Sesshomaru, In Love?
by Eclair1998
Summary: How could the fierce demon, Sesshomaru, have fallen in love with a human? What tragedies will he and her face because of the strong bond they share? This story is based off the meeting of Rin and Sesshomaru. Please write reviews, and be honest. Warning: when you read this, you'll ask yourself, "Where's Rin?" so just read the story. You'll find out.
1. Sesshomaru, In Love?

Sesshomaru, In Love?

Kagome, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and Kirara were all sitting around the sparkling fire scrambling to patch InuYasha up from his last battle with Sesshomaru. Somehow he managed to break his half-brother's sword, Tokijin, in two, but in the processes he received a slash to the face and a gash in his gut. Kagome tried to gingerly wrap bandages around his stomach while Shippo slapped a big, rectangular Band-Aid on his right cheek where he received his slash. Nonetheless, the now tightly wrapped bandages caused InuYasha to groan in serious pain.

"Sorry," said Kagome as she knotted the bandages together. She was finally done patching him up. After, she gently pushed him to the floor so he was lying on his back. He let out a little moan.

"Damn," said InuYasha with anger and irritation. "I wish I would've broken his sword a little sooner." He closed his eyes and relaxed his head on the wooden, hut floor.

Kagome placed a cold towel on his head and folded her hands. "Well look on the bright side. At least he didn't put a hole in your gut again."

InuYasha opened one eye and gave Kagome a what-are-you-saying glare. He then closed his eye. "Whatever."

That's when he smelled it: dark grey clouds. But they weren't ordinary clouds. These clouds smelled like something was inside of them. A person. Kagome, Shippo, and the others sensed it too. InuYasha began to lift himself off the floor, but Kagome quickly pushed him back down.

"You're way too injured," she said. InuYasha let out a loud sigh.

"Sango and I will observe the situation," said Miroku as he and Sango stood. The monk had his staff while the demon slayer had her trusty hiraikotsu.

As the two stood in front of the hut, more ominous clouds formed in the sky. Suddenly, a streak of lightning shot down right in front of Miroku and Sango.

"Get ready," said the demon slayer as she stood in a defensive stance.

When the lightning dissipated, the ominous clouds did as well. The two looked bewildered for a three eyed cow was standing in front of them. On top of the cow was an old man with grey hair on the back of his head. He wore ragged, green, stripped clothes.

"Totosai," said Miroku and Sango at the same time.

Back inside the hut, InuYasha slightly lifted himself just in time to see three figures walk inside.

"Totosai," Kagome said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Yeah," began the half demon. "We're not in the mood to see your old, ugly, wrinkled face."

"InuYasha, don't make me say the command when you're this injured." InuYasha cringed.

"Just as I thought," said Totosai suddenly. Everyone stopped to listen. "You broke Sesshomaru's sword, didn't you?"

InuYasha shrugged. "Yeah. What about it?"

Totosai dug in his ear and flicked the ear wax that was on his finger away. "In doing so, you just broke the demonic energy that was hiding his true self. In other words, you've freed him from all the hatred that was in that sword."

"Yeah, well it wasn't something I was trying to do on purpose." InuYasha rested his head on the floor.

Totosai and everyone else sat on the floor near InuYasha as well. "Tell me, InuYasha," he began. "Do you know why Sesshomaru went through a lot of trouble to find someone to forge that sword for him?"

"That's obvious. So he could steal my Tetsusaiga."

"That's not completely true." Everyone stared in confusion. "Though he wasn't conscious of it, he wanted that sword forged to protect someone." This peeked everyone's interest. "Tell me, InuYasha, did you know that Sesshomaru was once in love?"

Everyone's eyes and mouths widened. Gasps flew across the small, crowded room.

"You're not serious are you?" asked Kagome.

"As scary as he is, that can't possibly be true," said Shippo.

"That's because it's not true," said the irritated half demon. "For all the years I've known the guy, I know that hell would freeze over before that happened. Sesshomaru, in love? Humph."

Totosai reached into his shirt and brought out what seemed to be a clear orb. He set it down in the center of everyone. "If you don't believe me," he said, "then look into the orb that was given to me by your father." Everyone gazed into the transparent sphere with astonishment. Inside it was an image of a girl who appeared to be sixteen. She had long, jet-black hair that passed her waist and dark, caring, brown eyes. She looked like she was an older version of Rin. "Her name was Rene."

"Was?" asked Miroku. Totosai nodded. Sad looks began to plaster everyone's face. Everyone, except InuYasha's. He didn't . . . no . . . he couldn't believe that his half-brother would ever fall in love. Yet, a part of him believed it . . . or at least wanted to.

"So," began the half demon. "What happened to her?"

"Yes. Please tell," said Kagome.

Totosai pointed to the orb. "You can watch."

Everyone peered into the orb. Colors swirled inside it to create an image. A motion picture. Everyone observed as they were about to watch Sesshomaru's love story.


	2. Caged Princess

Caged Princess

A royal carriage drove through the crowded village. Villagers scrambled to avoid it. Some had to dive out of its way. It soon came to a sharp stop. Once it did, curious eyes began to glare at it while curious villagers surrounded it. The carriage door opened and two figures walked out of it. The first figure was a tall, bulky man who was wearing loose armor and a sword around his waist. The second figure was a tad shorter. He had a dirty blond ponytail and wore a royal symbol on his left chest. The villagers saw the two in awe and dropped onto their hands and knees to bow.

One of the villagers spoke, "In what do we owe the pleasure of Prince Joji to come and visit our village?"

Joji violently chuckled. "I'm not here to visit your poor village, fool. I'm here to find myself a wife." Everyone gasped. The prince darted his eyes around the area. A look of disappointment formed on his baby like face. "Where are all your women?" he asked.

"Well, you see," began another villager, "all of our women are working in the fields today."

"Where are your fields?"

"Our fields are to the east of the village, sire."

Joji frowned for he thought he would have to walk a long distance. "Very well then. Show me."

The villager raised his head. "As you wish."

The villager led Joji and his bodyguard to the fields where the women labored. When they were finally there, Joji's face twisted. He didn't like the category of women he had to choose from.

"Are these all your women?" asked the prince with distaste in his voice.

"Yes, Sire."

Joji analyzed the crowd of laboring women. "But most of them are old. Others are as skinny as twigs. You expect me to choose a wife from this group of women."

The villager lowered his head in shame. "I'm sorry."

One of the female workers just so happened to look up to see the prince. She gasped then plunged onto her hands and knees. The other workers didn't know what she was doing until they also saw the prince. One by one, women dropped their tools and fell onto their faces. All of the women were now in a bowing position. All . . . but one. This girl had long, black hair and a slender body.

"What are you doing?" whispered one of the women through gritted teeth. "That's Prince Joji. Bow your head."

The standing woman ignored the villager's words and continued slamming her plow into the ground. She didn't care if the prince was standing in front of her; she just wanted to finish her work. Joji noticed this.

"Who is that girl?" he asked as he pointed to the girl with the long jet-black hair. "She's very beautiful."

The old villager followed his finger. "Oh, well that's Rene." He spat the name out. "She's a very odd and rebellious, sixteen year old girl. She's very independent. We found her nearly dead in the demons' forest. And for some reason, she told all the villagers that humans were scarier that demons. Everyone thinks she was either raised by a demon or she's just crazy."

Joji was smiling a malicious smile. "That sounds interesting." He began to walk through the rows of bowing women, stepping over and avoiding their old and nearly withered bodies. Finally, he was standing on the side of the still working girl. He began to analyze her: her torn, brown kimono reminded him of servant rags while her bare feet reminded him of his people. His eyes moved to her smooth, baby-like face, so rich. Then they moved down to her large, voluptuous breasts. Perverted thoughts clouded his head, and he smiled at every single one of them. Then, while licking his lips, his eyes moved lower. Rene knew what the nasty prince was imagining, yet she continued to keep her eyes glued to her work.

"You're not bowing down, yet I'm standing in front of you," said Joji. Rene said nothing. "You're different from all of these hags. More beautiful and strong. How would you like to come with me and be my bride?" Everyone but Rene gasped, befuddled. Rene and the prince? The girl still didn't say a word. She didn't even react. She just continued to plow the field. This irritated Joji, so he waved to his bodyguard to come over to him. Once he was there, Joji pointed to Rene. "I want her."

The body-guard analyzed the girl. "Are you sure," he asked.

"Of course I am, Shingi."

Shingi shrugged and walked to the other side of the still working girl. He then swatted her plow away, kicked at her legs - which made her fall to the ground - and slammed her face into the fertile dirt. Joji kneeled in front of her and leaned in towards her. Rene sluggishly lifted her head.

"You can either come with me," Joji whispered, "or I can burn down this village." A smirk crossed Rene's face. She didn't care about those villagers. They always shunned her. "I see. You don't care whether or not they die do you? You're a savage just like me." A frown flew across her face. Without thinking, she spat in Joji's face.

"I'm nothing like you, you murderous pig," she spat.

With disgust, Joji whipped the spit off of his cheek. "Fine then, you want to do this the hard way?" The prince stood and motioned for Shingi to do something Rene didn't understand. But she quickly found out what the motion meant when she was whacked on the head. Shingi had made her unconscious. Joji smiled with victory. "Take her to the carriage. We shall feast tonight for I have found myself a bride."

. . .

It would be two weeks till Rene would be married to the vituperative, nasty Prince. About a week ago, when she came to consciousness, she awoke in a fancy kimono that had a pattern of cherry blossoms on it. On top of that, she was chained to a large fancy bed. Joji was next to her. "You're mine now," he said. He began to stroke her face. "You will never escape me.

For a week, Joji put Rene through hell. No. . . worse than hell. He never let her leave his side. When he was with his friends or was throwing a party-which was every day, he would pretend to be madly in love with her and peck her on the cheek often. When Rene would pull away, he'd wrap his arm around her waist and yank her to his side. To impress his snobby, rich, fake friends, he would tell her to perform a dance in front of the crowd. When she'd refuse, she would receive no food for three days and then received a beating from Shingi. At night when it was just Joji and Rene, Joji would abuse her himself, especially on the nights when he drank too much. Once, he even tried to force her into having sex with him. However, she was quick enough to slid his little dagger out from its case around Joji's waist and point it at his groin. She then threatened to cut off what was his. In doing so, she slashed his leg just a tad. He never tried to force her since then, since she still had the dagger in her possession.

(Now, back to Rene's present). Rene so badly wanted to escape from little, snotty Joji's castle, but how could she. Joji had stopped chaining her to the bed, but only because she was on the third floor of the palace. Why would she dare try to escape? Also, another body-guard was standing outside of her room door. She was surrounded with no option of escape. Yet finally, when she was going to give up all hope, news came that the prince would be leaving to go off to battle with nearby enemies.


	3. Escape

Escape

Rene stared out her room window and watched as Joji settled up onto his horse along with a group of warriors. He was preparing to go off into battle. Rene prayed that he would die a terrible, terrifying, and miserable death, but she knew her prayers were useless for Joji was a determined and persistent prick.

Before he took off, he gave an order to all of the guards that were not going into battle with him (not including Shingi) and told them to never let Rene out of her room till he returned. He also added for them to check up on her every hour on the hour. Then he left with the clacking of armor echoing behind him.

A smirk blew across Rene's face, but it quickly faded. Now that her husband to be was gone, she had to find a way to escape without being seen. She had a couple of ideas that she had thought of from the night before, but they all ended in her dying, limping away, or just lying on the ground paralyzed.

_Think, Rene. Think,_ she thought. _If I jump out the window, I might land on the roof on the second and first floor. But then again, if I do that I could slide off the second rooftop on the second floor and completely miss the first one. If I tie my sheets together and climb out the window that way, I'd probably only reach the second floor. _Rene stared out the window for more ideas. _Maybe if I stand on the edge of the second roof, I can jump into a tree. That could work, I think. _She scanned her enormous bedroom and spotted the long line of chains near the corner of her bed. _That could work._

_(Back to the present)_

"Hold on," interrupted InuYasha. All eyes were on him. "I thought this was supposed to be a Sesshomaru love story. So then why are we only seeing this "Rene" girl?"

"Would you shut up and just watch!" yelled Totosai.

"Yeah. Can't you go for five minutes without interrupting?" asked Kagome. "I want to see how she escapes."

"We'll excuse me for asking," said InuYasha with a mocking tone.

Everyone continued to stare into the orb.

(Back to the past)

Rene knew she should wait for night to fall before trying to escape. No one delivered food or bothered her at that time. So she waited, and when night hit, she tried making her escape. But before she began her escape plan, she grabbed two items. One was a bamboo water container, and the second was something that was most important to her: a flute.

She walked to the edge of her bed and quietly gripped the long chain in her hand. Rene then dragged it to the window but quickly remembered to check and see if it was secure and locked on the bed's leg. She yanked on it to make sure it was. Then, with eagerness for freedom, she threw it out the window. However, instead of the other end of the chain dangling over the grass at the bottom of the castle, it arched back into the room. Rene's eyes follow the chain, trying to see what went wrong. That's when she saw it. The other end of the chain was also locked and attached to the bed's leg.

_Are you serious?_ she asked herself, but then she quickly remembered the dagger she had stolen from Joji. She reached into the belt of her kimono dress and gripped the sharp knife in her hands. She then rushed over to the end of the chain, kneeled down next to it, and raised the dagger high into the air. _I hope this works._

Rene brought the blade down onto the chain with all of her might, yet it only put a little gash in it. She did it again. This time it deepened the gash. She did it one more time and finally the chain broke off from the leg of the bed. Its long silver snake-like spin began to slither out the window as soon as it disconnected from the bed. Now the chain was dangling out of the window. She prayed that no one would see it.

Rene placed the dagger back into its case and rushed over to the window with silence. She then peered out- it was a long way down. She took a deep breath, then exhaled. When a lying calm expression plastered her face, Rene began to slowly climb down the chain. Sweat trickled down her cheeks. She relied on her eyes not to gaze at the ground beneath her, but they failed her. Slowly, she inched her way down the tightly latched chain.

Suddenly, her room door swung open, and the guard that was outside her door rushed in. He had heard the clinging of the knife hitting the chain. The guard saw the chain was going outside the window, so he peered outside and saw Rene. "Why you little winch," he said as he slid his sword from its sheath.

She gasped._ Halfway there,_ she thought. Rene picked up her speed for the guard swung his sword at the chain. In one fatal swoop, the chain was cut in two. Luckily, after holding her breath with nervousness and fear, she reached the bottom of the castle before that happened. Joy and excitement stormed through her mind and body, but she quickly composed herself. She was still on the palace grounds. So, with most posthaste, Rene snuck into a nearby forest and took off running. The guard who cut the chain was yelling, "The prince's bride is escaping. Sound the alarm."

Guards began to run after her in the forest. But she didn't care. They had no idea which way she had gone. Rene just wanted to be freed. She sprinted through sharp and stiff vines and branches. Rene had to get as far away from the palace as she could, so she sprinted. She didn't even bother to look back.


	4. See Him From Afar

See Him From Afar

Day had finally broken through the night when Rene decided to stop running. She plopped down on the moist grass to rest on a nearby tree. She was heavily panting.

_I did it,_ she thought. _I'm free. _As the girl began to stand to her feet, she quickly grabbed her rolling stomach. It growled like a lion and twisted like a vine. That's when Rene remembered the most important thing that she had forgotten. Food. _Crap,_ she thought as she started to walk through the unknown area. _How could I forget to bring food? _Rene didn't know what to do, so she just strolled along the forest path.

Soon, up ahead in the distance, she spotted a faint light. Excitement and hope filled the girl's body. She quickly began running to the light. _That must be the way out of the forest,_ she thought. _A village might be near_.

Finally, Rene broke through the dark forest and plunged into the grinning light. She was now standing in a beautiful, flowery meadow. It smelled of fine perfume. Chirping birds and flapping butterflies flew around freely. Though there seemed to be no village nearby, the precious abundant meadow brought a shiny smile to Rene's face, and she hadn't smiled in months. She was free.

Rene began to stroll through the flowers until she came to the edge of the meadow. Hence, until she reached the edge of a cliff. She then analyzed her surroundings. Down below was a large cherry blossom tree with fresh green grass surrounding it. Around it was more forests trees.

Rene began to climb down the side of the cliff with caution. She slowly moved her foot onto a secure rock. Then she did the same with the other. She also gripped the rocks with her hand to support her as well. After maneuvering through the round and sharp rocks, she was finally down in the fresh grass. That's when she heard it. A soft breath. Breathing. For some odd reason, it reminded her of a melody. It was so calm and beautiful.

She began scanning the area to see who the breathing belonged to. She began to circle the tree. That's when she saw a glimmer of something white. It was like silky string. Just then, she heard a harsh and angry voice say, "Damn." Rene rushed into forest, trying to make as little noise as possible, and hid behind a tree. When she realized that the owner of the voice had not noticed her snooping, she peeked around the tree and saw him.

A handsome male figure who looked like he was around nineteen was sitting up against the bloomed cherry blossom tree. His bright golden eyes and sparkling white hair glimmered and glistened in the sunlight. The moon on his forehead and red eyeliner complemented his soft face. He was gorgeous.

_Is he human?_ thought Rene. That's when she caught a glimpse of his small, elf-like ears. _Oh,_ she thought in disappointment. She began to analyze the armor and white kimono that the demon was wearing. She noticed the sword on his waist along with his fangs and long nails. She noticed blood was trickling down the arm the demon was holding, or at least, the arm that use to be there.

(Back to the present)

"Wait a minute," interrupted Kagome.

"Whose interrupting now," mocked InuYasha. Kagome gave him an evil glare which made him cringe.

"Didn't you notice that Sesshomaru's arm is bleeding?" InuYasha looked into the orb again to see what Kagome was going on about.

"You're right, Kagome," said Totosai. "Rene saw Sesshomaru for the first time after InuYasha cut off his arm using Tetsusaiga."

"So that's what happened to him after him and InuYasha's fight."

"Would you just shut up and watch the damn orb," InuYasha said irritated.

Kagome gave one last evil glare, then continued to watch.

(Back in the past)

"Curse that damn InuYasha," said the male figure. "Give it to me. Give me Tetsusaiga."

Though this confused Rene, she thought about a bigger issue. _He's injured,_ she thought. Instinctively, she was about to leap out and try to tend to the demon, but she was then stopped by a loud rustle in the trees. A little, green imp ran out the forest and went straight to the injured demon.

"Lord Sesshomaru," screamed the imp. "I'm so glad I've finally found you."

_Sesshomaru?_ thought Rene. _Is that his name?_

The imp noticed the pool of blood that was forming under the stump of Sesshomaru's left arm. "My Lord, who on earth did this to you?"

"That cursed half demon, InuYasha." Sesshomaru spit out the name.

"That retched InuYasha. How dare he do this to you? He's beneath you. And how come _he_ was able to equipped the Tetsusaiga instead of-"

"Jaken," interrupted the beautiful demon.

The imp cringed for he thought he had said too much. "Uh, yes?"

"Where is Ah-Un?"

"Oh, I'll go and find him right away." The imp took off running into the forest.

A strong wind blew through the abundant trees and across Rene and Sesshomaru's face. The scent of cherry blossoms filled the air, yet the dog demon was able to pick up a second scent. A human scent.

Sesshomaru raised his head and stared at the tree Rene stood behind. For a while, he said nothing. Then he finally spoke. "How long do you intend on hiding?" he asked.

The question made Rene jump. When did he notice her? Without thinking, she stepped out from behind the tree, fully exposing herself. Her heart thumped a thousand times per second as the handsome Sesshomaru gazed at her. A sudden gust of wind caused the situation to feel more awkward for Rene.

_A girl_, thought Sesshomaru as he watched her loose, black hair fly with the wind. His eyes scanned the vile human standing in front of him. The girl's long, thick hair was in- or uses to be in- a fat bun. Some strands were dangling out from it. She was wearing a long, dark green, torn up kimono dress. _She's royalty_, Sesshomaru assumed. Sesshomaru moved his eyes up to Rene's face and his mouth slightly opened. He looked past the bruises and marks and saw a beautiful woman. He noticed her pink lips and dark brown eyes. They were like scarlet. Though she looked like a homeless or exiled princess, he could tell that she was very beautiful.

Once Sesshomaru realized what he was doing, he quickly closed his mouth and put on a fierce face. He expected the human girl to jump and run with fear. He thought she would run to a nearby village and yell, "A demon! A demon!" But she didn't. Instead, she took a step forward. This confused the handsome demon.

_How strange,_ he thought. _I don't smell any fear on her._ He began to stare at her face._ She's not showing any sign of fright or weakness. Why is she so calm?_

Rene took another step, and then another. She took tinny, cautious steps until she was hovering over the demon. Sesshomaru looked away and pretended to ignore her. That's when she plunged down to her knees where his cut off arm was. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Rene reaching for it.

"Stop," he said in a calm, low, yet strict voice. Rene's hand froze in midair. _What is she trying to do?_

A look of surprise grew on Rene's face. She thought the handsome demon would try to rip off her arm for trying to touch _his_ cut off arm. Not just simply say, "Stop." _Maybe he's not so bad_, she thought. She disobeyed the demon and continued to reach for his stubbed arm. Immediately, she felt sharp claws tear into her forearm. Rene yanked her hand back and grabbed her arm with the other. Blood flowed down it like it was a river. She stared at Sesshomaru and saw his raised, right hand. Her blood had stained it. _I guess I thought to soon_.

"I don't need your sympathy," he said with a cold melody before lowering his hand.

Sesshomaru's violent action angered Rene. She was in serious pain, yet she stayed near the stranger, gazing at him with narrow eyes. Sesshomaru was looking away now: that made her even more enraged. Rene, without thinking, reached for her bamboo water container (it was wrapped around her waist), removed the cork inside it, and splashed it all over him (mostly his face). Though his expression didn't look like anything had happened to him, he was surprised and befuddled. Anger boiled inside him. A human just stood up to him. A human.

Sesshomaru slowly turned his head with anger and curiosity. Now he and Rene were glaring at each other with narrow eyes. As he began to raise his claws again, Rene quickly tugged his bloody, kimono sleeve up and began pouring water all over his stubbed arm. Sesshomaru froze. The girl's actions were really confusing him. Should he slash (or claw) her again?

When Rene's water container was empty, she set it down and tore off a long strip of silk off her kimono. After, she tightly tied it around Sesshomaru's stubbed arm to stop the bleeding. Finally, she lowered his sleeve.

Sesshomaru was dumbfounded. Befuddled. _Why is this girl trying to help me?_ he thought. _I don't even know her. _He placed his right hand onto the ground. While he gazed at the girl with wonder, Rene wrapped the bamboo container back around her waist. Another awkward gust of wind blew past them.

"Why did you do that?" he suddenly asked. Rene glanced at him. He patiently waited for her answer, but she said nothing. "There must be a reason," he said coldly. She shook her head then stood. The two were glaring at each other with wonder again. The two were strangers, puzzles, and mysteries to one another.

Sesshomaru peered into Rene's eyes and thought, _A human girl who isn't afraid of demons. A brave yet foolish girl. Why would she help me, a demon? Did she intend to rescue me or does she not care for her life?_

Rene peered into Sesshomaru's golden eyes and thought, _a strong handsome demon. Anger and hatred plasters his face. What happened to him to make him look that way? It doesn't seem like he wants to kill me. Could it be because he's injured?_

"Tell me, girl," Sesshomaru began. Rene's face tightened. "What is your name?"

Rene's mouth slightly opened with surprise. She was preparing herself for a threat or insult and possibly something like "Do you not care for your life?" She wasn't expecting him to ask for her name.

She was about to open her mouth and tell the demon what she went by, but was quickly stopped by a yelling voice coming from the forest. It yelled, "Me Lord! Lord Sesshomaru! I have retrieved Ah and Un!"

Rene took one last glance at the handsome demon before taking off into the forest, leaving Sesshomaru to wonder about another thing.


	5. A Beautiful Melody

A Beautiful Melody

(Back to the present)

InuYasha let out a loud sigh of disbelief. "Ugh. Oh, come on. You can't be serious," he said. "I understand Sesshomaru slashing the girl's arm, but letting a _human girl_ dump water all over him then patch him up? That's gotta be a lie. Sesshomaru is a ruthless, violent killer. He would never let anyone do anything like that to him. Especially not a mortal girl."

Totosai sighed impatiently. "The orb only tells the truth," he said. "What you have seen is what really happened."

"Oh, yeah right. If he tried to kill Kagome for shooting at the Tetsusaiga, then why wouldn't he try killing Rene for splashing water in his face?"

"Maybe," entered Miroku, "it's because he was in a state of weakness." Everyone looked at him.

"What do you mean," asked Sango.

"Well, just think about it. Rene is a real beauty. She's so beautiful she can even mesmerize a demon as powerful as Sesshomaru. In other words, put him into a state of weakness." Everyone narrowed their eyes at Miroku and his ludicrous statement.

"You're hopeless."

"Kagome, what do you think," asked Shippo.

Kagome thought. "Hmmm. Maybe . . . love at first sight?" InuYasha rolled his eyes and let out a noticeable "Whatever."

"Are we gonna chit-chat or watch the story?" asked Totosai. Everyone shut up and stared into the orb.

(Back to the past)

The sound of rushing water woke Rene. Her closed eyes sluggishly began to open. _Where am I?_ she thought. She moved herself off her back and sat on the rocky gravel. The smell of fresh water and green trees slapped her in the face. Rene tried to take in her surroundings. Short and tall trees surrounded the rocky area. On the right of her was a clear, transparent stream. _What am I doing here? _Just then, a grumble roared in Rene's belly. The grumble brought back all the memories of the previous day.

_That's right,_ she thought. _I was running away from the palace for the whole night. I found a meadow and . . . and a demon. What was his name? Sesshomaru? _A sudden stinging pain shot through her arm. _Oh, yeah. I forgot. That demon slashed my arm when I was trying to help him. The bastard. What happened next? _Rene looked around the forest surrounding her. _I ran. I ran away when I heard that little imp. What was his name? I'm pretty sure it started with a . . . J. _

Rene glanced at her arm. Then she remembered the rest. _After running through the forest, I found a stream- this stream, and cleaned off my wound. Then I tore off a piece of my kimono and wrapped it around it like I did with that demon. I guess I must've fallen asleep here as well._

Rene's sore body ached. Her neck had a crimp in it from sleeping on hard, sharp rocks. While pushing herself off the ground, her back cracked and popped. When she was standing, she wiped the reaming pebbles off her ruined and torn kimono dress. And again, her stomach roared. She clutched her gut. _I need to find something to eat, _she thought_, but this steam is too shallow. Maybe there's a village nearby. _Rene considered this._ No. I should know better. This is the Foschini region. Nothing but vituperative, snobby kingdoms are nearby._

A sudden gust of zephyr blew the forest trees. Birds flew from them and went to be. Leaves raced to the ground and flowers danced. It was peaceful. This peacefulness reminded her of the beautiful meadow she found near Sesshomaru and the bloomed cherry blossom tree. An immediate desire to see the three rose up inside her.

_I want to see them again: the tree and the meadow. And. . . even though he's a demon. . . I . . . I want to see him again. But I don't know why._

Rene faced the direction from which she came. She started to walk through the forest. Her walk turned into a jog, and her jog turned into an all-out run.

. . .

The sun was setting and Sesshomaru was still resting on the large cherry blossom tree. Because he was asleep, he hadn't noticed that Rene had already been there to see him. However, he found out when he saw the herbs lying next to him- her scent surrounded the plants. _Foolish mortal,_ he thought. _Doesn't she understand? I don't need her sympathy. _While Sesshomaru stared blankly at the herbs, a sweet sound filled his ears. _What is that? It sounds like . . . like. . . _

He listened carefully to the song of the instrument. Its long stream of sound filled the air with wonder and awe. Its jazzy melody relaxed Sesshomaru. Peace filled the area. Jaken, who was sleeping on the other side of the tree, woke to its beautiful melody.

"So wonderful. What is it?" he asked himself while frantically rubbing his eyes.

"The sound of a flute," Sesshomaru mumbled to himself. Suddenly, a gust of wind wiped across his sensitive nose. A whiff of human crossed him. He looked in the direction of where the music was coming from: on the cliff were the meadow lay. "It's that girl."

Up in the meadow, Rene played the flute, hoping the handsome demon would hear it. If he did hear it, she hoped it would sooth him for this was the last time she was going to see him and the last time she might be able to play it. She knew she couldn't live on her own. Yes, she was independent, but the nearest village would probably be three days away. She doubted lasting that long without food. Moreover, she was going to do something extremely idiotic. She was going to travel back to hell.

_I know you probably hate humans, _thought Rene_, and I know you wear anger on your face. I could see it. But please. You're the only one here who can hear this. So please. Hear my last song of freedom._

Rene played and played her heart out. She probably wouldn't be able to again once she returned to the hellish palace. Even though her song lasted for three minutes, it was satisfying to everyone, including Sesshomaru. Tears streamed down her face as she played the last notes. She pulled the instrument from her lips and placed it back in her kimono belt.

She stood up and walked back to the hellish castle, leaving strong whiffs of tears behind.


	6. Recaged

Recaged

(Back to the present)

InuYasha was about to say something, but Kagome quickly stopped him. "You don't need to comment," she said.

"But the girl is stupid," said InuYasha. "Why the hell would she go back to the palace she escaped from? I mean come on. She could've at least gone to rivers to eat fish while she tried to find a village. Hell, she could've stuffed up on water."

Sango entered the conversation. "But she said the nearest village was three days away."

"She could've still fished. Besides, I don't think you can die without three days of food."

"Not everyone has the same endurance as you, InuYasha."

"I'm not saying she does."

Kagome was irritated. She wanted to see what would happen next. "Would you two just be quiet and watch so we can see what happens?" Sango and InuYasha stopped bickering and watched the motion picture.

(Back to the past)

It took Rene the rest of the day and half of the night to reach Joji's castle. However, when she set one foot on its grounds, she was greeted by rows and rows of guards. Joji was standing in the front of them all in the center. She didn't know this, but the group Joji and his army fought went down easily, so he was able to return within a matter of days.

"Well, well, well," he said in an angry tone. "Look who decided to come back. Did you know I sent soldiers out to try to find you?" Rene didn't answer. She just narrowed her eyes. Joji was irritated. He lunged out and grabbed her by the hair and began tugging and swinging her around. "You little winch. Do you know what you put me through?! I had to postpone being king to next month because of your little disappearing act. Now you're going to pay me back." Joji threw her to the ground and kicked her one good time in the stomach. This made Rene cough up what she couldn't afford to lose; she still needed food.

Rene brought her limbs together and groaned. The wicked prince enjoyed the sound of her in pain and suffering. He spat on her, and then he commanded, "Clean up this filth. Give her a bath and chain her to the bed. I'll make sure she doesn't escape this time."

. . .

A full month of daily beatings, restrictions from breakfast and lunch, and being chained nightly to a bed had passed. There was only one more week till the wedding, and boy, was Rene so damned. However, there was one advantage of the wedding being so close. Joji had allowed Rene to take strolls in the forest once a day. The catch was, she had to have a guard follow and watch her from afar, but she didn't know that. She just thought Joji thought she wouldn't try to escape again, and she wasn't planning to.

One day, while Rene was being fitted for her wedding dress, news came that Joji's army had spotted a white-haired, injured demon lying in the western forest. Even though there were probably thousands of white-haired demons, Rene immediately thought of Sesshomaru. After hearing this, she was eager to get out of the white kimono and change into something descent. And after her fitting, since she had not yet taken a stroll, she did so and rushed out into the western forest. Not knowing one of Joji's little spies was following her.

Rene didn't know where to start looking for the handsome demon. She didn't even know if the demon Joji's army found was even him, but she searched anyway. She rummaged through the bushes, peeked behind trees, and even climbed a tree to see if she could spot him. However, all of her searching was pointless- especially the last action because all she could see in the distance _were_ trees.

Finally, the sun began to set. The sky turned pink and orange. Rene had come to the end of the western forest- her limited distance from the castle. She was just about to walk back to the castle, until she heard that same soothing breathing. A surge of happiness and hope shot through her body. Rene began to run in the direction of the melody. She ran and ran until . . .

Rene hid behind a tree.

_There he is_, she thought. Joy filled her heart. Sesshomaru, the one she had been anxious to see, was lying in the grass on a long, thick fur pellet. However, her joy quickly faded once she spotted new wounds on the demon. A huge gash had traveled across his chest. The armor he wore was broken into multiple pieces. Blood gushed out of his wound, and it covered the white, fur pellet that was wrapped around his right arm. And, oh, how red and evil his eyes were. _Not again. He's . . . He's worse than last time._

(Back to the present)

"You know that gash in his chest came from your sword right, InuYasha?" asked Totosai.

"I figured as much," he said in return.

"Do you mean the time when InuYasha first understood his wind scar?" asked Sango. Totosai nodded.

(Back to the past)

Rene moved out from behind the tree just a tad and accidentally stepped on a twig. Sesshomaru heard this, shot his body off the ground and hissed in her direction. That made Rene jump. By this point, Rene had removed herself from behind the tree, exposing herself to the demon once again. Sesshomaru was still hissing and growling at her. She took three small steps forward, stepping out of the shadows of the tree. Finally, Sesshomaru seized his hissing and stared at her in surprise.

_It's that girl . . . that girl from the forest_, he remembered. Rene took another step forward. "Go away!" hissed Sesshomaru in a demonic voice. Rene cringed and watched the demon's flashing blood-shot eyes. If she wasn't scared before, she was terrified now. She gulped and took another step forward. "I said go away!" Sesshomaru released his whip-like dokkou (however you spell it) and swung it at Rene. Luckily, she was able to duck just in time. So instead of the whip cutting her, it cut the tree behind her (in half).

Rene glanced at the damage that was done to the tree. _He really tried to kill me, _she thought._ And after I spent all day searching for him. Of all the . . ._

"Leave me!" Sesshomaru growled.

Rene stood up from the ground and began to angrily wipe the grass and twigs off of her kimono. She gave Sesshomaru an angry look, let out a huge, angry sigh, and stomped back to the castle.

. . .

Back at the palace, the spy who was watching Rene from the shadows went to inform price Joji about what had happened that day.

"I see," he said. "So she tried to get close to the injured demon. Why couldn't he have lobbed off her head? Guard!"

"Yes, sire?"

"I want you to continue to watch Rene. And give me a daily report. Understood?"

"Yes, sire."


	7. Unanswered Kindness

Unanswered Kindness

Every day for the next four days, Rene had a schedule for herself. In the morning, she would steal food from the royal kitchen or fish from royal pond. In the afternoon, she would pack up all of her stolen goods and run to find Sesshomaru in the forest. When night hit, she would be beaten and scolded for taking food without permission (if she was caught).

On the first day, Rene wasn't caught stealing food from the kitchen. So later that afternoon, even though he tried to kill her once before, she brought the food to Sesshomaru. At first, he was surprised that she returned after what he tried to do to her, but he quickly brushed off the thought. While he was resting in the grass, Rene had placed a container filled with water and a leaf that had fish and mushrooms on it near the demon. When she turned to walk away, she heard Sesshomaru spit out, "Mind your own business, girl. I'm not like you. I don't eat human food." Rene sighed, quickly glanced back, and then took off back to the castle.

On the second day, she still wasn't caught stealing food, but she accidentally left a hint that she did: her bamboo container. Without realizing her mistake, she ran to the ungrateful demon once again. However, this time she knelt down next to him and tried to hand the food to him herself. But as stubborn as he was, Sesshomaru swatted the food from her hands and sent it flying onto the ground. This made Rene gasp. As she stood up to gather all the scattered food, she, once again, heard the handsome demon speak. "I told you before. I don't need your food. If you think you can help me, you're wasting your time." Rene considered what he said and let out a discouraged sigh. She picked up the last remaining pieces of meat and walked back to the castle. When she arrived she was welcomed with a beating from prince Joji for stealing.

On the third day, Rene was caught trying to steal from the royal kitchen and then beaten. So she stole fish from the pond. Instead of going to see the demon in the afternoon, she went to see him in the night- hoping he'd be asleep. But he wasn't. When Sesshomaru caught a whiff of Rene coming through the forest, he sighed. _A persistent girl_, he thought. When she placed the food next of him, she just stood in one spot and waited for him to say something. Finally, after a couple of minutes of silence, he did. "Why are you so determined," he asked. "Just give up. I'm a demon and you are a human, so why bother?" Rene opened her mouth to say something, but quickly closed it. _Maybe . . . she can't speak_, Sesshomaru assumed. That day, Rene left without a word. And, as usual, received more abuse for theft.

Finally, on the fourth day, Rene had woken up extra early in the morning so she wouldn't get caught stealing. She packed some left over fish and refilled her bamboo water container before heading out to see Sesshomaru again. When she arrived, she saw the handsome demon lying against a tree, staring up at the sky. What could he be thinking? Rene walked over and knelt down next to the demon and tried handing him the leaf of food once more. But to her surprise, instead of saying something insulting, all he said was, "No thanks," in an unusually polite way.

Rene let out a sad sigh. Sadness plastered her face. Her determination was burned out. She rested the food on her lap and stared blankly at it while Sesshomaru gazed up at the trees. The two just sat there quietly and listened to nothing but the chirping of birds and swaying of green autotrophs.

Suddenly, without looking at her, Sesshomaru asked," Where did you get those bruises?" in what sounded like a sweet, concerned voice. Rene looked up and stared at him in surprise. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to," he added. Sesshomaru turned his head to face her. That's when he saw it: a big smile had formed on Rene's face. "Why are you smiling? I simply asked a question. I don't care. I'm just curious."

Rene let out a small chuckle. She wasn't expecting him to ask about her appearance. But to her, that was . . . that was the nicest thing he said to her- or at least asked her. To her, it made it seem like the demon wasn't all that bad. It made it seem like he actually had a heart, a caring heart. She set the food on the ground, stood up, and thanked the demon with a bow before skipping back to the castle. Nonetheless, she had a rude awakening waiting for her back at the palace.


	8. Murdered

Murdered

Rene had returned to the palace all excited and joyous when the sun was at its highest. She had to compose herself once she entered though because of all the lined up guards. That wasn't normal. She looked around and saw that a line of guards had their backs on the hallway walls.

_What's going on?_ she thought. Rene began to casually walk up to her room. When she walked in and shut the door, her eyes couldn't help but see Joji and five of his soldiers standing on the left side of the room. She quickly moved to the opposite side of the room so her back wasn't facing them. "What's going on?" she asked.

Joji let out a violent laugh. "The girl speaks. You know I've only heard her speak twice: when she insulted me and when she was threatening to cut off penis." He took a couple of steps forward.

"Answer my question," she said through gritted teeth.

Joji chuckled. "A little birdie - or, how should I say, spy - told me a certain someone was trying to aid a worthless demon. I wonder who that certain someone could be." He stared at Rene with an evil, mischievous glare. It sent a chill down her spin. Without looking, she began to inch her way to the window; however, Joji intersected her. "Where do you think you're going, my little flower?" He roughly placed his finger and thumb under her chin. Just then, he brought her lips to his, but Rene, with all her might, bit it. Joji pulled back and swung his heavy hand across her fragile face, causing her to fall to the ground. As blood streamed out her lips and down to her chin, the price wiped his blood away. "You wrenched heifer." He grabbed a handful of her hair and tugged on it. "You've got some nerve. Here I'm trying to make you into a real woman, yet you shun me." Rene struggled to release Joji's hand from her head, but her attempts were futile. He knelt down in front of her and pushed his face to hers. One of his hands slowly worked its way up to her breast (visage). "What do you say?"

Rene swatted his hand away and spat in his face. In a low, scary tone, she replied, "Never."

Joji wiped the saliva off his face and threw her to the ground. He stood up from his kneeling position and faced his soldiers. "Do it," he commanded.

Just then, Rene looked up from the ground and saw three soldiers with doubled-sided swords heading in her direction. Once she saw this, she quickly picked herself off the floor and pinned her back to the wall. A solider swung his sword at her. Luckily she had quick reflexes and dodged in time. However, she was slightly cut in the arm. For the second swing, Rene dropped down to the ground to avoid getting her head chopped off, then quickly crawled to the window.

"There are three of you," began prince Joji. "How hard is it to illuminate one measly girl?"

Rene's back was against her open window now. The soldiers were caving in. _What do I do?_ She thought. _How can I . . ._ Another soldier trusted his sword towards Rene. He was aiming for her neck. Without thinking, she pushed her head back to avoid the weapon. Consequently, her whole body leaned and fell out the window. She was falling at a fast pace. Moreover, when she hit the second roof, it felt like her body went limp. Nonetheless, her body continued to move on its own. She began rolling off the tiled roof and continued falling till she hit the ground right smack on her back. Her head hit the ground with so much force that it immediately made her dizzy. It felt like she would faint or go into a coma. The only thing that got her onto her feet quickly was the sound of Joji's voice yelling, "After her!"

Rene sprung onto her feet and took off into the forest while Joji's soldiers prepared the horses and a carriage to chase her with.

The clanking of hooves and the screaming of men made Rene run faster that she normally could. Joji and his soldiers were not far behind at all. She quickly took a sharp right turn onto a dirt road. That was an action she shouldn't have made because that made it easier for the men on horses to chase her.

Heavy pants escaped her. Rene sprinted and ran for her life with her dress hiked up so she wouldn't trip. Her action didn't matter, because one of the men on the horses pulled out a bow and arrow and shot Rene in the leg. "Ahhhhhhhhhhuuugghghh!" she screamed as she plummeted onto the dirt road. She was trembling with pain. She began to reach for the arrow before the carriage and the horses came to close. René grabbed the arrow and yanked it out of her leg and sent a humongous shock of pain throughout her body.

Clunking and yelling came closer and closer. Rene tried to pick herself off the ground but she just fell back down. She couldn't move and it would be silly to try to crawl away. So she just stayed there, helpless. Joji's horses and men were only seconds away from the lame girl in their path. There was no hope of escape for her.

Rene closed her eyes tightly as the horses trampled over her body. She could feel her arm pop out of its socket and her legs go numb. Her face felt tenderized and bruised. When the horses passed, she just laid there, her face expressionless. It was the carriages turn now. For this, she had her eyes completely open as she watched the wheels run over her body like she was a dead animal in the road. It ran over her stomach and broke three ribs. By this time, Rene was hysterically coughing up blood. She covered herself in its thickness.

The carriage and all of the horses came to a halt when the lame girl was behind them. Joji, with wicked delight, stepped out of the carriage and walked over to the nearly dead girl. He saw that her chest was still moving. "She's flirting with death," he said with a chuckled. "Let's help her go all the way. You, you, you, and you," he pointed to four soldiers. "Go throw her over the cliff. I'm getting rather tired of seeing this bloody mess in my sight."

All four men responded with a, "Yes, sir." They then rushed to the nearly expired Rene and heavy-handedly threw her body over a horse's back. Then they each settled onto a horse and began ridding for the cliff. The bumping and thumping ride caused Rene to lose and cough up even more blood. The thick, dark, red liquid began to drip off of her, leaving a trail of it behind.

At the cliff, two men jumped off their horses and went over to Rene, who heard ragging water somewhere nearby. Maybe at the bottom of the cliff. For a second it reminded her of the stream she had found a month ago.

The first man grabbed the girl from under her arms while the second grabbed her legs. They both walked to the edge of the rocky, grey cliff and tossed her over without hesitation. While Rene fell, she thought about someone. A demon that cared enough to ask her what had happened to her. The thought made her smile weakly. Her dragging eyes sluggishly closed while the rest of her body went limp. _Thank you_, she thought before plunging into her harsh death.


	9. Live Again

Live Again

(Back to the present)

Everyone, including InuYasha, look sadden.

"That was cruel," said the demon slayer. Everyone nodded.

"But I don't get it," began InuYasha. "Totosai, you said this was a Sesshomaru love story. I didn't see any love between the two, yet the girl is already dead."

"InuYasha," said Kagome.

"But it's true," entered Miroku. "That girl died before even getting to know Sesshomaru. So why-"

"Would you just watch the dang orb!" yelled Totosai. "Jeez. I promise. All of your questions will be answered if you just watch."

Everyone looked at one another and shrugged. They turned to Totosai and nodded. Then they continued to watch.

(Back to the past)

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru had finally regained the strength he needed to get up and walk. He could smell Jaken and Ah-Un nearby, so he began to walk in their direction. When he walked out of the forest, he walked into a field of daisies. In the center of the field was Jaken and Ah-Un. (This is in another InuYasha episode) Jaken was pulling off petals of a flower to see if Sesshomaru was testing his sword, Tenseiga, on him with no guaranty of his survival.

"He was testing," he said as he pulled of a petal. "He was teasing. He was testing. He was teasing." Only one more petal was on the flower. "He was testing?!" Jaken stood on top of Ah's head and screamed at the field, not knowing Sesshomaru was twenty feet behind him. "Lord Sesshomaru! You were willing to risk my life to test your sword?! You ungrateful dog!"

Just then, a rock flew through the air and hit Jaken right in the back of the head, causing him to fall right off Ah-Un. The little, green imp rubbed his bruised head and looked in the opposite direction. The whited haired demon was walking towards him. "Lord Sesshomaru!" he screamed as he jumped onto Ah-Un once more. "Before I continue my service to you, I need to know. Were you actually using me to test your sword?"

With a little growl in his voice, Sesshomaru responded, "I expected a relieved welcome from you, Jaken. Not an interrogation."

"Uh, r-right. How silly of me. I thought you were dead." Another rock was thrown at Jaken's head. He fell and hit the ground once more.

A cool breeze rushed through the flowery field. It carried with it a bloody scent. A familiar scent.

_That smell. The smell of blood_, thought Sesshomaru. "I recognize this scent," he mumbled to himself. Suddenly, his sword began to frantically rattle. He placed his hand on its hilt to muffle the clanking sound it was creating. Sesshomaru turned to face the forest again. _That girl. _

Jaken stumbled as he stood. _Me and my big mouth_, he thought. That's when he noticed his Lord staring into the green trees. "Uh, Lord Sesshomaru? What's wrong?"

Sesshomaru ignored the imp's question and began to walk back to the western forest. "Let's go, Jaken."

Back on the dirt road, the four men who threw Rene over the cliff had returned to their leader. "My Lord," one of them began. "The deed you requested of us is done. We have successfully carried out your order."

Joji smiled a wicked grin. "So you threw the girl off the cliff?"

"Yes, sire."

"Excellent."

Suddenly, one of the other men was yelling out, "It's a demon!" Everyone quickly turned to see that the whited haired beast was walking towards them.

"Stand your ground men. We can handle this beast," said Joji. Though the men were terrified, they obeyed their master. One third of the soldiers brought out their swords while another one-third prepared to shoot their arrows. The last of the soldiers were the riffle squad, so they knelt down in the front lines and aimed their guns at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru continued to walk, ignoring the humans' threats. He only came to a stop when he was standing in front of a large pool of blood. He scrunched up his nose. _This is _her_ blood,_ he thought as he stared into the thick liquid. His eyes began to follow the trail of blood that continued down the road. Then he looked at the threat. "What did you do with that girl," he asked with a calm domineer.

Joji was confused as to why the demon standing in front of him would want to know, but he soon brushed the thought off. He busted into a laugh. "That rebellious girl?! Oh, how I despised her! We killed her you foolish demon!" Sesshomaru's eye twitched at the word "killed", though he did not know why.

"Is that so?"

The prince chuckled. "Let me guess. That stupid wench was your mate wasn't she?" Sesshomaru stared at the prince with an angry expression on his face. He would never do such a thing with a human. "It's true, isn't it? It's written all over your face. Maybe that's why the bitch kept going to you in the forest. She was your little play-"

Sesshomaru quickly grabbed Joji by the neck. He was so fast that none of the men saw him move till after he was lifting their leader into the air. He sunk his claws into throat. "I'm tired of hearing you speak," he said before slashing prince's neck. Sesshomaru released Joji's neck and let his dead body fall to the ground.

All of his soldiers gasped with terror for their leader had died. One of the men on the riffle squad shot at the demon, but Sesshomaru sent the bullet back to the shooter with his green whip. Out of fear, all the other soldiers began attacking as well, but they stood no chance against the great dog demon's son.

Sesshomaru, as ruthless as he was, tore off one of the men's arms. He put a hole in one's heart and cut a huge gash across another's chest. He even cut off three heads. The white-haired demon killed until no one was left alive.

Jaken, who had just caught up with his Lord, saw the damage Sesshomaru had caused. "Those foolish humans," he began. "They thought they could stand a chance against my Lord? Well they were surly mistaken. Uh wait. Where are you going my Lord?"

Sesshomaru had begun to follow the trail of blood that was left behind. His sword, Tenseiga, eagerly rattled. _What are you trying to tell me,_ _Tenseiga? _he thought as he strolled to the cliff in silence. Jaken followed. Soon, the demons had come to the end of the blood trail, yet Sesshomaru's sword still shook. _Is she down there? _The dog demon, without fear, jumped off the cliff and disappeared into the mist.

"My Lord, what are you doing?" yelled the little imp. All he could hear were his own echoes. Jaken jumped onto Ah-Un and commanded them to follow Sesshomaru. The two-headed demon obeyed and flew down to the bottom of the cliff. When Jaken had jumped off of Ah-Un, he saw a raging river in front of him. He was on a rocky grey surface. Pebbles sunk into his feet. Jaken looked around to see if he could find his leader when suddenly, he spotted a figure in the distance. "Lord Sesshomaru," he called out as he ran to him. "What are we doing down here? Oh."

Sesshomaru and Jaken were standing in front of a bloody, dead, female body. Her jet black hair was drenched in the red liquid along with her clothes. A pool of the thick, dark blood formed underneath her and scattered all around the rocky floor.

"Eeww," said the little imp as he held his nose. "That human is dead for sure." He looked up to Sesshomaru. "My Lord, did you know this girl?"

Sesshomaru said nothing. He just stared at the lifeless body lying in front of him. And for some reason, guilt came over him.

Tenseiga rattled and rattled and rattled constantly till it grew irritating to the dog demon. _What are you trying to tell me?_ he asked the sword. That's when it hit him. _Maybe . . . are you telling me you wish to be drawn? _Sesshomaru removed his sword from its sheath. As soon as he did, he saw three little imp demons chaining Rene. _Demons from the netherworld_, he thought. Without thinking, he swung at the imps with his sword. The imps split in two and disappeared.

_What did he just cut?_ thought Jaken. _I could have sworn he just cut something. _Suddenly, the blood that was all over Rene's face had begun to dissipate. "What's going on?" Jaken said in shock. This had surprise Sesshomaru too.

The dog demon knelt down next to the dead body. He then gingerly cradled the girl with his only arm.

_Thump . . ._

It was faint. It was small, yet Sesshomaru heard it.

_Thump . . . Thump . . ._

Heartbeats.

_Thump . . . Thump . . . Thump . . . Thump . . . Thump . . . Thump . . ._

Sesshomaru watched closely as he followed the rhythm of the girl's increasing heartbeats. As he listened and watched, a look of shock formed on his face. The girl's pink lips opened ajar. Her dark brown eyes began to sluggishly open. And her heart . . . her heart was beating again.

Rene was alive.


	10. Forge Me a New Sword

Forge Me a New Sword

(Back to the present)

"He . . . revived her?" Kagome asked in surprise. "With Tenseiga?"

"You've got to be kidding me," InuYasha mumbled.

Totosai heavily sighed. "Look. I'm only going to tell you this one last time. The orb doesn't lie. Now, do you want to see what happens or not?"

InuYasha and Kagome glanced at each other, shrugged, and continued to watch the orb once again.

(Back to the past)

Rene blinked a couple of times to straighten her vision. It did little good. _What? _she thought._ How . . . How am I . . . _Rene slightly moved. She felt an arm wrapped around her shoulders and looked up to see who it belonged to. Though her eye lids were still dragging and halfway open, she could see clearly who was holding her. A demon with white hair and a moon on his forehead had an expressionless demeanor. _It's him. But . . . how did . . ._

"What the? That's incredible. Lord Sesshomaru, you just brought that girl back from the dead!" yelled Jaken. What the little imp said made Rene gaze into her savior's eyes. He had saved her? Sesshomaru returned the gaze, but only for a short time.

After cradling Rene for a while, Sesshomaru gently placed her on the rocky floor. He then stood. While he stared down at the revived girl, he thought, _Why, father, would you give me _this_ sword? A sword that heals a hundred in one stroke. _The dog demon turned around and began to walk away. This saddened Rene.

"Wait for me, me Lord," yelled the imp as he ran past Rene to catch up with Sesshomaru.

Rene stumbled trying to hurry onto her feet. She began to try to run after Sesshomaru as well, but she was stopped by a harsh command. "Don't follow me," said Sesshomaru. She gasped and fell to her knees. The two stared at each other with opposing looks. Rene began to shake her head. "If you follow me, I'll have to kill you like I did your precious prince." Rene shook her head even harder. She hated Joji. He was far from precious.

Sesshomaru turned around and continued to walk away. Rene watched as he disappeared into the mist.

(Back to the present)

"Man, Sesshomaru is such a jerk. Why does he keep dissing Rene like that? The nerve of that guy," said Kagome while frantically waving her arms around.

"Uh, Kagome, what does 'dissing' mean?" asked little, innocent Shippo.

"It means to put someone down," she said with a little anger in her voice.

"I told you he was ruthless," entered InuYasha.

"No one asked you!"

"Oh, is that so?! Well, let me tell you something . . ."

While InuYasha and Kagome began to bicker, Totosai was packing up the orb. They didn't notice till Totosai had stood up that he was leaving.

"Hey, wait. What are you doing?" asked Kagome with a finger still pointed at InuYasha.

"Yeah," entered Miroku. "Don't leave with the orb. Just because Kagome and InuYasha are ruining the show doesn't mean the rest of us can't watch."

"I agree," began Sango. "I for one want to know what happens next."

Totosai sighed. "I happen next." Everyone looked confused. He scratched his head, wondering how to rephrase. "O.k. Listen. After Sesshomaru left Rene, he came to me and asked me to forge him a sword. Well, he didn't actually ask. He threatened. Anyway, I denied his request, so he ruined my hide out and tried to kill me in the proses."

_Sounds like him, alright_, thought Kagome and InuYasha.

Totosai continued. "Somehow I managed to escape. Nonetheless, Sesshomaru searched for someone to forge him a sword. A demon sword. One day he succeeded. The forger's name was Tokijin, my ex-disciple. He asked the forger to create him a sword like no other. However, there was a catch."

"What was it?" asked Miroku.

"Tokijin wanted two things: the head of a purple demon named Goshinki and . . ." he paused. Everyone eagerly waited for the second thing. "A beautiful, young maiden." Silenced hushed over the room. What did a demon forger need a young maiden for?

"So . . . what happened next?" Sango broke the silence.

Totosai scratched his head again, paranoid. "Ugh. Look. It's a lot to explain, O.K."

"Then let's watch the damn orb!" yelled InuYasha.

"I don't know."

"Come on, Totosai," entered Kagome. "We promise not to interrupt anymore." Everyone, including InuYasha, nodded in agreement.

Totosai removed the orb from his bag and placed it on the floor. "Fine, but if you don't keep your promise-"

"We will," everyone said in harmony. Totosai nodded and everyone continued to watch the magical orb.


	11. Anything for a Sword Part I

I'm sorry. In the last chapter I named the forger Tokijin when that was actually the name of Sesshomaru's sword. So just go along with it.

Anything for a Sword

Tokijin had informed Sesshomaru as to where to find Goshinki: he had to look near burned down villages because the demon ate corpses and in hot springs because he loves to eat the flesh of young, beautiful maidens. It took Sesshomaru two days before he was able to find the purple demon. He had checked five empty villages: two were burned down. The rest had been invaded by demons. And he only found two hot springs. Finally, after searching for a long time to find nothing, Sesshomaru had finally spotted Goshinki in an abandon village, eating a dead horse.

Without any warning, Sesshomaru lunged at the demon with his poison claws. Nonetheless, the purple demon had sensed him and dodged his attack. Goshinki jumped back and took a defensive stance. His fangs were ready to devourer. Sesshomaru revealed his toxin-like wipe and began slashing at the demon, but it did no good. The demon either blocked it with his arms or simply dodged them.

"I'm surprised you've lasted this long," said Sesshomaru as he sprayed the demon in the eye with poison. Goshinki let out a loud shriek and opened a black hole. He then jumped into it. "You won't escape me," the dog demon said as he lashed his wipe at the purple demon. But it was too late. The black hole had disappeared before Sesshomaru's attack landed. Goshinki had escaped.

Jaken, who was hiding behind a hut, ran out yelling, "Darn that blasted demon. He escaped." Sesshomaru shot an evil glare at the little imp which made him cringe.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru began.

The little imp's voice shook. "Y-Yes, m-me Lord?"

Sesshomaru sniffed the air. "Is there a hot spring nearby?"

Jaken let out a sigh of relief. "Yes, my Lord. We passed one when we came to this village. Why do you ask?" Sesshomaru said nothing as he began to walk to the nearby springs, not liking the scent he was picking up.

Meanwhile, Rene stared at the hot spring flowing in front of her with joy. For the last two days, after Sesshomaru left her, she had been wondering around in search of food once again. Luckily, she found a calm, clean river with an abundant amount of fish in a day's travel. Consequently, she wasn't able to bath.

Rene began to strip down. She removed her still bloody and torn kimono dress and let down her long, thick hair. Then, she walked over to the spring and dipped her big toe into it. _Hot_, she thought, but that was just perfect for her. Without hesitation, she began to inch her way into the steaming water. She sank deeper and deeper into the spring until her butt touched the bottom of it. Half of her breasts to the tip of her head was up out of the water.

_This is nice_, she thought as she lay against a rock. She loosened up and relaxed her body. Rene admired her surroundings. The blossoming of flowers, the bloomed trees, and the sound of birds. All the nature reminded her of music. She sighed. _I wish I had my flute. _Her body was still. She didn't move a muscle until a thought popped into her head. _I don't need a flute. I can use my voice. Duh. _Rene sat up straight. In a sweet, angelic voice, she began to sing.

(If you want to see where I found this song, go to www. youtube /watch?v=p7z5aOZ6SEw (add dot com after youtube/no spaces) It doesn't fit with the story, but I really love the singer's voice.)

~ You fill me. You see me. You know my every move. You love it when I sing to you. ~

In the forest, Sesshomaru could hear a beautiful, angelic voice echo. The sound forced him to perk up and pay attention. "So beautiful," he heard Jaken say. "The voice sounds like it is coming from that direction." Jaken pointed in the direction of the hot springs. The two continued to walk closer to it.

Rene closed her eyes as she continued to sing.

~ So patient. So gracious. So wonderful in all in you. You ride upon my heart.~

She opened her eyes, proud of herself. All the notes came out right and clear. Perfect and beautiful. Rene stood up and began to walk back to her clothes. That's when she saw him.


	12. Anything for a Sword Part II

Anything for a Sword Part II

Sesshomaru was standing right beside Rene's torn up kimono, staring . . . staring straight at her naked body. He noticed her slender figure, her voluptuous breast, and her smooth legs, yet . . . he thought nothing of it. Rene noticed he was analyzing her body. She threw her hands over her breast and dropped herself into the water so he couldn't see anything else. She was blushing with embarrassment.

"I thought you were unable to speak," Sesshomaru said suddenly.

_What?_ she thought. _That's it? Noting about my . . . _ Rene looked at him with surprise. "I-I never said I couldn't . . . huh?" Sesshomaru was no longer listening her now. Instead, he was looking past her. He was staring straight ahead at something that was across from the hot spring. As curious as she was, Rene turned to look. When she did, her eyes widened. A large, purple demon was standing right in front of her. "W-When did . . ."

Goshinki looked down on her and smiled a malicious smile. "Young maiden," he said as he began to reach for her. "You're coming with me."

_Oh, crap,_ she thought. Suddenly, a neon green whip wrapped around Rene like a rope and yanked her out of the water before Goshinki's hand could come down on her. As she flew through the air, the whip unwrapped itself form around her body. Finally, Sesshomaru caught her with his right arm. Instinctively, Rene crossed her legs and covered her bare breasts. She glared at the white-haired demon with astonishment. "Tha-"

"Don't get the wrong idea," he said in an angry voice. He didn't like that the scent of human was staining his kimono. "I didn't pull you out of the water to save you. I did it because you're one of the items required on my list in order for me to have my sword. In other words, I'm killing two birds with one stone."

Rene's face twisted up. _What the heck is he saying?_ she thought. _I'm an item, as in product? What does he mean I'm on a list?_

Goshinki slowly turned to face the two. He stared into Sesshomaru's eyes with his good eye. "That's my catch. Give her back to me." Sesshomaru and Rene just stared at the demon. Sesshomaru, as usual, had a calm expression on his face, while Rene looked worried, confused, angry, and frightened all at the same time. She was so conflicted.

The purple demon began to run towards her. "Give her back!" he yelled.

Goshinki swung at Sesshomaru and Rene with his over-sized claws. Sesshomaru had dodged by jumping back. Since he only had one arm- which was occupied with Rene, he couldn't really fight back. Nevertheless, Sesshomaru rudely dropped Rene onto the soft grass and lunged into the air.

"Ow," she said as she rubbed her hurting bottom. "Jerk!"

Rene looked up into the air and saw Sesshomaru punch the demon in the right cheek. He then clawed him with his claws. Goshinki let out a shriek. "Damn you," he said before opening his mouth to release a lightning-like blast. This unrevealed ability startled Sesshomaru and caused him to jump back onto the ground. He dodged, yet the sleeve of his kimono burned off.

Rene was so into the fight that she didn't even realize she was still naked till Goshinki said, "That bare maiden will be mine." She quickly got up and rushed over to grab her kimono, which, by the way, was ten feet away from the purple demon.

_That foolish creature_, Sesshomaru thought as he prepared to attack again. Goshinki towered over Rene and stared down at her. He chuckled. His hand extended out and grabbed her. The purple demon tightly squeezed the human girl who was in his clutched fist.

"Ahhhh!" she screamed as he squeezed tighter. He was crushing her. Just then, Sesshomaru jumped up and slashed the wrist of the hand that had Rene. Goshinki let out another shriek and dropped the girl. Luckily the dog demon caught her.

Goshinki grabbed his bleeding wrist. "You'll pay for that!" Sesshomaru said nothing, turned his back to the demon, and ran. "Running away now are we." He began to run after him, breaking every tree that was in his path.

Soon, when everyone was out of the forest, all three figures were standing in a dried up field. A field that had little patches of grass scattered all around. Sesshomaru had stopped running. He faced Goshinki, and Goshinki faced him. It was a showdown.

_Why did he run out of the forest?_ thought Rene.

Goshinki laughed. "How are you going to fight me with that girl in your arms?" The purple demon charged.

"I don't plan to," said Sesshomaru. Like a little boy pulling a rubber band back to shoot a rock from a sling shot, Sesshomaru lowered his arm halfway to the ground and launched Rene high into the air like she was a rocket. It wasn't till then that she realized why he ran out of the forest: the trees would get in the way of her launching. Rene went so high into the air that it sounded like her screams faded.

With quick speed and agility, Sesshomaru lounged out at Goshinki and slashed at his nose. The purple demon threw his hands over it. His nose was now oozing blood along with his wrist. With much posthaste, Sesshomaru took that opportunity to cut off Goshinki's arm. Blood was falling to the ground like a water fall. When he tried to do his last attack, that black hole appeared once more, and Goshinki fled.

"He has escaped once again," said Sesshomaru with irritation. Just then, a scream in the distance grew louder and louder and louder. Without looking into the air, Sesshomaru reached out his arm and caught Rene. She was panting and shaking with fear. Immediately, without any warning, he dropped Rene onto the dirt ground like she was a rock.

"You jerk!" she called out. "What's the big idea throwing me up into the air like that?! What if you didn't catch me?!" Sesshomaru just stared at her with disgust and distaste. After a minute, he turned and began to walk away, ignoring her questions.

Just then, Jaken, who was hiding during the fight once again, jumped out of a bush and yelled, "Wait for me, me Lord." When he ran past Rene, he stopped and stared at her. Then he called out, "Lord Sesshomaru, what about the girl?"

"What about her?" Sesshomaru said harshly as he continued to walk away. Rene narrowed her eyes.

"Well, Tokijin said he wanted a young and beautiful maiden, so shouldn't we take the girl with us?"

"That creature is useless to me." _Creature, thought Rene. Why I oughta . . ._

"But, me Lord. If we take this girl with us, you'll find Goshinki."

Sesshomaru stopped walking and turned to look at the two. He scanned Rene with disbelief. "What makes you think that thing will be of any use?"

_Now I'm a thing, _Rene thought.

"Well, sire, Goshinki loves beautiful, young women. He prefers their corps over anyone else."

"Corpse?!" Rene yelled with disapproval in her voice.

Sesshomaru analyzed the disgusting human once more before curling his whip around her body and yanking her to him. "Very well, Jaken. I'll go along with your little ruse."

Jaken bowed. "Thank you, me Lord."

The dog demon looked down at the struggling human who couldn't break out of his whip. "Don't even think about escape," he said. "It's futile."

Rene glared at him with narrowed and twitching eyes. _What in the world are these two planning to do with me? _she thought.


	13. Anything for a Sword Part III

Anything for a Sword Part III

"You lousy sorry excuse for a dog demon! Untie me right now! I'm gonna get you for doing this to me, just you wait! I know you're listening! Answered me! GAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Sesshomaru and Jaken hid behind nearby trees and shrubs, listening to the pointless screams of Rene. They had found an abandoned village near the hot springs. There they bounded her hands to her back. They then tied her to a vertical wooden log. The two watched as Rene frantically kicked at the rough dirt. She tried to free her arms by yanking them up, but it did little good.

"Untie me!" she screamed. "I refuse to be bait. I don't want to be eaten by a sexist demon!"

From behind the tree, Jaken spoke. "Jeez. That girl is so noisy and irritating."

Sesshomaru agreed with the imp silently. Rene was getting rather annoying for the dog demon. He was use to her unspoken words. "Jaken."

"Uh, yes, me lord?"

"I am not one to come up with such schemes. If this plan were to fail, you will die."

Jaken jumped back with fear and worry. His voice began to shake. "Y-Yes, L-L-Lord Sesshomaru."

Suddenly, the two demons heard a loud shriek from their demon bait. A different shriek. A shriek of fear. "AAAHHHHHHH! Go away! Go away!" she screamed. In front of her was the wounded Goshinki.

Goshinki laughed and scanned the area. Because of his slashed nose, he was unable to smell the hiding demons. Nonetheless, he didn't know that. "Poor, poor girl," he said. "That irritating dog demon left you here all alone. How unfortunate." The purple demon stroked Rene's face with one of his fingers. Rene bit it without thinking. However, Goshinki didn't feel a thing, not even a small prick. "How insulting." The demon pulled back his finger and opened his hand, which started to hover over her.

"No!" she screamed. "Go away! Let me go! Let me go!" In a scream of desperation, Rene yelled at the top of her lungs, "SESSSSSHOOOOMAAAAARUUUUU!" In less than a second, the dog demon leaped into the air. Goshinki looked up in awe and surprise, but he quickly composed himself. He opened his mouth and prepared to release his energy blast. But it was too late. Sesshomaru had lobed off his head before it was even released.

Goshinki's cut off head slammed onto the ground right in front of Rene. She let out a little shriek. Sesshomaru softly landed next to the head. "At last. I finally have what I need." He reached down and grabbed the demon's head by its horn. He then threw it over his shoulder and began to walk away.

"Hold on!" Rene called out to him. Sesshomaru stopped and glared at her with cold eyes. "You can't just leave me here all tied up! Untie me right now!" The dog demon ignored her and continued to walk. "Why you . . ."

"Lord Sesshomaru, wait!" Jaken called after his master, who still continued to walk. "Don't forget. Tokijin wants a young maiden." Sesshomaru said nothing. "D-Do you wish for me to take her with-"

"Leave her, Jaken," Sesshomaru said in a scary tone.

"But, me Lor-"

"That girl is of no use to me. She is a nuisance."

"What did you just call me?!" Rene screamed. "A nuisance?! You lame excuse for a dog! Why I oughta-"

"Come now, Jaken," interrupted Sesshomaru.

"Y-Yes, me Lord." The little green imp rushed after his cruel, walking master, leaving Rene tied to the wooden log.

"Wait! Don't leave me here! There might still be demons roaming around! Hey! Listen to me! At least bring me some clothes! Hey!"

Sesshomaru and his servant pretended to ignore the loud human. They walked and walked until they disappeared from Rene's sight. They walked and walked, until they arrived at Tokijin's hiding place. The dog demon dropped Goshinki's dead head in front of the demon forger.

Tokijin was amazed. He began to rub the head of the dead demon. "Amazing," he said. "You were able to take Goshinki down. Very impressive."

"How dare you underestimate my Lord!" yelled the offended imp. "Of course Lord Sesshomaru would be able to take down that weak demon!"

Tokijin laughed. "Even the strongest demons can be over taken, little imp."

"Why you-"

"Silence, Jaken!" instructed Sesshomaru. The imp did as he was told.

The demon forger began to look around. When he didn't see what he was looking for, a large disapproving frown formed on his tanned face. "Where is the lovely maiden?" he asked. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "I asked you to bring me the head of Goshinki and a lovely maiden, did I not? If I do not have both, I cannot forge your sword."

Sesshomaru gave Tokijin a cold stare. "Why must you have a maiden? Is the head of the demon not enough, or do you merely want the girl for your own use?"

Tokijin smiled and let out a low chuckle. "Both," he exclaimed.

"Care to explain?"

"The head of Goshinki is needed for its fangs and demonic energy. It's the thing that will allow only demons to wield the sword. It will engulf the sword with hate and strength."

"And the girl?"

"Ah, the girl. She is needed for the darkness and unforgivness that lurks within her heart. Since a woman's heart can be more tainted than a man's, her dark feelings will stabilize the sword's demonic energy, but only if it's in a strong demon's possession."

Without a word, Sesshomaru turned and walked out of Tokijin's hiding place.

"My Lord," Jaken yelled after Sesshomaru. "Wait for-"

"Stay here, Jaken." The little imp froze and watched as his master walked away to go retrieve the mortal girl.


	14. Anything for a Sword Part IV

Anything for a Sword Part IV

Rene's head bobbed down with exhaustion. She had been screaming for someone to untie her for what seemed like hours. She soon grew tired of doing so and waited for someone to come in silence. However, she never expected the dog demon to show up.

"You've seized you screams," said a beautiful, calm voice. Rene shot her head up, causing strands of hair to fall on her face. Her eyes grew to the size of golf balls. Sesshomaru was standing right in front of her, looking down on her.

"I-It's you," she said, barely in a whisper. Of course, Sesshomaru didn't respond. Rene looked at him with suspicion. "What are you here for _this_ time?" She had his attention now. "First you lure me out of hiding and put a huge gash in my arm. Then, for some odd reason, you let me patch up yours. Later, you try to slice off my head with your whip while we were in the forest because I tried to help patch you up again. Then you turn around and show a little piece of kindness in your heart by asking about my appearance." Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at the words "kindness in your heart." "After, you kill my killer and then revive me. But then you leave me stranded at the bottom of a cliff. Come to find out that later, I am some _thing_ required on a list. You save me. You drop me. You save me, toss me up into the air, catch me, and then drop me again. Then you bind me to this wooden log and leave me here open for demons to come and eat because I am no use to you anymore and also a nuisance. However, you mysteriously return, and I'm guessing it's not because you missed me." Rene said as if it were a run-on sentence. "Why are you so complicated to understand? I just don't get you."

Sesshomaru stared at Rene in amazement. _This girl has the audacity to speak to me in such a manner, and she isn't afraid of the consequences, _he thought. _Why is that? _He scanned her bloody and torn up kimono. _Does she fear humans more than she fears demons? _The dog demon pretended to ignore every single word the human had said (even though it took around two minutes to say the whole thing). He walked up behind her to the rope binding her to the log and cut it with his claws. The dog demon then released his whip, wrapped it tightly around Rene's body, and then threw her over his shoulder.

"Hey! What the heck are you doing?! Put me down!" screamed Rene. She began to kick at the air. Sesshomaru started to walk towards Tokijin's hiding place. "Look, I don't know where it is you're planning to take me, but if you don't put me down, I swear I'm going to re-"

"Silence!" Sesshomaru said with a hiss. Rene immediately stopped struggling.

"Well, you get angered really easily, don't you?" she said in a whisper.

"One more word and I'll rip out your tongue."

Rene cringed. He already tried to lob off her head once before without hesitation, so she knew he was serious. She stayed quiet until they arrived to Tokijin's hiding place. Mist and swamps were everywhere. "Where are we?" she asked to no one in particular. Just then, mist and swamps were nowhere in sight. Sesshomaru had walked into Tokijin's hut.

Sesshomaru threw Rene off his shoulders, even though she was still wrapped up in his whip. She fell flat on her back and hit her head. Her hard contact with the wooden floor cause a loud _plunk_ and _thump_ sound. "OOOWWW!" she yelled. "Do you have to be so damn rough?! Jeez!" Without using her hands, she sat herself up and leaned against the hut wall. That's when she saw the other two demons in the room. She froze.

"Aaahhhh. Such a beautiful creature," said Tokijin. He walked up to Rene and stroked her face. She snatched her head away. "Oh. And a feisty one. That will be good for the sword." He glanced over at Sesshomaru. "You choose your women well, Sesshomaru."

"Humph," the dog demon responded.

The forger chuckled. "A fine woman indeed. She'll make your sword invincible."

_I'll do what?_ thought Rene. _I'll make whose sword invincible?_

"How long will it take you to forge my sword, Tokijin?" asked the handsome dog demon.

"About a day," said Tokijin. Sesshomaru frowned. "Oh, be patent. You can stay in the hut till the sword is complete." Sesshomaru nodded. He walked to the opposite side of the hut so he could be as far away from the _thing _as possible. His whip still bound Rene.

While Tokijin was out of the hut gathering materials to make a demon sword and forging it, Rene was giving Sesshomaru and Jaken cold stares. Jaken stared at the girl with distaste while Sesshomaru looked down at the floor. It was quiet, yet the room still roared with distaste, hate, and disgust. Each feeling mixed and blended with each other and created an uncomfortable ora in the small, crammed hut. That feeling made Rene squirm. She switched her sitting positions only to be introduced to more discomfort.

Finally, Rene gathered up the courage to break the silence. "Do you think you could untie m-?"

"Hush up, girl! You have no right to speak!" Rene was immediately silenced by the little imp demon. She gave him a cold glare. "Humph. You think you can scare me with such a glare? Think again."

"Then tell me, you little toad. What does that demon mean when he said I'd be perfect for making his sword invincible?" She nodded towards Sesshomaru.

"I don't have to say anything to the likes of you! Besides, it's simple, you irritating rodent. You're being used to-"

"Jaken!" Sesshomaru interrupted him with a growl. "Be quiet!"

The little, green imp gulped. "Y-Y-Yes, m-me Lord."

Rene turned her head to face the dog demon who was sitting in an Indian position. Though he still had his whip wrapped around Rene, he rested his right hand on his right knee. "You know too, don't you?" Sesshomaru peered into her eyes with cold eyes. "What exactly am I being used for?" The dog demon didn't respond, and she knew he wouldn't anytime soon. That really angered the mortal girl. So, she thought about what to say to get him to talk. When she did think of something to say, she said the wrong thing. "Tell me, you lame excuse for a dog," she started. Sesshomaru's face scrunched up. "Judging by that severed off left arm of yours, I'd say this little silent tough act is childish. You may act like a tough demon, but I bet you're just a selfish, ignorant, weak, low-level, low excuse for a demon who doesn't know the meaning of the word no."

Rene knew what she said was probably going to get her head lobbed off. She knew the demon could be angered easily, and she definitely knew that some of what she said was **_far_** from the truth. She knew the demon wasn't' weak, oh no. Rene had seen him fight with no hesitation. But she was so pissed off at Sesshomaru that she lost herself. The girl had gone too far.

Sesshomaru's eye brows slanted. His eyes narrowed. _The rancid human thinks I'm weak_, he thought. Though the demon so badly wanted to put the mortal in her place, he knew he had to keep her alive. So instead of lobbing off her head, he lifted his right hand and yanked on the whip causing it to tighten around Rene.

"Aaaaugghhh!" she yelped. Sesshomaru continued to pull. The neon green whip got tighter and tighter and tighter till it started to dig into Rene's skin, causing her to bleed. And even then, the dog demon continued to pull.

"Humph," he said. "You should know as to whom you speak."

"St . . . op," she managed to choke out. Her arms, chest, and legs were covered in scratches and droplets of blood. Sesshomaru pulled. Rene gasped for air. These steps repeated until Rene finally gave in. She fainted and collapsed on the floor.

Sesshomaru unraveled the whip around her body and sucked it back into his fingers. "A mortal girl has no right to call me a thing such as weak. Especially one who knows nothing about me. Know your place." He stared distastefully at the collapsed human.

"Tch. Never once in my life have a seen a fool such as her," said Jaken. He looked up to his master. "Lord Sesshomaru, what shall we do now?"

While still looking at Rene, Sesshomaru responded, "We wait."


	15. Anything for a Sword Part V

Anything for a Sword Part V

More mist and fog surrounded Tokijin's hut. The sun was breaking through the darkness when Rene had come too. She felt her head and shoulders lying against the wall of the hut. Someone had propped her up.

"In doing so, her personality will completely change," is what she heard. A voice that sounded familiar had said this. "It is as if I am cleaning out her heart from darkness. If I take all the hatred and unforgiveness from it, then her personality will become that of the innocent kind."

Rene sluggishly opened her dark brown eyes. For a few minutes, her vision was blurred. None the less, she could make out three figures standing in front of her. Once her eyes cleared, she saw a long sword that resembled a fang in the forger's left hand. She tried to move, but her arms were so numb from the cuts she received from the dog demon's whip that she couldn't even lift a finger. Rene tried to yell, but no words escaped her mouth. She was still choked up from nearly being choked.

"I don't care about the results of what will happen to the girl. Just do it," a beautiful voice commanded. Rene didn't have to move to know who that voice belonged to.

Just then, Tokijin knelt down on one knee so he could be face to face with the human. He reached out his right hand and placed it firmly on her left breast. _Uggghhh! You perverted creep_, Rene screamed in her head. To her, it looked like the demon forger was enjoying the feel of her bosom. She thought he wanted her body and her body alone. However, that wasn't his plan.

Tokijin's hand began to disappear- it was being sucked into Rene's chest. The feeling of a hand entering her body caused her mouth to open ajar. Her eyes widened with pain. His hand moved deeper and deeper into her chest until it reached her heart. He smiled. "I can feel what she's feeling," he said. "She thinks I'm trying to rip out her precious heart, but she's wrong." Tokijin pulled his hand out of Rene's chest. It came out as a fist. Something was inside of it.

Rene was terrified. It felt like the forger had left a huge, gaping hole in her chest. Nonetheless, she was fine. Not a scratch from Tokijin was on her. It took her a while to realize that.

The demon forger opened his hand. Inside was what appeared to be a black pearl. Sesshomaru's eyes widened. "What is that?" he asked.

Tokijin chuckled. "It's the hatred she felt towards a prince named Joji. Just look at it. It's as black as night." He placed the pearl on the sword. As soon as it touched the silver fang, it merged with the weapon and pulsed. Tokijin frowned. "Not enough to hold back the demonic energy. Seems like I'll have to take another one."

He stabbed his hand into Rene's chest once again and dug deeper into her heart. When he had something in his hand he yanked it back out. The painful feeling made Rene's pupils fade away, only revealing the brown in her eyes. She had fainted from the pain. "Poor girl," said the forger as the opened his palm. Another black pearl was in it. "The unforgiveness of abuse in her life," he said as it faded into the sword which pulsed. "Still not enough." Again he reached into her chest, and again a black pearl arose from it. "The painful memory of the deaths of loved ones." The pearl faded into the sword. "At last. Your sword is stabilized."

Tokijin handed the sword to Sesshomaru who took it. "Its name is Tokijin," he said. "Named after yours truly." Sesshomaru began to analyze it. Once he did, he noticed that a slight amount of demonic energy escaped it. Tokijin noticed it as well.

"Hmmmm. Maybe . . . one more should suffice." Tokijin turned and reached into the unconscious girl's chest. His hand dug deeper and deeper and deeper and deeper until . . . "Oh. How interesting. It seems like this girl has a very large secret."

"Secret?" repeated Sesshomaru.

The demon forger nodded. "This should do the trick." Tokijin began to slowly pull out the big secret, but he was stopped . . . by a hand that quickly grabbed his wrist. He followed the arm to see that it had belonged to the unconscious mortal girl. His mouth was an O shape. "How interesting."

"What's interesting?" asked Jaken.

"This secret is so important to our subject here that, even when unconscious, her body was able to react on its own. In other words, she doesn't want me to take this secret." Rene's hand tightened around his wrist, leaving her fingers outlined on it. He released the secret in her heart and extracted his hand from her chest. Once it was out of her body, her hand released his wrist and fell to the floor. All three demons looked at the unconscious figure with astonishment.

Finally, after hearing nothing but awed breathing, Sesshomaru placed his sword in his belt. "The small patch of demonic ora that surrounds this fang doesn't concern me. Keep the girl." He began to walk out of the hut. "Let's go, Jaken."

"Yes, Me Lord."

"Hold on," yelled Tokijin. "What do you wish to do with this girl?"

"Do whatever you want with her. You are the one who asked for her, are you not?"

As though his words were trigger words, the life in Rene's eyes began to return. She was conscious again.

` Tokijin chuckled. "Thank you for your generosity. I'm sure I'll enjoy the girl to the fullest."

Sesshomaru said nothing. He just disappeared into the mist.

However, Rene hated the sound of that. She sprung to her feet, staggered a little, regained her balance, pushed the demon forger to the side, and began running after the dog demon.

"Hey, wait!" Tokijin yelled after her. But it was too late. She had also disappeared into the mist.


	16. Saimyosho

Some of you may have already noticed that I'm taking scenes from the actual InuYasha anime and putting them in my story. You'll see that a lot, so enjoy.

Saimyosho

(Back to the present)

"Any comments before we move on with the story?" asked Totosai.

As though he was holding his tongue down with locks, chains, and weights, InuYasha unlocked his mouth and quickly blurted out, "That cold, black-hearted, heartless bastard! What the hell is his problem using that girl like that?!"

Kagome followed up with, "I agree. That poor girl was nothing more that material to him. The creep."

"Yeah," Sango entered. "He didn't even hesitate knock the girl out with his whip. I mean look at her. She's covered in cuts and blood." Everyone nodded.

"He's so mean," added Shippo.

"I strongly agree. However, I know this is getting a little off topic," Miroku began. "But, what was the girl's big secret?"

"Oh, right. I want to know that too," said Kagome.

Totosai scratched his head. "Well . . . I . . . probably shouldn't tell that just yet. Let's go deeper into the story before I reveal any of that stuff."

InuYasha sighed as he stared back into the orb. "Damn it. I hate secrets.

(Back to the past)

Rene stumbled and staggered as she followed the three demons: Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Ah-Un. She was still weak and groggy from the cuts she received from the handsome demon and also from fainting twice. Occasionally, she would fall onto the ground, but she would quickly pick herself up after.

After following them for about two days, Jaken finally decided to speak his mind. He stopped walking, stood his ground, and pointed his two-headed staff in Rene's face. "You facetious mortal. The Lord has no use for you anymore, so what business do you have of following us?"

Rene placed a hand on her chest. In a sweet, innocent tone, she answered, "Though he can be a jerk, he saved my life. I owe him."

"Bah! He only saved you because you were needed to complete his sword, Tokijin. So leave. A mortal girl like you shouldn't follow people like us." He waved his staff in her face.

"But-"

"Silence girl! The likes of you shou-"

"Jaken!" interrupted Sesshomaru, sternly. "I care not of what that girl does. Leave her be. There is no point in arguing with persistent peasants."

_Now I'm a peasant?_ thought Rene. _You could at least call me girl. Honestly._

"Uh, yes me lord." The imp removed the staff from her face and continued to follow his master.

When Rene began to walk as well, a large green demon jumped from out of the forest and grabbed both Jaken and Rene. Jaken began to hit the demon's hand with his staff. "Release me at once," he commanded. That just made the demon squeeze tighter.

Sesshomaru removed his new sword from his belt, and slashed both of the demon's hands, freeing Jaken **_and_** Rene. Both figures fell. Jaken landed on the grass while Rene landed in a bush. Suddenly, the demon's body, including its cut of hands, began to break apart into what appeared to be over grown bees.

Jaken lifted himself and looked up into the sky. His mouth dropped. "S-Saimyosho," he exclaimed.

"Find it!" Sesshomaru shouted as he swatted at the insects. "Find their hive!"

The little imp nodded. "Alright." He hopped up and began searching around the area. After Rene removed herself from the shrub, she began to assist him. "Go away, girl. I can find it on my own." She ignored him, and ran around trying to find what looked like a hive. She looked in several bushes and several trees along with the imp. Finally, after looking up, she spotted the Saimyosho hive high on a thick, tall tree. The demon insects swarmed around it.

"Hey, Jaken," Rene yelled. "Look! I found it!" She pointed excitedly at the hive.

"What are you talking about you pathetic . . . !" Jaken saw what Rene was pointing at and ran over to it. "The hive," he exclaimed. He then walked in front of the mortal girl and raised the staff high in the air. "Behold the staff of two heads!" Just then, fire spouted out from the staff's male mouth. It burned the hive to ashes along with the bees that flew around it.

Jaken chuckled with victory. "Lord Sesshomaru, I have destroyed their hive . . . aaaaahhhhhhhhuuuugggaa!" A huge cloud of Saimyosho was buzzing towards Jaken and Rene.

Just when the two were about to turn and run, Sesshomaru jumped into the air. With a swing of his sword, he said, "Dragon Strike." (Don't ask me how he learned it, cuz I have no idea). A blue, lightning-like blast escaped his Tokijin and disintegrated the Saimyosho. He then landed softly on his feet in front of the two relieved creatures.

The little imp let out a sigh of relief. "Amazing as always, me Lord."

Sesshomaru looked down towards the insect's ashes. "Those were Naraku's insects. That means he must be close by."

"Curse that damn Naraku," exclaimed Jaken. "What was he thinking, sending these weak demons after us? He must be running out of . . . AAAHHHHUUUUUUUUGGGGGHHHHHHHH !" Two injured Saimyosho stung Jaken in the arm with their poisonous stinger. Once they disconnected from them, they flew away.

_Those insects might lead me to him,_ thought Sesshomaru. He began to run after them.

"Sesshomaru wait," Rene called after him. "Your servant is hurt. Hey!" It was too late. The dog demon had already disappeared into the forest. So, Rene did what she knew to do best. She tried to aid the little imp demon. Without thinking she grabbed Jaken's arm.

"What are you doing?!" asked the little imp demon.

"I'm going to try to pull out the stingers." Rene quickly tried to reach for the red stingers, but they were quicker. They sucked right into Jaken's arm before she was even able to touch them.

"Did you get them out?" asked the imp.

In a shaky and cracking voice, she responded, "I'm sorry."

Jaken knew exactly what that meant. "DDAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" He snatched his arm from the mortal and began to bang his head on a nearby tree. "Now I'm going to die here. I'll never my lord's empire. WHY CRUEL WORLD?!" He banged his head against the tree a couple more times before turning around and falling to the ground with defeat. He then slouched up against it. "I'm going to die at sunset."

Rene didn't know anything about the short, green imp demon named Jaken. Nonetheless, tears nearly filled her eyes at the thought of the demon dying before sunset. Even though she only heard insults from him, she wanted him to be saved. _She_ wanted to save him.

Rene dropped down onto her hands and knees. "What do I need to do?!" she asked with determination on her face.

"What are you talking about, you foolish girl?" Jaken asked almost in a whisper.

"How do I save you?!" Her eyes started to sting.

"Haven't you done enough? Just let me die in peace."

"No!" Tears were in her eyes now.

Jaken flinched. _'No?'_ he thought. _'No?' D-Does she actually wish to save me?_ He gazed at the true tears that were in her eyes. He thought back to what Tokijin had told them about her changing personality. _She's serious._ Rene stared at him with worried eyes, waiting for him to respond. "Alright," he said. "You can save me, but you'll be risking your own lif-"

"I don't care," she interrupted. "Just tell me, quickly."

Jaken sighed. "An herb. There is a three-berried herb, called Rebocou, which rests on a mountain top in that direction." He weakly pointed his finger. "You'll find the mountain in the east. You can use Ah and Un to help you fly there."

Rene nodded. "O.k." She sprung onto her feet and ran to Ah-Un. She placed a hand on their scaly back which caused them to slide away from her. "Please," she begged. "I know I'm a human, but please. I need to hurry and save Jaken." When the two-headed demon heard the urgency in her voice, they knew she was telling the truth. The demon lowered itself. Rene smiled and hopped on their back. "Thank you," she said before they took off into the air.

Jaken watched as Rene and Ah-Un faded into the distance. He began to heavily sweat. It felt as though he were about to faint. He could feel the poison running and rushing wildly through his body. "Please," he choked out. "Hurry."


	17. How to Save a Life

How to Save a Life

Rene and Ah-Un were minutes away from the mountain now. It was just up ahead. Finally, when the two-headed demon was getting ready to land on a rocky and dusty part of the mountain, a swarm of flying demons rammed into Ah-Un and sent both Rene and the two-headed demon flying. Rene screamed as she fell and stopped when she landed hard onto the rocky pavement. It felt like she had broken an arm, but luckily it was just a feeling.

When she sluggishly lifted herself off the ground, she looked up into the sky and saw the swarm of demons wrapping themselves around Ah-Un with their long bodies. "No! Ah-Un!" she yelled. Just then, the two-headed demon opened up its mouth and let out a bolt of lightning. The demons wrapped around its body disintegrated. Rene smiled. "Thank goodness." Ah and Un flew down and landed next to the mortal girl. "Ah-Un, can you tell me where the herb is?" He turned his head and tilted it up. Rene mimicked him. In the far distance, she could see one lonely herb high above a mountain top. _It's so far up_, she thought, but that didn't stop her. She jumped on the two-headed demon's back and said, "Please fly me up as high as you can." Ah-Un nodded and took off.

They inched closer and closer to the mountain top. That's when another cloud of demons appeared. Rene thought fast. She jumped off Ah-Un's back and grabbed a rock that was extruding out of the mountain. "Go!" she yelled. "Fight off the demons. I'll climb to the top and retrieve the herb." The two-headed demon stared at her as if she were a talking fish. "Please. Don't worry about me. Go!" Rene turned to face the mountain while the two-headed demon flew away to fight the other demons.

Rene gripped another rock with her other hand. She began to climb the mountain with posthaste and caution. She grabbed anther rock above her, and then another rock, and another. _Don't look down_, she thought. _Whatever you do, don't look down. _She clutched another rock which broke off. Her body swung and her back hit the mountain. Though her legs were dangling, she kept a tight grip on the rock in her left hand. Now, she couldn't help but look down. When she gazed at the seemingly bottomless pit, she could see a demon flying right at her. Luckily, Ah and Un saw it and blasted it with lightning. "Thanks, Ah-Un," she said before continuing to climb.

After latching onto several more extruding rocks, Rene was an arm's length away from the three berried herb. She stretched out her hand as far as she could. _Come on_, she encouraged herself. Her hand stretched farther. _Almost there_. Finally, Rene had the herb tightly gripped in her hand. This made her smile. However, that smile quickly faded when she noticed a demon was flying her way. She didn't know what to do. If she let go she would fall and die, but if she stayed, the demon would probably eat her. What should she do?

The demon quickly sped up, making it impossible for Rene to think of a solution. It rammed its head right into her side. The impact caused Rene to release her grip on the rock and let out a painful scream. Now, she was falling. _No,_ she thought. _No. Not again_. She tightly closed her eyes. _Not again. _In a loud and frightened voice, Rene screamed, "SAVE ME LORD SESSHOMARU!"

Just then, a glow of light gleamed in the distance, and it was rushing towards Rene with amazing speed. The light swooped down and caught Rene. It then flew back up and landed on a cliff near the mountain top. When the light dissipated, a white-haired demon appeared. Sesshomaru! He had Rene safely in his arm.

Sesshomaru lowered his head and stared at Rene who had fainted from the feeling of falling. He noticed the herb tightly gripped in her hand. _Why?_ He thought. _Why would she risk her own life?_ He stared at Rene's beautiful face. _Who are you?_

Meanwhile, Jaken was staring up into the sky. The sun was quickly setting. _She didn't make it_, he thought. He closed his eyes in disappointment. _I should have known. She was just a mere mortal after all_. He opened his eyes. His vision was blurred. "Lord Sesshomaru," he mumbled. "I wish you were here." As soon as he said that, he saw a tall figure walking towards him. "Lord Sesshomaru?" he frantically rubbed his eyes. ". It is you! Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Here," the dog demon said. He tossed Jaken the Rebocou.

Tears formed in the imp's eyes. "The antidote!" Jaken took a huge bite out of the herb and began to wildly chew. "Not bad."

The sun fell, and night was welcomed. Jaken had fallen asleep after eating the whole herb and thanking Sesshomaru with upmost gratitude. Sesshomaru was standing next to the unconscious mortal who laid on Ah-Un's back. To past the time, he stared up into the galaxy.

When the moon was at its brightest, Rene had awoken from her unconscious state. She batted her eyelashes a couple of time and wondered how it was she was still alive. Then she sluggishly lifted herself off her stomach. Immediately, a jolt of pain pierced her side. It reminded her of the demon that had head butted her. Rene quickly grabbed her side to reduce the pain.

"So, you're awake," said Sesshomaru. Rene gasped, startled. She hadn't noticed he was standing next to her till he said something. The dog demon transferred his eyes from the sky to her.

"Uh . . . d-did you . . . save me?" asked Rene. Sesshomaru didn't respond. He just stared at her. His glare caused her to look elsewhere. Somewhere like the moist ground.

"What compels you?" he suddenly asked.

Rene looked back up. She didn't understand the question. "Huh?"

"What compels you to save demon lives?"

Rene thought for a second. She shook her head. "Nothing compels me. I just . . . do it."

"Tch. Then tell me, why did you try to save me, a demon, even after I tried killing you?" Rene didn't answer. "Don't tell me it was because it was out of pity. Or maybe it was because you fear humans more than you do demons."

She roughly shook her head. "No. That's not . . . that's not . . ." Rene's words faded. She didn't know what to say. Then the words came to her. "I see . . . I see everyone equally. Everyone is themself, evil or good. And I didn't tend to your wound out of pity. It was . . . your face."

"My face?"

She nodded. "There was anger and disappointment plastered over it. It looked like you were hurting inside. Like you didn't understand something. It was like you _needed_ understanding." Sesshomaru thought about how his father gave him the Tenseiga.

"Humph. So you were led to help me because of the expression on my face? How trivial."

"Wha . . . sigh. Now can I ask you something?" Sesshomaru didn't answer. "Why did you come to save me?"

Sesshomaru turned his back to Rene. "I smelled a heavy scent of demon blood."

Rene thought about the demons Ah-Un had killed at the mountain. She looked down at the blood that covered her kimono. She smiled a weak, disappointed smile. "I see. So you thought I was a demon." She laid her head on Ah and Un. Tears were beginning to form into her eyes.

A gust of wind blew through the field. It blew across Rene's saddened face and through Sesshomaru's long hair. The dog demon began to walk away. Before he disappeared into the trees, he said, "I knew it was you."

Rene gasped with surprise and shot her head up. Tears were gushing out of her eyes. An innocent, sweet smile formed on her face. She rested her head back on the two-headed demon and closed her eyes. "Thank you," she whispered before dozing off into a calm sleep.

In the morning, Rene was woken up by a nudge of a staff. She rubbed her eyes and looked to see who was jabbing her. It was Jaken. "You're alive!" she exclaimed.

"What, did you think I would die? Come now, girl. I'm a demon," said the imp. Rene chuckled. She slid herself off of Ah and Un's back and sat on her knees so she could be at Jaken's level. "Lord Sesshomaru told me what you did, how you risked your life to get that herb." Rene's eyes widened with surprise. "But don't get the wrong idea. I still think you're a pathetic mortal." Jaken turned and walked over to Sesshomaru who was standing about twenty-five feet away. She chuckled.

"Come, Ah-Un," yelled Jaken. Ah-Un stared at Rene. He rubbed his head against her cheek before following the little imp.

All three demons began to walk down the road opposite from where Rene was sitting. Rene couldn't move. She knew she would never be welcome with open arms in the dog demon's group. She was a human. A thing. A creature. A peasant. All she could do was watch as they began to fade away. No, she couldn't even do that.

Rene took her eyes off the demons and planted them onto the ground. Why was watching them leave so hard for her? Why was watching _him _leave so hard? She could feel the water in her eyes, but she held them back. She would not cry. She would not cry.

"Wait! Lord Sesshomaru, what are you doing?" Rene could hear Jaken's voice echo in the distance.

When she looked up to see what he was yelling about, she saw _him_ standing there in front of her. She tilted her head back in order to see Sesshomaru's face.

"What do you go by?" he asked in what seemed like the nicest tone he could muster.

Her eyes widened at the question. "R-Rene."

"Rene?" Sesshomaru looked above Rene's head so he wasn't looking at her in the eyes. "Follow me if you so choose." Sesshomaru turned around and continued walking in the same direction.

Rene's eyes sparkled and gleamed. She had to replay what he had just said over and over in her head. Finally, when his words clicked, she sprung to her feet. She was smiling from ear to ear. Even though Sesshomaru wasn't looking, she nodded. With much jubilee and joy, she followed her savior on his adventure.


	18. Questions and Answers

Questions and Answers

(Back to the present)

Knowing that the story might be interrupted, Totosai asked, "Any questions?"

"Are you serious?" asked Sango. "He actually let her follow him. W-Well why?"

"This orb is rigged," blurted InuYasha.

"I can assure that this orb is not rigged," said Totosai. "Everything you see is indeed the truth. How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"So then," entered Shippo. "Why did Sesshomaru really go to rescue Rene?"

For a moment, the hut filled with questions, and for a moment, the hut was filled with silence. Totosai thought as he waited for the yammering to dissipate. Then he responded, "Because of his heart."

Everyone cocked their heads to the side in confusion. "His heart?"

He crossed his arms. "The reason he felt the need to save her and the reason he let her follow him was because of his changing heart. Though it may not look it, Sesshomaru's heart is gradually, how you say, losing weight."

"Humph," said InuYasha. "How can a black heart such as Sesshomaru's change? You know, you're really losing it, old man."

Totosai narrowed his eyes. "You really don't know anything about love stories do you, InuYasha? Though you yourself are in one."

"Shut up!"

"I'll tell you this: His heart was touched by that girl." He pointed to Rene in the orb. "That's why it started to change. Now tell me, InuYasha, do you know why your father gave Sesshomaru the Tenseiga?"

"Easy. So he wouldn't go chopping up other people."

"You babbling moron! No!" Totosai thought for a second. "On second thought, that could've been a reason. Anyway, the reason your father gave Sesshomaru Tenseiga was because he was heartless and only sought out more power."

"I kind of figured out that much, so could you clarify, please," said InuYasha in a mocking tone.

Totosai nodded. "Tenseiga is a sword that cannot cut. It is not a sword for fighting but actually a sword of healing. Such a sword can only be used by someone with a most tender and caring heart. All of you saw Sesshomaru use Tenseiga to revive that girl, so what does that tell you about him?" That was a rhetorical question, so he didn't wait for an answer. "Sesshomaru may act like a bastard . . . actually, he is a bastard. He's a cold, heartless, selfish, cruel demon who is always TRYING TO TAKE MY LIFE! What was I talking about again?"

"You were telling us about the good side of Sesshomaru or at least trying to," Kagome said with a little sass.

"Oh right. Sesshomaru is defiantly a cruel and ruthless demon. However, Tenseiga and Rene are both revealing his caring heart. Right know they have a lot of digging to do though because his tender heart is buried under a hundred feet wall of selfishness, power, anger, and other crap."

Everyone nodded in unison.

"That makes a lot more sense now," said Kagome. "Thanks, Totosai."

Totosai peered at the orb. "Yeah, whatever."

(If any of you are confused about something, write your questions in your reviews or PM me and I'll somehow insert the answers into the story. ;-) )


	19. Travels

Travels

(Back to the past)

Rene was sitting on Ah-Un's back when her stomach loudly roared. She looked down at it and clutched her gut. _Oh, man,_ she thought. _I haven't eaten for days._ Her stomach growled again.

Just then, the two-headed demon had stopped walking along with Jaken and Sesshomaru. "Rene," said the handsome demon. "If you are hungry, you must fend for yourself."

To a normal girl, that might have sounded cruel and uncaring, but to Rene, it sounded fair. She was traveling with Sesshomaru's group now. She didn't want to slow them down. "O.k." she responded with up-most excitement. She jumped off Ah and Un's back and ran blindly into the forest.

"Jaken," said Sesshomaru.

"Yes, sire?" said the imp.

"Take Ah-Un and follow her."

Though Jaken didn't want to go follow the mortal girl, he responded, "Yes, me Lord." He ran up to the two-headed demon and began leading him into the forest. When he saw his master walking in the other direction, he called out, "Sire! Where are you going?!" But of course, he didn't respond. Instead, he disappeared into the trees. _Oh, where could Lord Sesshomaru be headed?_

Meanwhile, Rene had found a river that had an abundant amount of fish. _What great luck,_ she thought. She hiked up the ends of her torn and bloody kimono. Then she tucked it into her belt so the kimono could be above her knees. After, she eagerly jumped into the river and began fishing with her hands. When she caught one, Jaken appeared with the two-headed demon.

"Look, master Jaken." She held up her catch. "I was able to catch a fish." She looked around. "Where has Sesshomaru gone?"

"It's Lord Sesshomaru to you!" he yelled. "Besides, he left without a word, and he told me to stay here with you."

"Oh." Rene threw the fish onto the moist grass. "In that case, why don't you come fish with me? It will be a lot of fun."

_She acts like such a child_, he thought. "Why would I fish with someone like you? Besides, I don't even know how," he mumbled.

"Don't worry, master Jaken. I'll teach you." Rene smiled.

Jaken sighed then shrugged. He placed his staff on the ground and walked to the edge of the river. "Fine then."

"Hey, Ah-Un, do you think you could find us some firewood?" The two-headed demon nodded and went into the forest. "Now, Jaken, here's what you have to do."

While Jaken was learning how to fish with his bare hands, Sesshomaru was returning to them with something in his arms. As he inched closer to the river, he thought about the human girl.

_Rene,_ he thought. _What compelled me to save her the other day? Was it Tenseiga? _He looked at his sword_. What makes her different from the other mortals_? He thought back to the time Rene smiled at him. He looked down at the items in his arm._ What am I doing?_

"You caught one, master Jaken!" Sesshomaru could hear Rene's voice in the distance. "You caught one!"

"I did! I did!" shouted Jaken excitedly.

Sesshomaru walked out of the forest and onto the moist grass. Ah-Un was relaxing on the right side of him near a pile of wood and sticks. He stared at him then at the figures in the river.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" exclaimed Jaken. He jumped out the river. "You're back!" Sesshomaru ignored his imp's excitement and walked over his body like he was a part of the grass.

Sesshomaru walked to the edge of the river and reached out his arm. Rene blinked with confusion. For a few seconds, she had to figure out what his gesture meant. Soon, she caught on and reached out her hands. She grabbed the items from his arm and looked at them. _Clothes_, she thought. _Where did he get these? _Rene climbed out the river and brought the clothes to her chest. "Thank you," she said. Sesshomaru turned away. He walked to a nearby rock and sat on it.

After making a fire from the wood Ah-Un gathered and lining up the fish around it, Rene went behind a nearby tree. She happily removed the bloody and torn kimono from her body. She replaced it with the light green kimono Sesshomaru had given her. Rene then wrapped a yellow apron around her waist. For a final touch, she tied a white ribbon near the tip of her hair (Sango style).

(Back to the present)

"Hold on a sec. That outfit." Everyone looked at Kagome.

"What are you mumbling about now," asked InuYasha.

"You don't recognize it, InuYasha? It seems like I've seen it before. Come to think of it, I feel like I've seen Rene before."

Totosai stared at Kagome, his eyes nonobjective.

"Humph. Quit your babbling and just watch."

Kagome wanted to snap at InuYasha, but she chose to keep her mouth shut.

(Back to the past)

Rene walked from behind the tree and sat in front of the fire near Jaken. The two watched as the crackling fire grilled their catch. "Tell me master Jaken," she began. "What are you and Lord Sesshomaru wondering about for?"

Jaken crossed his arms. "Well, it's a long story." He stared deeply into the fire. "It all started when Lord Sesshomaru met a demon named Naraku."

"Naraku?" Rene repeated.

Jaken nodded. "That demon gave him a human arm with a shikon jewel shard in it. But in return, Lord Sesshomaru had to kill his younger brother. Sadly, the master was unable to. As a result, Naraku tried to burn the human arm along with him. Luckily he tore off the arm in time. Nonetheless, we travel these areas in pursuit of him."

Rene bowed her head. "I see. So Sesshomaru is searching for a demon." She removed the fish from the fire. She handed one to Jaken and took a bite out of hers.

"Precisely why I don't understand why Lord Sesshomaru is letting you tag along with us. Ooh, that's hot!"

Rene quickly gobbled down her food. When she was done, she threw the stick it was on into the fire. Jaken did the same. "Hey, do you think Lord Sesshomaru likes me?"

"Tch. Him, like a mortal? In your dreams." Jaken glanced over at his master who was over hearing their conversation. "Actually, I don't know. He's been acting different lately. Ever since he revived you, it seems like he's been in deep thought all the time. It's not normal."

Rene stared down at her new pair of clothes. _You're right and you're wrong, Jaken_, she thought. _Sesshomaru has done things I've never expected he'd do. However, I'm starting to see a new side of him. I soft side._ She glanced over at the dog demon who was gazing into the sky. _Changes don't come over night, and I know that. Still, it's nice to be by his side._ She stood on her feet and dusted herself off. After, she kicked dirt into the fire, causing it to go out. She then turned to face Sesshomaru. "I'm all set," she yelled to him. Without a word, he stood on his feet and began to walk away. "Come on, master Jaken."

Jaken scrambled onto his feet. "Wait for me." He gathered his staff and began to follow both Sesshomaru and Rene.

_Thank you Lord Sesshomaru and master Jaken_, she thought. _I'm not alone anymore._ _Though you two may seem cruel, I think I can understand and live with it. _She smiled. _One day I'll understand the both of you, and one day, Sesshomaru, you'll be able to open up to me and answer my questions._


	20. Warning

Warning

~ (**Songs of Parting: www. youtube com / watch?v=DicJF5uyC8I (no spaces and add a dot before com)**) Father once said to me, many moon ago, a demon hand will defend. Mother said one day, there is more that you must know. A mortal hand will sustain. Two hands together incomplete alone. Balance in union and the gate will open. Go my children go. Go to Crimson Flame to save our children. The lives of many remain. ~

Rene sung as she waited patiently on a boulder, swinging her legs up and down. Sesshomaru had told her to wait there, in the flowery meadow, while he and Jaken left to investigate the large scent of Naraku that was coming from the west. She analyzed the grassy field of daisies. _Such beautiful flowers_, she thought._ It reminds of that meadow I found near Joji's castle. The day I met Sesshomaru._ Rene lowered her head and sighed. _I wish I still had my flute._

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru and Jaken stood on the edge of a grassy cliff, waiting for someone.

"Uh, sire," began Jaken. "Why are we here?"

Sesshomaru didn't answer. He just looked up into the cloudless, baby blue sky. He sniffed the air. _The scent,_ he thought. _The scent of the wind has changed. _"I recognize this scent."

Jaken looked up with confusion. "Is it Naraku, sire?"

Just then, a humongous gust of wind began to rustle the trees and wave the grass like the ocean. Jaken flew back and fell on his stomach. Sesshomaru stood his ground like nothing was happening. Moreover, a woman fell from the sky and landed safely in front of Sesshomaru in a kneeling position.

"Yo," said the figure that fell from the sky.

"Yo yourself," said Jaken.

The figure stood up and looked at Sesshomaru who now had his hand on his Tokijin. "Kaugra, the wind sorceress," Sesshomaru spat out.

"Remove your hand from your blade, Sesshomaru. I've only come to deliver some news from Naraku."

Sesshomaru gripped his sword even tighter. "From Naraku?"

"Indeed, but it's less of news and more of a warning."

"Humph. Naraku actually thinks I, Sesshomaru, need warning for anything."

Kaugra chuckled softly. "He's been watching you, Sesshomaru." The dog demon's frown deepened. "That's right. Naraku has noticed how much you've become fond of that mortal girl that's traveling with you."

"Humph. Me fond of a mortal? Don't make me laugh." Sesshomaru removed his hand from his sword.

"Anyway, you probably already know that I didn't come all this way just to tell you that little piece of information. No way. I came to tell you that Naraku's thinking about kidnapping the girl." Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. His hand twitched. "Aww. Did I strike a nerve?"

Sesshomaru composed himself. "Does Naraku actually believe I have developed feeling for that girl? Does he believe I'll submit to him if he does so? He must be delusional. He could take her for all I care." The dog demon slightly twitched at his own lies.

"Don't deny it," she said.

Sesshomaru stared at the wind sorceress. Something was wrong about the situation. Why would Naraku send Kaugra to tell him he might kidnap Rene? It didn't make any sense. "Naraku didn't send you here to tell me this did he?" Kaugra's eyes slightly twitched. "As I thought. So, why would you inform me of Naraku's plot? Is this your way of rebelling against him?"

Kaugra scrunched up her face. She took her middle and index finger and removed a feather from her hair bun. She then threw it into the air and flew away on it. Before she disappeared into the distance she called back, "Just know that you've been warned, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru and Jaken watched as Kaugra faded into the distance. Jaken finally took himself off the ground. "My Lord, can we trust that woman?" The dog demon wouldn't answer. He couldn't. He turned around and began walking back to Rene. "Wait for me, sire."

Meanwhile, Kaugra was flying back to Naraku. Her face was still twisted. "That damn, arrogant, ungrateful fool," she exclaimed. "He really doesn't care about that girl's life does he?" _That girl_, she thought. _No, if he didn't care, the girl wouldn't even be tagging along with him._ She chuckled. "I get it now, Sesshomaru. That girl is getting to you, and you've realized that. So a part of you wants her to be kidnapped. You're not ready for the change yet." She looked over her shoulder. _Sesshomaru, you've been warned. I might even be the one doing the kidnapping._

In a dark castle surrounded by miasma, a little child, named Kanna, held a mirror in front of her sitting master, Naraku. In the mirror displayed Kaugra as she flew back to the castle. "Kaugra," Naraku spat out. "Why would you tell Sesshomaru of my evil plot?" A slight grin formed on his face. "You have defied me once again. No matter. The plan will still flourish." Naraku turned his head and looked at a dark corner of the large room. In the corner stood a puppet in a baboon pelt. "Naraku," he said. The figure in the pelt lifted his head to acknowledge his master. "You know what to do." The figure nodded and faded into the shadow.

(Back to the present)

InuYasha slowly lifted his sore and injured body. The towel on his head fell off. "Naraku is in this story too?"

"Yep," Totosai responded.

_Why would Naraku be involved with Rene and Sesshomaru? _ thought Kagome. _And why would he be after Rene?_

"Totosai," entered Miroku. "Did Naraku intend to lure Sesshomaru to his castle by kidnapping Rene?"

Totosai pointed to the orb. "I guess we'll see," he said.


	21. Gutsy Acknowledgements

Gutsy = Acknowledgement

~ (**Songs of Parting: www. youtube com / watch?v=DicJF5uyC8I (no spaces and add a dot before com)**) "Father once said to me, many moon ago, a demon hand will defend. Mother said one day, there is more that you must know. A mortal hand will sustain. Two hands together incomplete alone. Balance in union and the gate will open. " ~

Sesshomaru and Jaken could see a bright light near the end of the forest. The light led out the flowery meadow and to Rene's song. _Rene,_ thought the dog demon. _She's singing again._

"My Lord," started the imp. "Do you hear that? I think it's Rene."

The two stepped out of the forest and onto the meadow. In the distance, under a shaded tree, sat Rene. She was still playfully kicking her feet and looking up towards the sky. Not knowing that the two demons were walking closer to her, she continued to sing: ~ Go my children go. Go to Crimson Flame to save our children. The lives of many remain. ~

"Rene, did you fend well?" asked a straight voice.

Rene took her eyes from the sky. She turned her head to see who the voice belonged to, even though she already knew. Once she saw Sesshomaru standing five feet away from her, she jumped off the bolder and ran to him yelling, "Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru! You have returned." During those actions, her childish behavior surfaced, but only for a short time. She was one foot away from her lord. She gazed dreamily into his eyes while he stared down at her.

"Stop being such a child and answer him, girl!" shouted Jaken.

She looked at the imp, befuddled. "Answer him?" Rene thought. "Oh! Did I fend well?!" She turned her head to face Sesshomaru. After, she placed her right hand on her left breast. "Yes my Lord. Ah and Un and I were on our best behavior. We stayed put the whole time you were gone."

"Stayed put?" he repeated. Sesshomaru stared at the girl who stood in front of him and thought about Kaugra and her warning: _"Just know that you've been warned, Sesshomaru_." He then took his eyes from Rene and began to walk in the direction of the west.

Rene stood in one spot and watched as Sesshomaru walked away. She blinked her eyes in confusion. _What just happened?_ she thought. _Sesshomaru has never asked me that before, and I've been traveling with him for about a week now._

"Rene! Move your lazy bones," called Jaken from a distance. She hadn't noticed that he had walked so far away.

"Wait for me!" Rene rushed to catch up to the little, green imp. When she was right by his and Ah-Un's side, she slowed down to a walking pace. In front of them walked the dog demon. Though his back was facing her, Rene could tell he was deep in thought. Too deep in thought. "Hey, master Jaken," she whispered. "What happened to you and Lord Sesshomaru when you were away?"

Jaken waved his staff. "That's none of your business!"

She blinked at the sudden raise in the imp's voice. "O.k. Then why is Lord Sesshomaru so deep in thought?"

"Foolish girl! Lord Sesshomaru is always deep in thought. Don't you know that?"

"I know, but . . ." Rene analyzed the dog demon's posture. She looked down at his feet and noticed that he was walking faster than normal. "It seems like he's deeper in thought. Hey, Lord Sesshomaru!" her voice suddenly rose four octaves. Though it made Jaken jump, Sesshomaru pretended like he didn't hear anything. "What happened when you and master Jaken were away?"

Sesshomaru said nothing, yet Jaken did. "Look, Rene. If Lord Sesshomaru doesn't wish to answer, then leave him be. He doesn't have to answer any of your questions."

"But he does!" Rene said with enthusiasm. Both she and Jaken stopped walking and faced each other. "I want to know everything about him, everything he does! My questions have to be answered, and I'll do anything to get them answered!" Rene made a triangle with her hands, placed it around her mouth, and called out, "Lord Sesshomaru. Where have you been? What are you thinking about? Hey!"

Jaken began to walk off without Rene who chose to stand and watch the three demons continue their little stroll. "Rene, you are so ignorant. Good luck trying to get him to answer your noisy questions."

The three demons were moving farther and farther away from Rene. _Lord Sesshomaru_, she thought. _At least acknowledge that you hear me. _She frowned. While lowering her head to look at the daisies, she spotted an oval-shaped stone. _Hmmmmm. That could work._

While Rene crouched down to pick up the stone, Sesshomaru was thinking about the warning._ 'Just know that you've been warned, Sesshomaru.' Why would Kaugra warn me about Naraku's evil little plot? Could it be that Naraku is trying to use Rene to lure me to him? Is Naraku actually foolish enough to think I will try to save that girl if he kidnapped her? _Sesshomaru looked up into the clear sky. _Naraku, what are you planning?_

Bonk!

Sesshomaru felt something hit the back of his head. Something hard and round. He stopped mid-step in his stride. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see a flat rock role, spin, and fall on the right side of him. After bending over to pick up the rock with his only hand, he turned around. In the distance, Sesshomaru could see Rene standing in an unusual passion. That stance made him assume that she was the one that chucked the rock at his head. Though his face looked calm and collected, underneath he was boiling. _She just threw a rock at me_, he thought. _Does this girl not fear for her life_?

Rene stood up straight. She couldn't believe what she had just done. Though some of the darkness in her heart was removed, she still had a little in there. Everyone wasn't perfect. She wasn't one hundred percent innocent; however, she was desperate for Sesshomaru's attention. She yelled out, "Could you please tell me what happened to you two when you guys were gone? I feel like you're ignoring me."

The dog demon didn't answer. He looked down at the rock and began rolling it in his hand. Then he analyzed it.

"Rene!" screamed Jaken. "How dare you assault Lord Sesshomaru! Are you mad?!"

Rene bawled up her fists and scrunched them to her chest. "But he wouldn't listen to me!"

"That's no excuse!"

"Oh, but master Jaken, you nor Sesshomaru would answer my questions!"

"Stop acting like an eight year old! If Lord Sesshomaru doesn't wish to answer you then leave him alone!"

"But, master Jaken, Sesshomaru-"

**_Bonk!_**

A rock flew past the imp's head. Suddenly, Rene's head flung back from the impact of the rock that rammed into her forehead. She blacked out and fell onto her back. Jaken looked towards his master. "Great aim, sire!" he said with up most excitement. He ran over to Rene's unconscious body and stared at her face. Sesshomaru walked over to join him along with Ah-Un. "This girl was really gutsy. No doubt about it. What was she thinking throwing a rock at you like that? The nerve of this girl."

Sesshomaru lifted Rene with his arm and gently laid her across Ah-Un's back. Then he turned and walked in a completely different direction of where he was first going.

"Uh, sire, where are we going?" asked the imp, but of course, Sesshomaru didn't answer.  
. . .

Rene felt water splash in her face when she became conscious. As she opened her eyes, another splash of water slapped her. "Water?" she mumbled. She tried to move her hand to feel her surroundings. The only things her palms touched were rugged rocks. She was lying on a rocky, cement platform. Rene sluggishly lifted herself so she was in a sitting position. Her hand immediately grasped her acing forehead.

"Finally. You're awake," said Jaken.

Rene looked towards the imp. Behind him was a calm, clear river. She removed her hand from her head and let out a little chuckle which made Jaken raise one eyebrow. _Lord Sesshomaru must have hit her pretty hard_, he thought. After, she scooted herself towards the edge of the river, rearranged herself so she was on her knees, cupped her hand, dipped it into the water, and splashed herself in the face. "I wasn't expecting to get a rock thrown at my head," she said with a laugh.

"Yeah, well nether was Lord Sesshomaru! I mean honestly! What were you thinking?! You deserved getting knocked out!"

She chuckled. "I'm just glad my skull didn't crack open." Rene splashed herself in the face again. "Speaking of which . . ." She wiped her face with her green kimono sleeve and began to look around the area. "Where is Sesshoma . . . Oh, there you are." On the right side of her stood the dog demon. He was staring across the river. Rene turned so her body was facing him. "You got me pretty good, Lord Sesshomaru." Rene playfully knocked on her head with her fist and laughed. That befuddled Sesshomaru.

He looked down at her. "Why are you laughing?" he asked.

Rene chuckled. "Because, that's the first time you acknowledged something I did."

_Acknowledged? _thought Sesshomaru.

"You babbling girl! What do you mean Lord Sesshomaru acknowledged you?" asked Jaken.

"Simple. When I asked Sesshomaru my question, he didn't answer, so I assumed he was ignoring me. However, when I threw the rock at his head, he responded by returning the favor." She chuckled at her seemingly brilliance.

"That's just stupid."

Sesshomaru continued to stare across the river. _I acknowledged you for once huh_, he thought. _Rene, you truly are a rebellious girl who does whatever to get what she wants._ He lowered his eyelids. _What am I saying?_

"Hey Sesshomaru!" Rene called suddenly. The dog demon turned his head, not expecting to be splashed in the face with a handful of water. Sesshomaru's face was completely soaked. The tips of his bangs dripped like tears. He slowly opened his wet eyes and also opened his mouth ajar. What had just happened reminded him of the first time he and Rene had met. "That's for knocking me out."

_Did Rene just really throw water in _Sesshomaru's_ face? _thought Jaken. _Is she insane? _Suddenly, the imp demon also had water thrown in his face. Jaken rapidly blinked and frantically rubbed his eyes.

Rene laughed. "That's for calling me stupid." She turned and peered into the clear waters, glad that she was able to be herself. That's when she saw a blurred figure, besides her own, in the water. It was standing behind her reflection. She quickly turned to see what why that figure was standing behind her, but it was too late. Sesshomaru had lightly kicked, yes, kicked Rene in the back and caused her to fall head first into the river.

After he lowered his head, Rene shot her head out of the water and hysterically coughed. She was completely soaked. Though it was futile, she shook the loose droplets of water from her long hair. When she was finished shaking like a dog, she glared into Sesshomaru's eyes with astonishment while he gazed into hers with interest.

Sesshomaru blinked. _First she threw a rock at my head, now she just splashed water in my face. Who does this girl think she is? Is it just her mischievous personality? Why is it so hard to understand this girl?_

Rene smiled a big, cheerful smile. _First he knocks me out with a rock, and then he kicks me into a river. Hmmm. I think I'm finally getting to him._ She chuckled then climbed out of the water. "I guess we can call it even," she said. The word "even" made Sesshomaru slightly open his mouth.

"She just doesn't get it," mumbled Jaken.

. . .

Night had arrived, and the group was still near the river. Sesshomaru was staring up into the sky and thinking about everything that had happened that day, while Jaken was sleeping on the side of the resting two-headed demon. Rene, on the other hand, was sitting behind a tree fully naked. Her clothes were spread out in front of her so they could dry. In a faint voice, she began to hum.

The sweet melody Rene was humming reminded Sesshomaru of the song he heard earlier that day. "Rene," he said.

Rene suddenly stopped her melody. "Uh, yes?"

He was silent for a second. "What . . . was that song called? The one you sang this morning?"

"Oh, that one." She placed a hand on her bare chest. "Songs of Parting. At least that's what my mother called it when she taught it to me. I learned it when I was a little girl."

"Songs of Parting?" he repeated. Sesshomaru remembered the time when he heard the sweet, angelic melody from under the cherry blossom tree so long ago. "That was you, wasn't it?"

"Huh?"

"The sound of a flute. I heard a flute play that day. It was you."

Rene thought for a second, then nodded. "It was." She chuckled. "I wasn't . . . able . . . huh . . . to grab it when . . . I was running away from Joji. Oh, I miss that flute." For a few minutes, no one spoke. They just enjoyed the silence that surrounded them. Soon, Rene broke that silence. "Thank you, Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru took his eyes from the sky and peered over his shoulder. Though he didn't say a word, Rene knew he was listening. "Ever since my parents died, I have always felt so alone in the world. So alone that I closed up and locked the world out. The only thing that kept me from going over the edge was music." She looked up into the starry sky. "But now that I'm with you, Jaken, and Ah-Un, I feel as though I can open up and be myself. Ha, sure it was stupid of me to throw a rock at your head, but it was the only way I knew to get your attention. Ha ha. I guess you can say I was being gutsy. But you know, I don't feel alone anymore. I'm _not_ alone anymore."

A large yawn escaped Rene's mouth. Her eyes began to sag and her head began to bob. Soon, with folded hands, she dozed off into safe, calm sleep. From where Sesshomaru was standing, he could hear her soft, rhythmic breathing. _She's asleep,_ he thought. He walked over to the Rene and hovered over her. He stared at her clothes then back at her. _This girl, why does she say such things? _He knelt down on one knee on the left side of her. _Why does she make me feel so . . . _He watched as her chest rose and sunk. He couldn't finish his thought because he didn't know how to describe the feeling. _How _does_ this girl make me feel? Have I actually become fond of her?_

Rene shivered. He took note of this. Without thinking, Sesshomaru unraveled the fur from his right shoulder and wrapped it around her. Her body began to fall and sink into it until her head was resting on its furry surface. A small smile formed on her face from the soft and warm feeling.

Sesshomaru sat on his bottom right next to the mortal girl. His body leaned against the tree. He peered up into the starry sky. _What am I doing?_ he thought.


	22. Kidnapped

Kidnapped

It was cold. The grass was moist and drizzled with water droplets. The sun was trying to break through the night. Purple and pink plastered the still starry sky. Fog surrounded the three demons and the one human. Its wet, freezing, feather-like feeling caused the dog demon's nose to twitch.

Sesshomaru's golden eyes sluggishly commenced to open. He had fallen asleep without realizing it. _Rene,_ was the first thought that came to his mind. He turned his head towards the still dozing girl. Somehow, she had rearranged herself to be on top of his fur pellet, curled up into a ball. Sesshomaru took note of the calm and peaceful expression on her face. Her mouth was open ajar. Her hair stuck to her wet face.

Sesshomaru gingerly slid his fur pellet from underneath the mortal girl and wrapped it back around his shoulder. He then stood up from the moist grass and walked over to her now damp kimono. He picked it up and placed it over Rene's naked body. When he released the outfit from his hand, a strong gust of wind blew. In it was a familiar scent. Sesshomaru peered into the direction of where the wind had come from. He knew exactly whose scent he was picking up, so he began walking in that direction.

After strolling into a large, grassy field with no trees and no flowers, Sesshomaru came to a halt. The wind sorceress, Kaugra, was standing in the middle of the field. "Kaugra," he hissed. "What business do you have with me this time?" Kaugra said nothing. Instead she just smiled a conniving smile.

Meanwhile, Rene had just woken up. She reached her arms to the sky and let out an energetic yawn. The green kimono slid off her shoulders. _Huh?_ she thought. Rene gazed at her outfit. _When did my kimono get over here?_ She took her kimono and put her arm through one sleeve and the other arm in the other. She then tightened the apron around her waist and stood onto her feet. Rene looked around. Jaken was still sacked out along with Ah-Un, but where was Sesshomaru?

Rene took casual strides to the little green imp. She knelt down in front of him and lightly nudged his shoulders. "Jaken," she whispered. "Jaken." The little imp blinked his tired eyes. "Where is Lord Sesshomaru?"

The imp sat up and frantically rubbed his eyes. "How am I supposed to know?" He took his hands from his eyes and peered at Rene who was now looking elsewhere.

In the distance, she could see . . . something glowing. Sparkling. _What is that? _she thought. She stood onto her feet. Slowly she began to walk towards it.

"Rene? What is it?" Jaken looked in the direction she was. "What do you see?"

"You can't see it? That glow in the distance." She squinted her eyes. "They look like . . . gems."

Jaken screwed up his eyes, still unable to see what Rene was looking at. "I don't see any light."

Rene took a step forward and pointed. "But it's right there, in the fores-"

A thick, sharp, tentacle-like bark escaped through the forest and tightly wrapped itself around Rene's arm. It then yanked into the trees.

"Rene!" Jaken yelled.

Just then, a figure appeared. This figure wore white fur and a baboon mask. On the side of him was the mortal girl. Her wrists and ankles were gripped by barky tentacles along with her throat. The tentacles tightened.

"Ah . . . ah . . . ah . . . Ja . . . ken. He . . .lp," she choked out before passing out.

Jaken glared at the figure with wide eyes. "Naraku!" he yelled.

Naraku chuckled. "Sesshomaru has gotten careless, taking his eyes off his woman." After those words, he faded into the trees along with Rene.

"No! Wait! Rene!"

Sesshomaru and Kaugra stared at each other without a word. The wind scratched their faces. The moist air dried their noses. Finally, the wind sorceress broke the silence. "Sesshomaru, you didn't heed my warning." The dog demon's eyes narrowed. "I told you that girl you're so fond of might be abducted, yet you took your eyes off her."

"What is your reason for telling me this?" he asked irritated.

Kaugra smiled and removed a feather from her hair. As she flew away, she yelled back, "You'll understand soon."

Right after those words were out of her mouth, Jaken came running out of the forest. "Lord Sesshomaru!" he screamed. "Lord Sesshomaru!" When he was standing in front of his master, he continued, "I have terrible news! Young Rene has been abducted! Naraku appeared out of nowhere and took off with her."

Sesshomaru said nothing. His face was normal. This grave news didn't cause him to even blink. The only thing he did do was stare coldly at his servant. That's when Naraku appeared yet again, only this time, he came empty-handed.

"Let me reassure you, Sesshomaru," said the figure. "If you heed my request, I shall return Rene in good health."

"Ahhh!" Jaken said surprised. "It's Naraku!"

"We meet again," Sesshomaru began. "So, what do you have up your sleeve this time?"

The baboon figure chuckled. "Nothing special. I simply want you to come to my castle and kill someone."

"Huh." Sesshomaru faintly grinned. "Why are you going through all this trouble for something so trivial?" He then lunged forward and clawed Naraku's head off. The head fell onto the ground. It quickly faded into dirt.

"What? What is that?" asked the bewildered imp. "A demon puppet?"

The dog demon intensely stared at the disintegrating dirt. "Does Naraku actually believe that he could threaten me into action by endangering the life of a mere mortal?"

Jaken stared at his master. "Will you turn your back on the girl? Will you forsake her?" Sesshomaru turned his back toward the imp and began to walk away. "Wait." Jaken ran after is Lord. "Where are you going? Where are you headed, my Lord?"

Not far away in a dark castle, Kanna held a mirror as the real Naraku watched it. Inside, he could see Sesshomaru and the little imp walking in the direction of his castle. "So, Sesshomaru," he began. "You've come." Naraku laughed an evil one. "You'll walk right into my trap."


	23. Naraku's Trap Part I

Naraku's Trap

Sesshomaru followed the large whiffs of Naraku's scent. Soon, he was standing in front of Naraku's barrier, yet it appeared to be nothing but an ordinary grassy field. "Why have we stopped here, me Lord?" asked the deceived Jaken. Just then, ripples began to spread vertically on the barrier, causing it to be visible. "A barrier!" Inside the ripples was a castle. Naraku's castle.

The dog demon began to proceed into the barrier. The imp followed.

(Back to the present)

"Uh! I remember now!" exclaimed InuYasha. Everyone stared at him. "That's the barrier I broke to get into Naraku's castle."

Kagome leaned in towards him. "So, what happened?"

"W-Well . . . after I broke through Naraku's barrier and confronted him, Sesshomaru was already there fighting him. Though we were arguing about who would kill him, we both wounded him pretty bad. Anyway, in the end, Naraku escaped. Before he vanished, he said that Sesshomaru had fallen right into his trap and that he had some girl hostage. I guess Sesshomaru knew what he was talking about, because he flew after Naraku. His face looked . . . angry and worried, which was extremely weird. I don't know what happened after that though."

Totosai nodded. "So I guess I don't have the show the fight between you, Naraku, and Sesshomaru then. Alright. Then let's skip forward a little."

"Wait!" Kagome yelled. "Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and I didn't see the fight. We want to see it."

The old man scratched his head. "I really don't think you missed much. All you need to know is that Sesshomaru and InuYasha fought Naraku. Sesshomaru ran after him after he tried to escape, but he lost Naraku in the process. You can watch the rest."

Kagome furiously crossed her arms. "Humph. Fine."

(Back to the past)

Her fingers twitched from the feel of the hard wood floor. Her dark brown eyes flapped open. _Where am I?_ thought Rene. She raised her head off the ground and pushed herself onto her knees. When she scanned her surroundings, she noticed that she was inside a large, nearly, empty room. The only furnished thing inside it was a small, lit candle. _That's right,_ she remembered_. I was taken by some demon in a baboon pelt_. She clutched her forearms as though she were shivering. _What am I going to do? Sesshomaru, will you come rescue me?_

Rene's left shoulder twitched. Something was poking her. Her eyes gradually moved to it. When she saw what was there, her eyes widened. A glowing, pink gem was imbedded in her shoulder. _What is that?_ She thought as she slowly began reaching for it. _Is that a . . . sacred jewel shard?_ "Ahhhh!" Rene let out a quick yelp. Something around the jewel- a reddish, transparent sphere- had electrocuted her hand. "What . . . just happened?"

"That's simple. The barrier around the gem repelled your hand."

Rene jumped at the evil, raspy voice. She was not aware of a second presence in the room. Her body trembled. She was feeling something heavy and dark, but she could not explain. The feeling felt suffocating. With wide, scared eyes, she turned to look over her shoulder. There, hiding in the shadows on the dark side of the room, was a figure in a baboon pelt.

"You surprise me mortal," began Naraku. "You were able to see the jewel shards that were in my possession, yet you are not a priestess. But seeing is not enough." He chuckled.

Rene gulped. "You're the one that kidnapped me from the river. W-Who are you?"

"My apologize. Call me Naraku."

Her eyes widened even more. Wasn't 'Naraku' the demon Jaken was talking about? Was he the demon Sesshomaru was after? Rene took a deep breath. "Naraku . . . why have you taken me?"

He chuckled again. "I can tell you're a brave girl." He paused. "You are of great use to me. But if you really want to go into the details, I'm using you as bait for Sesshomaru." Rene gasped. "That's right. Your lord might look as though he doesn't give a second thought about you, but I've been watching him closely. To be honest, your lord is so reserved about showing his feelings for others. In other words, Sesshomaru has grown quite fond of you, and his developing feeling for a mortal girl is going to make him walk straight into my den." Naraku laughed, violently.

Rene's eyes shook with disbelief. "What do you plan on doing with him?"

"Oh, I'm not going to do anything to him. Ha ha. _You_ are the one who is going to deal with him."

"M-me? What do mean?"

Naraku clutched a part of his baboon pelt and thrust it off of himself, revealing his broken and torn injured body. Rene threw herself backwards at the horrible sight. She slapped her hands over her mouth. Naraku was only a head with a chest and one attached arm that was close to falling off. No waist. No legs. No arm.

"As you can see, I am in no shape to fight. However . . ." Naraku lifted his finger and pointed at the jewel shard in Rene's shoulder. "I have given you a shard of the sacred jewel. As long as that is inside you, I will be able to use you as much as I please. For example . . . " He clutched his fist and Rene's body pulsed. When she tried to ask the demon what he had done to her, no words escaped her lips. She placed a hand on her throat and tried to speak again. Nothing. Naraku laughed. "Don't worry. It's only temporary." The evil demon slithered his way over to the human and pinched her chin. Rene's lip trembled. "Don't be scared. I'm not the one who is going to kill you. Oh no. That's Sesshomaru's job." Rene's eyes widened. "Oh, don't fret. All your questions will be answered soon."

Naraku released Rene's chin and slid back into his baboon pelt. His evil grin plastered his face. "Farewell," he said before releasing a flood of miasma and fading away. Rene quickly covered her nose and mouth for the poison was potent. It did little good. She began to hysterically cough. Wanting to save herself, she lunged onto her feet and ran to the door. With one hand she threw the door open and rushed out of the room. Moreover, she had not known that she was actually in a hut. So, when she took her first stride, she plummeted to the grassy floor. Poison seeped out of the room. As she moved herself onto her hands and knees, she hacked and coughed.

Finally, after coughing up a lung, Rene rose to her feet. She rubbed her blurred eyes and batted them. That's when she saw him. Sesshomaru was standing about thirty feet away from her. Relief flew over her. She tried to call out "Sesshomaru" but her attempt was in vain. She threw her hand to her throat, remembering her temporary disability. Nonetheless, she happily gazed at the demon that stood in front of her. She took a step forward.

Sesshomaru gripped his sword in defense. He slid it out from his belt and pointed at the mortal girl. Rene gasped. _Why is he aiming is sword at me?_ she thought. _I don't understand_. She desperately tried to scream out his name and ask why he was so defensive. But it was futile.

"So, Naraku," began the dog demon. "You thought you could escape from me."

_Naraku?_ Rene thought. She looked around. No one but she and Sesshomaru were there. _Is he talking to me?_

Sesshomaru leaped into the air and raised his sword high into the sky. "Prepare yourself."

Rene didn't know what to do. She couldn't cry out and ask why he called her Naraku nor could she understand why he was attacking her.

In the shadows watched an injured demon who knew exactly what was going on. "Yes, Sesshomaru," he exclaimed. "Kill the woman you're so fond of. It won't hurt you." He laughed. "Since you think she's me."


	24. Naraku's Trap Part II

Naraku's Trap Part II

(Back to the present)

Kagome shot herself off the ground and onto her feet. She bawled up her left fist and angrily pointed at the orb with the other. This shocked everyone. "Sesshomaru! You idiot! Why the hell are you attacking her?! Use your damn nose!"

_Since when does Kagome curse?_ everyone thought. _This story is really getting to her._

Sango nervously teetered her hands towards the angry school girl. "Now just calm down, Kagome. If I heard correctly, Sesshomaru had called Rene Naraku."

Kagome thought about that. She lowered her finger and unballed her fist. "_Did_ he say that? But that doesn't make any sense. Isn't it clear that that girl is Rene?"

"Not to Sesshomaru's eyes," entered Totosai. Kagome and her friends looked at the old forger, befuddled.

"What do you mean," she asked.

"Did you not hear what Naraku had said? He explained that as long as that jewel was in her shoulder, he would be able to control her."

"Yeah, control _her_," entered InuYasha. "Not Sesshomaru."

"Are you guys not listening to what I'm saying? He is not controlling Sesshomaru. Instead, by using the power of the jewel shard, he has controlled or, how should you say, changed Rene's appearance. So, in Sesshomaru's eyes, he is seeing Naraku. In other words, an illusion. You guys can't see the illusion right now because you're watching this through the orb, and we all know the orb doesn't lie."

Gasps flew across the room. Kagome, InuYasha, Miroku, and Sango's hatred for Naraku grew more.

"Then tell us," exclaimed Kagome, suddenly. "Does Sesshomaru ever realize that Rene isn't Naraku?"

Totosai said nothing. Instead, he pointed at the orb. Everyone knew what that meant.

(Back to the past)

Rene had to accept the situation and compose herself. But what could she do? She was facing a demon, and a strong and unbelievably quick one at that. Sesshomaru was much, much faster than her. Besides, what fighting skills did she possess? So she did the only thing she knew to do: she tried to dodge.

Rene jumped back while Sesshomaru's Tokijin came down. It sliced the air . . . and Rene's chest. If she hadn't jumped back, it would have sliced her in two.

Dark, red liquid squirted into the black sky. It fell all over Rene's face and kimono and Sesshomaru's hand. She clutched her deep wound and fell onto the grassy floor. Her own liquid trickled down her arm. She looked up and saw it streaming down Tokijin. Sesshomaru's sword was stained . . . with Naraku's blood.

_Sesshomaru, I am not Naraku. Can you not smell that?_ she wanted to ask. _You've smelled my blood before. Can you not recognize the scent?_

_He can't._ Rene's eyes widened for she recognized that dark and evil voice, but the owner was nowhere in sight. _Ha ha ha. You cannot see me, girl. You can only hear my voice._

_ Naraku?! What have you done to Sesshomaru?_

_ Humph. I've done nothing to him. I simply, how should I say, altered your appearance in his eyes. _Naraku chuckled._ In his eyes, he thinks you're me. And I know you've been wondering why he doesn't recognize the smell of your blood. It's because of the miasma I released in the hut. You are covered in it. And because you inhaled some of it, it has gotten into your blood system. _

Rene gasped. That's why he thought she was Naraku. She looked up into the sky. _What is your reason for doing this?_

_ Must I have such a thing?_

Just then, Sesshomaru brought down his heavy sword onto Rene's left shoulder; however, the barrier around the jewel shard repelled his attack and sent his sword flying.

Naraku laughed in Rene's head. _Don't think I'll let your lord kill you so easily. I want you both to suffer. Only when I decide to let him finish you will I extract the barrier from your shoulder._

Rene shook her head. _Why?_

_ As I told you before, I need no reason._

Sesshomaru raised his thumb, middle and index finger. He stared at Naraku's illusion. Through his eyes, all he could see was a pale, spider-like figure with green and brown tentacles seeping from underneath him. Through his eyes, all he could see was Naraku. "I see you have another barrier," he said.

Rene took her eyes from the sky and looked at the deceived demon. _No._

The dog demon leaped forward, ready to use his poison claws when suddenly . . . a sacred arrow shot through the air and hit Rene in the left shoulder. Luckily the barrier repelled it. The dog demon stopped. Both Sesshomaru and Rene looked over to where the arrow had come from. And there, in the distance, stood InuYasha and Kagome.

(Back to the present)

"HUH?!" Kagome said with surprise. "When did I shoot an arrow at Rene? I remember shooting Naraku, but . . . Don't tell me I thought Rene was Naraku too?" She looked to Totosai for an answer. He nodded. She threw her hands to her head. "I COULD HAVE KILLED HER!"

"Well you didn't," exclaimed the forger. "Now shut up and watch."

(Back to the past)

"Tch. Damn," said InuYasha. "A barrier."

Naraku laughed. _Even better_. _Kagome and InuYasha have appeared. That priestess must have sensed the jewel shard in your shoulder. _

_InuYasha? Kagome?_ thought Rene. _Who are they?_

"InuYasha," said Kagome as she prepared to fire another arrow. "The jewel shard is in Naraku's left shoulder."

InuYasha gripped his Tetsusaiga. "Alright then. You hear that, Naraku?" he yelled. "We'll be taking that jewel shard from you." The half demon removed his sword from its sheath and pointed it in Rene's direction.

_No_, she thought.

"InuYasha," Sesshomaru hissed. "This is my battle. Back down."

The half demon looked towards his half-brother and noticed that his sword was a great distance away from him. "Humph. You're doing a pretty lousy job then." He raised his sword high into the air. "Why don't you stand back and watch me take care of him." InuYasha brought down his heavy sword and cut the wind. A large, golden blast shot from it. Now, with quick speed, it was heading straight for Rene.


	25. Naraku's Trap Part III

Naraku's Trap Part III

She couldn't move. She was so gripped with fear. Rene was literally going into the light. What was she going to do? What could she do against InuYasha's wind scar?

Just then, when she was about to give up hope of survival, glowing, white, moon-shaped blades fell from the sky. They fell right in front of Rene, blocking the wind scar. Rene covered her ears for the impact of the two attacks created a loud explosion. Finally, nothing but a path of dirt and a fog of smoke was left. She clutched her bloody chest and coughed. It was already hard for her to breathe.

After a while, the smoke dissipated and in the middle of it all stood a woman.

"Kaugra!" yelled the half demon. He pointed Tetsusaiga toward the wind sorceress. "You just had to but in. What? Are you trying to protect your precious master?"

Kaugra of the wind flew over to InuYasha and Kagome. The two stood their grounds. "I'm not here to fight you," she said when she was five feet away from them.

"Like we're going to believe that. You would never go against Naraku, especially when you are right in front of him."

Kaugra ignored the half demon. She looked over at Kagome. "You, priestess, can you not sense it, the innocence in that jewel shard?"

Kagome lowered her arrow. "What are you talking about?" She looked over to the jewel in Rene's shoulder and squinted. Then she saw it: the jewel was not black and dark like it normally was. Instead, it was bright pink and glowing. It was purified. Yet, if that were the case, Naraku and his miasma would have been purified as well. So, how come neither were? She walked in front of InuYasha's sword and peered into Kaugra's eyes.

"Kagome!" yelled InuYasha. "What the hell are you doing?!"

Kagome ignored him. "Yes, I can see that the shard is purified. Still, how can a purified jewel not affect Naraku?"

The wind sorceress laughed. "You really don't understand barriers do you?"

"Care to explain?"

"You see, barriers have the tendency to protect. Hence, whatever is in a barrier is meant to be protected. In other words, they jewel only has its effects inside it." She paused. "You have jewels of your own do you not?" continued Kaugra. Kagome nodded. "Then use those to talk to her through that jewel in her shoulder."

Kagome looked confused. "Her?"

"What are you going on about? Why are you telling this to Kagome?" asked InuYasha.

Kaugra removed a feather from her hair. "Can't you tell? The Naraku you see over there is not Naraku. It's actually an innocent girl." Before InuYasha and Kagome could ask anymore question, she threw the feather into the air and flew away. Could they trust her? Was one of Naraku's incarnations telling them the truth? If so, why?

Doubtful and dubious InuYasha narrowed his eyes. "What was that about?"

Naraku's face scrunched up. _Damn you, Kaugra. How dare you defy me? No worries._

_Can I trust her? _thought Kagome. She quickly removed the small bottle of jewel shards from her skirt pocket. _What was Kaugra trying to tell me?_ She put it towards her lips and spoke, "Uh . . . Can you hear me?"

_Someone, please help!_ responded Rene. Kagome jumped at the sound of a girl's voice. _Please help, someone._

"What happened?" she asked. InuYasha looked at her with confusion. She was talking to jewel shards.

Rene hesitated, not knowing if who she was speaking to was on her side. She took her chances._ Naraku took my voice from me. Now I can't tell Sesshomaru that I'm not that demon. Please help. He won't be able to see me as long as this barrier is around this jewel embedded in my shoulder._

_How does she know Sesshomaru? _She thought. Kagome shot a worried glance towards Naraku's illusion. "So you're telling me that that is you?"

_Yes, so please._

"Don't worry. I'll figure something out." Kagome shoved the jewels back in her pocket and turned to the half demon. "InuYasha, this might sound crazy, but do not attack Naraku."

InuYasha raised one eyebrow and formed a messed up look on his face. "Huh? Why the hell not?"

"Because that's not him. It's actually a girl in there."

InuYasha shook his head with disbelief. "Kagome, you're delusional."

"No I'm not! Just listen. I don't' know how or how I know, and I don't know how to explain it, but . . . well let's just say . . . you don't see him attacking now do you?"

The half demon turned toward Naraku's illusion. Through his eyes, he could see what Sesshomaru had seen: A pale, spider-like demon that had tentacles everywhere. The illusion was grinning and evil grin at them, looking like it was going to attack . . . yet it didn't. InuYasha lowered his sword. "You're right. He's not moving at all. Still-"

Kagome quickly interrupted him. "That's what I've been trying to tell you. He's not moving because that's not Naraku. Now we have to convince Sesshomaru to stop attack-" Kagome turned to look at InuYasha's half-brother. When she did, she let out a humongous gasp. In Sesshomaru's hand was Tokijin. It was raised high into the air, demonic energy seeping from its fang. "InuYasha, stop him!" she cried out . . . but it was too late.

"Die," said Sesshomaru before bringing down his sword. He had released his dragon strike, and it was heading straight for Naraku's illusion.


	26. Naraku's Trap Part IV

Naraku's Trap Part IV

Rene's eyes and mouth were the size of oranges. She was scared and trembling. Was the demon she cared so dear for about to kill her? Would this be the last she would see of him, his face filled with hatred? Would this be the last he'd see of "Naraku?" She quickly stood onto her feet and prepared herself for her death.

"INUYASHA! DO SOMETHING!" screamed Kagome.

"I'm already on it," he responded. InuYasha raised Tetsusaiga high into the air with both hands, then he brought it back down. "Wind scar!" he screamed.

The sharp, golden blast quickly ran across the grassy fields with much post haste, pulling up all the grass in its path. It rushed, sprinted, and scurried till it intercepted Sesshomaru dragon strike. _What is he doing?! Is he trying to protect Naraku?! _ thought Sesshomaru. _Has he lost his mind?!_ When both blasts clashed and collided, a ginormous explosion flew into the air and skipped across the grassy floor. The force of the impact caused a huge gust of wind with the strength of a hurricane. It lifted Rene off the ground and threw her body back. The ribbon in her hair broke off as she skidded and rolled feeting farther and farther from the brothers. Finally, she came to a stop. Rene's body ached. Her wound had opened a great deal. Red liquid dropped and oozed out her chest while heavy pants escaped her mouth.

Sesshomaru took that chance to spring forward with his sword. "SESSHOMARU! DON'T DO IT!" cried Kagome, but he didn't listen. InuYasha began sprinting after the ignorant dog demon, but his brother was quicker. Kagome's cry made Rene look up from the ground.

_No!_ she cried in her head_. No! _Rene pushed herself off her chest and onto her knees. _Sesshomaru, no! _He raised Tokijin high into the black atmosphere. Though he was about ten feet away now, it felt as though Sesshomaru was moving in slow motion. With each stride he did, Rene blinked.

Ten . . .

_Sesshomaru, no!_

Nine . . .

_Can't you tell that I'm not Naraku?_

Eight . . .

_Oh, I wish you could hear my voice._

Seven . . .

_Sesshomaru._

Six . . .

_If only this miasma wasn't in my blood._

Five . . .

_No._

Four . . .

_No!_

Three . . .

_No!_

Two . . .

_NOOOO!_

One . . .

_STOOOOOP IT!_

As Sesshomaru was quickly bringing down his sword, Rene's body moved on its own. She reached out her open palms toward the attacking demon and a flash of light shout out from them along with an electrocuting blast. Sesshomaru reacted quickly. He shielded himself with Tokijin; nonetheless, the bright pink blast shattered his armor and tore his kimono sleeve. The close impact caused him to be shot back a great distance. As he flew backwards through the air, Rene looked at her hands with astonishment.

_But I didn't . . . What just happened?_ she thought. _My body just moved on its own._

Again, that wicked laughing voice in her head echoed and raged. _It's simple really. All I did was extend your life a little by shooting the power of the jewel shard through your hands._

Rene's hands trembled._ Why? Why would you do that?_

_Ha ha. Just think about it. It wouldn't be very entertaining just to have your dear Sesshomaru kill you instantly now would it? The more effort it takes for him to kill my illusion, the more heart-broken he'll be when he finds out it's you. _Naraku laughed violently.

_Why . . . Why are you so EVIL?!_

Sesshomaru turned himself with a backwards flip in mid-air and landed softly in a kneeling position. Though his head was down and his bangs were covering his eyes, everyone could tell he was upset about being blown back . . . and injured. A loud, angry growl hissed. Sesshomaru lifted his head. He was grinding his razor-sharp teeth together while growling at Naraku's illusion. His eyes were flickering from white to red, to red to white.

_Oh, no,_ thought InuYasha and Kagome. They knew exactly what was going to happen.

Sesshomaru stood on both of his feet and slid Tokijin back in his belt. After a quick blink of the eyes, Rene gasped. The white in the dog demon's eyes were blood-shot red and the gold in them were ocean blue. His beautiful face began to stretch out and turn completely white. Fur was beginning to cover his entire body. He was metamorphosing into an overgrown sized demon dog. Rene nearly fainted.

_Excellent,_ said Naraku. Rene shook her head.

After a loud howl of hatred and anger, Sesshomaru began to run towards the illusion. Rene froze. "Don't just stand there, you fool!" a voice cried out. "Move out of the way!" Rene turned her head to see a figure in a red kimono run right in front of her with an overgrown sword. His back faced her. "Get going." After those words, Sesshomaru lunged at InuYasha with an open mouth. The half demon raised his sword above his head and Sesshomaru's ginormous fangs bit down on them. He then lifted his head along with Tetsusaiga and InuYasha and began quickly shaking them from side to side like they were chew toys. InuYasha gripped his sword tighter and tighter so he wouldn't be thrown off. As stupid and astounded as she was, Rene still sat in the spot she was in. With a shaking voice, InuYasha screamed, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! MOVE IT!"

Rene's legs were locked. What was going on? First she was kidnapped by a wicked demon who temporarily took her voice away. Then Sesshomaru began attacking her along with two people she never met before. Suddenly, the two strangers begin protecting her. What was happening? Rene shook her head for she did not know the answer. All she knew was that Naraku changed her appearance to look like him, and even that was too much to grasp.

An arm wrapped around Rene's and yanked her onto her feet. "Come on!" yelled Kagome. Rene recognized the voice from the jewel in her shoulder. "Don't zone out on me now!" Rene's legs unlocked when Kagome began running away with her from the fighting brothers. It felt weird to Kagome to run with Naraku's illusion. Though it was actually Rene she was running with, all Kagome could see was the creepy tentacles and the pale demon. She was fighting just to convince herself that it was just an illusion and that the real figure was an innocent girl.

_I think not, _whispered Naraku in Rene's head. Just then, long barky tentacles shot up from out of the ground to block the path Kagome and Rene were running. When they tried to run a different way, more barky tentacles shot up from the ground.

"Oh, no! We're trapped," screamed Kagome. The barky tentacle's sharp, pointy tips bent down and lunged straight for Kagome. She quickly let go of Naraku's illusion and aimed her arrow at the attacking threat. "Hit the mark," she said before firing. Her sacred arrow shot at the tree-like nuisance and made them disintegrate into particles. Nonetheless, more formed from its stubs. Kagome grabbed Rene's forearm again. "We'll have to run through them." As the two ran through the seemingly endless row of attackers, Kagome whacked at the tentacles with her bow.

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru opened his mouth and threw InuYasha. The half demon flew back and crashed into the hut, completely crumbling and destroying it. InuYasha slowly rose himself off the broken wood that was stabbing him in the back. He jammed his sword into the ground so it could help him stand. By then, Sesshomaru was already sprinting in his direction.

"Oh no you don't," said Kagome. After breaking through the tunnel of tentacles, she released Rene's arm and set up her bow and arrow. "Sesshomaru!" she called out before releasing it. The arrow quickly drove in a straight line and grazed Sesshomaru's right leg. This made the overgrown demon stop in his tracks. He circled his body and glared contemptuously at Kagome. His eyes boiled as he changed direction to run after the young priestess. "Oh no!" He was about ten strides from them now. Too far for InuYasha to catch him.

"KAGOME! RUN FOR IT!" he screamed.

It was too late.

Sesshomaru hovered over Kagome, his mouth wide. She froze as his mouth quickly inched closer to her head. Rene reacted, and shoved her out of the way and onto the grass.

Naraku smiled. _Perfect._

Naraku dispelled the barrier around the jewel in Rene's shoulder before Sesshomaru's attack landed. His fangs sunk so deep into her shoulder that one tooth touched the other. Blood gushed and spouted into the black sky. It felt as though her arm's flesh was pealing and tearing out of its joint. From the waist up, it felt like Rene's body went limp.

Sesshomaru was victorious in wounding Naraku . . . or so he thought. Though he didn't get the priestess, he sunk his teeth in his real opponent . . . or so it seemed. As the barrier disappeared from Rene's shoulder, her true appearance began to manifest. Out of the corner of his humongous eyes, Sesshomaru could see the pale demon with thick, green tentacles fade away. Moreover, it was replaced by someone else. Someone . . . human. The dog demon's eyes widened with shock as he analyzed the prey that was lodged in between his jaws. They began to shake and tremble.

For the first time, Sesshomaru had noticed that it was not Naraku that he had gripped so tightly in between his teeth, but instead the creature he was so fond of . . . Rene.


	27. Naraku's Trap Part V

Naraku's Trap Part V

The surprise and shock of what had just happened chocked everyone. Kagome, who was still on the ground, greatly gasped when she saw a mortal girl replace the Naraku illusion. Now she understood what Kaugra meant. InuYasha was speechless when he saw Rene. He hadn't completely believed that the wind sorcerous was telling the truth about her. Now that he saw the innocent girl lodged in Sesshomaru's jaws, he believed. In the shadows, Naraku smiled with delight. Everything had gone according to plan. With a victorious chuckle, Naraku faded away to go into hiding. His job was done.

And Sesshomaru . . . What had he just done? When did Rene even arrive at the scene? How did she end up between Sesshomaru's teeth? The overgrown dog demon was frozen. He didn't even twitch because he was afraid of the outcome. One wrong move and he could bite off half of Rene's body.

Miasma seeped out of Rene's fatal shoulder and chest wound, causing them to gush out even more blood. Its poison rushed into Sesshomaru's mouth along with her thick liquid. He could taste it. Rene's innocent blood, tainted with evil. _Rene,_ he thought. _Rene . . . No._

"Se . . . sshom . . . aru," said a shaky, weak voice. The owner's right arm sluggishly rose so her hand could touch the demon's cheek. Hit with great pain, she lifted the other one and did the same. Rene was trying to do her best to hug the disaffirmed, shocked dog demon. Sesshomaru flinched at the touch which made him pull on her shoulder. He quickly froze again when Rene let out shriek of pain. Its deafening pitch caused his ears to ring with guilt. How could the strong and powerful Lord Sesshomaru have made such a blunder? "Sesshomaru." Her voice was in a whisper. "I'm glad . . . you can hear me again. You can . . . see me again, can't you?" He said nothing. "You can can't you? Ha. I'm glad."

Rene's blooded hands began to gradually slide off of Sesshomaru's face, leaving a streak of rose-red. In slow motion, she plummeted onto her knees making Sesshomaru move with her. Her arms fell, lagged, and dangled by her sides. "I'm glad," she said before closing her eyes and relaxing every single muscle in her body.

Sesshomaru's heart raced. His eyes trembled. Rene's seemingly lifeless body surprisingly scared the mess out of the great dog demon's son. He quickly but surely opened his mouth, releasing the mortal's shoulder. More blood leaked out as her body fell to the floor. He then slowly morphed back into his original form. As he stared down at the motionless body, he wiped the blood from his mouth, though he could still taste it. Sesshomaru knelt down in front of Rene and placed a worried hand over her mouth and nose. A rough, ragged breath escaped Rene's mouth. Sesshomaru's heart slowed down a bit. At least she was still alive.

"Get away from the girl, Sesshomaru!" yelled InuYasha. Sesshomaru look up just in time. InuYasha sword was swinging horizontally towards him, but he leaped into the air and dodged. InuYasha stood in front of Rene protectively while Kagome ran to her and knelt down. She gently lifted her unconscious head and let out a sigh of relief.

"Don't worry, InuYasha," she began. "She's still breathing, but she needs medical attention stat." Kagome took note of the poison seeping from her body. "A great deal of miasma has entered her body."

InuYasha nodded. "Just let me deal with this bastard first." He swung his sword to his side and began to charge. Sesshomaru just stood in one spot as he watched.

_Rene . ._ . he thought. _Was this the work of Naraku? Did I actually fall into his trap . . . and hurt you? But why do I care so much? You're just a . . . _He looked past the running half demon and glanced at the motionless body that was in Kagome's arms. He noticed the black and purple gas seeping out of her body. _I could taste the miasma in your blood. Did the smell of Naraku's poison stop me from recognizing your scent? How could I fall for such a . . . plot?_

"DIE!" InuYasha screamed as he quickly vertically brought down his sword. With ease, Sesshomaru dodged the attack and took to the sky. He took one last glance at Rene before disappearing. "You won't escape."

"InuYasha!" yelled Kagome. "Let him go. We have a bigger issue." InuYasha took one last glance at the empty sky. He sheaved his sword and ran over to the two girls. When he was hovering over the two, they both stared worriedly at the unconscious figure.

"Now what?"

(Back to the present)

Everyone was speechless. Naraku had really outdone himself. Kagome and InuYasha knew that Naraku was behind it all, but they didn't know the full story. They had just appeared at the scene.

Kagome tilted her head as she gazed at the motionless figure in the orb. _Wait a minute_, she thought. She screwed up her eyes and analyzed the girl's face and attire. _Oh my_ . . . Kagome disrupted the silence by screaming out, "I REMEMBER NOW!" Everyone, except InuYasha, looked over at Kagome with surprise. InuYasha remembered what she had as well. "That girl! I knew I recognized her before, but I just couldn't get a name to match the face. Actually, I don't think she ever told us her name."

"Hey, Kagome," began Shippo. "How come I don't remember her?"

"Or me," enter Sango.

"Nor I," said Miroku.

Kagome turned to face her friends. "You guys were out searching for Sango's brother, Kohaku, when Rene was with us."

"Oh, that's right. We were searching for him."

Sango nodded.

Miroku spoke, "Yes, Shippo, I remember too."

Again, a hush flew over the crowd. The team adjusted themselves for they were vexed. They all silently thought about Rene. Though InuYasha and Kagome had an idea of what was next to come, they all continued to watch the orb in wonder.


	28. Don't Leave Me

Don't Leave Me

(Back to the past)

Her eyes slowly yet instinctively flapped open from a warm feeling on her shoulder. Without moving her head, Rene moved her eyes to see what was creating the warmth. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see two hands hovering over her shoulder. A sparkling, pink light seeped from them. Her eyes moved once more. Now she was staring at the unfamiliar ceiling. _I'm inside a hut_, she thought. She closed her eyes. _A hut . . . a hut . . . a hut! _All memories of Naraku and his evil plot awoke in her brain. The hurtful memories: Her temporarily losing her voice, her becoming Naraku's illusion, Sesshomaru biting her . . .

Rene lashed open her eyes and threw her laying body into a sitting position. As she did this she yelled, "SESSHOMARU!" An agonizing and threatening pain skipped throughout her chest and shoulder. She threw her hand to her shoulder and whimpered.

"Easy," said a familiar voice. "Don't move to quickly, or you'll reopen your wounds."

After catching her breath, Rene turned to see a girl sitting next to her. "Who are you?" she asked.

"My name's Kagome."

"Kagome?" Rene glanced at her shoulder and gasped. The wound was nearly healed. How could that be? Sesshomaru had definitely sunk his teeth into her, creating holes in her shoulder, but how could they have closed up so quickly? "What did you do to me?"

"Well . . . I barely did anything to you. All I did was purify the miasma in your body so the bleeding would stop. The jewel shard did the rest."

Rene glanced at her shoulder. _That's right_, she thought. _Naraku hadn't taken the jewel back, but why?_ She looked back at the priestess. "What do you mean it did the rest?"

"Well, duh, that's simple," entered another familiar voice. Both girls turned their heads to see InuYasha sitting in a corner of the room. Rene hadn't noticed his presence. "If that jewel wasn't in your shoulder, you would have been pushing up daisies right now."

"InuYasha," said Kagome with a warning.

"What? It's the truth." Kagome gave the half demon a you-better-watch-it glare. He cringed.

"Don't listen to him. He may look tough right now, but to be honest, he was worried about you just like I was."

InuYasha leapt onto his feet. "Worried?! No I wasn't!"

Kagome ignored him. "What I'm trying to say is we thought we participated in the act of killing an innocent girl. We're just glad you had that jewel when you did." She reached into the first-aid kit that was to the left of her and withdrew a role of bandages. She then moved herself behind Rene and sat up straight. "InuYasha, turn around."

"Humph," he responded before obeying her. He turned himself to face the wall and crossed his arms.

"Do you think you can remove your kimono for me? I'm only going to bandage you up." Rene nodded and slid both of her bloody kimono sleeves down. Her bare, voluptuous breast and two deep wounds were exposed. Kagome began to thoroughly wrap the bandages around Rene's stomach, moving up as she did it. Finally, when she wrapped and knotted the bandages around her breasts, she began to patch up her shoulder. "So tell us, how did you get a shard of the shikon jewel?"

"Oh, jeez," said InuYasha. "Why does it even matter? We're gonna take it from her anyway."

With angry, irritated, closed eyes, Kagome said, "InuYasha, sit!"

"Uhggggg!" Immediately, the half demon crashed to the floor. A loud clutter sounded. "Kagome, how could you?" he whimpered.

"Oh, be quiet. Sorry about that . . . uh . . . um."

"It's o.k. I never wanted it in the first place." Rene lowered her head. "Anyway, Naraku embedded the jewel in my shoulder when I was unconscious. Or at least that's what he told me."

Kagome and InuYasha flinched at Naraku's name. Why would he give a mortal a jewel shard? "That doesn't sound good," said InuYasha as he lifted himself off the ground. "If he's given you a piece of the sacred jewel then he has to be plotting something truly despicable. Right now he's only loaning you the gem so he can use you again." Kagome nodded. Anyone one who comes across they sacred jewel never experienced happiness.

Rene placed a hand on her chest. "He originally gave it to me to conceal my true appearance. I was temporarily his illusion as you all remember." Both InuYasha and Kagome lowered their head in truth and disgrace.

"Now that I think about it," began Kagome. "How do you know Sesshomaru?"

"Huh?" She looked over her shoulder. "You know him too?"

Kagome nodded. "He's InuYasha's older brother."

Rene turned and stared at the back of the half demon. "Brothers?" She thought back to the time she had fist seen Sesshomaru. He was injured under the cherry blossom tree, and he hissed the name "InuYasha." "You must be the one who severed his left arm off."

InuYasha looked over his shoulder. "Yeah, and what about it?" Rene said nothing.

Kagome tightened the bandages tightly around Rene's shoulder. "Alright," she said as she packed up her medical supplies. "We're all done."

Rene pulled up her sleeves and crossed the left half of her kimono over the right. "Thank you."

Kagome lightly placed a hand on Rene's chest. She gingerly pushed her till her head was on the wooden floor. "Now you just lie down and rest," she said. She folded her hands in her lap. "We can't have you opening your wounds now can we?"

Rene weakly shook her head. Though the holes in her shoulder closed up, the remaining gashes plundered her with pain. But that didn't compare to what she was emotionally feeling. _Sesshomaru,_ she thought. _Where have you gone? I lost you again._ She lowered her stinging eyes. She forced herself not to cry. _Will you come look for me?_

"So," Kagome began. "About Sesshomaru." That's all it took. Hearing his name made Rene burst into tears. He lip trembled as her eyes turned red. Water streamed down the sides of her face. "Oh no. Did I say something wrong?"

InuYasha turned around and looked at Rene's tears. "What are you crying for?" he asked in a rude tone.

Rene took a deep breath. Through hard sobs she asked, "How did he react?" She could see Kagome and InuYasha's face twist up with confusion. She clarified. "Before I fainted . . . When he saw me in between his jaws . . . how did her react?"

Kagome and InuYasha glanced at each other, then back at the crying girl. They shook their heads. "We don't know. He disappeared shortly after."

Rene flapped her eye lids. She turned to Kagome. "He disappeared? To where?" Kagome shook her head. That just made her cry even harder. He left her. What would she do now? She closed her eyes. _Don't leave me, Sesshomaru._

"Why are you crying over that heartless bastard?" asked InuYasha. "If it wasn't for that jewel shard, he would have killed you." Rene said nothing. "Look, I don't know the chemistry between you and him, but if I were you, I'd forget about Sesshomaru."

"InuYasha?!" yelled Kagome. "Sure it's odd that she knows him, but still. Do you have to be so-"

"Be so what? Rude? Blunt? I'm just telling the girl the truth. Sesshomaru loathes humans with a passion."

_That's not true_, thought Rene. _That's not true. I won't believe it. He saved me more than once. He gave me the option to follow him. Doesn't that mean he cares? Doesn't that mean he'll come looking for me? Sesshomaru . . . what will you do?_

Rene's sobs softened but her tears still gushed out. Kagome sighed. She stood onto her feet. She walked over to InuYasha, grabbed his forearm, and walked to the straw door. "What are you doing!" yelled InuYasha.

Kagome glanced over her shoulder. "We're going to go look for some herbs for your shoulder. Rest up, O.K." Rene said nothing, but nodded.

"Why do I have to go?" the half demon asked with slight irritation. Kagome merely pointed at the crying girl before pulling him out of the hut. Now, Rene was all alone.

_Sesshomaru . . . Sesshomaru . . ._ Rene put the back of her palm on her head. _What are you doing right now?_


	29. Extreme Contempt

Extreme Contempt

Jaken sniffed the forest air. After watching _him_ disappear into the atmosphere from behind trees, he had been searching for his lord. After looking for a long, black night and a long, distilled day, he had finally caught a whiff of his master. "Lord Sesshomaru is nearby! Oh, how grand!" He began to sprint towards the exit of the forest. As he ran, he yelled, "Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru!" When he broke through the trees, a large smile plastered his green face. "Me Lord, I've found you!"

Sesshomaru was kneeling on a steppe, hunched over a raging river. His claws dug deep into the dry dirt. His teeth were grinding together while a growl escaped his mouth. His piercing eyes flashed. _Damn you, Naraku!_ he yelled in his head. _Damn you! _Sesshomaru's eyes quickly moved to his Tokijin. He plucked his claws from the ground and threw them over the sword's handle. He removed it from his yellow belt and stared intensely at it. Terrible memories returned to his head.

_I can smell it_, he thought. Her blood. _It's all over it . . . it's all over the sword. Her poisoned blood! _Sesshomaru's face twisted up. He hissed and threw the sword as far away from him as possible. That's when he spotted the dry blood on his hand and torn kimono sleeve. As he remembered the taste of Rene's blood and the feel of her hug, he slowly placed his hand in front of his face. _Rene . . . I can still taste it . . . I can still taste your blood_.

"My Lord! You are alright!" Jaken ran closer to the furious dog demon. As he approached closer and closer to him, Sesshomaru swung his body and his claws all in one motion. He strongly hissed at the imp. Jaken jumped and fell on his back.

"LEAVE ME!" Sesshomaru hissed. His eyes were burning and boiling.

` Jaken gulped. "But . . . Me Lord-"

"NOW!"

The little, green imp shook with fear. Sure, he's known Sesshomaru for many years. He knows he gets angry easily, but he never showed his anger. On the outside, he always wore a calm domineer, yet on the inside, he was a boiling, angry time bomb ready to explode. Nevertheless, he always compressed his bomb. Lord Sesshomaru would always conceal his feelings.

"Y-Y-Yes, L-Lord Sesshomaru," he said with a terrified, shaking voice. Jaken gathered his fallen staff. He then rushed onto his three-toed feet and scurried into the forest to hide.

Sesshomaru twisted his body back to the river. He jumped onto his feet and into the ocean-like water. With more force than was need, he shoved and punched his arm into its raging waves. The dried blood that was covering it began to slowly peel off and follow the current. After a while, he yanked it out of the water and sniffed his sleeve. _Damn! Her scent is still there. _He threw his arm back into the river and pulled it out after a while again. _Uggghh! I can still smell Rene's blood. _Sesshomaru clutched his fist, stabbing his palm with his long, sharp nails. Blood began to drip from his hand. He punched and slapped the innocent water before jumping out the river.

Sesshomaru let out a large angry breath. He then began to walk to his Tokijin. _Damn you, Naraku! How could I fall for such a plot? Me of all people. Damn. Damn! DAMN . . . Rene. _He thought back to her rough, ragged breathing._ You_ are _still alive . . . aren't you? _The thought of "Why should I care" tried to creep in, but Sesshomaru harshly ignored it. Though it was hard to admit, he was worried about the mortal.

The dog demon stopped walking for he was standing in front of Tokijin. He stared blankly into its silver. _Rene . ._ . He looked up into the cloudy sky. He sniffed the air. It's faint, but I can smell you. _You're not that far away, but . ._ . He lowered his head and gazed into the fang of his sword. Sesshomaru bent down and gripped it tightly in his palm, sliding it into his belt. His face was slowly calming down. It was turning back to normal. He turned his head and stared at the river, remembering the time Rene splashed him in the face.

_What makes her different form other mortals?_ he asked himself. _Why have I become so intrigued with her? _Pictures of Rene's injuries flashed in his brain. He twitched at the thought. _This feeling . . . why does it hurt to know I am the one who injured her? She's just a . . . _He didn't want to think it. She's just a mortal would be a lie. Rene was more than just a mortal. She was a mortal who touched Sesshomaru's heart in a way he'd never understand. Still, that feeling made him want to see her. "Rene." Sesshomaru pushed all of his thoughts to the side and took to the sky.


	30. Left Behind

Left Behind

She opened her dried eyes. Besides the moon light seeping in through the hut window, the room was completely dark. Night had slowly crept up on Rene. She blinked a couple before slowly pushing her back off the cold floor. Her eyes scanned the nighted room. Kagome was sleeping near the fire pit in a sleeping bag. A basket of herbs was next to her head. InuYasha was sleeping with his arms crossed and in an Indian position. His sword was standing tall in his arms.

A quick pain shot across Rene's shoulder and chest as she gradually pushed herself onto her feet. She grabbed her chest. Panting, she looked outside the window. A full moon was in view, and that reminded her of Sesshomaru's long, white hair. "Sesshomaru," she whispered. Rene snuck out the hut and stood under the stars. She began to walk to nowhere in particular. As she strolled, she analyzed her surroundings: the straight, clear, flowing streams ran, the dark thick trees rustled, and the dark, square huts creaked. Still, in a way, the night was still and silent.

Rene stared at the dark forest that was up the hill. As she remembered the forest she met Sesshomaru in, she began to walk up the slope. Its steepness made her take deep breaths. She was in no shape to even walk. When she reached the top off the hill, she rested her head on a tree, worn out. Before walking into the forest, she glanced back at the sleeping village. "Don't worry," she said in a low, soft voice. "I'll come back. Where have I to go?"

As the injured girl roamed through the forest, she thought about the time she hugged Sesshomaru's furry, dog face. _He was so angry when I saw him_, she thought. _He must really hate Naraku, but how can I blame him? He used me to try to hurt us both._ She moved her hand to her heart. _What are you feeling right now?_

"Ow! Dough!" Standing in the middle of the InuYasha forest, Rene could hear a voice. A familiar voice. She looked around. "Ow! Cursed bushes!" Just then, a little green imp emerged from a bush. His kimono snagged on a branch. He tugged on it trying to get free from captivity. "Stupid branch," he yelled. "Release me!" He hit the innocent branch with his long staff. The branch whipped itself off of the imp's kimono causing him to fall onto his back.

Rene gasped. Water began to form in her eyes. A smile plastered her face as she yelled, "Master Jaken!"

The little imp blinked at the familiar voice. "Rene?" He rolled onto his stomach and sat up. As soon as he was on his knees, Rene scooped him up and squeezed him tightly as though he were a stuffed animal.

"Oh, Master Jaken, I'm so happy to see you!"

"Rene! I thought you were dead!"

Rene's smile slowly faded. She didn't remember seeing Jaken during the Naraku incident. "You did? How come?"

He wiggled his way out of her suffocating hug and fell onto his bottom. "Well, when I saw Lord Sesshomaru this afternoon, he had a terrifying look on his face. So I assumed you had died."

When Rene heard Sesshomaru's name, she began to throw her head in all directions. When she couldn't see any other figure around, she threw her face in Jaken's. "Sesshomaru!" she yelled. "Where is he?!"

Jaken shook his head. "I don't know. The last time I saw him, he was near a river in the north. Nonetheless, he told me to leave in a harsh tone. So I ran through the forest all afternoon and for half the night."

_He's half a day away?_ she thought. _Sesshomaru . . ._ She backed away from Jaken and sat Japanese style.

Jaken stood onto his feet. "But never mind that. What are you doing here, Rene?"

She turned her head toward the sleeping village. "Kagome and InuYasha brought me here to tend to my wounds." She slid her left sleeve down to show Jaken the bandages. A slight whiff of blood crossed his nose. Rene pulled it back up. "From my understanding, I don't think they like Sesshomaru very much. And neither you nor Sesshomaru like them. That's what it seems."

Jaken sniggered and nodded. "Exactly."

It went silent. The two sat as the black trees teetered and rustled. The air was still. The moon sang a song of the night. "Take me to him." Rene broke the awkward silence.

"Wh . . . huh?"

"Please, Jaken. Take me to Sesshomaru," she begged.

The imp shook his head. "I don't think I should do that. Lord Sesshomaru was more furious than he ever was, and he had a violent look on his-"

"Please!"

Jaken shut his mouth. He began to analyze Rene's caring and worried domineer. Her kind, soft expression reminded him of the time she desperately wanted to save him, a little, green stranger. He let out a deep and ragged sigh. "Very well then. I guess I have no choice." He turned his back to her. "I mean I have to find Lord Sesshomaru as well." The little imp began to walk towards the bushes he emerged out of.

A large, bright, excited grin plastered her face. She nodded. As she began to rise onto her feet, she stopped, and so did Jaken. A loud rustle chanted from the diverse bushes and a tall figure emerged from them. His long white hair and black and silver armor glistened in the moon light. His kimono sleeves blew in the seemingly still wind.

Rene was frozen in her half standing position. She gazed happily in the demon's golden eyes. _Sesshomaru_, she thought. _You found me._

Sesshomaru stood in front of the bushes, peering into her relived eyes. _Rene,_ he thought. _You are well._ His eyes gradually moved to her left shoulder. A quick whiff of her blood crossed his strong nose. His eyes narrowed at the scent. Her wound was slowly opening.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" yelled the little, green imp. "How did you find us so quickly?!"

Jaken was ignored. His lord just strolled right past him. As Sesshomaru walked closer to the awkwardly positioned girl, Rene sunk down to her knees. The dog demon stopped shortly and stood in front of her. They both stared at each other. That's when her smile faded. As she peered into Sesshomaru's eyes, she noticed a change. Though he had a calm domineer, she could tell he was . . . angry and felt . . . used and . . . guilty.

"Sesshomaru?" she began. His eyes moved to her slightly open kimono. He could see a tiny bit of the red bandages she wore. The sight made him twitch. "Sesshomaru?" He looked back to her face. "Are you alright?" Sesshomaru said nothing, and that answered Rene's questions. All he did was stare into her now worried and concerned eyes. He wasn't alright.

Sesshomaru turned his back to Rene and began to disappear into the forest. "Wait for me, My Lord!" yelled Jaken.

Rene didn't know what to do. She just sat as he walked away. _Sesshomaru_, she thought. _What's wrong?_ She observed Sesshomaru's shrinking back. When the thought that her lord was leaving clicked in her head, she sprung onto her bare feet. A shock of pain leapt through her body, but she didn't care. Rene just sprinted after Sesshomaru. His back was getting closer.

"Stop!" Sesshomaru strongly commanded.

Rene slowed down her sprint and stopped along with the dog demon and the little imp. Standing about six feet away from her lord, she stood in the darkness, confused. Befuddled. Curious. "Wh-" she couldn't finish the word.

Without turning around to look at Rene's beautiful face, Sesshomaru spoke. "Don't follow me." Rene froze. Her eyes grew ten times its normal size. What was he saying?

"Sesshoma-"

"You merely get in the way," he hissed. With an extra growl he added, "I should have left you in a human village when I had a chance."

Her mouth dropped to the moist, grassy floor. Rene's eyes began to sting, but she wanted to stay strong from his sudden harsh words. She would not cry. _Sesshomaru,_ she thought. _What are you saying?_ She swallowed the suddenly cold, dry air. "What are you saying?"

Sesshomaru looked up to the moon and listened to the whistle of the wind, remembering her flute. "Because," he started. He began to walk away. "You are just a mere human, and I care nothing for the likes of you."

That did it. Those words broke her. They broke Rene. Sesshomaru's boulder-like words hit and shattered her fragile heart like it was glass. Water broke through her eyes as she fell to her knees. _A thing,_ she thought. _A creature_, she thought. _A mortal,_ she thought. _A human. _Why is it that that was the only term that hurt her? A human. A mere human that he did not care for. Not a thing, creature, nor mortal. Why did the truth hurt NOW?

Tears streamed down Rene's eyes as she watched Sesshomaru and Jaken fade into the forest. He was gone now. He was out of her reach. And not once did he look back. Not one time. What now?_ Why had he come if that was all he wished to say? Why had he come to hurt . . . ?_

Milliseconds to seconds pasted. Seconds to minutes pasted. Yet, it seemed like an eternity before Rene rose to her feet. She slowly walked her lifeless body out of the forest. Now she was standing on top of the hill, looking down at the still sleeping village. As she began to walk down the slope, she could hear familiar voices.

"InuYasha! Where are you going?! We have to find her!"

"Would you just shut up?! I know where I'm going! Sesshomaru's scent is in this direction, and so is that girl's."

"Do you think she's in danger?"

By that time InuYasha jumped high into the air, Rene was halfway down the hill. "Look," Kagome shouted from behind InuYasha's back. "There she is!" InuYasha turned his head to look at her. He then softly landed on the grassy floor. Kagome immediately jumped off his back and began to run to her. "Hey! What are you doing up here? Where have you been?"

But Rene didn't hear Kagome. She was too caught up in her own wondering thoughts of why her lord would leave her. The blank girl continued to stroll down the hill. _Sesshomaru,_ she thought. _Sesshomaru. _Rene stopped in her tracks as a transparent Sesshomaru appeared in the distance. His pale face was staring at her. Her eyes widened. "Sesshomaru," she whispered. Rene reached out her arm to the figure. "Sesshomaru." Then, after the transparent Sesshomaru turned his back to the girl, it quickly faded. She shook her head and stared at her hand. Drops of tears landed in the middle of her palm. _I can't touch him anymore._ _I can't reach him anymore. I'll never see Sesshomaru ever again!_

The devastated, heartbroken, tormented, befuddled girl plunged to her knees and gushed out tear. Sesshomaru . . . _her_ Sesshomaru was gone.

Kagome fell down onto her knees beside her. "Hey," she whispered. Rene flung herself onto Kagome's chest and cried. Kagome wrapped her arms around her and patted her back. "What happened?" Rene just furiously and frantically shook her head.

"He left you here didn't he?" asked InuYasha, harshly. The word "left" cause harder tears to escape her. She was gasping for air now. "I thought so. You should have listened. I told you he hated humans."

What could she do by cry? How could she live without Sesshomaru? Sure she had only traveled him for about two and a half week. Sure he hated humans, but didn't Rene make him slightly change? Did she think too soon?

The moon sang a sad, tragic song. Rene's tears were her words. Sesshomaru had dropped her like a rock and left the scene of the crime. Now, all she could do was mumble the past through hard sobs . . . _Sesshomaru._


	31. Depressed

Depressed

(Back to the present)

"Jeez. What a heartless bastard," exclaimed the half demon. "Leaving that girl like that."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him. "You shouldn't throw stones in glass huts, InuYasha," she said.

Now, InuYasha narrowed his own eyes. "What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying you did something similar to me."

"I did? Since when?"

Shippo entered. "Oh, come on, InuYasha. Even I remember when you snatched the jewel shard from Kagome and then pushed Kagome down the well to send her back to her time forever to protect her from Naraku."

"That's sounds harsh," said Miroku.

Sango agreed. "Yeah, but at least Sesshomaru just walked away instead of pushing her."

InuYasha took his back from the floor, allowing a stretch of pain to run across his wounded chest. "Shut up. At least I pushed her in the well to protect her instead of walking away because I loathed her."

Kagome thought for a second. "I don't know, InuYasha. Do you think he really left her because he hated humans?"

"Of course! Why else?!" He lied back down on the warm floor.

Kagome turned to the forger. "What do you think, Totosai?"

Totosai crossed his arms and pretended to think. "Hmmmm. I think we should continue to watch the orb."

"You're not going to answer my questions any time soon are you?" He shook his head. Kagome sighed. "Come to think of it, you still haven't answered my other questions. Like where did Sesshomaru get those clothes for Rene, and what is the secret so deep in her heart?" Totosai shrugged. Another sigh escaped Kagome. "Fine then. We'll just watch the orb."

Totosai's hands flew up into the air. "Thank the heavens!" he screamed before continuing to watch the drama.

(Back to the past)

The sun was high. Rene's body was folded hot dog style along the cold wooden hut floor. She laid there lifeless and depressed. With relaxed hands and rarely blinking eyes, all she did was stare at the straw door. _He's gone, _she kept thinking._ He's gone. Sesshomaru's gone._

InuYasha and Kagome sat on the opposite side of the hut across from one another. InuYasha slurped down his meal like a pig while Kagome sipped on her warm tea. Often, she'd take quick, short glances at Rene. She sighed.

"I wonder what's taking Miroku, Shippo, and Sango," said InuYasha with a mouth full.

Kagome responded instinctively. "Yeah."

InuYasha lowered his bowl. "What's the matter, Kagome?"

She glanced at Rene out of the corner of her eye. "Well . . . I'm worried about her. She hasn't said a word since last night. I wonder what could have happened." She set her tea out in front of her. "She won't even tell me her name."

"Ah, let the girl sulk." He took another slurp. "I told her Sesshomaru hated humans, but did she listen?" Rene twitched at the name. Kagome gave InuYasha a displeasing glare. "What?"

"You're hopeless." She rose onto her feet and crept up behind the nameless girl. She placed a hand on her stinging shoulder. "Hey," she said lightly. "Do you want to eat with us?" Rene faintly shook her head. "O.k. Do you want me to change your bandages?" Again, she shook her head.

"Don't waste your time on the girl, Kagome," said InuYasha. "If she just wants to lie there then let her."

InuYasha was ignored. "Come on." Kagome nudged Rene onto her feet. "Let's go for a little walk. I think you could some fresh air."

InuYasha watched as the two girls exited the hut. _Humph. Damn, Kagome. I tried to warn the girl._ _Why is she crying over someone like Sesshomaru anyway?_ he thought. _He isn't worth it._ He slouched back. _Still, how did she meet him to begin with?_

Kagome and Rene took short, small steps to the stream out in front of the hut. The clean, clear air cleansed their lungs. The hot, bright sun warmed their faces. It was a beautiful day, yet it was not enough to snap Rene out of her state. She was walking without thinking. Walking to nowhere.

"Why don't we . . . put our feet in the stream? That should be relaxing," said Kagome. Rene blankly nodded. They both sat on their bottoms. While Kagome took off her shoes and sock, Rene planted her feet in the water. So clean. So cold. Kagome joined her shortly after. "See. Isn't this nice?"

Silence.

Rene allowed the water to run through her toes as she gazed at her own reflection.

"Uh . . ." Kagome didn't know what to say to the girl. Should she say something? "I know this is none of my business, but . . ." her voice was shaky. "How exactly do you know Sesshomaru? What's the chemistry between you two? I mean, you really seemed heart-broken when he left."

Silence.

Rene took her eyes from the reflection and moved to the forest up the hill. _Sesshomaru_, she thought. _No! No. He's gone. Did he ever care for me at all? _She thought back to all the times he had saved her. _Didn't he? _Jaken's words echoed in her head: "When I saw Lord Sesshomaru this afternoon, he had a terrifying look on his face. So I assumed you had died." _What could he have meant? Did that mean Sesshomaru was worried about me? _She looked back down to her reflection. _Will I ever see him again?_

A sigh was heard. "I think you should go after him." Rene quickly turned to face the speaker. It was like she had just read her mind. Kagome had grabbed her attention. "Yes, Sesshomaru sure can be cruel and heartless, I'll tell you that much. However . . ." She looked at Rene's surprised face. "If you truly care for him, I think you should find him." Kagome took her feet out of the water and stood. "So, what do you say?"

Rene didn't know what to say. Sure she desperately wanted to see her lord again, but how would he react if she found him? What would he say? What would he do? Nonetheless, she pushed the thought aside and stood onto her wet feet. She placed one hand over the other. "I'll find him," she responded with a smile.

Kagome nodded. "I'll go get you some food and bandages for your trip."

Rene shook her head. "I won't need those, thank you."

She blinked. "Are you sure? You don't know how far away he could be or what could happen."

"I'm sure." Rene bowed then began to walk to the InuYasha forest.

"Hey, wait a sec!" Kagome called out. Rene glanced over her shoulder. "If you don't mind me asking, well . . . are you . . .?"

. . .

InuYasha's ears twitched as he heard the straw door open. Kagome walked in, alone. "Hey," he said as he shot himself off his back. "Where's that girl?"

Kagome chuckled. "She left to go find Sesshomaru."

The half demon's mouth dropped. "Are you serious?! Man! That girl just doesn't get the picture." He crossed his arms.

"You sure about that?"

He gave Kagome a what-are-you-saying look. "Mind explaining?"

Kagome shook her head. "You won't understand." She picked up her cold tea and began to sip on it. "Oh, before I forget." She placed her green cup back on the floor and grabbed a small, brown vase of herb ointment. "This might sound crazy, but can you do me a favor?"

"Humph. What kind of favor?" Kagome explained it to him. "WHAT! ARE YOU SERIOUS?! YOU WANT ME TO WHAT?!"

"Please, InuYasha."

He stared intensely into Kagome's eyes. She was _indeed_ serious. "Ugggh! Fine then!" He snatched the vase from her and ran out of the hut.

As she watched InuYasha zoom out the room, she thought about Rene's response:

"Hey, wait a sec!" Kagome called out. Rene glanced over her shoulder. "If you don't mind me asking, well . . . are you . . . in love with Sesshomaru?"

For a while, she said nothing. She just thought about the multiple times she was saved by her lord. The times when he acknowledged her. The time he seemed to care. That's when a smile grew across her face.

Rene chuckled. "I think I am."


	32. Searching for You

Searching for You

She didn't know where to start. After entering the InuYasha forest and going to the spot she last saw Sesshomaru, she froze. _Should I go back?_ She thought. _Should I ask the half demon to sniff me out a path? Or should I go north, the direction Sesshomaru was heading? What should I do?_

Rene looked around the unfamiliar forest. She knew she had been there before, but it was so dark the last time. Nonetheless, she soon spotted a deformed bush. Immediately, it came to her that that way was the north. Rene exhaled. _I guess I'm going north_, she thought before walking through the bushes.

Hours passed. The sun was setting. She was still surrounded by trees, which made it seem like she was going nowhere. But what part of feudal Japan wasn't covered with forests? Her search was endless. On top of that, Rene's movement was slowly opening her wounds. She needed to rest.

_Sesshomaru,_ she thought. _Where did you go?_

The sky turned purple, pink, orange, and dark blue. It was becoming too dark for Rene to search for anything. Her feet began to hurt and swell. She rested her body on a tree and sighed deeply. "Sesshomaru," she whispered. Her hand began to rub on the tree's chalky bark. _That's strange,_ she thought. She pushed her body off the bark and squinted at the tree. A huge chunk of it was black and burned to ash. Rene pinched some of the ash from the tree and rubbed it in between her thumb and index finger. Pieces of it fell to the dirt ground. She took a couple of steps back to get as much of the tree in her view.

_I wonder what could have caused this_. A memory flew into her brain: The time Jaken burned the Saimyosho with the staff of two heads. That's when it hit her. _This could be Jaken's doing,_ she assumed. _That means they could be close. _Rene began to scream out her comrades'' names. "Ah-Un! Jaken! Sesshomaru!" Nothing. She ran to a different part of the forest. "Master Jaken! Sesshomaru!" No answer.

Just then, a rustle was heard from behind. Rene curiously turned around. A loud gasped escaped her when she saw bright, glowing red eyes in the shadows. "Woman," growled the hidden figure. The owner of the voice exited from the shadows, revealing its long, rock hard, blue body and human like face. It imitated a centipede. "You have it. You have the shard of the sacred jewel." Rene placed a hand on her shoulder. She quickly circled her body and began to run. The demon began to chase her. "Give it to me!" it yelled.

Twigs and branches slapped Rene all over her body as she ran through them. Bloody scratches formed all over. As she whacked and slapped the plants in her path, the demon used its head to do the same. "Give it to me!"

Rene covered her face as she braced herself to running through a wall of thrones. When she did, she broke into a rocky, gravel field. Nevertheless, her kimono snagged on the remaining thrones. "I have you now!" yelled the demon. With desperation and posthaste, she bit down on her right sleeve and tore off the silk with her strong teeth. It tore off from the main outfit and cause Rene to fall onto the sharp floor. As soon as she hit the ground, the demon shot itself through the thorns and past Rene. She took that advantage and sprung to her feet. She then began to run in the opposite direction of the demon, which was not a brilliant idea.

Rene skidded herself to a halt. She was standing on the edge of a cliff near a ragging, strong waterfall. What now?

The demon circled around and changed directions. "Woman!" he screamed as he charged Rene. She turned around just in time to be rammed in the wounded shoulder.

"UUggghhhh!" she screamed with pain. Now her wound was completely open. Blood squirted out from her shoulder, but the jewel still remained. Rene was swooped off her feet and thrown off the cliff. Her hurting body was falling at an extremely fast pace.

The demon followed the injured girl off the cliff. "You won't escape me!"

All of Rene's body was numb, especially her shoulder. She couldn't move. All she could do was watch the human faced demon charge towards her. And even then, her eyes were blurring. The pain was becoming too much.

It felt like forever, that fall. It wasn't until the demon was about five feet away that Rene smacked through the water at the end of the waterfall. But before she was completely submerged under water, she saw the human faced demon fold up. It wasn't until blood covered the sky that she realized it was cut in half. Blood was raining down. It was all too quick and confusing. What she was seeing from underneath the water couldn't be analyzed fast enough by her brain.

Rene's lagging eyes watch the blood seep from her own shoulder and float to the top of the water. As her eyes closed, she watched the clear water turn to a black red.


	33. Found

Found

_Am I dead?_ was the first thought. No more bloody water forced itself up her nose. Her body wasn't even submerged under water anymore. It was actually lying on its stomach on a grassy floor. Dots of the sun's light seeped through the cracks of the trees' leaves. The clear yellow painted and warmed the left side of her cheek.

Rene began to become conscious, yet her eyes still stayed shut. She felt the scratchy grass underneath her and a cool breeze on her bare shoulder . . . along with gentle and constant rubbing on the back of her left shoulder. She could hear the songs of the birds and the movement of the tree . . . and calm breathing.

She groaned with pain. _What is that? _she thought. _What's making my shoulder move up and down?_ As soon as the rubbing seized, Rene could feel her body slowly flip and turn onto its back. Her eyes still remained closed. _What's going on? What's moving my body? _Rene began to feel her kimono gradually open. Its silk slid down her shoulders, exposing the bloody bandages. Right after, she could feel the bandages began to tear open across her chest and shoulder. Something was cutting them. And after that, she felt them being tugged off from underneath her. Now her bare chest was full viewed.

Finally, Rene began to feel something warm and oily plaster her shoulder. Something began to rub the oily warmth on her wound in circular motions, causing her shoulder to slowly move in small circles as well. _What's doing this to me? Is it trying to hurt me?_

The unknown warmth and rubbing moved itself down to the center of Rene's chest. It rubbed along the long gash that had reopened until it reached the waist. The message moved itself back up to Rene's left breast. It traveled on the edges of her bosom.

_Wait a minute._ _What is touching me_ there_?_ Rene's brown eyes slowly flapped open. She turned her head and moved her eyes to see what was touching her. That's when she saw the hand. Without thinking, she shot herself off her back, threw herself back- which made the hand yank itself off her chest, and cupped her breast. She squeezed her eyes shut. This quick movement sent a shock of pain through her body. She was panting, but only slightly. When the pain dissipated, Rene's eyes opened again and immediately flew to the figure knelt down in front of her.

Rene's eyes widened while a surprised gasp escaped her. Her shoulders began to fall, and she began to loosen herself from her tense body. In front of her knelt a demon with long, moon-like hair and fair skin. Beside his long fur pellet was a brown vase. Was she seeing things? Nonetheless, it didn't matter if what she was seeing was an illusion or the real deal. In the end, she couldn't help by say the name, "Sesshomaru."

The dog demon took his eyes from the girl and moved them to the vase. He dipped his only hand inside it, covering his fingers with a shiny, oily gel. He then turned to Rene and moved closer to her. Sesshomaru then looked down towards her left, covered bosom. Rene's eyes followed. When she saw that the gashes and wounds that were inflicted on her were covered in the gel, she gasped. Her eyes moved to Sesshomaru's. "Did . . . you do this?" she shyly asked. Sesshomaru looked at her face but said nothing. Instead, he looked back down towards her left breast. Without thinking, Rene uncupped them. Sesshomaru moved quickly and plastered the gel down the center of her chest and around her bosom. Finally, he was done tending her wounds.

Rene was dumbfounded. It _was_ Sesshomaru who had aided her. That both embarrassed and warmed her. Sesshomaru had seen her naked, again.

She blushed and moved her eyes downward so she wasn't looking into his eyes. That's when she noticed the black blood covering her entire kimono. As she slowly closed her kimono, she analyzed the blood. Was it her blood or the blood of that demon that was chasing her? Or was it both? Those thought led to others. One's like: _The kimono he gave me is shredded. I can't go around looking like this. I'll look like a walking blood bank. And Sesshomaru gave this to me too. Now it's ruined._

The memory of Sesshomaru handing Rene her kimono appeared. Without looking at him, she asked. "Uh . . . Sesshomaru, where did you get this kimono in the first place?"

The dog demon didn't answer. Instead, he just remembered how he was strolling through the forest. On that day, a female mortal had spotted him, dropped the bundled clothes in her hand, and ran like hell.

"You won't answer will you?" she asked. He came back to the present, but said nothing. Rene sighed. "Can you at least answer two questions for me?" He still said nothing, but she went on to ask anyway. "Why did you tend to my wounds?"

Sesshomaru turned his glare to her right arm, which he stared intensely at. After doing so for a couple of seconds, he reached out and gripped her forearm in his hand. Rene gasped. Sesshomaru then, motioned for her to rotate her arm so he could see the fading scars from the time he clawed her. As he traced the marks, Rene tried to figure out what he was trying to say.

_Is it because he injured me that he tended to my wounds? Is it guilt? Or, did he just do it? Is it neither?_

After Sesshomaru finished, he released her arm and stood onto his feet. He then began to walk away. "Wait!" Rene called out. "One last question." Sesshomaru stopped. "Why . . . why did you leave me behind?"

Without looking at her, Sesshomaru spat out, "That's none of your concern." Then he disappeared into the forest for the millionth time. Should Rene follow him or just stay where she lies?

Rene sighed. _You're so hard to read Sesshomaru. Do you hate me or . . . ? _She scanned the fading scars on her right forearm. Then she remembered the night she was left behind: "When I saw Lord Sesshomaru this afternoon, he had a terrifying look on his face. So I assumed you had died." _What could that have meant? Did that mean Sesshomaru was worried about me? Could it have just been anger towards Naraku? _She thought about the time he saved her, knowing it was her. The times when he used her name instead of calling her thing, creature, or human. That's when the thought flew into her head. _What if he left to protect me? _The thought aroused something inside of her. She sprung to her feet, knowing the thought could indeed be true. _I need to find out,_ she thought before chasing after the demon.

At the bottom of the ragging waterfall Rene had fallen into, was Sesshomaru. He was standing near the edge of the quick flowing water, remembering how he plucked Rene out of it.

He knelt down next to the edge of the water and stuck his arm in it, trying to wash the gel and blood from his hand. _That idiot,_ he thought. _I told her not to follow me._ He remembered how scared he was when Rene stopped breathing for a few seconds after being yanked out of the water. In the end, she coughed up the water lodged inside her. Sesshomaru punched the rocky floor. _She could have died!_

"I understand now," said an innocent, calm voice. Suddenly, Sesshomaru could feel warm arms wrap around his waist. A familiar head rested on his back. He jumped with surprise at the contact, but still kept his cool. It reminded him of the time Rene hugged him in his dog form. "You left . . . because you hurt me." The dog demon twitched at the truth. "I'm sorry, Sesshomaru. I just . . . slow you down. I'm a burden. A mere human. Nothing but bad luck comes my way." Sesshomaru said nothing. Rene continued. "And I know you despise humans. Still . . . I . . . I want to stay." Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder. "I want to stay by your side. I don't want to be left behind just because my life is in danger. So please." She squeezed him a tad bit tighter. "Please. Let me follow you. Let me stay by your side."

Sesshomaru stared blankly into the water. _Rene, a girl who fears no demon. She would risk her own life . . . just to follow me. Why?_ The dog demon slowly rose to his feet. Rene released him as he did. He turned around and peered deeply into her truthful eyes. She returned the favor. Then he spoke, "It would be impossible for a mere mortal." Her eyes grew with sadness. She looked down towards the rocky floor, discouraged. Sesshomaru glanced at her before walking past her. But soon, he shortly stopped. "You think of yourself as 'mere,' Rene?" She looked over her shoulder. "I assure you, a mere mortal would never ask to follow a demon, so do as you see fit."

His words immediately clicked in her brain. A huge smile slowly formed on her face. She stood onto her bare feet, dusted herself off, and ran up to Sesshomaru. "Thank you," she said with a bow. He said nothing and continued to walk. Rene happily followed.

. . .

Jaken waited on Ah-Un's back on a dirt path in an open meadow. He sighed.

"Jaken," said a strong voice.

The little imp turned his head and lit up. "Lord Sesshomaru! (Gasp) And Rene!" He jumped off the two-headed demon's back and ran to the girl. "You are alright."

Rene smiled with closed eyes. "Umm hmm." She nodded. When her eyes opened, she scanned her beautiful surroundings: the chirping birds, the dancing flowers, the fresh green grass, and the coupled butterflies. Her eyes caught a glimpse of three graves and she ran to them. Rene then crouched down in from to them. She reached out her finger and traced one. "Lord Sesshomaru," she began. He looked at her back. "If I died, would you remember me?"

"Wha-" Sesshomaru's mouth opened ajar with shock. He didn't want her to die. "Don't speak of such things."

Rene clapped her hands together to give respect for the dead. She closed her eyes and nodded. "O.K. I won't."

Jaken began to laugh with joy. "We're all together again, My Lord."

(Extra)

The sky was beginning to turn orange. Sesshomaru waited under a tree in the shade while Rene searched for food. Jaken had dozed off on Ah and Un's back. After about thirty minutes, Rene emerged from the forest empty-handed. Sesshomaru turned his head away from her. Rene saw this.

"No luck," she said with a sigh. She walked over to Sesshomaru and plopped herself right next to his fur pellet. She then rearranged herself to sit Japanese style. Right after, she put both her cold hands in between her legs. Sesshomaru pretended to ignore her. "I have a question for you." A soft yawn escaped her. "Where did you get the medicine you used for my wounds?"

Sesshomaru said nothing. He just remembered how he was rushing to get as far away from Rene as possible, when, suddenly, InuYasha was blocking his path. He gripped his Tokijin, preparing to fight.

"Easy there, Sesshomaru," said the half demon. "I'm not here to fight." He reached into his kimono and extracted the brown vase. He tossed it to Sesshomaru. "Here."

InuYasha's older brother caught the vase. He began to analyze it. "What is this?"

"It's medicine."

"Humph. I could figure out that much, InuYasha," he hissed. "Why are you handing it to me? I have no need for such a thing."

"Who knows?" InuYasha shrugged. "Maybe a certain human needs it."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "You know well that there are no humans accompanying me."

"Well then don't ask me. I'm just doing someone a favor." And he jumped away.

"You don't have to answer that," said Rene, interrupting Sesshomaru's memory. She rested her head on his arm. That surprised him. "I'm here. That's all that matters."

She sacked out. When Sesshomaru heard her soft, rhythmic breathing, he turned his head and stared at her beautiful resting face. He had never let a human so close. However, for the first time, he allowed it. He allowed Rene to sleep peacefully on his arm. _Rene,_ he thought. _You are here. That _is_ all that matters._


	34. Another Plot

Another Plot

(Back to the present)

Kagome excitedly flung her arms into the air. "ALRIGHT! WHOOP!" she yelled. Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Shippo, InuYasha, and Totosai flinched at her sudden outburst.

"What are you so damn happy about?" asked InuYasha.

The jubilee filled girl bawled up her fists and brought them down to her chest. "Isn't it obvious? I'm happy because Rene found Sesshomaru again."

"And that's a good thing because . . ."

"Well of course it is! Remember? We never got to see her again after she left, and it worried me half to death. That jewel shard in her shoulder could have attracted a lot of demons you know."

"Tch. Yeah, I know, but now she's with Sesshomaru. You know? The guy who nearly killed her. And you think her being with him is safe?"

Kagome ignored him. Instead, she placed a finger on her chin. "Come to think of it, the last time we saw Sesshomaru when you were fighting him, Rene wasn't with him at all. Instead, it was Rin. I wonder what could have happened to her."

"Are you even listening to me?!" yelled InuYasha.

"Huh? Did you say something?"

The half demon's body went limp. "Oh, I give up."

"But Kagome's right," entered Sango. "What do you think could have happened to Rene?" Everyone turned to Totosai for the answer. The forger said nothing.

Everyone sighed. "I guess we'll have to continue looking into it," said Miroku. Everyone nodded and continued to watch.

(Back to the past)

"Hehehehe," laughed an evil voice. "Excellent. The girl found her beloved lord. It's a shame, really. Her feelings will never be returned. Now, stage two can begin." Naraku bit his thumb. Blood began to ooze from it. He hovered his limb over the nearly whole jewel shard and chuckled. "If a drop of my blood falls onto the jewel shard, then the shard in Rene's shoulder will become tainted. She'll be completely under my control." The dot of red liquid detached itself from Naraku's thumb and fell onto the gem. He looked into it with a smirk. Darkness began to swirl and twist inside it, yet . . . "What?" Naraku's smile quickly faded. A large spec of light shinned in the center of the sacred jewel. "How is this possible? Rene's jewel is still purified, but . . . how can that be?"

The injured half demon turned his head. Across the room was Naraku's incarnation, Kaugra, who was chained to the wall. Blue fire seeped from the metal, which caused the wind sorceress to feel drained. Her head lagged and faced the unfamiliar and unknown floor. Where was she? Where were they?

"Kaugra," Naraku called.

The wind sorceress lifted her head. "Naraku," she said weakly. "Please. Let me go. I promise I won't defy you anymore."

"Humph. I'll hold you to that Kaugra. Nonetheless, I hold your heart in my hands." Kaugra cringed and gulped. "Now, I have a special mission for you."

"Huh? A mission?"

Naraku nodded. "It seems like that girl is able to purify the shards." He frowned. "This is unclear to me. I thought priestesses were the only people capable of doing such things. And just now when I tried to taint her jewel, it became clean. It could mean that the girl's innocence is over whelming for the darkness, or it could mean she is not a mere mortal after all. Kaugra, I need you to deliver a message for me."

Kaugra's face was twisted and confused. Why was Naraku going through the trouble for one mere girl? "What kind of message?"

Naraku grinned an evil, malicious, and violent one. The demon whipped and waved his occupied hand across the tense air. The chains bonding Kaugra dispersed. Links of burning metal fell to the secret floor along with the wind sorceress. She hysterically coughed from the sudden release of the metal that was choking her. "Tell Sesshomaru that he is walking with my puppet. His life is in danger."

Kaugra sucked in a quick breath and let it out as she spoke. "What type" - *cough* - "of danger?"

The manipulator swung his spidered back to the woman. "You needn't know, Kaugra. Just do as I have asked." Fading into the white, Naraku vanished.

She nodded. As she rose to her feet, she eyed her atmosphere. Mist and fog was everywhere. Beneath her feet was smooth, damp wood. To the side of her was a Japanese railing, which connected to the outside. _Where is this place?_ she thought. She clutched her chest. _It feels as though the air is draining away my abilities_._ I better scram. _Kaugra plucked a feather out from her hair bun and took to the sky. All she could see when she was high up there was an astonishing sight. Down below was a ginormous mountain, covered in green and surrounded by mist. As she distanced herself from the misty haven, she could feel herself pass through something. When she did, a huge weight lifted. _A barrier,_ she thought. _Why is it around this mountain? What is this place?_

Meanwhile, Naraku watched as his incarnation flew away. "This is your last chance, Kaugra," he said. "I'd use this opportunity wisely if I were you." He chuckled. "Now . . ." He raised his hand and starred at a wooden puppet. A long strand of his hair was tied and locked around it. "Naraku," he spoke into it.

A voice responded, "Yes, Lord?"

"Have you found what I have asked for?"

"I have."

Naraku smiled. "Excellent. Bring her back with you."

"I shall."

Somewhere miles away from the mysterious, secretive mountain stood Naraku's evil puppet. The figure in the baboon pelt stood in a field of moss and slug in front of a worn down shrine. As he trespassed into the small hut, he spotted a praying figure sitting on the other side of the room. She had her hands clamped together, and her eyes were locked shut. Flowery incents traveled through the air and filled each of their noses.

"Are you the witch of the north? The one who can taint the purest of souls?" the puppet asked.

With her eyes still shut, she responded, "Who wants to know?"

"My deepest apologize. I go by Naraku."

"Naraku?" She opened her eyes. "Well then, Naraku, what business do you have here?"

"I need you to taint a shard of the shikon jewel that's embedded in a girl's shoulder."

The witch chuckled. "A mere girl? Can you not do such an easy task?"

"I can't for this girl seems to have the potential powers of a priestess. When I try to taint the jewel, it purifies."

"So you're telling me that this girl is not even a priestess of high-class?"

"I am."

The witch shortly thought about the situation and thought it to be effortless. "If I did do such a task, what would be the reward?"

"I hear witches such as yourself crave the taste of organs. If you complete my ordeal, the girl's heart is yours."

"Her heart?" The warmth and tender feel of a mortal's heart. Its thumping rhythm. Its blood. Its secrets. Its taste. The witch turned to face the fake Naraku. "Very well then. I'll participate in your little ruse."


	35. The Message

The Message

"Hey, master Jaken," began Rene. She admired the new yellow and green squared kimono Sesshomaru had gotten for her when they pasted through a village. Her lord walked right up to a kimono shop merchant and demanded for an outfit. Though everyone fled when they saw the dog demon, she still appreciated the thought.

Jaken sighed an impatient sigh. "What?"

The two analyzed their cloudy and rocky surrounding. They were sitting on gravel thirty feet away from the edge of a cliff. Sesshomaru was sitting on a broken down boulder about ten feet from the edge. "What are we waiting for?"

"We're waiting for Naraku's incarnation, Kaugra. The lord and I caught a whiff of her scent a couple of minutes ago, and it's heading our way."

"You mean the wind sorceress?" Rene went over the time Kaugra had protected her from InuYasha's wind scar. _I still haven't thanked her properly_, she thought. She turned her eyes to face Sesshomaru's patient back. Something was still unclear to her. "O.K. master Jaken. We are waiting for someone, but . . . but why didn't Sesshomaru tell me to wait in the field like he normally does?"

Jaken swung his head at the mortal. "Idiot! That's because you were abducted once when you were out of his sight! Why do you think he's after Naraku? He doesn't want that to happen again."

Rene's eye widened, glowed, and sparkled with glee. She clapped her hands together. "You mean he's doing all of this for me?!"

"Fool! He's not doing this for you! The Lord's pride was insulted!"

She chose to ignore his words. _Lord Sesshomaru really does care about me after all_, she preferred.

As Jaken and Rene bickered over why the dog demon was hunting Naraku, Sesshomaru stared up at the misty, grey sky. He sniffed the air. _Hmmmm,_ he thought. _She's close._ _I wonder what it is she wants this time. _He brought his head down and looked straight ahead towards the mountains, remembering the time he rescued Rene from a plunging death. Courageous and foolish were the first words about the human to pop into his head. That's when he heard soft footsteps rushing towards him. Automatically, he knew they belonged to Rene. What he didn't know was what her next action would be.

Rene shuffled her feet till her back was facing Sesshomaru. Now the green belt around her waist was eye level to the dog demon. She then plopped down onto the boulder in between Sesshomaru's legs. Her back straightened, and she sat up tall. Her hands were folded in her lap.

Sesshomaru gazed at Rene's thick, black hair with bewilderment, shock, and surprise. _Courageous and foolish indeed_, he thought. "Uh, Rene," he began. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Sesshomaru," she quickly responded. Rene lowered her lightly blushing face. "Why . . . why do you let me travel with you?"

A memory quickly surfaced. He immediately thought back to the time when he admired her beauty and foolishness. Her courage. When she splashed water from her bamboo container in his face and then patched up his arm, it made him feel as though he was in a state of weakness. Like he had given in to a mere human. The dog demon came back to the present. He didn't respond. He didn't even know why he was letting a mortal girl follow. Was it because of her beauty and foolishness? Was it her courage? Or was it just . . . her?

Rene relaxed her tense body. Her blushing dissipated and her face calmed. She had an idea of what his answer might be, yet she wasn't completely sure. After a while of silence, she moved on to a different question. "Alright, then," she began. "At least answer me this." Sesshomaru waited. "Why are you after Naraku?"

Another memory was triggered. Sesshomaru couldn't help but review the time he had Rene tightly gripped between his teeth. The memory irritated and angered him. However, the thought of Rene still being alive softened him. "Rene," he began. The girl perked up her ears for this would be the first time he'd ever respond to one of her questions. Sadly, Sesshomaru's attention was drawn elsewhere. "Hn?" He looked up into the sky and frowned. Rene followed his glance, forming a light grin.

As Kaugra landed on the hard flooring- wind blowing everywhere as she did- Rene rose onto her feet, and Sesshomaru mimicked her. She took two steps forward. "Kaugra?" she began. The wind sorceress glanced at her with interested eyes. "Thank you" – she bowed – "for saving me the last time we met. I didn't get to thank you proper-"

"Oh, please spare me," Kaugra interrupted as she opened her fan. "You really thought I was doing that for you? What idiocy."

She raised the red, white, and black fan high into the air and swung across the fog like a bat. A huge wave of a hurricane-like wind was rushing towards the girl, but Sesshomaru quickly stepped from behind her to in front of her.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" yelled Jaken.

Both Rene and Sesshomaru's hair and kimonos rapidly blew with impact. Nonetheless, Sesshomaru didn't budge. His feet were glued to the rocky floor. He didn't even blink. If the dog demon wasn't standing in front of Rene, she would have been blown through a tree. Soon, the wind subsided.

Kaugra slapped her fan shut. "So, I was right. You are falling for that girl." She chuckled. "The merciless, heartless dog demon falling in love and giving way to a human. How unpredictable."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "Rene," he spoke.

Rene opened her tightly shut eyes. Her head rose to stare at the back of the dog demon's head. "Yes?"

He grasped his Tokijin. "Back away." Rene gave Kaugra one last glance. She nodded, turned around, and ran over to Jaken and Ah-Un.

Kaugra chuckled. "Quick to the sword as usual, Sesshomaru. But don't worry. I'm not here for the girl."

"Humph. Then what are you here for?"

"To deliver another message from Naraku."

Sesshomaru took his hand from his sword. "Is it truly a message from Naraku, or just another one of your little tantrums?"

"I assure you, this is indeed Naraku's message to you." Kaugra paused. Sesshomaru waited for her to speak. Rene and Jaken perked up their ears to listen to the message as well. "'Sesshomaru, you are walking with Naraku's puppet. Your life is in danger.' At least, that's what he said."

_What?_ thought Rene. _Walking with Naraku's puppet? What could that mean?_

"My life in danger?" said Sesshomaru. "Naraku must truly be losing his mind." The dog demon quickly clutched his sword once more and swung it at the woman.

Kaugra jumped back. The rocks underneath her feet broke off from the edge of the cliff. She began to fall into the misty abyss, but no worries. The wind sorceress plucked the feather from her bun and took to the sky. "Sesshomaru!" she called from over her shoulder. "You can find Naraku in the direction of the Oxen Tiger." A mischievous grin formed on her face. "See you there."

Rene, Jaken, and Sesshomaru watched as Naraku's incarnation faded into the distance.

"Damn that Kaugra!" yelled Jaken. He frantically waved his staff in the air. "Who does she thing she is?! My Lord in danger?! In her dreams! Right, Lord Sesshomaru!"

The dog demon stared into the grey sky. _Walking with Naraku's puppet?_ he thought. _What could she have meant by that?_ He turned his head to face the north, the direction of the Oxen Tiger. _Naraku . . . what could you be plotting now?_


	36. Memories Under the Cherry Blossom

Memories Under the Cherry Blossom

Rene lazed on the back of Ah-Un as she thought about her travels with Sesshomaru. It had been over four days since Kaugra delivered Naraku's message, yet there were no signs of him in sight. Overall, she had been tagging along with her great lord for over two months now. The thought of still being near Sesshomaru's side brought a large, gleeful smile to her pretty face. To top it all off, all of Rene's wounds were completely closed up. The scars, nonexistent. The medicine InuYasha had given Sesshomaru really worked wonders.

On the other hand, Sesshomaru thought about his distinctly familiar surroundings. _This forest . . . it's near his castle. That prince who took Rene's life. _Anger stormed through the demon. He couldn't take the thought of Rene being killed. But his rage quickly subsided. _Hmmmm . . . I wonder if she remembers._

Up ahead was a display of light and the scent of cherry blossoms. They were coming to the end of the forest they roamed in. They were nearing to the place that brought fond and hurtful memories. Memories of strangers. Memories of hate. Kindness. Confusion. Death. Memories of unrecognized love.

Soon, the group emerged from the green and into a field. A field with nothing but fresh, dark green, short-cut grass. Yet, in the middle of the field stood a tall, virtuous tree. A bloomed cherry blossom tree.

Sesshomaru stopped his stroll. "My Lord, why have we stopped?" asked Jaken.

When Rene heard this, she turned her head and let out an over exaggerated gasp. She hoped off of Ah-Un, ran past Sesshomaru and Jaken, and rushed to the spot she remembered. "Hey! I remember now! I knew this place looked familiar." she exclaimed.

_So she does remember_, thought Sesshomaru.

"This place. This tree. This spot." She placed her hand on the bark of the tree and began to stroke it. "Do you remember, Lord Sesshomaru? I met you her for the first time in this spot, yet" – she turned to face the dog demon and chuckled, thinking back to her slashed forearm– "it wasn't really a pleasant meeting, but that was so long ago." Rene lowered her head. _I wonder if he remembers my song,_ she thought, _from the flute._

Sesshomaru did remember. Everything. He remembered how he admired a human's beauty for the first time – he still did. How he slashed Rene's arm. How Rene threw water in his face just to patch up his wound. And how . . . "The sound of a flute," he suddenly remembered.

Rene looked at the dog demon with confirmation. Jaken looked at his lord with wonder. "The sound of a flute?" he repeated. The imp thought for a moment. "Oh, right! I remember now."

Sesshomaru took a couple of steps out into the grassy field. He turned his head to the left to see a rocky cliff. Rene followed his eyes. "I remember now," he started. "I heard the sound of a flute."

Rene nodded. She took her eyes from the cliff and turned them on the tree. With most focus, she leapt into the air and took hold of one of its branches. She then began to climb up the tree. She climbed and climbed like a mountain climber: quickly and accurately with no mistakes. Finally, when she was in a tent of cherry blossoms and on a branch that could support her weight, she sat down and scooted her back up against the cherry blossom. "Up there," she said while pointing at the cliff. "Lord Sesshomaru, up there is a meadow. That's where I played my flute before I went back to Joji's castle." She lowered her finger and sighed. Sesshomaru couldn't help but raise his head to gaze at her wishful face. Rene didn't notice that the dog demon was staring or listening. "I wish I had my flute. I wonder if it's still there . . . at his castle."

His golden eyes suddenly switched and fixed onto the cliff. Without a single word, Sesshomaru slowly took to the sky. "Lord Sesshomaru!" called out Jaken. Rene looked up. "Where are you going?!" Sesshomaru flew over the cliff without acknowledging his followers. Rene and Jaken already knew that when their lord left without a word often that they were to stay put. So they did. "Oh, where could he be off to now?"

Rene wondered as well. But what could she do? "Hey, master Jaken," she said.

The imp sharply turned to her. "What is it now, Rene?!" he asked with irritation.

She ignored his rude tone. "You remember the song on the flute too don't you?"

"Of course I don't! I mean, yes, I heard you play the flute, but, no, I don't remember the song."

"Do you want to hear it?"

This confused the imp. _How can I hear it if she doesn't have her flute?_ he thought.

Without waiting for a response, Rene opened her mouth and began to sing the vocal version of "Songs of Parting."

. . .

Where were its people and soldiers? Why was it black as ash? Was it abandoned because he killed Joji?

These were the first questions to pop into Sesshomaru's head as he stood in front of the burned down castle. As he began to walk around and scan the area, the thought, _Would it still be here?_ wiggled its way into his brain. Still, he searched around and through the black and white ashes, looking for _it_. And there were _a lot_ of ashes.

During his search, Sesshomaru found burnt metal, silk, some degrading chunks of wood, and ruble and rubbish. Nevertheless, he still couldn't locate _it_. However, after about forty-five minutes, the dog demon kicked something that was hidden under the ash. Something rectangular and solid. Curious, he crouched down. He then began to dust the black away with his hand. Underneath the ash was a brown, slightly burned box. Its oak-like wood was somewhat rugged and somewhat smooth. In the center of the lid, a golden symbol- with little black specs of ash- of a cherry blossom tree stood.

Sesshomaru's curiosity was still not soothed. With ash still on his hand, the dog demon slowly lifted the wooden lid. Inside it was a red pillow-like cushion. Resting in the center of the pillow was . . .

_Hmmmm,_ he thought. _So it is still here_. Sesshomaru reached into the box and extracted a long tube-like, skinny object. It smelled of ashes, yet it was not burned. His golden eyes pierced its wood. He finally found what he was looking for.

. . .

Sesshomaru stepped out of the forest and into the flowery meadow. Immediately, he was hit with the sweet sound of a melody. A voice. Rene's singing voice. Her song. The dog demon walked to the edge of the meadow and stared down at the mortal girl. She was still relaxing in the tree. Jaken was leaning against the cherry blossom, listening to her familiar song, "Songs of Parting." He listened to her angelic voice till he knew the song was coming to an end. After, he leapt off the cliff and landed safely onto the short grass.

Jaken jumped at the sight of his lord. "Lord Sesshomaru!"

Rene seized her song and excitedly leaded forward. "Lord Sesshomaru! You've returned!" she exclaimed.

Sesshomaru turned to face the mortal girl. She gazed happily into his eyes while he analyzed her excited domineer. He then leapt up into the air once more and landed in front of Rene. He landed so lightly on the branch that it barely swayed.

Rene's eyes widened with confusion. "Lord Sesshomaru?" He said nothing. Instead, he stretched out his occupied hand towards her. "Huh?" Her eyes slowly moved down to his fist. As the girl gazed at the object that was tightly clutched in his hand, Sesshomaru unballed his fist. Rene's mouth formed an O shape. She shook her head in disbelief. Without thinking, her hand reached out and grasped the object. She clutched it tightly with both hands as she brought her treasure to her chest. Tears began to form. "You . . . you found it. You found my flute."

As the overwhelmed girl admired her found treasure, Sesshomaru hopped off the branch and onto the grass. He took one last glance at Rene before beginning his walk.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she called out. The dog demon stopped. He looked over his shoulder and up into the tree. Her gleeful, twinkling, and sparkling eyes locked his to hers. "Thank you."

Sesshomaru couldn't help but open his mouth ajar. He couldn't help but feel warmth from the human's thanks. Never in his lifetime has a human ever thanked him. But what made that thank you radiate heat? Why did Rene cause the great dog demon to feel as if he were in a state of weakness yet again? All Sesshomaru did was hand her a flute. Was it the kindness in Rene's heart? Or was it her twinkling, caring eyes?

Sesshomaru looked away and continued to walk, but Rene understood. "We're going," he informed.

Jaken quickly followed. "Oh, hurry up now, girl!" he yelled to Rene.

She gladly nodded. "Coming." She slid the flute inside her kimono, then began to climb down the tree.

_Thump . . ._

As Rene tightly gripped onto two branches, her body suddenly pulsed. She froze where she was. She couldn't move. Not an inch.

_What's going on?_ she thought. _I can't move my body. Why has it stopped moving?_

_Are you her?_

A shiver vibrated down Rene's spin. Someone's voice whispered in her ears, yet no one was in sight. The voice was black. It was almost as cold as Naraku's. _What?_ she thought.

The black spoke again. _Are you the one he seeks?_

_Who seeks? What are you talking about?_

_You can't be her. You look nothing special. You're just a mortal. Nonetheless . . ._

Rene's body pulsed again, causing her body to feel heavy and weighed down. Invisible, weighed chains tangled themselves around her body. Then her shoulder pulsed along with the jewel inside it. Without her intending to, her hands released the tree branches. The chains yanked her down. She could feel herself tilting back as she began to fall. Quickly, her body smacked the grassy floor like a boulder to water. Though she couldn't move, she could feel the whole shock of pain plunder throughout her fragile body. Almost instantly after making a loud bang onto the ground, Sesshomaru quickly turned to see that Rene had fallen from the tree. As he quickly rushed to her aid, the black in her eyes disappeared. Nothing but darkness came after that.


	37. Against Her Will

Against Her Will

"Humans sure are weak. I mean, honestly. She fainted after falling from a tree. The fool. Right, Lord Sesshomaru?"

Heavy footsteps stomped underneath her. The upward and downward motion of each step had woken her: left, right, right, left. Rene's lids sluggishly lifted. The black in her eyes were still gone, yet she could see a hint of baby blue, which told her she was facing the sky. She felt warmth under her back and immediately knew she was on Ah-Un. When she tried to sit up, her body didn't follow the command in head.

_I can't move,_ she thought. _I still can't move. _Rene tried to speak. No words escaped her. _Not again._

Rene stared blankly at the partly cloudy sky. What else was she to do but that? Both her voice and movements were blocked. She couldn't inform her lord of what was happening. Even if she was able to make words, she wouldn't know how to explain what was going on with her.

_Thump . . ._

The sudden feel of her body pulsing caused Rene's eyes to widen to golf ball size. Her mouth opened ajar when the jewel pulsed as well.

_Not again,_ she thought. _This same feeling . . . what is it_? The gem, along with her body, pulsed again. _The jewel. Why is it getting so heavy? Why does it feel . . . black . . . evil?_

_I'll ask again._ The black voice from earlier whispered. _Are you her? Are you the one Naraku seeks?_

_Why are you asking me this?!_ she asked harshly. _How do you know Naraku?_

_You are her, aren't you? The one with the poetical of a priestess._

_What are you talking about? Who are you? Are you the one who binds me?_

The black voice chuckled. _Yes, it is I, Yoy, who has chained you down. And it seems you are the one Naraku seeks. I guess the shard in your shoulder is proof enough. Though . . . I still can't imagine why that half demon couldn't handle a weak creature like you. The thought still makes me want to ask if you are the one he seeks._

_Wait . . . you're working for Naraku? Why can't he just leave me alone? I've done nothing to him. And why . . . why are you involved?_

Another chuckled escaped Yoy. _Because . . . I desire your heart._

Just then, hard and painful pulses vibrated throughout Rene's body. It felt as though all of her being was being yanked out of her: her blood . . . her organs . . . her soul. And the jewel . . . it darkened and darkened and darkened . . . till it was radiant jet black. The evil from the gem eluded into her body. Rene's eyes began to lag. _No_, she screamed inside her head. _Stop this. Why are you doing this to the jewel? Why are you doing this to me?_

Rene's eyes were lifeless and controlled. Her face was blank and evil. She wasn't herself anymore. Instead, she was a puppet . . . Naraku's puppet. Though her body was being controlled, she was still fully awake on the inside, yet Yoy thought she was completely under her control.

_Kill him, _whispered Yoy. _Kill him._

_Kill who? _Rene asked.

_Kill Sesshomaru._

Rene's body lifted itself onto its bottom. It then rotated till its feet were dangling on the side of the two-headed demon. Due to the empty movements, Rene couldn't help but feel used. She couldn't even control herself anymore. She felt as though she were a puppet with strings attached to every muscle in her body. Somehow, she had to find a way to cut those strings.

She jumped off Ah-Un and landed on the grassy path. The low rustle of her landing caught Jaken's attention. "Ah, you're finally awake, Rene," he said. She ignored the little imp and walked past the two demons. "Uh . . . Rene . . . is something wrong?"

Rene took long and fast strides so she could catch up to Sesshomaru. When she did, she leaned forward and rested the front of her head on the back of his armor. This action caused the dog demon to stop his stroll.

"Rene," he said over his shoulder. "You have awakened from your unconscious state." Though these words were a declaration, Sesshomaru could feel her head slowly move up and down on his back. "I see. So then tell me, what is it that you are doing? Is it that you still need to rest?" No response. It was quiet. No trees rustled, not birds sung, and no wind blew. It was completely silent

The girl's lifeless arms gradually moved around Sesshomaru's waist until her fingers were an inch apart. She then turned her head and rested her left cheek on his back. The dog demon just lowered his head. His golden eyes stared at her arms. "Rene," he began.

"Se . . . sho . . . ma . . . ru," she chocked out. The dog demon waited to hear what she was going to say. Somehow, he knew something was wrong. He just didn't know what. "Se . . . sho . . . ma . . . ru. Get . . . away."

As soon as she said that, Rene's finger nails grew long and sharp. They glowed a radiant yellow. Those nails sunk into Sesshomaru's armor and began to drag through it at a fast pace till bits and pieces of the material cracked off. The pieces that fell of shattered onto the floor. Sesshomaru threw Rene's arms off him and leapt away from her.

"Rene!" yelled Jaken what do you think you're doing!"

"Are you blind Jaken?" said Sesshomaru as he peered into the puppet's dark, lifeless eyes. "Can't you tell that this is not Rene actions? Since when are normal humans able to possess demon abilities? It's obvious that the girl is being controlled." The dog demon's eyes began to scan his surroundings. _There must be a control somewhere nearby,_ he thought. _Someone who is controlling her. _Just then, his eyes caught a glimpse of a dark aura seeping out from the forest. _There._

As Sesshomaru was about to leap at the aura, Rene threw short yet sharp nails of light at the demon. Of course, it was easy for him to dodge. And as the girl threw more and more of those acid lights, the dog demon dodged every single one of them.

_Hmmm,_ thought Yoy from beyond the trees. _Why hasn't he removed his sword? Not once has he even looked at it_. She stared at the attacking girl, then back at the dodging demon. _He must care for that creature more than I thought. I'll change that._

Yoy motioned a gesture. As soon as she did, Rene retracted her claws and clapped her hands together. When they began to spread apart, a long, heavy, silver sword appeared. Rene gripped that sword tightly and immediately lunged at Sesshomaru. When she swung the sword down on the dog demon, it was as though she had wield a sword once before. Her stroke was heavy yet quick and ninja-like.

The heavy sword clashed down onto the ground once Sesshomaru dodged, forcing large chunks of the earth to erode. When she yanked the silver from the huge crater it created, she lunged out again.

_Oh_, thought worried Jaken. _Why won't Lord Sesshomaru defend himself? All he's doing is dodging her attacks. He could easily . . . Wha . . . _Rene had finally landed a blow on the great dog demon. She managed to slightly cut below his neck. "LORD SESSHOMARU!"

However, in the process, Sesshomaru managed to grab a hold of the sword. Instinctively, Rene tried to attack with her free fist. Sesshomaru easily dodged it – though it left a cut on his right cheek. He then took that opportunity to kick at the girl's feet. As she began to fall, he threw the sword into a faraway tree and rotated his body. With much posthaste, he zoomed towards the dark aura.

"Show yourself!" he demanded as he released his sword and his dragon strike all in one motion.

The ginormous blue dragon eliminated everything in its path. The trees were yanked out of the ground, roots and all. The grass was flipped over to the dirt side. A cloud of dirt and dust fill the air. Yoy was forced to leap out of the forest and into the open, exposing herself. Once the cloud of dirt dissipated, Sesshomaru's calm and Yoy's befuddled eyes were locked on each other. By this time, the puppet was up on her feet. She jumped to the side of her controller in a kneeling stance. This made Sesshomaru narrow his eyes.

"The scent of Naraku covers you. Are you one of his minions?" he asked suddenly. "What business do you have with that girl?"

Yoy didn't answer. Moreover, she brought her clutched fist to her mouth. As she opened it, she blew a light breath. A sparkling glitter trailed off of her hand. It began to plaster the atmosphere with a blurry fog and flowery aroma. When the two faded, so did Yoy and Rene.

"Oh no! Rene!" yelled Jaken.

Sesshomaru's eyes crossed. He returned his sword to his belt and growled, "She's escaped."

The imp looked towards his master. "What will you do, sire?"

The angered dog demon turned his back to his. "Isn't it obvious, Jaken?" That's all he said before taking to the sky.


	38. Incomplete

**Before I get this party started, I'd like to thank you all for encouraging me with your comments and reviews. This is the first time that I've written this much, and I'm glad you all have followed the story. I'm really happy to see that you enjoy it n_n! So, let's get this story going. Enjoy!**

Incomplete

Yoy, with Rene close behind, flew into the stinging mist. Its electric shock threatened her with pain.

_This mist,_ thought Yoy. _It almost feels . . . alive. Almost like it's threatening to purify me. _Yoy looked into the distance and spotted a mountain. As she inched closer to it, she noticed the powerful barrier. _No . . . it's not the mist. It's the barrier that's trying to cleanse me, but I won't let that happen. _She began to suppress her demonic energy. It did little good for the barrier repelled her when she came in contact with it.

Yoy's body was thrust back as though it were a rag doll. However, Rene passed it with ease, but shortly seized her flight when she saw her controller thrown. She then backtracked, flying out of the barrier and behind the witch. Yoy regained control of her body. She looked over her shoulder and to the puppet. _Impossible. I was repelled by a simple wall of energy, yet . . . Why was she able to pass through the barrier? A mere human. Could it be because she _is _human?_

_Not simply because she's human, Yoy . . . but also because of her innocence and pure heart_. Suddenly, a dark, evil chuckle echoed in Yoy's head. She immediately knew it was the half demon, Naraku. _Yoy,_ it began, _I see you're having some trouble entering through the barrier. That's because this barrier's specialty is to purify the souls that are most impure._

"Naraku," Yoy said with distaste. "What's the meaning of this? You demanded that I come to you at Mount Hakurei once I tainted this girl's jewel and gained control of her body. Yet I cannot even pass through a simple wall of spirit energy."

_That is true, even for a powerful witch such as you. However, not all I have asked for is complete._

"What do you mean by that?"

Just then, the barrier rippled. Once the water-like ripples faded, a hole in the barrier opened. _I'll tell you once you're inside._

Yoy stared at the opening with suspicion. What could that devious, manipulative, clever piece of evil be planning? What did he want to tell Yoy? What was incomplete? With a ship load of questions still surfing through her head, the witch flew into the barrier. Rene followed.

Soon, after flying high above the mist and close to the peak of the mountain, the two landed onto a smooth, moist wooden surface. On the right and left side of them were seemingly endless wooden rails. In the distance, there was nothing but mist, mist, and more mist.

"So, you've made it," said a raspy voice.

Yoy swung her head back to face the half demon. Rene followed her controller. "Naraku," she hissed.

Naraku chuckled. "You don't sound happy to see me."

"Obviously. You never informed me of the demon she was traveling with. I only found out about him when I had a grip on the girl's body."

"Well look on the bright side, you're still alive." Yoy scrunched up her face. That made Naraku chuckle once again. "I'd like to congratulate you."

"For what," she spat out.

"Your tainting abilities are truly great. The jewel in Rene's shoulder didn't purify when she passed through the barrier. But aside from all that. Though you've done as I've asked by tainting the jewel in her shoulder, you have not fully completed the task."

"What do you mean?" Yoy peered at the black shard in Rene's shoulder. "That jewel is jet black. Completely tainted."

A frown slowly formed on Naraku's face. "Not quite. Look deeper inside the gem. You'll see what I see."

Yoy screwed up her eyes, gazing past Rene's skin and deep into the shard. That's when she saw it. A slight twinkle. A pink glimmer. In the center of the darkness was a spark of pink light.

"Impossible," said the awed yet bewildered witch. "It's supposed to be completely tainted."

Naraku nodded. "Exactly. Which brings me to that second incomplete task I was telling you about." Yoy stared at the half demon with crossed eyes, waiting. He looked past her and to Rene. "That girl . . . tell me, do you have complete control of her?"

"Of course I do. Her body is under completely under my control."

"Yes, I can tell. But what about her mind?"

Yoy thought back to when Rene was resisting her control. How she was able to speak to Sesshomaru and warn him to get away from her. She peered into the demon's eyes. Naraku was right. Rene wasn't under her complete control.

"Humph. So . . . her power is strong even for you." He walked closer and closer until he was standing face to face with the unique mortal girl. "Seems as though we've underestimated her. But what . . . what did we underestimate?"

Yoy crossed her arms, irritated. "Alright, Naraku. So I can't fully taint this mere mortal's jewel shard, nor gain control of her mind. Still, what does that say about you when you can do neither?"

Naraku narrowed his blood-red eyes. "I wouldn't say such thing to me if I were you. If I wanted to, I could carve out your heart at this moment, but I'm not going to do that. I still have a use for you."

"Oh. And what use do you have of me?"

A light grin plastered Naraku's face. He began to walk and yammer at the same time. "I want you to use Rene to kill Sesshomaru. Until that happens, you cannot have her heart." After those words, the half demon faded into the mist.

"That evil, conniving bastard," Yoy hissed. "He thinks he can use me? He must be mistaken. Still . . ." She stared at the puppet. "I'll do anything for a great tasting heart."


	39. A Dog's Message

A Dog's Message

He roamed throughout the partly cloudy sky, his face finally calm and collected. Nonetheless, the dog demon had no luck. He had been searching for Rene for hours even though he had no scent trail to follow. The flowery aroma that was created from Yoy's glitter hid their scent. So he had just been aimlessly wandering around, heading towards the Oxen Tiger. Trying to pick up even the slightest whiff.

_Rene_, thought Sesshomaru, _your eyes seemed lifeless and dark._ _Almost as though you didn't have the slightest clue to who you _were_. And that witch_ – his eyes narrowed with anger – _using you to try to kill me. That she will regret._ Sesshomaru lowered to the grassy floor. He looked up into the sky, switching his demeanor back to calm. "Naraku, what scheme are you arranging this time?"

"You really want to know?"

Sesshomaru looked around the sloped, open field until he saw her emerging from the hill-top. "Kaugra," he hissed. "I assume Naraku has sent his dog to deliver yet another message."

Kaugra chuckled. "Naraku's dog? How harsh. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're getting tired of seeing me, Sesshomaru." The dog demon gave the wind sorceress an evil glare. "Oh, come now. Your assumptions are not far from the truth. I _have_ come to deliver a message, but not by Naraku. In fact, it's a message from Yoy."

"Yoy?"

She nodded with the tip of the fan on her chin. "That witch that gained control of Rene. You know the one."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. He remembered that witch, alright. How could he forget the person who took the will of the human he was so fond of? "And what about it?"

Kaugra shook her head. "Tisk, tisk, tisk, Sesshomaru. What do you mean 'what about it?' You've been in search for _that_ girl right? Isn't that why you're here, standing in this empty field?"

Sesshomaru's eye twitched at the truth. He had been searching for the witch . . . and Rene. "Humph. You honestly think I'm going on this search to find Rene. You must be mistaken. The only reason I'm searching for her and the witch is to find Naraku."

The wind sorceress's smile faded. She noticed he called Rene by her first name instead of what he normally called her: that girl. "Why do you deny the truth? It's obvious who you're looking for." She paused and lowered her eyes. "How pathetic. You really have fallen in love with that mortal. To be honest, you're torn, letting such a weak witch demon take her away from you. And . . . you're worried about her right now. About what will happen to her. What Naraku will do to her. You just can't admit it."

He didn't say anything. He couldn't. He didn't twitch nor react. All he could do was stare at the messenger dog who spoke the truth. The hard and unbelievable truth. Was it the truth? Did the great dog demon even know the meaning of love? The feelings it held? Sesshomaru knew he was protective of Rene and that a human never touched his black heart the way she did, yet . . . "You couldn't have been more wrong, Kaugra."

Kaugra closed her eyes and let out a low chuckle. "Right. Of course." She turned her head. With a sarcastic tone, she began, "What on earth was I thinking? Believing a cold-hearted demon like you could _ever_ fall in love with a thing like that. But now, all that means is that I came here for nothing." Sesshomaru's ears perked up. "I was going to tell you the location of the girl, but it seems that you don't even give a damn about her safety. Oh, well. Let the human be the witches and the half demon's pupp-"

As she was speaking her last sentence, she turned her head and opened her lids at the same time. However, she was quickly interrupted when she saw Sesshomaru standing right in her face. His tall figure hovered over her, blocking the little light from the sun. Her heart began to pound with fear when she saw the fierce glare in his golden eyes.

"You know their location?" he said with a little anger in his voice.

Kaugra immediately jumped back to create distance between them. Sweat trickled down the side of her head. With a nervous tone, she said, "Huh, so you do care about the safety of that girl." Sesshomaru crossed his eyes, his eyebrows raised low. "And you're quick to anger."

The dog demon raised his claws. Coldly and harshly, he growled, "You'd be wise not to waste any more of my time, Kaugra."

The wind sorceress cringed. _He isn't joking,_ she thought. _Sesshomaru, you would truly do anything for that mortal . . . wouldn't you?_ She let out a surrendering sigh. "Fine then." She straightened her back and stood up straight and tall. Her finger stretched out towards the horizon of the Oxen Tiger. "If you keep going north, you'll see a tall, and how should I say, mountainous mountain. Mount Hakurei."

"Mount Hakurei?" Sesshomaru turned his head to look north. Then he turned back to face Kaugra. "Is this the truth?"

Kaugra nodded. "Near the base of the mountain, you should see a shrine." With a low mumble, she added, "Your bitch should be there."

This Sesshomaru heard with his canine ears, though he chose not to think much of it. Besides, wasn't it him who called Kaugra a messenger dog?

The dog demon turned his back towards the wind sorceress and began his walk. Before taking to the sky, he made it clear that, "That's all I needed to know."

"Wha- Hey!" Kaugra sprinted to the spot Sesshomaru took flight. "Don't you want to know how Naraku plans to use the girl?! Hey!" But he faded away into the clouds, not even taking the time to glance back.

Kaugra let out a what's-the-use sigh. She placed her right hand on her right hip and slapped the black fan on her left shoulder. "Oh well. I guess he just couldn't help but go rescue the girl. Still . . . he probably should have stayed to hear how Naraku was planning to kill her off." She sighed. "His lose."


	40. Movement

Movement

(Back to the present)

"Hmmm . . . It's gradually gaining what it has lacked," mumbled Totosai. "I never realized."

InuYasha's ear twitched. "Did you say something, old man?"

"Oh, no. I was just babbling to myself."

"No, I heard it too," entered Kagome. "You said something about gaining what it lacked, right?"

With a confused appearance, the little fox demon entered, "Who's gaining what it lacked?"

All eyes were on the old forger now. Totosai frantically eyed the room before letting out a defeated sigh. After crossing his arms, he began, "Sesshomaru. Who else?"

"I don't follow."

"Then listen up, cause I'm only going to tell you all this once." He paused. Everyone waited. Totosai cleared his throat. "His heart." He paused again, but this time, for a while.

The room was silent. Motionless. Edgy. Eager. With his injured body, InuYasha somehow quickly moved towards the old man and ripped him a new one smack dab on the noggin. A huge bump formed on Totosai's head.

"InuYasha!" yelled Kagome.

"What?!" InuYasha yelled back. "He shouldn't be so vague when this is the only time he's going to tell us whatever it is he is going to tell us!"

"Well then maybe you should let him finish!"

"Well it's that old geezers fault. He didn't have to make such a long dramatic pause!"

"Now, InuYasha, you listen . . . !"

As the two bickered and argued, poor Totosai rubbed the lump on his bald head. After, he cleared his throat, gaining everyone's attention again. "Perhaps I didn't make myself clear."

"That's an understatement!" declared InuYasha.

"No, kidding," added Kagome as she glared at the half-breed.

"Oh, brother," said Shippo.

"I couldn't agree more," added Miroku.

"You got that right," said Sango.

A look of irritation formed on the forger's face. "Anyway, what I meant was that _Sesshomaru's_ heart is gradually gaining what it has lacked. In other words, the caring of someone other than himself."

InuYasha placed his back on the ground. "Oh, yeah right."

"You don't believe me?"

"No, I just don't believe it's possible for that guy to care for anything _other_ than himself."

"Oh? Then tell me, how was he able to use his Tenseiga?"

InuYasha didn't respond.

"Even the blackest of hearts can be purified with the right touch." He looked into the orb. "Rene's ginger touch."

(Back to the past)

In a small, square themed and featured shrine, there were two women: Yoy and Rene. At the far end of the building in the center of the wall were two spread out, three holstered, lit candles. It barely provided light for the dark, depressing room. In front of the candles was an offering box. On top of its pushed down or indented surface clustered five black spheres.

Yoy was on her knees in front of the box. Her hands clapped together while her eyes were locked shut. She was tainting the five spheres more and more – though they didn't need to be tainted further – as she remembered how she obtained them:

_"Before you leave, Yoy," began Naraku. "I need to provide you with something." He reached out his clutched fist, and Yoy stretched out her open one. The half demon then placed the five spheres in her hand._

_ The witch brought the black objects to her face, analyzing them. "What are they?" she asked._

_ "Compressed balls of my miasma."_

_ "Care to explain?"_

_ Naraku nodded. "If you somehow lose control of that girl, I advise you to use them on her. My miasma is locked inside it, and it will only allude if it comes in contact with blood. And don't worry. It won't ruin her precious heart."_

_"So basically, you plan to kill her off when you have no more use for her . . . or at least when you and I have no more control over her." Naraku merely smiled. "I see. However, couldn't I just use my own ability to take her life?"_

_Naraku paused as though he were thinking. No, he was thinking. Thinking about something Yoy could not grasp or understand. Even though he was a cruel, tainted hearted demon himself, he knew Yoy's ability would be overcome by Rene's heart. Her feelings for Sesshomaru. "Let's just say I have a feeling that your abilities won't be enough to erase her. But those spheres . . . they'll be very useful to you."_

_Yoy crossed her eyes. Her abilities won't be enough to kill a mortal? Was this demon insane? How insulting._

_"Oh, and one last thing. Tell my incarnation, Kaugra, to tell Sesshomaru our location and Rene's planned death."_

Why would he tell his enemy how he plans to kill the girl he is so fond of?_ She thought. "Do you honestly think that demon will come for the girl?"_

_A grin crept onto his fair face. "He will, without fail."_

_. . ._

Yoy opened her eyes and looked to the right. There slouching blankly on the wall was Rene. She was wearing a long, grey, silky skirt that passed her feet, a greyish-blue chest and shoulder armor with silver lining, and a long-sleeved, white blouse. On her back was a long, silver sword.

_Naraku,_ thought the witch. _My power might not be enough to kill her? I could carve out her heart right now. Still . . . why does it seem like your plan has a flaw? It's so simple. When you told me your scheme, it seemed as though you were hoping it would fail. Why? Why did it seem as though this was . . . plan B? Naraku, what are you truly planning? _

"Hm?" Her concern was drawn elsewhere. Out of the corner of her eye, Yoy could see Rene sit up straight from her lazed position. The girl's head turned to face the shrine doors. "What?" Yoy said with surprise. Rene sluggishly rose to her feet, still looking at the sliding doors. "How can this . . . how can she be moving on her own?" She quickly grabbed the five spheres before she shot up onto her feet. "This shouldn't be happening. What's causing her to act on her own?"

Suddenly, Yoy sensed a demonic energy. A familiar energy. A dog's demonic energy.

Yoy ran passed Rene, dashed to the sliding doors, and peered through its squares. Far in the distant sky was Sesshomaru. When she saw the demon, it clicked to her . . . Her head sharply turned to face the water-eyed puppet, whose mouth was slightly ajar.

In a low whisper, Rene spoke, "Se . . . sho . . . ma . . . ru."

Immediately, the witch's eyes widened with understanding. "Impossible," she whispered to herself. She began to take small steps towards the mystery, her long, dark, green hair trailing behind her. Her face calmed, trying to accept the truth. "You sensed him . . . you sensed that demon didn't you." Rene continued to stare at the doors. Yoy lightly placed her hand on the puppet's left shoulder. The jewel's darkness was nearly halfway covered with the pink light. "You're a very interesting mortal, Rene. You were able to sense Sesshomaru even before I could. I'll make sure to use that for my own use for a later time."

Yoy began to tightly squeeze Rene's shoulder, digging her nails into deep into her skin. Her demonic energy started to seep into the shard. Again, darkness overcame the light, yet that one pink dot still remained.

"Tsk," she hissed. "Oh well. Though it may not be fully tainted, it still gives me control of her body. Still, I need to be careful. If I don't renew the darkness in her shard, it will completely purify . . . even if she's doing it unconsciously."

The witch extracted her nails from the puppet's shoulder. Her fingertips moved towards her lips as she stuck her tongue out to lick the blood from it.

"Mmmmm. I hope your heart is as tasty as your delicious blood." She stuffed the five spheres into the holster that was latched onto her hip. Yoy turned her back to Rene, walking back to the entrance. With one hand placed on the door, she spoke, "Do not leave this shrine until I command." The blank puppet didn't respond, but she knew she understood. And so, the witch slid the door open, walking out to meet the angered demon.


	41. Attacked

Attacked

_I smell her_, he thought. _Rene is inside . . . and so is that other woman. _His eyes narrowed.

Sesshomaru eyed the shrine bellow him, wondering why they would locate in such a place. The air around him was beginning to feel suffocating and heavy.

As he slowly floated down to the grassy floor, Yoy emerged from the shrine, sliding the door shut behind her. She walked down the shrine steps and joined the dog demon.

"You made it," she began. "So I'm guessing it's safe to assume that Kaugra told you everything you need to know." Sesshomaru glowered at her. "I'll take that as a yes." She took three slow steps forward.

Sesshomaru looked passed Yoy, and glared at the shrine. _She's in there._

The witch followed his gaze. Something was making her edgy and curious. "Why?" she asked as she remembered Naraku's words: _He'll come, without fail. _Her seaweed eyes locked on the demon's face. "Why did you come for the girl? Aren't you the demon Naraku claimed to loathe humans? And yet . . . you allow a human to travel by your side."

Silence filled the grey air. A light zephyr swam through the curious atmosphere. The grassy fields waved and swayed. The clouds cluttered and gathered. Sesshomaru and Yoy's hair flew, yet they stood motionless. Did Sesshomaru even know why he let a human travel with him?

Sesshomaru's Tokijin _cluncked_ as he slapped his hand on its handle. He had finally cut the silence. "That is none of your concern."

The witch merely laughed as she tried another approach. "Tell me demon, how did it feel . . . fighting someone you were fond of?" Sesshomaru gripped his sword even tighter. "Just now, you immediately prepared for battle by arming yourself, yet . . . when you saw that girl ready to attack, you just stood there. You didn't give a first glance at your weapon. Why is that?"

"I'm getting rather tired of hearing your bark," he said before removing his sword from his belt and shooting his dragon strike at the witch.

She locked her hands together, both index fingers up. "Such weak energy. " Just as the dragon was about to obliterate her, she commanded, "Disperse," and that's just what the dragon strike did. Its blue light redirected itself in opposite directions and faded away. He released another one. The same results occurred. "I'm not just a witch who specializes in the skill of tainting, you know." The words she had just spoken were more so for Naraku than the dog demon. Yoy knew this.

Sesshomaru crossed his eyes. "Tsk."

A low chuckle escaped her. "You don't want to answer my questions? Fine then. How about we do a little experiment." She looked over her shoulder and yelled, "Rene!"

The dog demon moved his eyes towards the shrine. Its doors began to sluggishly slide open. Once they were completely undone, Rene stepped out of the building. The long, heavy, silver sword was gripped tightly in her right hand. Immediately, Sesshomaru re-sheathed his Tokijin. Yoy took note of this.

"Entertain our guest, won't you," she said. Rene nodded. Her eyes then locked on her target. "Let's see how long you can fight her without your sword."

With much urgency and posthaste, the puppet lunged forward. Sesshomaru prepared himself.

The silver sword was raised high into the air. The dog demon leapt up as its heavy metal came crashing down to the grassy floor. Where Sesshomaru was, there was now a crater of dirt. Huge clunks of soil with grass still attached to them were scattered in all directions. When Sesshomaru landed back on his feet, Rene was out of his sight. It wasn't until he felt a sword pierce through his right shoulder that he knew where she was. Quickly, he swung his arm back, causing Rene to yank the blooded sword out and summersault backwards, creating distance between them.

Sesshomaru's arm went limp, though he still had its feeling. Red liquid oozed down his arm to the tips of his fingers.

"Oh, I forgot to mention," started the witch. "That armor the girl is wearing isn't just for show. It's actually something that increases the bearer's attack and speed for it has its own demonic energy."

Sesshomaru let out a low growl. They had just started the fight, and he was already wounded. Still, he would not even glance at his weapon.

Without hesitation, Rene swooped in for another attack. She went head on with impossible speed with the sword clutched at her side. Its tip pointing towards the dog demon. When she was about five feet away from him, she extended her weapon towards his left eye. Sesshomaru quickly pulled back and out of the way. Rene zoomed right past him. When she regained herself, she attacked again. This time, swinging her sword rapidly yet skillfully.

Eventually, Sesshomaru managed to dodge all the strikes, find an opening, and grab a hold of the heavy sword. With all her might, Rene press down on the sword, but Sesshomaru didn't budge. So she placed both hands on the sword's handle. That's when he began to struggle. All the weight she put into the blade caused the dog demon's hand to be cut by it. Blood began to trickle down from his palm, so he had to act fast before his hand got cut off. Without hesitation, he raised his left leg and kicked Rene square in the chest. This force slightly lifted her off the ground. With the weapon still in her hand, she flew through the air yet hovered over the earth. By tossing and turning her body in mid-air, she was able to land on the ground. However, she was skidding backwards on her knees and hand. After jamming her sword into the ground, she stopped.

After all of that, a blank expression still remained on her face. She merely rose to her feet, preparing to attack once more. Sesshomaru raised his claws, preparing to defend.

"How irritating," said Yoy. "This battle is beginning to bore me. I mean . . . you still refuse to wield your sword against this mortal. Is she _that_ important to you?" Sesshomaru merely glowered at her. "Very well then."

Yoy put her hands together to form a triangle. She then moved it two inches in front of her chest. In the center of her triangle, a blue, lightning-like light began to form. Almost instantly, when she released the blast, Sesshomaru knew what it was . . . but how did she get it? Was it part of her so call ability? As the ginormous blast of demonic energy closed in on the dog demon, he scrambled to dodge his own Dragon Strike.

Luckily, he evaded it unscathed. Though the sleeve of his left kimono was burned and singed nearly to the brim. Nonetheless, another Dragon Strike followed the first. This caught the great dog demon off guard. With great speed, he leapt to the right of the blast as it zoomed by him. He rolled his body like a wheel before positioning himself on one knee. However, yet another posthasted Dragon Strike was heading in his direction, too fast for him to take action. Nevertheless, instead of the blast contacting with Sesshomaru's body, it thrust itself onto the earth in front of him.

Dirt, grass, and brown dust congested itself into the air. Sesshomaru covered his face with his kimono sleeve to block the explosion of the impact, but as he began to lower his arm, the dust began to fade. And as the dust began to fade, he could see Rene hovering over him with the heavy sword quickly coming down on him.


	42. Free Will

Free Will

The dog demon raised his arm to block the quick attack. Nonetheless, the silver piece of metal whacked and dug into Sesshomaru's arm with ample force. Blood gushed and squirted in all directions. Still, the sword continued to cut, cut, and cut deeper into his arm until . . . it had completely slashed through his right and only arm, detaching his needed limb from his body. At least . . . that's what someone would think might have happened. n_n

_SSSTOOOOOOOOOOPPPP! _she screamed to her body.

As the sword came down, Sesshomaru's arm instinctively rose to block the attack. When it came down on his arm, it merely grazed him with two light cuts. The dog demon's eyes widened with surprise. He had indeed felt the blade meet his arm, yet he didn't feel it pierce through his flesh. When he looked down towards the blade, his eyes widened even more. Instead of the blade cutting down on him with its sharp, double-sided edges, it hit him with the flat, smooth part of the sword.

"Stop," said the voice through a heavy gasp. "Stop. Stop. No more."

Sesshomaru's head rose. By now, he was staring at her face. Rene's water-eyed face. A tear from her fell onto his cheek.

"What are you doing, Rene!" yelled Yoy. "Finish him!"

Rene's controlled body began to push harder on the sword while gradually turning the blade onto its edge. Yet, she resisted. "Stop," she said with tightly closed eyes. "I don't . . . I don't want to . . . hurt him anymore."

_She's resisting_, thought Sesshomaru and Yoy at the same time.

"Ugh. I command you!" yelled the witch. "Quit resisting and finish that demon!"

Rene clutched her hurting, confused head. Sesshomaru merely watched in awe. A human resisting and breaking through a demon's control. "I won't," she squeaked.

Yoy's face twisted. Her eyes scrunched up with anger. "You dare try to defy me?! You insolent girl! I won't let a mere mortal overpower me!" She locked her fingers together and began an incantation. The jewel in Rene's shoulder pulsed, darkening more and more. It whispered, "Obey me. Kill the demon. Obey me. Kill Sesshomaru!"

When Rene heard those words, her dark brown eyes darted open. "I WON'T!" she screamed. With her own free will, she swirled her body around and flung the sword towards bewildered Yoy, who dodged. Though, it did make her more infuriated. "I REFUSE TO BE YOUR PUPPET ANY LONGER!"

The witch's demeanor was that of a (well) witch: a woman who has willingly lost her sanity. She did not want Naraku's words to come to pass, but they did. "Damn you! How could a human overcome my spell?! That's not supposed to happen!"

Through heavy pants, Rene returned, "Well I guess this mere human is too much for the likes of you."

That did it. Those words caused the witch to snap. She formed her hands in the shape of a triangle. Yoy screamed, "SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU FILTHY PEST!" before releasing the Dragon Strike.

Too fast. Too, too fast for a mere human to avoid. It was as though the blasts quickened every time Yoy used it. And so the blue demonic energy flew a scrambling distance in such short a time. Just when the electrifying blast was about to obliterate Rene, Sesshomaru shot onto his feet, stepped in front of her, unsheathed Tokijin, and repelled his own blast. The Dragon Strike's energy redirected in several different areas: it shot up into the clouded sky, scurried across the battled earth, darted and slammed into Yoy's left eye.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGG HHHHHHHH!" she screamed a painful, deafening one. Her body flung back - as though it were a rag doll – and plundered onto the ground. After laying there for a couple of seconds, she began to pick herself back up. Her left hand was holding her eye.

Sesshomaru prepared for an attack. "Rene, stay behind me," he commanded. His calm demeanor was back.

"Alright," she responded. She took one step behind him and placed both of her hands on the back of his armor. By this time, Yoy was on her feet.

"Damn you! DAMN THE BOTH OF YOU!" A low growl and moan of pain seeped from her lips. "You'll regret doing this to me. You will."

Sesshomaru positioned himself for a lunge. "I highly doubt that." The dog demon sprung forward with confidence and anger. And yet, far in the distance, a surprised look formed on the witches face. A look that soon turned into a smirk. That's when he heard it.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Rene's high pitched squeal.

The dog demon quickly seized his sprint and swung his body in the opposite direction. His eyes widened. Rene was tightly wrapped in the barky tentacles of another one of Naraku's puppets. Its long, think, sharp tipped rays tightly gripped her from below the breasts and her neck.

Naraku laughed. "Sesshomaru. It's been such a long time."

Sesshomaru's face twisted. _How did I not smell him?_ he thought._ I still can't smell his rotten stench. All I can smell are flowers and pure soil._

"I bet you're wondering why you couldn't smell me coming. Am I right?" The dog demon narrowed his eyes. Naraku chuckled. "Sesshomaru, you are so easily angered."

"Lord . . . Sesshomaru," Rene chocked out. The tentacle around her neck tightened. She clutched a hold of the strangler's tentacle, trying to detach it from her neck. "He . . . lp."

"Rene, I'm surprised at you. You, a mere mortal, managed to overcome Yoy and the tainted jewel. Though it's still dark with evil and hate, you are able to act on your own." Naraku squeezed her tighter and tighter until her face began to flush.

Sesshomaru began to dart for the girl, his blade ready to cut. "Let her go!" he commanded.

The evil demon chuckled. "As you wish."

Without any hesitation, Naraku thrust her up into the air as if she were a rock. Sesshomaru instinctively leapt into the sky. He reached out his arm, ready to catch her, but she never landed in his arm. With quickness and desperation, Yoy came out of nowhere and grabbed a hold of Rene's neck as she fell. Instead of landing on the ground, the two continued to fly away from the fighting grounds.

Sesshomaru turned to chase them. However, he was quickly turned around when Naraku grabbed his leg with one of his tentacles and slammed him onto the ground.

"Uh uh uh. I can't have you ruining my plans now can I? Besides, what kind of person would I be if I didn't keep my promise by letting Yoy tear out that girl's fragile heart?" Naraku laughed a despicable laugh. Such cruelness.

The dog demon slashed the tentacle in two and jump onto his feet. Miasma began to scurry from his cut limb. _Rene,_ he thought. _I need to get to Rene!_


	43. Hurry

Hurry

Sesshomaru couldn't help but watch as the witch, Yoy, flew off with his Denzel in distress. He watched as the witch began to choke to mess out of her. An angered look formed on his fair, twisted face.

Naraku began to chuckle. "Sesshomaru, does it anger you to see the one you love fly off with her executioner?"

The dog demon's eyes slightly widened. _Executioner,_ he thought. _Rene!_ A sudden urgency started to form inside him. Rene could be murdered at any moment . . . again.

"But don't worry. You'll be able to see the final seconds of her existence."

"SILENCE!" He quickly turned his Dragon Strike onto Naraku's puppet, obliterating it. Still, the head that detached from the fake body laughed.

"Does it hurt you, knowing that human will die?" The puppet's scattered body began to merge together again. Now, it was as though he were never injured. "I'll be honest with you, Sesshomaru. I'm not here to fight you. I'm merely here to stall. I _want_ you to see your beloved, but not too soon."

"Is that a fact?" Sesshomaru said. He began to sprint past Naraku. The evil half demon did nothing but stand as he did. However, as he began to run towards the forest, a barrier appeared and repelled him. "Tsk."

"I told you. Not too soon."

Sesshomaru aimed his sword at the demon. "Humph. All I have to do is lob off your head."

"I believe you already did, but let me entertain you." Long centipede bodied demons emerged from underneath the demon puppet's baboon pelt. They began to lung for the dog demon with open fangs. Sesshomaru merely blew them away with his dragon strike. Another wave of demons attacked. They experienced the same fate as the others. "Impressive."

Sesshomaru growl. "Stop wasting my time with such creatures. You well know that none of them can lay a finger on me."

A harsh laugh escaped Naraku. "Yes, but like I said, I'm merely here to stall."

The sky was completely dark with grey and clouds. Rain started to break through and pelt to the floor. A quick whiff of blood crossed the dog demon's nose. _Rene _was the first thought that crossed his mind. _This smell belongs to her._

Naraku looked up into the greyish-black sky. "Hmmm. Yoy has wasted no time to get what she's desired." He looked down to face the demon. "Sesshomaru, do you know what it is that witch wanted most from that girl?" Sesshomaru expectantly said nothing. "The taste of her heart. She's longed for it since the day I met her, though I don't know why? Maybe it's because she has no heart of her own."

Sesshomaru was irritated and impatient. He couldn't waste any more time. The smell of Rene's blood was thickening. "Quit pondering. I'm in no mood to hear your senseless babble."

"Huhu. You smell it don't you? I know you do," said Naraku in a low tone. "The smell of that girl's freshly spilled blood." The dog demon clutched his sword with burning furry. Though rain was drumming down on them, the air was filled with her scent. Her blood. Her expiration date. "She won't last much longer."

Sesshomaru bolted towards Naraku through the rain, not waiting, or wanting, to hear another word from him. With no hesitation, he lobbed off the puppet's head. As it rolled onto the ground, he stabbed it in the eye and released his dragon strike. Nothing but black ash was left after that attack. Nonetheless, after yanking his sword from the ash, his head immediately turned towards the forest. The barrier was still standing strong.

A familiarly wicked laugh sounded in the atmosphere. "I told you, Sesshomaru, but it seems as though you have a short-term memory." The dog demon turned and stared at the headless puppet's body. A new head was emerging from stumps of its neck. "Until I want you to leave, I remain. So here are some friends to help past the time."

Sesshomaru prepared himself, his sword facing Naraku. But just when the puppet was about to release more weak demons, an enormous, cylinder-like blast of purplish-pink light emanated and shot out from the forest up into the clouds. The two demons stared at the burst of energy in awe.

"Such power," said Naraku with surprise in his voice. "And this feeling . . . it feels like the shikon jewel shard. . . It feels like Kikyo and Kagome's spiritual powers. Why? Who is capable of such magnitude? Surly not the human . . . but neither the witch." At the same time, both Sesshomaru and Naraku turned toward the barrier, which was reacting to the blast. It began to ripple, bounce, and dance until it dispersed. "That's impossible!" he yelled. He looked up towards the blast. "This energy . . . it purified my demonic barrier." That's all Sesshomaru needed to hear.

As the burst of mysterious, powerful energy faded, the dog demon completely forgot about the puppet's existence and sprinted into the forest. Naraku did nothing, but watch as he disappeared into the trees. "How rude. Oh, well. I did as I promised. Rene's life is fading, Sesshomaru. You better hurry."

His feet slammed into several muddy puddles as he bolted to find Rene. So much of her blood was spilled. So much it felt as though a gallon of it had spilled in front of him. But all that indicated was that her life was fading . . . ending.

_Stay alive! Stay alive!_

After running for what seemed like an eternity, he finally found himself in the middle of the forest near a pool of red, thick liquid. The smell was potent and overwhelming. Sesshomaru began to look around. The blood was there, and nothing else. That spot was the source and the end of the scent. Although, a small whiff of Yoy's scent was able to be detected . . . as well as miasma. However, the rain was gradually washing them away . . . along with Rene's blood.

_Where? _He asked himself as he analyzed the watery pool of blood._ Where could she have gone?_ Suddenly, Sesshomaru's eyes connected to a small puddle of blood about ten feet from the big pool. He jumped over to that spot and saw more puddles of blood ahead. _She went this way._

So he ran. He sprinted through the forest with much posthaste. The further he got from the large pool of blood, the softer Rene's scent became. And the longer he ran, the more the rain watered down the trail of blood.

_She's dying! She's dying!_

When Sesshomaru broke through the last of the forest trees, he was welcomed by a dirt path that was in the middle of a rice field. However, the blood trail was faint. The dog demon didn't want to waste any time. He continued to dart along the straight, dirt path, not slowing down.

_Rene . . . Rene . . . Just a little longer._

Suddenly, a soft breeze flew through the air. At the same time, a soft _whiff_ brushed underneath his nose. Sesshomaru quickened his pace.

_I have to get to her . . . before the rain washes her scent away._


	44. Her Heart and Its Secrets

Her Heart and Its Secrets

While Sesshomaru was being stalled, the two girls flew through the air. Rene cackled as her hands tightened around the witch's arm. On the other hand, Yoy clutched her neck. Her nails dug deeper and deeper into her skin, leaving scratches and drawing blood.

Yoy grinded her teeth. Low, malicious growls seeped through them. "Wench!" she yelled before chucking her down to the forest a few yards away from them.

Rene couldn't help but shriek as she quickly plummeted down to the hard, rugged, grassy floor. The tall dark, green trees were no good since they did not oppress or even suppress the impact of her fall. They merely acted as a catalyst. Each thick and thin branch helping inflict even more pain upon her. And as soon as she came in contact with the earth, a loud _PLUNK _sounded. Rene's head smacked the ground while a thousand ton weight slammed onto her chest and every other missed part on her body. Her eyes bulged as thick, red liquid gutted out of her mouth.

She just laid there, her body aching. Throbbing. Crying. Rene couldn't move. All she could do to ease even a micrometer of the pain was tightly lock her eyes, grind her teeth, and grip her fist. More blood eroded from inside her.

Yoy jumped down from the sky and landed right next to the side of Rene's red covered face. Her face was still distorted and infuriated. "You little whore!" she hissed. The witch leaned down and grabbed the top of Rene's hair. She yanked her onto her knees, bringing her slightly closer to her face. So close, her breath emanated onto her. "How dare you make a fool out of me?! And in front of NARAKU no less!"

Rene slightly opened one eye. "You . . . embarrassed yourself . . . by not . . . knowing . . . who I was."

The witch's eyes narrowed even further. "Is that so?" Yoy released the human's hair, letting her fall back onto the floor. She then removed the five black spheres given to her. The five spheres of Naraku's strong, potent miasma. Rene eyed the objects, wondering what they were. "I was planning not to use these since they came from that half breed, Naraku. But since you pissed me off, I'll make an exception."

Yoy knelt down next to the mortal and placed one of her sharp nails on her cheek. Slowly, she began to produce a deep cut on the side of her face. Rene let out a muffled scream as the witch ended her cut ignition.

"Ahhow," Rene groaned.

"Don't worry. There's only more pain to come."

Yoy took one of the black spheres from her hand and shoved it into the cut on Rene's cheek. Almost instantly, the two heard a loud _POP! _Almost instantly, purplish black miasma began to seep from her face. An immediate burning flamed within her cut. Pain surfaced as she let out a quick shriek. And almost instantly, long, purple veins became visible on her cheek. They stretched out along the right side of her face until it reached her eye.

"So that's what it does. In that case . . ." Out of nowhere, a large, double-edged sword appeared in the sky and fell down into the witch's free hand. Without any warning, she thrust the sword into Rene's right arm. Pain shot her as she blazed a scream. Mercilessly, the witch began to drag the sword down her arm, tearing the muscle, skin, and flesh sloppily as she did it. "I want you to suffer. Let the miasma course through you disgusting blood. Die, slowly and painfully, from the inside. I want your soul to darken and break."

She roughly extracted the sword from her arm and jammed the second miasma ball into her new wound. Another deafening scream was heard. Again, three more times, the witch pierced through the tortured human's flesh: a deep gash, horizontally on the left thigh, a long, dramatic slash across the chest, and a chunk of flesh cut off her left shoulder. And with each black miasma sphere, she filled each fresh wound.

_POP! POP! POP! _As soon as the sphere came in contact with her blood, more loud _POP_'s were heard. Rene's head was spinning. Pain swimming inside her and miasma seeping through her. Her eye bulged and shook. Her fingers twitched. She laid on the ground, paralyzed with the fear of more pain. The fear of death. The fear of not seeing _him_ one last time. Oh, how could a mere mortal suffer so? How could she even blink after suffering so?

"Tsk," said Yoy. "Honestly. What's wrong, human? I thought you'd at least be screaming your last screams. Come now. The powerful miasma is eating you from the inside. You don't have much longer to live. So cry a little, won't you."

Rene didn't respond. She couldn't. _Sesshomaru,_ she thought. _Help me!_

Yoy grabbed a hold of the girl who was flirting with death. She began to drag her by the hair. When she reached the nearest tree, she propped her play toy up against it. "But before you descend to the Netherworld," she began. The witch jammed her hand into Rene's left breast, causing her to cackle once more. Fresh blood oozed its way out like she wasn't covered in enough of it. "You have something I desire."

The pain. Oh the pain! What excruciating pain. The pain of a thousand cries. The pain of a million sword wounds. The pain of someone's hand rummaging around inside your body, messing with organs that shouldn't be messed with. Rene could feel Yoy's hand gripping her heart. She could feel it yank and tug on it, but then she stopped.

"What is that?" Yoy asked herself. A small grin formed on her face. _Oh, her secrets. How interesting. Maybe I should . . _. She gripped her heart a tad bit more. The witch was searching for secrets, but it wasn't like the time when that demon forger, Tokijin, searched for them. No. This was more life threatening.

"St . . . op!" Rene managed to choke out. She didn't know how, but she knew her secrets were being touched. She could feel it. And that feeling, the emotions that were caused from the secrets being touched, was the only thing keeping from blacking out into unconsciousness.

A drop of rain landed on her now pale cheek. The sky began to blacken as the water broke through the clouds. A perfect setting of grey for a tragic secret.

Suddenly, Rene let out a loud gasp. Yoy had touched something. Something extremely important. The most important secret in her heart. The secret that had secrets. The secret that was promised to stay secret from any and all organisms.

Rene watched with fear as Yoy's demeanor began to change from small grin to a bewildered frown. The witch was gripping her most important secret, and she wasn't letting go.

"No way," Yoy whispered. "This . . . this doesn't make any sense. This is impossible, and yet . . ." She looked up and peered into Rene's nervous and fearful brown eyes. "And yet it explains much: your ability to be able to purify the sacred jewel shard with the lightest touch, and not being conscious of it at that. The great will you have . . . the will that broke my spell. And the reason the jewel can never be completely tainted."

_Don't say it_, Rene thought.

"You . . ."

_Don't say it!_

" . . . are . . ."

_DON'T SAY IT!_

A sudden burst of pink light flashed from Rene's body as it forced Yoy's hand to remove itself from her breast.

"AHHUGH!" the witch yelled as she jumped onto her feet. "Damn you!" She began to analyze her burned, electrocuted hand. However, a knowing smile crept onto her face. Yoy stared at the injured mess who tightly clutch her open chest wound. "What's the matter? Is your heritage too much for you to handle? All this hidden power you possess. You are indeed a mere mortal, and yet . . ." Rene let out heavy pants as she limped her way onto her feet, using the tree as support. " . . . and yet you are the descendent of the all mighty Midoriko, the strongest priestess who ever lived. The priestess who created the shikon jewel shard. Maybe that's why you're able to stand . . . even with all that miasma coursing through your body."

Rene narrowed her eyes. Her secret was out. "So what. Just because . . . I'm related to the most powerful priestess . . . doesn't make me one. I'm still just a human remember?"

Yoy laughed, loudly. "Right! I almost forgot!" She laughed again. "Answer me this, girl. Why keep such a secret?"

Rene hesitated to respond. "I promised myself to . . . keep that a secret because any demon who found out . . . thought I could form them their own jewel shard. But I can't . . . Midoriko created the shikon jewel out of desperation and life." She leaned her head against the tree. Just talking had tired her out.

"Then why? Why didn't you use the powers you possessed sooner? You could have killed me instantly."

"As I said before . . . I am just a human. My body cannot handle all the power it was given . . . It could kill me along with this world. Even trying to purify this miasma inside my body . . . could end up being the death of me." Right after she said that, she regurgitated a great amount of blood and fell on her knees to the wet floor. The rain began to spread the red liquid across the grass.

Yoy's expression softened, but only slightly. She took a few steps closer to the heavy panting human and knelt down next to her. She then placed a hand on her breast wound. "Fine then, human. I'll end your suffering, but first, I'll need your heart and its precious secret."

The witch's hand began to sink into Rene chest once again. Slowly and more agonizing. Blood began to trail from the corner of Rene's lips down to her chin. Rene's bloody hands gradually moved towards Yoy. She placed them onto the witch's shoulder.

"What are you doing?" asked Yoy, befuddled.

Rene merely let out a low chuckle. "I never said . . . I wasn't stupid enough . . . not to use them though."

As soon as the witch heard those words, her eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets. She tried to quickly yank her hand out of the human's chest and jump back to create distance between them, but Rene's sudden tight grip on her shoulders prevented her from doing so.

A pinkish-lilac flame surrounded by pink lighting began to form around the girl's hands as she spoke, "It's true that my power is completely unstable, but at least –" Rene raised her head and mercilessly stared into Yoy's scared eyes – "they'll get rid of you."

Just then, an extremely humongous radiant pink light flashed up out of the forest and into the crying clouds. At the same time, the flames of electricity shot in and onto the witch's body. Yoy's hand immediately extracted from Rene's breast.

"WWWAHHHHHHAHAHAAGGGGGGGGGUUU GGGGGGGGGGGHHH!" she screamed. So loud, a deaf person could hear it. The flames started to quickly enter through the witch's mouth, clogging her lungs with smoke and fire. "DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU! IT BURNS!" She slapped her hands onto her burning face. Nonetheless, her flesh began to corrode into black ash. Her fingers began to crumble and blow away. She was dissolving. "No!" she said as she stared at her stubs. "This can't be happening!" Yoy slowly turned her head to stare at her killer, who was on her hands and knees watching her suffer. With one and final last breath before her existence faded, she said, "Though my body may be burning, you're still just a mere human." And she dissolved away.

The rain became louder as the tense setting faded. More and more water broke through the clouds and plummeted to the now muddy floor. So much rain covered the atmosphere. So much that everywhere looked like an ocean wall. As the rain pelted Rene's back and shoulders, her head dropped to the floor. She began to regurgitate more blood, coughing hysterically as she did so. She felt so light-headed. So weak. So drained. So numb with pain.

Excruciating agony shot through her body as it went limp. Her hands beneath her slipped along the mud, causing her chest and face to slam against the brown, gooey floor. She turned her face so that her cheek was facing the sky. The rain washed the mud from her skin. Her eyes began to close. She was about to black out.

_No!_ she thought. _I need to get up . . . before demons find me. I need to . . . stay alive . . . for him._

Though it sent a bolt of pain through her fragile body, Rene forced herself onto her feet. Beneath was a pool of watered down blood. Instinctively, she grasped her slashed left arm. Blood trickled down from every gash on her body while purplish-black miasma seeped out. Heavy, agonizing pants escaped her as she began to aimlessly wonder the forest. She limped and limped until she came to the end of the trees and onto a path of a rice field.

_I need to rest, _she thought. But she didn' continued to limp, surprising herself as to how far she traveled all banged up and injured. It felt like she was limping for miles before coming to the end of the clear, wet, and dirt path. Finally, up ahead, she spotted a cave. _What luck. I can rest in there._

Quickening her speed, she began to rush towards the unknown cave, leaving a trail of blood in the water puddles from the rain.


	45. The Calm Before the Storm

Calm Before the Storm

A loud thunder-clap was heard from the sky. Bright blue lightning shortly followed. The rain crashed down as the deep cuts all over Rene's body sharpened. They began to widen with her movement, and also from the miasma. Blood trickled down her wounds as the rain washed them away. Each step she took endangered her life.

"Almost . . . there," she panted. But how could she tell? Her vision was beginning to blur, and it wasn't from all the rain droplets dripping into her eyes. She began to stagger and lose her balance. She was like a drunkard who had just emerged from a bar: stubborn, determined, and stupid. Her head was spinning, yet she continued to strive. "Almost . . . there." And she was. She was almost to safety. Almost.

Rene quickly became dizzy. Her eyes went in and out. And suddenly, everything stopped functioning. She stopped in the middle of her stride and just stood. She was only thirty feet from her safety. From the cave. Her body was failing her.

_No,_ she thought as she stared at the cave, hoping it would magically walk over to her. What else could she do when her body wasn't obeying her? What could she do when she couldn't push forward?_ Why now when I'm so close?_ She tried to move. She tried! But in a failed attempt.

As another bolt of lightning chained around the sky, her body went limp. Rene's wounded arms dropped down to her sides. Her injured legs gave in and collapsed on her, causing her to plummet onto the muddy earth.

_It hurts, _she thought as the rain pelted the side of her face. Her eyes slowly began to lag.

_Sesshomaru . . . _

Her lids locked shut.

_Sesshomaru . . . _

Her mouth opened ajar as she inhaled some of the miasma's fumes.

_I'm . . . sorry._

Nothing but darkness came after that.

(Back to the present)

"NO!" screamed Kagome as she swooped the orb into her hands. Surprised expressions flew across the room. She began to frantically and wildly shake it. "Get up, Rene! Get up! You can't die! YOU CAN'T."

"You can't really handle tragedies can you, Kagome?" asked InuYasha. The worked up school girl shot him a death glare, which cause him to cringe.

Kagome swung her head to face Totosai. "TOTOSAI!"

The old forger wiggled his pinky in his ear. "Do you have to yell?"

She ignored him. "Be honest with me! Did Rene die?! Is that why I never saw her with Sesshomaru since the time she ran after him?!" Totosai merely shrugged.

"Well there's nothin' we can really do about it now," said InuYasha. "I mean, this thing only shows the past, right? So if she's dead, she's dead."

"InuYasha!"

"It only took you to this point to realize what the orb can do huh?" asked the forger.

"Shut up, old man."

Totosai slowly removed the orb from the worked up girl's hands. He then set it back on the ground as she composed herself. "Now, Kagome," he began. "I can't control what has already happened. And screaming into the orb won't get her off the ground. So just sit there and watch the story."

Kagome's head lowered as she nodded. _Naraku,_ she thought. _Why do you do this?_ _Why take what someone loves most?_

(Back to the past)

_Squish. Squish. Squish._

Rene's eyes slit open to the sound of slushy footsteps. How long had she been lying there?

_Squish. Squish. Squish._

The sound was inching closer and closer, but she couldn't move to see who the footsteps belonged to. She couldn't even blink . . . nor could she let out a whisper.

_Squish. Squish. Squish. Squash._

Now a figure was standing in Rene's blurred view. She could tell that the figure was tall and hovering over her because the rain seized to pelt her paling face. If only she could turn her head to see the figure's unknown face. All she could see were greyish-black shoes and thick, blown out, white kimono pants.

Suddenly, Rene began to feel something nudge her. Whatever that was, it gingerly rolled her onto her back. However, that didn't help her see the figures face because more rain dropped and crashed into her eyes. It was as though she was trying to look through a window that was being sprayed by a hose.

Shortly after being turned on her back, she could feel something scoop her up. Her body immediately folded as she began to be lifted off the red, muddy, wet ground. Her back was resting on an arm while a hand gripped shortly below her bottom. As her eyes closed from the sting of pain, the figure who had Rene in his arms advanced towards the cave.

_Who's . . . who's doing this?_ she thought. _Who's carrying me?_ Rene's head tilted, resting on the figure's chest. _So . . . so warm. _It wasn't long before the sound of pelting rain was an echo. Though she was drenched with water, she could tell she was out of the rain and in a depressing, cold room. The sound of postponed water droplets echoed. _Am I in the cave?_

Rene's body bobbed as the figure advanced further down into the cave. Every footstep was scratched and echoed across the dark, rocky floor. When she began to shiver, the figure stopped and stared down at her pale face. She could feel his gaze burning into her flesh.

"Rene," said a familiar, calm, warming voice. She slightly opened her eyes with recognition. A small, weak grin formed on her face. Suddenly, her body loosened. Rene pressed her cold body against his armor. "Are you awake?" She weakly nodded. "Are you cold?"

She responded with a weak, "Um hm."

Sesshomaru nodded, though Rene couldn't see it. He began to scan the depressing cave, searching for an area to place the injured girl.

There!

On the left side of the cave was a flat surfaced boulder, slanted enough to sit on. Sesshomaru advanced towards the boulder. Each rock and pebble in his path was either ignored, stepped on, or kicked out of the way. As he began to lower Rene over the large rock, trying to set her down on it, she gripped his kimono with the little strength she had left. Gripping and clutched as though she was holding on for dear life.

_Don't let me go, she_ whimpered in her head._ Don't let me go! _

The dog demon tried to set her down again, only to have the same results: a tight grip on his kimono sleeve. Rene was not going to budge, yet he wouldn't force her to.

"You don't want to be put down?" he asked. Rene weakly shook her head.

Sesshomaru stood up straight, wondering what to do. There was no other area to set her down to rest at. Even if he did see one, he probably wouldn't have been able to release himself of her literal death grip. So he did the first thing that came to his mind. The dog demon turned his back to the boulder, slowly sat down on it, and gently placed Rene on his lap. This surprised both Rene and himself.

The injured girl lightly blushed. With her grip still intact, she began, "Uh . . . Sesshomaru?" Suddenly, a warm and fuzzy feeling slid across her right shoulder and slithered onto her lap. A familiar feeling, yet she did not know what it was. So, she slightly tilted her head.

_Sesshomaru's fur pelt, _she thought.

Immediately, a memory triggered to the time when she and Sesshomaru were under the stars. The time she sat nude on a tree so her soaked clothes from the river could dry. The time Sesshomaru asked her what song she was humming. The time she dozed off with a smile. And the time she felt something warm and fuzzy comfort her through the night yet disappear in the morning. All of those times caused Rene to realize that that feeling was the same one she had felt that moment at that time. The feeling from Sesshomaru's fur pelt. The warm feeling she never recognized till now.

A weak smile slithered its way across Rene's face. Her grip began to loosen as she began to welcome the pelt that was cuddled and wrapped around her injured body. Blood staining its white, furry surface. It made her ease into relaxation, but not too relaxed for she did not desire a sudden jolt of pain to attack her already aching body. The feeling allowed her to completely release Sesshomaru's kimono and slide her hand down onto her lap, yet her right hand still remained on his plated chest.

"Thank you," she suddenly and lightly said as her head relaxed on the dog demon's chest. Sesshomaru's canine ears picked up the words, yet he chose not to respond. Rene understood.

Time slowly passed. No words were spoken. No sound – except for the crashing rain - was heard. Rene closed her eyes. She was about to fall asleep from exhaustion. As her rugged breathing morphed into a light breath, Sesshomaru's gaze moved to the deep cuts that were inflicted on her. The dark miasma seeping from each slowly moved to the roof of the cave. It bothered the dog demon little; however, it was slowly taking Rene's very being . . . and Sesshomaru knew that. But what was he to do?

His eyes locked onto Rene's pale, slightly open lips. Lips that used to be so pink and beautiful. So warm and caring. And he stared at them, wondering. What would it feel like if he . . . ?

"Rene?" he interrupted his own thought.

She responded with a low, "Hm?"

"Where is Yoy?"

This question took her by surprise. What was she to tell him? She didn't want to lie to her Lord. "Gone." That's all she said . . . and Sesshomaru took it, though he knew there was more to it.

"Are you alright?"

Rene let out a low, cracking chuckle. "Do I not look it?" she asked in a weak yet playful tone. Sesshomaru said nothing. "What happened . . . to Naraku?" Still nothing. She sighed. "Do I . . . bother you, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Wha . . ." The question surprised him. Why would she ask such a thing? He had found her, hadn't he? He was with _her_, wasn't he?

"Am I a nuisance? A chain that weighs you down? A human who merely gets in your-"

"Quiet!" Suddenly, the dog demon quickly interrupted her with a calm yet authoritative tone. "You shouldn't think such things. The thoughts don't suit you."

The words could have sent tears in her eyes. That's how hard they hit. She knew those words were not a part of her character because of her positivity, but she wanted to know. "Sesshomaru, I . . . I don't understand. You say things like that, then you turn around and . . . why? Why do you allow a human to travel with you? Why do . . . why do you choose to protect me, a mere mortal? I feel like . . . like I'm nothing but a burden on your shoulders."

It was silent for a moment. It was that question again: Why did Sesshomaru protect a human? Why did he protect _that_ human? He knew why . . . he just didn't want to believe it.

"Rene," he began. She said nothing. "Do you remember when I first raised my claws against you?" Though the memory wasn't pleasant, she nodded. "Why did you try to help me, a demon, that day? Even after I wounded your arm . . . I believed you to be foolish. A human trying to tend to a demon."

Rene thought. Hadn't he already asked her that question? "That's how I was," she said. "It's who I am. I couldn't just sit around and see someone hurt. Human or demon. Besides . . ." Rene tilted her head back so she could gaze into Sesshomaru's golden eyes. The fur pelt rubbed against her cheek. "You looked hurt . . . angry . . . saddened . . . and I wanted to help you. I wanted to comfort you." She paused.

"And now I'm returning the favor."

Her eyes widened. Was that his answer? Was that why Sesshomaru allowed the girl to travel by his side? "Sesshomaru . . . I . . ." The dog demon didn't let her finish her sentence. Instead he stood up with Rene in his arm, turned towards the boulder, and gently sat her down on it while wrapping the fur pelt back around his shoulder. "Sesshomaru?"

"Stay here," he suddenly commanded. Sesshomaru quickly turned around and began to walk towards the world outside of the cave.

Rene reached her stinging arm and hand out. Was he leaving her? "Wait! Where are you going?!"

"Isn't it obvious?" said the dog demon as he continued to walk. "I'm going to find Naraku."

She slowly lowered her arm. _Naraku,_ she thought. _The one that started all of this. The one that embedded a jewel in my shoulder. _Rene tried to sit up straight, placing both hands in her lap. She stared at the dog demon's back, trying to figure him out. Was he truly after Naraku because his pride was insulted, or because of . . . "Lord Sesshomaru!" she called out. The dog demon stopped his stride and looked over his shoulder, waiting to hear what she had to say. "Good luck, my Lord."

For a while, Sesshomaru couldn't help but stare into Rene's mysterious, caring eyes. Why did her "Good luck" fill him with so much power and encouragement? Still . . . the dog demon swerved around without a word and headed out of the cave.

. . .

Time again slowly passed as the rain began to disperse. Obedient Rene sat alone in the dark, depressing cave, leaning against its whispering walls. Though she was still, her wounds continued to widen. The miasma nearly taking over her whole body. The jewel shard was as black as ever.

Rene closed her eyes. _Lord Sesshomaru, _she thought._ Don't do anything reckless. Come back to me before my life truly fades._

_Do you wish to see him before you pass on?_

Her eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets when she recognized that evil, malicious voice. _Naraku._

He merely chuckled his usual low laugh. _I see you're still alive. Persistent much? Too bad Yoy couldn't end your life. Instead, she just up and disappeared, leaving you for dead._

_ What do you want? _she growled.

_Do you have to sound so unhappy, Rene? I just want to grant your wish and let you see Sesshomaru one last time._

_ Lies!_

He chuckled. _Haha! I also desire that shard in your shoulder. The shard that holds your life._

She nearly forgot. That jewel was helping to keep her alive. She couldn't let the half demon have it now. _I'll never let you have this shard._

_ Who ever said you had a choice._

After those words, the shard in Rene's shoulder pulsed just like the time Yoy was controlling her.

_Impossible, _she thought. Now her body was pulsing. _No. No!_

Naraku laughed. _You think Yoy was the only one who was able to control you? I never needed her to control your being. I merely used her to darken the shard in your shoulder so I could bring you back to me along with the blacked shard. When your jewel was pure, I couldn't even touch it because it could possibly purify me. Now, it's different._

Rene's body began to rise onto its feet. It was a movement she did not command. _Stop, _she yelled to herself. _Stop!_

_ It's useless to try to stop it, Rene, _said Naraku._ Yoy wasn't completely useless, and I applaud her for that. If she hadn't shoved those balls of miasma into your body, I wouldn't be able to control you. _He busted into a harsh laugh. His annoying cry of victory and satisfaction rang in the girl's brain. Naraku was truly despicable. _Now, move. Come to me. _Her foot began to twitch. It was itching to move, but Rene tried to use every last ounce of strength in her body to resist. _You are not one to listen, are you? Go ahead. Keep control of your mind, but your body belongs to me. Hence, no matter how much you resist, you cannot break from my grasp in your weakened state. Besides, if you keep putting so much strain on your body, you won't last much longer._

He was right. Blood oozed from the deep cuts on Rene's body. She was losing so much blood. So much that she began to feel faint. What was she going to do? What was she_ to_ do? She wanted to live. She wanted to see Sesshomaru's rare caring eyes again. She wanted to be with him again. So what was she to do . . . but . . . ?

_Will I see him there?_

_ Hm? _said Naraku. _Pardon?_

_ Will I be able to see _him_ there, Naraku?!_

For a moment it was silent. And for a moment, Naraku wondered about the foolish girl who was barely standing. Even after all the hell she'd been through, only one goal was on her mind . . . the goal to see Sesshomaru once again.

_You will, _he responded.

Rene merely nodded. She already knew Naraku had something tragic up his sleeves. Why else would he allow a mere mortal to see her beloved? If that wasn't the case, then why didn't he see her in person when she was unguarded and unprotected?

Rene held back her tears, knowing what was to come, as she willingly took a painful step forward.


	46. Facing Naraku

Facing Naraku

There, he stood near the edge of a cliff. Even the great dog demon's son could not advance any further towards Mount Hakurei, due to its powerful barrier. Even from where he stood, electrifying strands that favored lightning threatened to purify him along with all of his demonic power. However, the barrier was weakening. Something was causing it to rumble and wave. Consequently, occasional whiffs of amazingly powerful miasma would seep through and escape the mountain.

_Hmm, _Sesshomaru thought. _What's causing the barrier to become unstable? I wonder._

"LORD SESSHOMARU!" suddenly yelled a familiar voice. Sesshomaru looked up into the sky to see his little servant, Jaken, riding on the back of Ah-Un. "MY LORD, I'VE FINALLY FOUND YOU!"

Ah-Un landed behind Sesshomaru. Immediately, Jaken leaped off and ran to greet his cruel master. "Lord Sesshomaru," he said as he fell to his knees in front of his lord. The imp threw his arm over his water bursting eyes. "How could you up and leave me, My Lord? You have no idea what hell I had to travel through in order to find you. You flew off in such a hurry after that odd woman disappeared with Rene." Jaken wiped his tears away and began to look around the area. "Speaking of which, where is she?"

No response escaped Sesshomaru's mouth. Instead, he merely stared at the little, green demon with cold eyes. He said he had been through hell? Well then, he should have seen Rene. What hell could have been worse than the flaming, burning, and agonizing hell that girl has been through?

Jaken cringed from the dog demon's cold glare. "I-I'm sorry, m-me lord," he stuttered. "D-Did I say something to offend you? What's wrong?" That's when Jaken spotted the red that plastered his master's thick, fur pelt. Blood that did not belong to him. Blood that belonged to a mortal. "Lord Sesshomaru . . . That blood. Did . . . did something happen to Rene?"

No words came from the dog demon. He simply turned his head and stared at the odd mountain. What was he to tell the imp? That Rene was on the verge of death? That she was about to breathe her last breath? Why would he admit that to himself?

Suddenly, Jaken screamed, "Lord Sesshomaru, look! The mountain!"

The powerful barrier around Mount Hakurei had completely faded away. The uncomfortable air was lifted. The mountain was no longer a beautiful mountain covered in green with thick, white mist surrounding it. Instead, it was a dark purple, spiky mountain surrounded by strong miasma and hungry demons. No, those demons were fleeing the mountain. Running and soring as if they hadn't seen daylight in months.

Jaken stood onto his feet and stared at the dark mountain with awe. "So-so much miasma," he said. "How could such a potent thing have been hidden from us?"

The imp changed his focus. Now he was staring at the back of his master. The cold, stiff back that emanated anger and hatred . . . with the hint of sadness. _What happened in my absence? _Jaken thought. _What causes Lord Sesshomaru to be so . . . so . . . "_Lord Sesshomaru, what do you plan to do now?"

Sesshomaru looked up towards the tip of the spiky mountain . . . remembering her words: "Good luck, my lord." They whispered in his ears like wind; constantly and softly. Why did those words sadden him? They filled him with encouragement, yet they saddened him. Would they be her last words?

"Let's go, Jaken," said the dog demon as he took off to the sky. Jaken ran as fast as he could to catch up to the dog demon. As he inched closer to the edge of the cliff, he leaped as high as he could and grabbed a hold of Sesshomaru's fur pelt.

. . .

"AAAUUUGGGGHHHH!" yelped Kikyo as Naraku stabbed through her clay flesh with his unbelievably long, thick, sharp fingers. After bringing down the barrier and after finally confronting Naraku, this is how she was repaid: with three fingers through her chest.

Naraku quickly extracted his hand from her chest, causing the already dead priestess to fall off the edge of a cliff and into a river flow of miasma. He laughed. "Now you see, Kikyo. You claimed yourself to be invincible to me. Look where that's lead you: into your demise."

"All of this to kill an already dead woman?"

Naraku slowly turned his head. A slight smirk formed on his evil face. "So you've come, Sesshomaru."

The dog demon placed his palm on his sword's handle as he took a step forward. "Back away, Jaken," he commanded. The little imp nodded and did as he was told.

"Sesshomaru," began Naraku. "Are you that fond of me? So fond that you would go through all this to hunt me down."

Jaken sprinted in front of his master. As he frantically waved his staff, he yelled, "You fool! Why would Lord Sesshomaru ever – "

"I said back away, Jaken!" Sesshomaru interrupted, harshly. The little demon gulped, cringed, and backed away. As he did, the dog demon removed Tokijin from his belt. "You will die right where you stand, Naraku."

"Is that so?"

Sesshomaru didn't hesitate. He quickly released a large Dragon Strike. Nonetheless, the strong blast never made contact with Naraku's newly formed body. Instead, it was blocked by an appearing barrier around the evil demon. And instead of the ball of demonic energy dispersing, it was absorbed by the barrier.

"Sesshomaru," he began. "I'm going to send your blast right back at you." And he did. The blast of energy that was absorbed revealed itself. Immediately, it was thrown back towards its master.

The dog demon leaped to the side, dodging the reversed attack. As soon as the blast hit the rocky floor, brown dust and rocks congested the atmosphere. Through the thick dust, Sesshomaru could see Naraku slipping away. _He's escaping,_ he thought. _He merely used me to test out his new body and abilities. I won't let him get away with that. _He began to sprint into the fog.

"Lord Sesshomaru, wait!" yelled Jaken from behind a large rock. But it was too late. He disappeared into the dust.

So he ran. The dog demon ran until he broke through the brown air. That's when he came to a sudden stop. His eyes widened._ Impossible_, he thought. _Impossible._

Up ahead near the edge of the cliff was the smiling Naraku. No barrier surrounded him. However, tightly gripped in his long, thick, skinned fingers . . . was Rene.


	47. Song of Parting

Songs of Parting

_No_, he thought. _No. No. How did he_ . . . _Rene._

Sesshomaru stood about twenty feet away from Naraku and his captive with wide eyes. How? How? How? How? That's all that came to mind. How did Naraku find her?

"Sesshomaru," spoke Naraku. The dog demon's face scrunched up with anger. His eyes burned with fury. "Why do you look so cross? You didn't expect me to give up on my little prize did you?" His light tan fingers squeezed tighter around Rene, which caused her to yelp with pain. Blood constantly dripped to the rocky floor. Her dangling left arm twitched with agony. Her wounds had never been so deep.

"Se . . . shom . . . aru," she chocked out.

Naraku merely laughed. "How pathetic. Here I granted your request in seeing your lord, and all you can say is his name. What are you waiting for, Sesshomaru? Come and rescue your former lover."

The dog demon gripped his sword with unbelievable force. What should he do? What could he do? What? What?!

"Really? Is this girl's life worth more to you than my head?" asked Naraku. The dog demon narrowed his firing eyes. The evil demon smirked at the action. "Tell me, do you have any idea what lies at the bottom of this cliff?" Sesshomaru expectedly said nothing. He simply glowered at his enemy. Naraku raised his free hand. As it transformed into long, sharp, spear–like tentacles, he said, "I guess we'll find out. But before that happens-" his tentacles quickly stabbed Rene's shoulder and the area close to her heart – "I'll be taking take jewel shard back."

Something in Sesshomaru snapped. The pain and agony that plastered Rene's face caused him to lunge out.

Everything was in slow motion. As the dog demon sprinted, Naraku laughed. As Naraku laughed, Rene gaged yet smiled. As Naraku's smile faded, she said, "If that's all you wanted . . . you should have . . . just asked." With the last of her strength, she yanked out the tentacle in her shoulder along with the jewel. When she touched the shard, it immediately purified. Naraku reacted quickly, not wanted to be purified along with it. He extracted the tentacles from her body and threw Rene over the cliff along with the jewel, causing Sesshomaru to switch targets. And as Naraku began to escape into the sky, Sesshomaru dived onto the ground near the edge of the cliff. He then released his green whip. It raced down towards Rene and tightly wrapped itself around her wrist, stopping her quick fall.

Everything was at normal speed now. The cruel Naraku had escaped, leaving Sesshomaru and Rene in a crises.

Now it was clear to the two in terms of what lied beneath them. At the bottom of the cliff was a river of miasma. The dog demon needed to act quickly. He moved himself onto his knees and began to pull Rene up with his green whip. The yanking and tugged made the whip dig deeper and deeper into her wrist. Blood began to trickle down her arm. Yet slowly but surely, Rene inched closer to Sesshomaru.

Heavy pants seeped from Rene's lips. The toxic fumes along with her wounds made it harder and harder for her to breathe. She wheezed and coughed, trying to say something.

"D . . .ons," she tried.

Sesshomaru didn't understand. He just continued to pull Rene closer and closer to him. Finally, she was close enough for the dog demon to pull her to safety. As he retracted his green whip, he quickly grabbed a hold of her wrist. Nevertheless, in a low whimper, Rene weakly spoke, "To . . . late."

"Hn?" Sesshomaru said with confusion. What's too late?

"The . . . demons . . . they got me."

Suddenly, Sesshomaru could feel Rene being yanked down, due to the fact that he was being tugged as well. When he looked over the cliff to see what was causing it, he saw a team of demons. Each one wrapped itself around Rene's legs and waist trying to take her down into the river of miasma.

_Damn_, thought Sesshomaru. _Naraku must have sent them here_.

Sesshomaru began to pull harder. As he did, so did the demons. The two fought for one. Two played tug of war, and Rene was their rope. Slowly, Sesshomaru was being pulled along with Rene. Oh, what he would give for two arms.

"Just let go, Sesshomaru," she suddenly said.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. Was she crazy? Did she know what she was saying? Did she actually think Sesshomaru would release her after all they've been through? Why would he let her plunge to her death? Thinking this only made him grip her wrist even tighter. He wasn't going to lose her . . . not again. Didn't she know that?

"I . . . I'm sorry," she continued. Her eyes were overflowing dams. Water spewed out like juice from an orange. She began to speak through hard sobs. "I only . . . cause trouble for you . . . yet you let me stay by your side. And here you are now . . . trying to save me. Thank you."

"Stop it," Sesshomaru hissed.

"I'm glad to have met you."

"Stop it!"

"I've enjoyed . . . every single moment-"

"Stop!"

"-with you."

"Silence! Not another word."

A weak grin formed on Rene's face. In the tenderest tone he had ever heard, she spoke, "I love you."

Sesshomaru slightly jumped with surprise. 'I love you?' Did he really hear it? 'I love you.' Is that what he heard come out of a _mortal's_ mouth? Why . . . why would she say such a thing, especially to a demon? Didn't she know that Sesshomaru hated humans? Didn't she know he only let her travel with him because . . . Why? What did she see in that demon? What did she see that did not make her run even when attacked? What did she see in him to make her say those words? Are these the question his father asked when he met InuYasha's mother?

The demons wrapped around Rene started to yank and tug her down, harder and harder. A small groan of pain escaped Rene's lips. If the demons continued, she, along with Sesshomaru, would end up dead. Sesshomaru didn't care. He just continued to grip her wrist, holding on to her for as long as possible. Still, Rene didn't approve.

"Good-bye," she whispered. Rene allowed her whole body to go limp. This made it easier for the demons to pull her down while making it more difficult for the dog demon to pull her up.

Sesshomaru's face scrunched up. "No." Rene's hand began to slip out of Sesshomaru's. The blood on her wrist helped assist the suicide. The dog demon tried to grip her even tighter, but she continued to slip, and slip, and slip until . . . _"NO!"_

Everything was in slow motion yet again. Rene had willingly let go of the man you wanted to save her. She willingly let go of her own life. And for what? To save his?

The demons quickly began to drag her down, moving her further and further away from her love. As she fell, the demons began to disperse. That's when the dog demon took his chance. He released his green whip, trying to catch her. Nonetheless, a demon blocked the attempt with its own body and flew away. By the time the demon was out of sight, so was Rene.

Sesshomaru glared at the raging river of miasma with an open mouth and wide eyes. On the outside he merely looked surprised, but on the inside, he was panicking. Rene, a human, had just fallen into an acid river. There was no possibility to her survival. None. Zero. Zilch. Zip. However, even though that thought screamed in his head, he leapt off the cliff to follow her.

. . .

The dog demon landed swiftly and safely on a rock in the middle of the river. Immediately, he began to quickly scan the area, looking for any sign that Rene was still alive. When he saw nothing, Sesshomaru began to move down the river. It didn't take long before he spotted a torn off piece of silk from Rene's skirt snagged in between rocks. With posthaste, he began to jump towards it. As he did, he saw one of Naraku's insects flying off with something. Something that resembled a jewel, but that was the least of his concerns.

Finally, the dog demon snagged the silk from between the rocks. He began to analyze it with his eyes and nose. When he confirmed that it indeed belonged to Rene, he continued to move down river. Soon, in the distance, he could make out a figure with long, jet-black hair. It was Rene hanging on for dear life on the side of the river. The tide was desperately trying to push her under.

Sesshomaru quickly ran over to Rene. Without the slightest thought, he yanked and dragged her out of the miasma and onto the depressing, rocky floor. As he does this, he notices a larger amount of blood trailing her. Her skin from the stomach down was burning, peeling, and disintegrating. The river had literally begun to eat away her flesh. The dog started to grind his teeth. If Sesshomaru was a normal creature, he would have gagged at the sight.

_Thump . . . Thump . . . Thump . . . Thump . . . Thump . . ._

As he listened to her faint heartbeat, he held her in tightly in his arm.

_She's dying,_ he thought. _She's dying._ Sesshomaru looked to the sword that could save a hundred lives. It said nothing. It didn't even shake. That scared the dog demon even more. _I cannot save her? Why?_

_Thump . . . Thump . . . Thump . . . Thump . . ._

Rene's eyes started to open, but they stopped just before the lids were halfway. Pain swarmed throughout her being. Everything was numb and burning. So numb that she couldn't even move. She couldn't even feel herself in Sesshomaru's arm. The only limb she could move was arm that used to contain a fragment of the shikon jewel shard.

Sesshomaru noticed her slightly agape eyes. "Rene," he spoke with a normal tone, successfully bottling up his true emotions.

A weak, small grin formed on her face. Oh, how it soothed her to hear _that _voice on her death-bed. _He came,_ she thought. _He still came._

Rene's mobile hand began to move. It slipped itself into her belt, retrieving something. When it was extracted, so was a flute. This surprised the dog demon. How, even when she was under Yoy's control, was she able to keep that flute so close to her?

_Thump . . . Thump . . . Thump . . ._

"Lord Sesshomaru!" suddenly screamed a loud voice. It was coming from behind Sesshomaru. "I've finally caught up with yo-" He stopped. Jaken could see Rene's bloody face and body in the arms of his master. The terrible sight began to make him feel ill. He had never seen such a disgusting sight of dissolving flesh. "Rene," he whispered.

_Thump . . . Thump . . ._

Her eyes closed as she relaxed the instrument on her hole gaping stomach. The miasma was fully consuming all of her being. It was sending her body into fleshing particles, staring from the feet and moving up. She began to disperse.

_Thump . . ._

Watching the mortal disintegrate in front of his eyes was unbearable, but what could he do? Nothing. Sesshomaru could do nothing, but listen to the last sounds of a human heartbeat. So he listened and watched. He watched Rene's face lose its color. He watched her lips go pale. Her lips . . . The thought had crossed his mind earlier, yet he chose not to react to it. This time it was different.

. . .

Slowly, Sesshomaru began to lower his head. His face inched closer to hers. What was he doing? What was he thinking? Why now, at a critical moment such as this, would he try now? Just as his lips began to press to hers . . . she faded away. The miasma had fully consumed her being. Leaving nothing but an instrument and memories of her behind.

Sesshomaru stared at the flute that was left behind. He stared and glared at it till the entire amount of miasma from Rene's body disappeared, and there was a boat load of miasma compacted into that one, small body. Once it was all gone, the dog demon picked up the flute, stood, and stared at it even more.

"Lord . . . Sesshomaru?" Jaken worried for his lord. This was new to him. He had never seen Sesshomaru at that way towards a mortal.

"We're going, Jaken," suddenly said the dog demon. His voice was more harsh and strict.

"But . . . Ren-"

"I SAID WE'RE GOING."

Jaken jumped. Never, in all the years he's known him, has Sesshomaru ever fluctuated his voice to such a tone.

The little imp cringed and nodded. "Yes, me lord."

The two began to advance, not knowing what the next step was. But did they need to know?

Fire raged in Sesshomaru's eyes. It wasn't until she was gone that he realized how much he grew so attached to that mortal. So he kept walking, covered in Rene's blood. The flute still gripped tightly in his hand. He didn't care how or where he was going. He didn't care about those future obstacles. He just cared that Rene's killer was still lurking in the deep, dark shadows of the world.


	48. Hatred

Hatred

(Back to the present)

The room was dead. Completely silent. Completely shocked. There was only one whisper of sound: the soft sobs that escaped from underneath Kagome's cupped hands. InuYasha noticed the sadden girl.

"Kagome," he said in a soft tone. If he wasn't bruised and banged up, he would have placed a hand on her back to comfort her. "You . . . you shouldn't cry. Totosai told us from the start that she wasn't gonna make it."

"InuYasha," spoke Shippo in a soft whisper.

Kagome took her hands from her eyes and moved them down to her mouth and nose. Everyone could see the crystal tears running down her cheeks. She muffled her words. "I know," she crocked. Her sobs were growing harder with every word. "I know . . . but still . . . It's just . . . It's cruel. It's too cruel. Naraku . . . now what provoked him to do that? What provoked him to mess with Rene? What did she do to make him end her life? No one should ever suffer the way she did! And Sesshomaru . . ." Everyone took their eyes off of Kagome and planted them onto the ground. "All this time . . . I saw him as a vicious, cruel, heartless demon. But now . . . I've never seen him . . . care so much for one girl before. Still, all of it . . . all of it . . . was taken from him."

"Naraku is truly despicable," spat Sango with a hint of venom. "He shouldn't be able to breathe. It's cruel . . . taking the life of a loved one." Water dripped from her eyes.

Miroku lightly touched her shoulder. "Sango," he spoke softly. "You're thinking about Kohaku aren't you?"

InuYasha slowly nodded, thinking about Kikyo. "You don't have to tell us twice, Sango. Don't worry. We'll get him . . . eventually."

Kagome's hard sobs began to die down. Though her eyes were flashing red, her tears began to dry. "It's sickening . . . just thinking about it," she said. Everyone but Totosai nodded.

The old forger observed everyone in detail. Their faces began to twist. Their fists began to clench. Their eyes began to burn brighter with hatred. Everyone in that room (besides the forger) was somehow affected by Naraku. So why did it infuriate them even more to see a girl who was a mystery to them – a complete stranger to them - die?

"You all hate him, don't you," he asked.

The dog demon quickly pushed himself off his back. "Of course we do," InuYasha shouted. "He's done nothing but use and take from others in his lifetime."

Totosai merely gazed into InuYasha's angry eyes. For a while, he said nothing. For a while, everyone waited . . . and waited . . . and waited . . . till . . .

"Why do you ask?" suddenly asked the monk.

Without hesitation, Totosai responded, "It was anger, pride, and hatred that caused Sesshomaru to hunt down Naraku. And it was anger, pride, and hatred that killed Rene." The forger turned towards InuYasha, who was holding himself up with his elbows. "Tell me, InuYasha. When Tokijin snapped in two, did something come out of its fangs?"

A shocked expression formed on the half breed's face. _Was something supposed to come out? _he thought. After seeing Totosai's serious expression, he thought a little harder. Soon, the memory of his older brother's sword breaking in two surfaced. _Let's see. After his sword broke . . . I fell to the floor. I was about to pass out, but then I saw something shoot out of the broken fang. What was it? What was it? It was . . . Oh, right! _"Three black pearls."

"I see."

Everyone stared at the forger.

_Three black pearls, _thought Miroku. _Three black pearls. _Suddenly, he gasped. "You don't mean . . ."

Totosai nodded.

Shippo tilted his head to the side. "What? What does he mean?"

"Don't you remember?" Totosai continued. "Those three pearls resembled the hatred and unforgiveness from Rene's heart placed into the sword so long ago."

InuYasha nodded. "Yeah. But after the black pearls shot up from the sword, they shattered and disappeared. And I remember. Sesshomaru just watched as they vanished. When they did, he said, 'Now you can rest with innocence. No burden of hate will plaster your heart. So go play your flute in the netherworld.' Or something like that." He paused. "Now it makes sense. He was talking about Rene when he said that."

Totosai nodded. "Like I said, you breaking that sword freed him from the demonic hatred of others, but now he has his own demons to face."

Everyone clenched their fists.

InuYasha's face fell. "So that's it then?"

Totosai reached out his hand and gently pushed the orb closer to InuYasha and Kagome. They stared at it blankly. But as they continued to gaze into the orb, more colors swirled inside it.

"Who ever said the story was over?"

**I am so, so, so, so, so sorry. Since Christmas, I have going through "things" and refused to write. But I'm back. I'll try to send out at least a chapter every week or two. So enjoy. n_n**


	49. Unexpected Meetings

Unexpected Meetings

(Back to the past)

He hadn't spoken for weeks – three to be exact. Not to Jaken. Not to Ah-Un. Not even to insolent demons that insulted and attacked him because of the fowl stench of human on him. No words dared seep through his fair lips. The only thing that spoke for him was the emotional aura that illuminated from his body: sadness, anger, hatred.

"Lord Sesshomaru, where are we headed?" Jaken would ask. Sesshomaru would merely keep his eyes on the road ahead as he walked. "Any signs of Naraku?" Nothing. "Why won't you talk to me, me Lord?" Nothing. Soon, the little imp surrendered his words as well. The two just travel in silence as they tried to find any clues of Naraku's whereabouts.

One day during their travels, Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Ah-Un came to a region of tall, bright sunflowers. They stood high and trailed far like fields of corn. Nonetheless, the demons thought nothing of it. They merely walked along the dirt road that split the beautiful sight.

A soft zephyr shook the flowers, causing them to dance and wobble. It then fluttered into the dog demon's keen nostrils.

_This scent,_ he thought. _The smell of humans. A lot of them. There must be a village close by._

Suddenly, the wind began to rage. It screamed and blew, making the beds of sunflowers resemble ocean waves. Large, gray, ominous clouds quickly gathered in the sky. A quick bolt of lightning followed after it. And there, in front of the three demons, stood a three eyed cow. Totosai, with his long, heavy hammer, was sitting Indian style on its back.

"What's making all that racket?!" asked the old forger with irritation. "A damn ringing noise is constantly fluttering in my brain. I can barely hear myself think." His eyes moved down to Sesshomaru's belt. One of his swords was slightly shaking. "Is it you, Tenseiga?" He analyzed it a little longer. "Knock it off!"

"To-Totosai?!" yelled Jaken with surprise. Now he could finally talk to someone. "What are you doing here?!"

The forger's eyes grew narrow. He placed his hands on his ears and screamed, "Because, Sesshomaru won't silence that damn sword of his!"

"Huh?" Jaken cupped his ears. "I don't hear anything."

Totosai ignored the imp. "Sesshomaru! Make it stop! You know your sword has shaken and screamed for weeks now. Why are you neglecting its needs?! Why are you allowing Tenseiga to cry?! MAKE IT STOP."

Jaken had no clue as to what the forger was babbling about, but Sesshomaru did. Ever since Rene's death, his sword had been shaking and sending high-pitched cries into his ears. Though it was irritating, he let it continue. He didn't know how to stop it.

Totosai removed his hands from his ears. He then placed them in the sleeves of his kimono. Everything grew serious. "Tenseiga told me what happened. How that girl died." Sesshomaru's eyes slanted as his frown grew deeper. "It told me how you saved her life once, but ever since she died, it's been crying for your lose."

"What are you going on about?" asked the dog demon.

Totosai released a long, exaggerated sigh. "Honestly. You're denser than oil."

"WHAT!" suddenly screamed Jaken. He frantically waved his staff. "HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY LORD?"

"Quiet, you noisy toad."

"TOAD?! WHY YO-

"Silence, Jaken!" hissed Sesshomaru.

The little, green imp was shaken. Out of fear, he nodded. "Y-yes, lord Sesshomaru." Jaken lowered his head. _At least he finally spoke to me,_ he thought.

"Humph. Anyway," the forger continued. "Tenseiga has its limitations, Sesshomaru. It can only bring each person's life back once. You had no knowledge of this, so your sword cries. It screams out because you've fallen back into a deeper darkness of hatred."

The dog demon began to growl as his hand slapped onto Tokijin's handle. Totosai didn't flinch. "You are growing rather annoying."

"Because I speak the truth?"

Sesshomaru said nothing.

"Tell me. Do you hate that Naraku more than you hate humans?"

Nothing.

"I thought so. I didn't think a mere girl could have such an effect on you." Totosai threw his hammer over his shoulder with little effort. "I'll tell you this once. To stop Tenseiga's cries, you'll have to save another life. It needs to forget about the life it could not save."

Without warning, a quick flash of lighting struck, and the old forger was gone, along with the ominous clouds.

"Save a life?" the dog demon mimicked while gazing into the now blue sky. The thought of Rene crept into his mind. "Impossible."

Jaken gazed at his master's back. "Will you listen to Totosai, me Lord?" he asked. "Will you save another life?"

Sesshomaru took his eyes from the sky. He began to walk along the dirt path like nothing was said. Like nothing happened. Jaken understood. He knew his lord would speak no words. He knew he would pretend that moment never occurred. So he followed, along with Ah and Un.

As the three inched closer to the nearby village, Sesshomaru suddenly made yet another stop.

"What is it, Lord Sesshomaru?" asked the imp.

Sesshomaru scanned the area and perked up his ears. To the left of him, he could hear rustling in the flowers. The noise wasn't caused from the wind either. The sound was much harsher and rough. And . . .

The dog demon sniffed the air. He's eyes grew wider. _This smell, _he thought. He turned to face the noise. _Human . . . but also . . ._

_Crack! Crack! Snap! Thump! Thud!_

Four innocent sunflowers snapped from their stems and crashed to the floor. Following after them were many oranges and a small girl. All three landed right smack dab in front of the dog demon's feet.

"Uhhaahhhowww," whined the human girl as she brought herself onto her hands and knees. Her hand slowly swooped to her aching nose. "Ooowwww."

After analyzing her hand – making sure there was no blood to be found – she began crawling along the dirt road, collecting her scattered oranges. Once she had one grasped in her palm, she pulled up the front end of her violet kimono and used it as a basket. One by one, she reached out and plucked the orange fruit from the ground. And one by one, she threw it in her small, clothed basket. Before standing onto her bare feet, she scanned the area until she spotted more oranges scattered behind her. Not noticing the demons standing in front of her, she began to collect her remaining fruit.

The oranges in her kimono piled and piled – one would think she carried a child though she herself was one. As she tightly held her kimono, not wanting to scatter them once again after her hard work to gather them back up, she reached for the last orange in her sight. The orange that had rolled itself alongside a foot. Someone's foot. That's when she realized that there was a figure hovering over her.

The little girl's hand froze. A short gasp escaped her small, pink lips. Slowly, her head tilted up. She scanned the stranger's body - his white kimono, his rock solid armor, his two swords, and his severed arm – until her innocent, dark brown eyes reached his beautiful, fair yet sadden face. The stranger's solid, cold, golden eyes burned into her gaze. Without thinking, the human girl quickly removed the orange from underneath the demon while still peering into his eyes. She then quickly shot herself onto her feet and back peddled till she was two arm's length away from the demon.

For a minute, the two strangers stared at one another, wondering who each other were. But it was Jaken who broke the glare.

"Human!" he screamed.

The little girl changed her focused to the green imp. "Huh?"

"Make way! You are blocking the path of my Lord!"

The girl blinked out of confusion. It took her a minute to process what the little imp was talking about. But once she understood, her eyes darted back towards the tall figure in front of her while another gasp escaped. With sweet innocence, she tightly gripped the orange in her hand and placed it on her chest. Immediately, her eyes began to dart everywhere. She had just realized that she was surrounded by sunflowers on both sides of her, and that she _was _blocking the narrow road.

"Well?!" said Jaken. "Are you going to move or not?!"

She didn't move. Instead, she folded her body in half – far enough so the frit wouldn't fall out of her kimono - as if to apologize. Then she quickly unfolded and went down again.

Sesshomaru merely looked down upon the apologetic human. No sympathy towards her. Only curiosity.

The little girl finally stood up tall. A sad, embarrassed demeanor still plastered her cute face. Immediately – without thinking – she began to wipe the orange on her raggedy, torn kimono. And as another form of apology, she stretched that orange towards the dog demon.

Her eyes burned into his. She was eagerly urging him to accept the fruit, but he simply stared as though she were crazy. As he did so, he analyzed her bruised appearance. Did she obtain those cuts from her fall? Or is it possible that she received them from the villagers? Could it be from another cause? Whatever the case, Sesshomaru couldn't help but remember the similar look Rene had when he first saw her.

"Umm!" the girl grunted as she jerked the orange.

Sesshomaru ignored her and moved his stare towards the partly clouded sky.

"Uh." The girl lowered the orange along with her head.

"Serves you right!" yelled Jaken. "My lord would never accept an apologetic offering from the likes of you!" The human lowered her head even further. Tears began to form. "Now move! You've wasted enough of our time!"

A soft sob escaped her small lips. Tears quickly loomed and streamed down her cheeks. The demons didn't care. The girl standing in front of them was just another sensitive human. Nothing more.

Sesshomaru continued to gaze into the sky, waiting from the girl to leave. But she wouldn't. After a while, he could still hear her low sobs - this surprised Jaken. Since when was his lord so patient? Normally, he would have killed or forcefully removed an obstacle by now – and cries. Suddenly, an extra sound was added. The dog demon began to pick up small footsteps. They grew slightly louder and louder till . . . something rough and round brushed against Sesshomaru's hand. As he looked down, he could see something being placed into his palm. A fruit.

Once the little girl knew the orange was secure in his hand, she backed away. Though the sobs had stopped, tears still flowed down her cut cheeks. Without any warning, a shy, embarrassed, apologetic smile rose. (Sesshomaru noticed a missing tooth). Again, the human apologized with a bow before scurrying back into the sunflowers.

"That was a strange girl," said Jaken who turned to face the back of his Lord. As he did so, he noticed that the dog demon was staring at the orange in his hand. "Uh, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"We're going," he suddenly said.

"Uh, r-right. Yes, my lord."

Sesshomaru began to walk on the cleared road. Jaken and Ah-Un followed.

_How strange_, he thought. _That girl._ _She carried a scent similar to Rene's. It's completely different, yet similar._

As the dog demon continued on the narrow path, thinking about the young mortal, he lightly stuffed the orange in his kimono sleeve. _Impossible, _was his last thought.


	50. Passing By

Passing By

It took about twenty minutes before the demons reached the end of the long beds of sunflowers. Relief flew over each of them; the girly, flower smell that penetrated their noses had begun to dissipate. Now, they were standing near the edge of a steep hill. Down below was a decent sized village. Sesshomaru looked down towards the peaceful civilization.

_Humph,_ he thought. _So, I was right._

Jaken walked out in front of his master to get a better view. "Oh," he began. "A village. How convenient." The imp looked up towards his master. A thought had crossed his mind. "Lord Sesshomaru, do you think that girl lives in that village down there?"

The dog demon expectantly said nothing. Without an expression of acknowledgement, he began to proceed down the hill, trampling over his little, green servant. As Sesshomaru walked further down the dirt hill, Jaken stayed on the ground. Ah-Un merely stared at the abused demon.

When Sesshomaru was a good distance away, Jaken rolled onto his stomach and jumped onto his feet. He began to pat away the dry dirt on his brown kimono. After, he grabbed Ah-Un's lasso and strolled after his master – keeping a safe distance of course.

_Oh,_ he thought. _Why is Lord Sesshomaru so angry? I merely asked a question._ Jaken sighed. He lowered his head. _Ever since Rene's death, he's been so cold to me – or at least colder than normal. Oh, me Lord, I want the old you back. _He thought for a second. _No. I wish we never met Rene._

Jaken stared at Sesshomaru's pained back. His tall, prideful posture somewhat depleted. He was depression walking.

The imp thought for a second. "What am I saying?" he mumbled.

. . .

Sesshomaru took one step, entering the alien village. (Jaken and Ah-Un were still walking down the hill, maintaining their distance). As he continued to stroll passed small, wooden huts, he soon wandered into the center of the village circle – he was in plain view for all to see.

At first, they merely stared. The villagers did. A new face was passing by without a courtesy of acknowledging anything: nothing moving, nothing still, and nothing spoken. When Sesshomaru walked passed a group of children playing in one of the alleys, they became attentive.

"Look," one said. "He's so handsome."

"Check out his armor," said another.

"Is he royalty?"

"I'm not sure, but he must be freakin' rich!"

"Look at his hair . . ."

The children stopped. Their giggles turned to silence. Their smiles turned to frowns. Their eye's widened.

As they examined the stranger's silky hair, they realized: how can such a young, handsome man have pure white hair? It's inhuman. It's inhuman! Inhuman! The only way a young man could have that color was if . . .

One of the taller children pushed one of the smaller kids out of the alley. As he did, he commanded, "Go see if he's a demon."

The little, frightened child swung his head as if to decline. "B-but what if . . ."

"Go!" everyone said in unison.

The little child jumped. He was scared of the possibility of the stranger being a blood-thirsty monster, yet he did as he was told. Slowly, he turned around and began to tip-toe towards the stranger. As he inched closer and closer, a slight breeze crossed through. It was soft, but it was enough to expose the demon's pointed ears. Immediately after seeing the unnatural, the small child twisted his body towards the other children and sprinted. Even when he passed his peers, he continued to run.

"A DEMON. A DEMON," he screamed.

Frightened expressions plastered each child's face. At the same time, they took off sprinting, each going in a different direction yelling a unique phrase:

"A demon! A demon!"

"Mama! Papa! It's a monster!"

"Save us from the white-haired beast!"

"Demon! He's here for the demon girl!"

"The demon girl lured him here! Run!"

The unaware villagers' ears perked up, along with Sesshomaru's. When the villagers saw the stranger and heard the children's' screams, they began to scramble. Some yanked their kin by the arm and ran into their homes. Others dropped their materials and ran away to safety.

Throughout all the mayhem, Sesshomaru merely walked. Merely passed by like the wind. He didn't care about the labels: monster, demon. He didn't care about them running into their small homes. The only thing that caught his attention was one of the children's screams: "Demon! He's here for the demon girl!"

By the time the streets were empty, Jaken was off the hill and in the middle of the village circle. Sesshomaru was way ahead of him, crossing a wooden bridge.

"Oh," huffed the imp. "I need to catch up to him." Jaken quickened his pace, still maintaining a safe distance.

By the time Sesshomaru had crossed the narrow bridge, Jaken was eight feet behind him. Quick breaths seeped through his mouth. The dog demon paid no attention to it, because his attention flew elsewhere.

Across the bridge was yet another hill. Though it was steeper, it was smaller. No bigger than the height of the villagers' huts. And instead of it being plastered with dirt, it was dressed with low, green grass. Beautiful through the human eyes. And instead of it being empty, it was being occupied with five grown men, crowded around each other. Someone little was curled up on the ground in the middle of them. Oranges where scattered everywhere.

Curious, Sesshomaru stopped to observe. Jaken mimicked his leader. The men's movement and actions were fast and rough. The two demons could not make out what they were doing. But the longer the dog demon observed, the quicker he understood that the men were kicking and beating someone. The more he watched, the more hatred for humans began to surface.

"You little thief!" screamed one of the men. "You're the cause of our village's lack of food!" He brought down a wooden stick on the figures arm.

"Wench!" yelled another angered man. He kicked the figure in the face . . . hard.

Sesshomaru began to grind his teeth. Those men abusive actions filled him with fire, though he could not identify the reason. Normally, he wouldn't give a damn about human affairs. So why now?

The angered dog demon began to take long strides. "Let's go, Jaken," he commanded. He didn't want to see any more of the abuse.

"Huh, yes, me lord," responded the imp. But before he could even take a step, Sesshomaru had suddenly stopped again. His fiery, narrow eyes burned into the men's backs.

"You bitch! You demon girl! Taking our fruits without permission! Why did we even bother taking a girl like you in?! We should have left you to die in that infested forest. Let the demons nibble on you damn flesh!" said one of the men. That's what Sesshomaru heard.

Sesshomaru caught a small whiff of blood. A familiar scent. Immediately, the dog demon knew who the figure in the middle was. He knew who the demon girl was. Sesshomaru swerved, striding towards the group of men.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" screamed Jaken. "Where are you going?" He was ignored.

One of the men picked up an orange closest to him. He turned towards the girl in the middle, cocked his hand back, and chucked it at her face. Its round shape flattened. Juice squirted out and flew into her eyes. A small yelp was heard. The little girl tightly shut her eyes while flinging her hands to her head, trying to protect herself. She began to weep.

Another one of the five men thought she was faking it. "We're not going to fall for that!" He repeatedly kicked her in the stomach. The girl curled up into a ball to reduce the pain. "You weren't crying when you were with those demons. This pain should be nothing to you!"

All five abusers kicked and bashed the girl's small, fragile body: a foot to the stomach, a stick to the eye, a fist to the face. With each action, the little girl wept more and more tears. At the same time, her tears began to wash away the stinging juice in her eyes. Soon, the burning feeling dissipated. She was able to lift her lids halfway. As soon as she did, she froze.

The girl slowly took her hands from her head. She began to tremble, but it wasn't with fear. The abusers noticed this.

"Look at her," said the man with the stick. "She's trembling with fear."

The man standing in front of the little girl lifted his leg and stomped his foot down on her cheek. He began to twist it mercilessly. "Come on," he began. "Why'd you stop screaming? Give us a little yelp. Huh?"

Suddenly, the man realized: the little girls was paying no attention to him. Instead, she stared passed his leg . . . looking at something . . . or someone. He noticed as her large eyes began to widen. While the others continued to beat on the little girl, that one man slowly began to turn his head.

_What is this little brat staring at?_ he thought. His question was soon answered.

As soon as that man had his head completely turned, he was face to face with a stranger. At first, the man merely saw an alien face. But as he analyzed his white hair, golden eyes, and pointed ears, he jumped back and fell to the floor.

"A . . . a . . . a . . ."

The other abusers saw their comrade on the floor. Wandering what was going on, they stopped attacking the little girl.

"What's the matter with you?" asked the man who chucked the orange.

With a trembling finger, the man with the stick pointed to the white-haired stranger. Everyone turned their heads. Almost immediately, everyone but the surprised girl flinched and took a step back.

"A . . . a . . . a DEMON!" the man on the ground screamed as he shot onto his feet to run away. The coward who chucked the orange followed him along with another. The other two men backed away from the girl, keeping their distance. The white-haired demon merely glowered at the two.

Slowly, the injured girl pushed herself up, hiking her legs behind her bottom. With a lagging eye-lid, she glanced up towards the familiar demon. However, his cold glare forced her head to look down.

Sesshomaru took note of this. _She's afraid of me,_ he thought.

He took a step forward. Then another. And another, till he was close enough to kneel in front of the little girl. Patiently, he waited. He stared at the girl's lowered head, waiting for it to rise.

"I knew it," said one of the two men. "I knew a demon would come back for the demon girl."

Sesshomaru shot the man an evil glare. The men jumped. As they slowly backed away, they quickly turned to run with their tail between their legs.

The dog demon watched as the cowards ran, screeching like hooligans. When he turned back to the little girl, she was bowing. Sesshomaru analyzed her small fragile body. Her bruises blackened. Her cuts bled. After doing so, Sesshomaru reached into his kimono and extracted an orange. He then stretched his hand under the girl's face so she could see it. When she saw it, she raised her head to stare at the demon. She looked back down towards the orange and sat up straight. She then brought her hands together to form a bowl. Softly, Sesshomaru placed the fruit in the center of it. The little girl stared at the fruit with surprise. When she looked up, the demon was walking away.

_That man_, she thought. _He's different. He's not like the other demons._

The little girl quickly sprung to her feet. Not wanting to be left alone, she tried to chase after him.

"Wait!" she yelled. "Wait, please! Take me with you!" As soon as those words reached Sesshomaru's ears, he remembered. He remembered Rene and how words similar to the girl's were the beginning of her end. He should have left her in a human village. If he would have done that, she would still be alive.

Sesshomaru immediately twisted his body around. Without hesitation, he released his poisonous whip. To stop the girl, he began to lash at her feet. Small cuts began to form. The girl let out a small yelp and fell to the ground. Her shaking eyes stared at the demon with surprise. Soon, she began to cry. Had she thought too soon?

Sesshomaru could ignore anything from insults to loud explosions . . . but this girl's familiar tears . . . its salty smell . . . It was hard for him to ignore. So he did the only thing he knew how; he walked away.


	51. Wolves

Wolves

"NOOOOO! LET ME GO! LET ME GOOOOHO! PLEASE!"

The little girl screamed and screamed. Two men were on both sides of her holding an arm – the two men that stayed to see the interaction between human and demon. They pulled and tugged on her like she was a doll, leading her into the demon infested forest. The girl kicked. She tried to force all her body weight down by falling to her knees, desperately trying to slow them down, but it merely led them to drag her.

"Please!" she tried again, this time with small, begging tone. "Don't do this."

The men continued to lug the girl, ignoring her plea. Finally, they came to a stop.

"Here is fine," said the man on the left arm. He moved in front of the girl's small body and clasped her neck with both hands – this was a cue for the man on the right to release her. With little effort, he lifted her up and slammed her against a tree, pinning her down with nowhere to escape.

The little girl slowly placed both of her hands on the man's hairy arms as she choked out, "Pl . . . ease . . . just . . . hughg . . . let . . . me go . . . "

"Now, why should we do that?" he asked with a mocking tone. "You've summoned a demon to plague our village, and you've lived with them before haven't you? That white-haired beast is proof."

The girl furiously shook her head. "I . . . I've neve-"

"Oh, don't worry about it." A malicious grin ran across his face. "We forgive you, and to show it, where sending you back from whence you came."

"What?" The girl's eyes widened with fear. If the two men were planning on returning her from where she had been found, hell would surely penetrate her heart.

"Now, the man suddenly said. "The rope." The other man who had been on the right side of the girl nodded. He slid the wound up rope from off his shoulder. Then, he gradually moved towards the girl. "You probably know from experience . . ." he continued, ". . . as to what lies in these forests." He removed a hand from her neck, placing to fingers in from of both her eyes. He began to taunt her. "First, those creatures will peck at your eyes." He made a quick, hard jab, causing to retract her lenses. He then pointed her shoulder. "After that, they'll cut off your arms and maybe even your legs. And finally . . ." His hand made its way down to her stomach. While making a uncleanly cutting sound, he slid his finger across her like a knife. "They'll cut open your stomach and rip out all of you little organs."

The little girl desperately wanted to gag, but the hands tightly wrapped around her neck would not allow it.

The man with the roped moved in circles around the tree. Around and around he went till the rope extended from the girl's stomach to her neck. The other man released her neck. He stepped back and let the other guy tied the rope in a knot. Tears flowed down her eyes: she could barely breathe.

As the man continued to tie the rope, a loud _HOOOOOWWWWEEEELLLLL _sounded. The two frantically threw their heads in all direction.

"What was that?" asked the man tying the rope.

"Never mind that," the other spat back. "Hurry up and finish."

The man nodded, turning his head to finish what he had started, but as soon as he turned his head, it was gone. A mysterious, gray blur dashed through. Soon, it stopped. Once it did the girl and the man's eyes widened. The blurred figure in focus was a big wolf. Inside its bloody mouth was a head.

The man who had choked the girl stepped back. His mouth chattered with fear. He turned and ran. Screams echoed through the forest as he did. With no warning, two more wolves leaped out of the bushes and lunged at him. One took his arm. The other bit off is face. While this was happening, the girl could not remove her eyes from the scene: two wolf demons eating the flesh off the man with the other carelessly chewed on the head in its mouth. Would she be next?

Finally, the girl snapped out of her trance. She didn't want to die. What child would?

She wiggled and wormed, trying to detach the unfinished knot. Slowly, the weak not came undone. The rope loosened from around the girl. With nothing to stop gravity, she fell forward and slammed to the ground face first. The hard _smacking_ noise echoed into the wolves ears. They turned to see the girl's defenseless posture. Just as the little girl raised her head, she could see the three demons slowly making their way towards her. Their mouths foaming and drooling. Their eyes hungry. Low growls escaped their mouths.

The little girl didn't think twice. She jumped onto her feet, twisted her body, and sprinted in the other direction. At the same time, the wolves pounced. There feet slammed against the dirt path, each wanting to obtain a goal: whether it was human flesh or an extended life.

The girl made a sharp turn, slowing the wolves down just a tad. She ran and sprinted. Panted and gasped. Would she make it? Would she survive? The thought of the mysterious, white-haired demon flashed into her hyperactive brain. She reached out to the image in her mind. If only he were there to save her once again.

Tears gushed out of her eyes when the image faded off into the distance. She tried to run fast to catch up to it, forgetting about the hungry wolves behind her, but it was faster. She clutched her fists, pumping her arms.

"Please!" she cried. "SAVE ME!"

Just as those words flew through her lips, another blurred figure lunged out from the trees on the side of her. Her head slowly turned, wondering what it could be. However, her face turned just in time to see an open mouth with large fangs.

. . .

_That girl was not Rene,_ Sesshomaru thought with disappointment. _The smell of her blood was completely different, yet the smell of her skin was similar. Why is that?_

By now, the three demons were walking through a dull, dark forest. No grass plastered the ground, only dirt. It was a place where the depressed could be comforted by falling into more darkness.

_Rustle. Rustle._

Sesshomaru suddenly stopped. A noise rose from the bushes.

"Uh, why have we stopped, my Lord?"

The dog demon didn't respond. Instead, he began to analyze his surroundings. It was quiet. Occasionally, small rustle would be heard. Sesshomaru closed his eyes to listen. It was faint, but Sesshomaru could make out low growls.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken suddenly spoke. "Why did you attack that girl?"

Sesshomaru's attention rose. He slightly straightened his posture. His hand rose to his face as his knuckles began to crack. His eyes sprung open. Suddenly, all in one motion, Sesshomaru spun his body and clawed above Jaken's head. The little imp jumped, screeched, and fell.

"Tch. I missed," said the dog demon.

Jaken grabbed his heart. He was painting like crazy, taking quick breaths. _Lord Sesshomaru . . . just tried to kill me_, he thought. _For asking a simple question!_

Sesshomaru stood up straight again, preparing for another attack. Jaken gasped and began to frantically wave his hand. "Lord Sesshomaru, wait! I merely asked a question out of curiosity!" Sesshomaru ignored his cry. He took a step forward, staring at him with cold eyes. Jaken's eyes filled with fear. Tears began to sputter out. The little imp turned his back to his master, put his face in the ground, and put his hands on his head. "Please!" His words were muffled. "Spare me!"

_Drip. Drip._

Something slimy, warm, and wet dripped onto the back of Jaken's hands and head. Hot, smelly breaths crawled along his neck.

He was scared, yes, but his curiosity got the better of him once again. Slowly, Jaken removed his three-fingered hands from his head and onto the ground. Then, he sluggishly raised his head. He froze. In front of Jaken's face was a hairy, gray beast. A dog. A wolf. He was staring straight into its hungry, red eyes. Its mouth hung open.

Jaken gulped. "GAAAAHHHHHH!" he screamed as he flew back onto his bottom. "Get away! Get away! Huh?" Suddenly, the frightened imp looked passed the hungry wolf. Behind it were more wolves, emerging from the bushes. "Oh nooohooo!"

After an aggressive, low growl, the wolf lunged out at the imp. "GGAAHHH!" he screamed. But just as the wolf was about to sink his fangs into the green demon, a leg swung over Jaken's head and connected with the wolf's face. The kick sent it flying into the tough bark of a tree.

Sesshomaru gently floated down in front of his servant. His claws were prepared to cut.

"L-L-Lord Sesshomaru?" began Jaken. "You protected me, even after trying to kill me? Why?"

The dog demon turned around to look at his foolish imp. "Were you too caught up in a senseless question, Jaken, that you couldn't even sense the wolf that was about to lob off your head?"

A cold shiver spiked up Jaken's spin. The thought of having his head disconnected from his body was unbearable. Suddenly, it clicked. "You mean, when you swung at me, you were swinging at the wolves?" Sesshomaru said nothing and merely stared at his idiotic servant. Tears flowed in the imp's eyes. "Oh, my Lord!" He jumped up and tackled Sesshomaru's right foot. "Thank you! Thank you! I am forever in your debt!" He began to kiss his foot. The dog demon disapproved of the thanks and flung Jaken off with a kick.

Without any warning, the wolves jumped in the air and lunged out at Sesshomaru. A terrible mistake. Though it looked like the demon was off guard, he was ready to spill blood. Just as Sesshomaru turned to face the threat, his poisonous whip flung from his two fingers, slashing each and every one of those wolves into oblivion. Blood flew everywhere: on the leaves, on the dirt, on the bark.

"Ow. My head," said Jaken as he emerged from the forest. After seeing what his master had done, he ran up to him with excitement. "Well done, my Lord. Those demons never stood a chance against you. Huh? Lord Sesshomaru?"

Once again, Sesshomaru's attention was elsewhere. He was staring in the direction from where the wolves had come. The direction of that village they had just passed. And, like whispers in a tight room, he could hear villagers painful screaming. Shrieks and cries of death. On the side – and passed all the spilled blood in front of him – he could smell human blood.

_Hmm,_ he thought. _They're attacking the villagers. _He turned towards the imp. _Not my concern. _The face of the little girl tried to crawl into his mind, but he harshly threw it out. Just as he began to walk from the tragedy, a strong wind ran through him. A familiar scent followed it. Sesshomaru stopped his stride. _That girl. Her blood has spilled, but why can I smell it so clearly? It must be close._ He caught himself. _Why should I care?_

Suddenly, Tenseiga began to vigorously rattle. Sesshomaru stared at it with surprise. It wasn't until then that he remembered the annoying high-pitched noise ringing in his ears.

He stared . . . and stared . . . and stared. _You're telling me to save a life? _Her _life? _He thought. _The last time you told me to save someone, Tenseiga, you killed her. Why should I listen to you now? _Sesshomaru slapped his hand on Tenseiga's handle. Almost instantly, the memory of Totosai's words echoed in his head: "To stop Tenseiga's cries, you'll have to save another life. It needs to forget about the life it could not save." Immediately after that, the little girl's face popped into his head.

Sesshomaru began to grind his teeth. _Her, _he thought. _Why her. Why save her? She'll just end up like . . . _

He refused to finish the thought. He refused to endure and remember more painful thoughts. Instead, he acted. He swung his body towards the direction of the village and began to stride, still grinding his teeth.

_Damn, _he thought.

. . .

There was a figure up ahead, surrounded by dark liquid. Thick, red liquid. It laid on its stomach across the dirt floor. Its hair was flipped above its head, covered in its own blood. And its face . . .

When Sesshomaru inched closer to the still body, his eyes narrowed. The caring, brown eyes he had once seen were now strangers. Lifeless stranger. The slight pink lips were now pale along with the skin. On the side, Tenseiga was screeching and shaking like crazy. Sesshomaru clenched his fist. He experienced this before – minus the loud pitch cries.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Wait up!" screamed Jaken as he emerged from the shadows of the trees. He ran to the side of his master, who was hovering over the dead figure. Immediately, the imp shielded his nose. "Ugh! What a rotten stench. This girl is dead for sure. Hold on." Jaken leaned in closer. "That face. It's that little girl." The imp looked up to his lord. "What do you think happened to her?"

For a second, Sesshomaru said nothing. He merely analyzed the body. Finally, he spoke.

"Isn't it obvious?" His hand slapped Tenseiga's handle. "She tried to follow. Why else would she be so deep in this forest." He didn't know that. He didn't even believe it. It was just the first thought in his head. On his last word, Sesshomaru removed the sword of healing from its sheath.

Almost immediately, Totosai's words rang in his ears once more: _"To stop Tenseiga's cries, you'll have to save another life. It needs to forget about the life it could not save."_

Sesshomaru clutched Tenseiga, who was still rattling. Suddenly, he began to see demons from the netherworld surround the dead figure.

_It's just like before_, he thought. _This same thing happened at the bottom of that cliff. That same place – this same situation – was the start of a tragedy_. Suddenly, an image of the dog demon getting a first glimpse of Rene surface in his head. _No. That place was the beginning._

He raised his sword high into the air, prepared to swing.

_Bringing this girl back to life, what will do for me . . . for Rene? What's the point of saving another life if it's only going to end in a short time? Tenseiga, continue to be restless. You don't deserve to be satisfied._

Sesshomaru gazed into the girl's lifeless eyes. Eyes that used to look so caring . . . just like Rene's. He grinned his teeth. With hesitation and anger, he brought down his sword.

_Why, Tenseiga? Why couldn't you save her life once more? Why did you let her die? Why? WHY?!_

Tenseiga slashed every single demon surrounding the girl. Just as it cut its last victim, the sword slipped out of Sesshomaru's hand. It spun and spun until it stabbed itself in the bark of a tree. The dog demon acted like he had not noticed. He just didn't care.

His face gradually began to soften. When it was completely calm, Sesshomaru slowly fell to his knees. The ringing in his ears had completely disappeared. The villager's screams were more than whispers now. They were shrieks of agony. The low growl of the wolves were sirens.

For a while, Sesshomaru did nothing but stare. The body was still not responsive. Without thinking, he scooped the girl into his arm, waiting for a response – the same response he got from Rene.

_Thump . . . Thump . . . Thump . . . Thump . . ._

There it is.

The pupils in the girl's eyes began to appear. Her pale skin transformed to a sand color. Her lips returned to pink. And her heart . . . her heart . . . it was beating again.

Though he'd seen it before, the event still surprised him. However, sudden disappointment flew over him as familiar words echoed in his head: _"Whether it's a reincarnation or a shikon jewel shard, it can only bring each person's life back once." _That confirmed it.

_Humph, _he thought._ So, she isn't Rene after all. _"Hmm?"

Sesshomaru realized the little girl was staring straight into his golden eyes. They were calm yet shocked. How could she still be alive?

Before the girl could say anything, Sesshomaru stood her onto her feet. He soon followed. After, he walked over to the tree that contained his sword. With little effort, he yanked it out. He realized it had stopped rattling before re-sheathing it. During this, the little girl merely watched every action.

"We're going, Jaken," Sesshomaru suddenly spoke aloud.

Jaken recovered from his confused state before responding, "Coming, me lord." The two began to walk.

Before disappearing into the shadows – out of the little girl's sights – the little girl chased after the two demons. But this time, Sesshomaru didn't stop her – not like how he stopped Rene. He merely allowed her to be. He allowed her to follow.

When the three reached the end of the forest, Sesshomaru suddenly stopped, causing the little girl to bump into his legs. She quickly backed away and bowed to apologize, though the demon couldn't see the act.

"You want to follow as well?" he asked.

"Hnn?" said the girl. Her eyes flew to Jaken. _As well?_ she thought.

Jaken turned so his eyes didn't meet hers. _Oh,_ he thought_. Lord Sesshomaru isn't referring to me. Sigh. When is he going to get over her?_

The little girl looked up towards the back of Sesshomaru's head. "Umm hmm," she responded.

Sesshomaru lowered his head. Under his breath, he mumbled, "So you wish to be the cherry blossom that withers in the cold winter winds? How foolish. Humans traveling with demons."

"Huh?"

The dog demon brushed off the thought. He turned his head and looked down towards the small girl. The girl couldn't help but notice the sad expression that plastered his face.

"What do you go by," he suddenly asked.

Why did he ask that question? He knew that if he knew, it would be the start of a new tragedy. The birth of death. But it was too late to take back the question.

"R-Rin," she responded.


	52. Recap

Recap

(Back to the present)

The colors in the orb slowly disappeared. The actors faded until the sphere was a pearl white. A relieved sigh seeped through Totosai's lips as he collected his ancient gift. He placed it back in his kimono.

"Wait, so that's it? That's the end of 'the love story?'" asked Kagome.

"So, you're telling us Sesshomaru brought Rin back to life?" entered Sango. The forger nodded.

_I was surprised he even took my advice,_ he thought to himself. _In fact, I'm still getting over the shock._

InuYasha rolled on to his side, though it sent a short jolt of pain throughout his body. He rested his left cheek in his palm. His elbow held him up. "Tch. Two out of the hundreds of lives he had taken lived. Congratulations on the new record, Sesshomaru."

Kagome stared at the sarcastic half-bred. "Do you have to be so insolent?"

"I'm just telling it like it is."

Kagome sighed. "So, what happened to Rin? I mean, how is she doing?"

Totosai scratched his head. "The stubborn girl continues to follow him like a shadow. And ever since that day, Sesshomaru has been protecting her like there's no tomorrow. They're inseparable."

"Really?" entered Shippo. "Then how come I've never seen Rin by Sesshomaru's side?"

"Because he always leaves her behind when there's a battle," said Totosai.

"Well,_ I_ know that much. I'm surprised you all haven't noticed," said Kagome as she began to list off all the times she saw Sesshomaru protecting Rin. She counted each with a finger. "The time Kohaku was about to kill her, when Kaugra abducted her, when Naraku used her as bait . . ."

"And what about Sesshomaru," asked the monk, interrupting Kagome. She puffed up her cheeks and glowered at him. Miroku let out a nervous chuckle before continuing. "Where is he now?"

"Not sure. But I know he's still after that Naraku fellow, somewhere out there. And I can sure tell you this: he is as heart-broken and angered as ever. He's gone back into his 'kill first, ask questions later' mode."

"Sounds just like him," said InuYasha.

Sango nodded. "I wonder what they're doing right now."

"Who cares? Guughh!" InuYasha suddenly let out a yelp of pain. His elbow slipped from under him, causing him to fall back on to his shoulders. He gripped his side.

Kagome quickly scooted closer to him. "Are you alright? What happened?" Before anyone could answer her question, she saw the white bandages as they began to redden. "Hold on. I'll change your bandages." She shot on to her feet and ran over to her yellow bag.

During this, InuYasha's cronies mumble about his recklessness and how he shouldn't have been moving all over the floor, thrashing around whenever he didn't agree with something. InuYasha ignored them. He was in his own thoughts.

_That little girl,_ he thought._ She may be safe now, but something tells me her safety won't last forever. As long as Sesshomaru pursues Naraku, hell is sure to come her way. I wonder if he knows that._

. . .

The sweet sound of water flowed. Rin couldn't help but smile at her own reflection in the impossibly clear stream. "Master Jaken," she exclaimed. "Come look at this."

Jaken was squatting in the grass about ten feet from the little girl, holding his staff upright. Ah-Un was next to him. "Ohh," he complained. "Must I?"

Rin shot up from her kneeling position. She turned towards the imp. "Umm hmm!"

He sighed. "I don't want to."

"Awww!" Rin ran up to the imp. She placed her hands on his shoulders and began to shake him furiously. "But it's so beautiful. You have to see."

Jaken sighed and swatted the girl's hands away. "Why don't you come over here and stay still like a normal human?"

"But I can't!" She began to run in circles with her arms out. "The world is so big. There's so much to do. I can't stay still!" She fell backwards and on to the grass. A small giggle escaped her lips.

"Hmph. Women."

For a moment, it was silent. Rin closed her eyes and let the soft breeze scratch her face. She lay motionless, feeling the itchy grass on her skin while hearing the soothing songs of the blue jays. It was relaxing.

"Master Jaken," she began.

"What now?!" he asked, irritated.

Rin took no offense. "Where did lord Sesshomaru go?"

"How should I know?!" Under his breath, he added, "He never tells me anything."

Again, Rin said nothing and enjoyed the silence. And again, she asked, "Where are we?"

"Huuhhhhgghhh! I. Don't. Know. Why do you want to know anyway?"

Rin began to put the grass underneath her, folding her legs and sitting like she would at a tea ceremony. She turned her head to get a good look at it. "Because, it seems like I've been here before."

"Humph. That's ridiculous. You've probably lived in that village your whole life. You would have never traveled out so far. I mean honestly, there are no villages for miles from where we are."

Rin smiled. "Your right." She stroked the grass. Suddenly, her stomach growled. She clutched it. Then she mumbled, "But for some reason, I don't think this grass belongs here. All I can see is platform of rock."

"What are you mumbling?"

Rin sat up straight and shook her head. "I'm not sure. This place just seems familiar. And for some reason, it reminds me of hunger." Her stomach growled. "Master Jaken, can I go search for something to eat?"

"No. Lord Sesshomaru specifically told us to stay here."

"But Ja-"

"No 'buts.'"

Rin slouched back, wondering where her lord could be. _Oh, Sesshomaru, _she thought,_ please come back soon . . . before I die of hunger . . ._

Meanwhile, the dog demon strolled along the pathless forest, knowing the way to go. He'd been there before. He'd been there twice. The first time was a miracle. The second was a tragedy. Would the third time be a charm?

As Sesshomaru walked, fading images of a girl with long legs and jet black hair skipped along by the dog demon's side. But he knew it wasn't real. Up ahead, he saw a bright light. So did the fading image. The transparent figure ran ahead of Sesshomaru, and hid behind a tree. After, it peeked out and looked out of the forest. When Sesshomaru caught up to the figure, it faded way. Was it an illusion or a mere replay of the past? Nonetheless, the dog demon took one step out of the forest. Immediately, he was hit with a wild wind of memories. For in front of him stood dying, yet blooming, memories.

Sesshomaru took a couple more steps out of the forest. He walked until he was standing on sharp, tan, and green grass. On the grass were tons of loose cherry blossoms. You'd think the grass was dyed pink. In front of him stood a tall cherry blossom tree whose petals were nearly nonexistent.

**A/N: OK, I planned on uploading two chapters today, but as you can see, it didn't happen. So, I'll try to post another tomorrow. That chapter will be a tad bit longer. Anyway, enjoy and thank you all for the reviews. n_n**


	53. Conflicting Memories

Conflicting Memories

_The tree . . . the tree is dying, just like she did._

Sesshomaru stood atop the tiny, pink flowers. He upended underneath the petal-less tree, thinking back to when it was once filled with bloomed cherry blossoms, and thinking back to how it looked when he first met Rene.

_You were so foolish that day,_ he thought as he began to walk towards its bark. _Trying to help aid a demon. You were a first, for a human at least. _Sesshomaru stopped two feet from the tree. He rested a palm on its pealing bark. As soon as he touched it, that transparent figured appeared next to him, mimicking his action. Sesshomaru slowly turned his head to stare at the figure's face.

_Such caring eyes,_ he thought.

The transparent figure stroked the rough bark of the tree and smiled. It slowly turned to face the dog demon then back towards the tree. After, she tilted her head towards the sky and pointed to a spot in the tree. Subsequently, it vanished.

Sesshomaru lifted his head to face the spot where the figure was pointing, only to see it once again; however, the figure disappeared once again. Still, it left a memory inside. Sesshomaru remembered how Rene climbed the tall tree the second time she crossed its path. The memory of her falling from it followed. Immediately, he moved his golden eyes down towards the bark. His hand began to rub it.

_This tree is filled with so many memories,_ he thought.

Rene's words from long ago rang in his ears: _"A full day, but it was nice. I really enjoyed it."_

It was small. It was faint, but a light grin faded onto Sesshomaru's face. _Yes, I enjoyed that day too._

. . .

_It had only been a couple of days since Rene had found Sesshomaru once again. After nearly being eaten by a demon, falling from a water fall, and being aided by the dog demon, she was back with the group, traveling like normal._

_Rene was sitting on the back of Ah-Un. Her feet dangled on the two-headed demon's side. Her head was resting on their necks. _

Oh, _she groaned in her head. _The medicine Sesshomaru used killed a lot of the pain, but my body still aches. _She lightly tapped the side where the face demon head butted her. She winced. That spot still throbbed._

_Rene let out a low sigh, hoping only she and Ah-Un could hear. She already thought she was a burden, so she didn't want to complain any further. As Rene began to look around, she wondered how long her pain would last. What could she do to ease it? That's when she noticed: the air started to get warmer. _

Wait a minute,_ she thought. Her head darted in all directions, searching for the source of the warmth. _This feeling . . . it's so familiar. _Her head moved in all directions at a fast pace: north, south, east, west, up, down, left, right. Soon, she spotted steam._

_ Rene squinted. "Is that . . ? It is!" All of a sudden, she lunged forward, nearly falling off of the two-headed demon, and yelled, "A hot spring!"_

_ Jaken looked over his shoulder. "What are you yelling about back there?"_

_ Rene ignored him. "Lord Sesshomaru!" she screamed. "Can I go bathe in the hot springs over there?! Can I? Can I? Can I? Can I? Please." She clapped her hands together and squeezed them tightly. _

_ "A hot spring? Now, why would he let you do that?" asked Jaken. "We don't have time for tha-"_

_ "Please, Sesshomaru. It will heal up some of my wounds. And I promise this will only be a one-time thing."_

_ "Stop begging! He's not going to-"_

_ "Jaken!" The imp jumped, surprised that his Lord had entered their conversation. When he turned around, Sesshomaru was glaring at him with his cold eyes. Jaken cringed, knowing to be quiet. _

_ Sesshomaru moved his eyes to face the determined girl. "Rene," he said. His voice was like silk._

_ "Uh . . . yes?" she responded. Even she was a little shaken._

_ For a couple of seconds, he merely stared at her. The silence built tension in the air. A dramatic yet awkward wind suddenly blew through the area, kicking the leaves from the trees and scattering them into the atmosphere. Rene was on the edge of her seat with flaming eyes. Soon, Sesshomaru slowly turned his head away from the girl and towards the direction of the steam. Without looking at her, he nodded._

_ Rene smiled from ear to ear. The childish human happily bounced up and down. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She jumped from Ah-Un. Before sprinting for the natural waters, she yelled, "I won't be long."_

_ The three demons watched as their surprisingly fast maiden disappeared into the forest. Now, they were to wait._

_ "Honestly," Jaken began. He turned towards his master. "Lord Sesshomaru, not that I'm trying to speak out of place, but . . . you spoil that girl. In fact, it seems you enjoy to- Guehhh!"_

_ Sesshomaru's glowering eyes were narrowed. They burned deep into the imp's. Jaken quickly backpedaled away from the angered demon. When he was by Ah-Un's side, he fell onto his face and repeatedly apologized for his outburst. _

_ Suddenly, after looking way, Sesshomaru responded, "Is that so?" He turned towards the hot spring. "There may be some truth to that."_

_ Meanwhile, Rene was standing near the edge of the water. Her hands were balled into excited fists. She put her toe in the water and quickly retracted it. A smile grew across her pretty face. _Perfect, _she thought. Rene started to strip down. When she was fully undressed, she slid into the water till she could feel its solid surface on her rear. At that time, she began to remember the last time she was in a hot spring, the day Sesshomaru came for her. _

But something's missing,_ she thought to herself. _Besides that weird, purple demon randomly coming to attack me, I could have sworn I was doing something while bath- Oh, right! Singing!

_ Rene pressed her back up against the large boulder behind her. She sat up straight and tall before clearing her throat. Just as she opened her mouth preparing to make music, a small spot in front of her began to boil. _

"_Huh?" She leaned in closer. Her nose was only inches from the hot water. "What is that?"_

_Abruptly afterwards, another spot not far away from the first began to boil, then another and another and another. More strange bubbling circles continued to appear till about ten where surrounding her. Rene merely stared with confusion. What was happening? _

_Suddenly, yet another boiling circle appeared, but this one was four times bigger than the others, and it was right in front of her. After slightly leaning towards that unique spot, a green figure came up from it and peeked its head above the water. Rene jumped back, slamming her shoulders against the boulder. Before she could think, it lunged at her._

_ "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGG!"_

_ Rene's scream ricocheted through the forest till it reached the three demons' ears. Immediately, Sesshomaru spun himself around and sprinted to the hot springs, dodging each and every obstacle in his path. Just before breaking through the trees, he slapped his hand on Tokijin's handle, prepared to unsheathed it if necessary. But when he ran passed the large plants, he couldn't help but see Rene running at him. Immediately, after she noticed him as well, she wrapped her wet arms around his neck. _

"_So-something lunged at me!" she cried._

_Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. As his hand gripped his sword at the thought of the fool who would attack Rene, his defenses rose. He was ready to kill. Nonetheless, when he looked up at the water, his face softened and replaced itself with confusion and misunderstanding. The grip on his sword gradually loosened._

_Sesshomaru glanced down towards the shaken girl. "Rene," he said as he released his sword. "Look."_

_ At the same time, they both turned their heads to face the hot spring. In the water relaxing was an overgrown frog. It's rough, lumpy back and yellow belly moved up and down as it breathed. Behind the creature were her little baby tadpoles. _

_ Rene let out a relived yet embarrassed sigh. "False alarm." For a second, there was a pause._

_ "Uh . . . Rene . . ."_

_ Rene looked up towards Sesshomaru's beautiful face. "Huh?" _

_Sesshomaru lowered his eyes. Rene followed his glance. When she noticed he was staring at her wet breasts, which were pinned across his chest, her face began to flush. She looked up again to confirm his glare, only to have followed it to her bosoms yet again. Her face turned beat red. _

_With unnecessary needed force, she pushed off Sesshomaru, using him to propel herself off his chest, before hurdling back into the water. The frogs frog kicked away before she cannonballed into the water. Her hands immediately cupped her bosoms when she came up to breathe. _

"_Oh, my God! Oh, my God! Oh, my God! Oh, my God!" Rene spat her words out like a machine gun: quick and accurate. She remembered the other two times he saw her without her clothes. The thought made her redder than a baboon's bottom. "Oh, no . . . that means . . . OHHHHH!" She turned around and grabbed the large boulder behind her with both hands. With every other word she spoke, she bashed her forehead against it. "THAT'S the THIRD time HE saw ME naked. UGGH! I CAN'T believe HOW stupid I AM!"_

_Sesshomaru merely watched as the embarrassed girl continued to physically abuse herself. It was quite entertaining, even for him. Nevertheless, after a few more bangs to the head, Rene had suddenly stopped. Sesshomaru's attention rose, making him more attentive. After a few seconds of no movement whatsoever, Rene slowly slipped underneath the water. _

_Sesshomaru sighed. He casually sauntered over to the hot spring, knelt down, and situate his full arm in the water. After moving his hand around to search for her, he fished Rene out by the upper forearm. Then, after scooping her into his arm, he walked over to her clothes. _

How irresponsible_, he thought. _She made herself unconscious.

. . .

_Her arm and legs dangled. Rene could feel herself being carried, and she knew who was doing the loading. The light fluff that was slightly tickling her forehead gave it away. _

"_Lord Sesshomaru! What happened?" yelled a familiar and loud voice. Sesshomaru ignored him. _

Jaken,_ Rene thought as her eyes slightly opened. Sesshomaru noticed and stared at her. She gently moved her hand to her head. "Ow. W-What happened?"_

"_You fainted," answered the dog demon._

_Jaken turned away. Dramatic tears streamed from his big, round eyes_. Oh, he answers her, but he doesn't answer me.

_Rene lowered her head. Disappointment of herself flew over her. "I did? I'm so sorry."_

_The imp turned back around. His tears were suddenly gone. "Honestly, all you do is cause trouble for the lord and me!"_

_That wasn't what she needed to hear. She already thought she was a chain slowing the three demons down. It hurt for the little imp to confirm it._

_Rene's eyes dismayed. Sesshomaru noticed as he gingerly set her down on her ground. As soon as her feet touched the grassy soil, she folded her body. Her black hair flew from behind her back and dangled in front of her shoulders. "I'm sorry," she said. "So sorry. I've just wasted more of your tim-"_

_Before she could finish her sentence, a hand lightly placed itself on her forehead. Rene lifted her head – her body was still bowed - to see the hand connected to her lord. After looking into each other's eyes, she stood up straight. His hand was still pressed against her bruised cranium._

"_What was that about?" he suddenly asked. This confused everyone, even Ah-Un._

_Rene blinked a couple. _What was what about?_ she thought. _The apology? Him seeing me naked again? Maybe . . . was it me banging my head against the rock?

"_Everything," he said. _

_Rene jumped_. Did he just read my mind? _When she noticed that Sesshomaru was waiting on her, she answered, "Well I . . . I don't know. I guess . . . I guess feel like I'm slowing you down again."_

Damn straight,_ thought Jaken._

_Rene continued. "You came running; trying to save me . . . but there was nothing to save." She lowered her head, covering her face with her hair. "Like you said: I'm just a human who merely gets in the way."_

_Sesshomaru was still for a second. What was he to say or do? Why did she think so low of herself? Before the dog demon could realize what he was doing, he pushed back the girl's bangs to see her face and let his hand gently ruffle through her hair. Rene flinched at the action._

"_You think too low of yourself," he said before removing his hand and rotating away. _

_Rene was dumfounded. What had just happened? Both Jaken and Rene gave each other bewildered glances. _

Who was that just now?_ they both thought._

. . .

_As they travel along, Rene thought about how much of a burden she must have been, though Sesshomaru himself told her not to worry about it. But how could she not? It seemed that every time there was an opportunity for a rest stop or something to that extent, she'd take it. And for some reason, Sesshomaru would allow it. It was just too mystifying. _

_While thinking back to the events that had just occurred, Rene spotted a tea house in the distance. _A tea house!_ she screamed in her head. She opened her mouth, ready to beg, but then she stopped. _Sesshomaru . . . travel . . . burden . . . slow down . . . _All the thoughts about being a chain erupted, so she held her tongue. Rene desperately tried to prevent herself from asking to stop. She would not ask. She would hold her tongue. She would not ask. She would hold her tongue. She would . . . Suddenly, her stomach growled. She quickly clutched it, murmuring for it to seize its cries. Even so, the cries roared louder and as her gut began to twist. Rene wrapped her arms around her belly. "Shut up," she mumbled, but it was too late. Sesshomaru had already heard her stomachs desperate screams._

_Rene hadn't noticed Sesshomaru standing in front of her till he called out her name with that laxed tone. At that time, her head shot up. Her eyes were wide, and her face was flushed with embarrassment. Her stubborn gut thundered again._

"_Are you famished?" suddenly asked the dog demon, disturbed by the weird grumbling noises._

_The girl jumped at the question. "N-No no!" she lied while furiously shaking her head. "We don't need to stop on my account. We can keep goi-" Another loud bellow vented from her stomach. Her face immediately transformed into a deep, rosy color. Sesshomaru watched the girl hurriedly lower her head in humiliation. _

_The dog demon merely stared at the awkward girl. "Rene," he said._

_She responded with a crackly, "Yes?"_

"_Look."_

_Rene leisurely lifted her head, wondering what it was she needed to perceive. That's when she saw his hand outstretched, pointing into the distance. She followed his figure and saw that he was pointing at the tea house. She nippily swung her neck, facing her lord once more. _

"_Lord Sesshomaru," she began. He said nothing, but his frozen posture and static eyes said it all. Tinny droplet of tears started to form in her eyes. "Really?! Oh, thank you!" Rene jumped from Ah-Un and threw her arms around Sesshomaru's armored waist. Feeling a bit obdurate, the dog demon baulked at the action. Rene discarded the exploit, released her lord, and sprinted for the tea house. _

"_Wow," said Jaken as the three demons casually strolled after the girl. A trail of dust floated in the air. "She's quick."_

_Meanwhile, the girl skidded to a halt in front of the entrance to the tea house. "Hello," she called out. "Is anybody here?"_

_Shortly afterwards, an older woman in a brown kimono walked out. "Welcome," she said. "My name is Mizuki. How can I help you?" As soon as she said that, Rene's stubborn stomach roared again. She blushed while Mizuki let out a small chortle. "Let me guess . . . you're here to eat?" Rene nodded. "OK then. What will you have this afternoon?"_

"_W-What do you have?" Rene asked timidly._

"_Let's see. We have dumplings, green tea, rice balls-"_

"_I'LL TAKE THOSE!" Rene screamed, interrupting Mizuki's list. _

_The woman jumped, startled. "Oh . . . OK. How many?"_

_She began to count on her fingers. _Two for each of us plus two,_ she thought. "Ten please."_

"_OK, then. That will be ten y-" The lady suddenly immobile her sentence and let out a harsh gasp. She slowly backed away. _

"_Hey, what's wrong?" Rene asked with slight concern. Mizuki answered the girl with a pointing finger. Rene turned to see what she was staring at and saw Sesshomaru. "Oh, don't worry. They're friends."_

_Mizuki's face screwed up. "Friends?" she copied. She slightly turned her head. Her eyes connected with Sesshomaru's piercing, cold glare. She took a deep breath before turning back to the girl. "Oh, y-you know what . . . y-you can just h-have the rice balls f-for free."_

_For a second, Rene wondered what the lady meant from the rice balls being "free," but she shrugged it off and pretended to know. "Really? Thank you!"_

_. . ._

_Rene sat against a tree in the flowery, pink meadow, extracting the rice balls from the green straw pouch Mizuki had given her. For some odd reason, Sesshomaru had decided to stop there after hearing Rene say, "There are a lot of meadows in this area. Sure would be nice to stop and eat here while admiring the scenery."_

_With all of her innocence and gullibility, Rene began to distribute the rice balls. As she began to happily prance towards the imp, he thought,_ Oh, why do we have to stop here? The lord really does spoil that girl. _He sighed._

"_Here you go, master Jaken." _

_The little imp looked to a spherical rice ball in his face. Behind the food was a smiling face. "Oh, t-thank you," he said as he accepted his share._

_Rene moved on to Ah-Un. "Open wide," she said. The two-headed demon stretched out their jaws, obeying their human friend. After, she placed a rice ball on each of their tongues. They then chewed with a satisfied expression. Rene petted their heads. "I'm glad you like it. Now . . ." She quickly swung into the opposite direction, running towards the dog demon. She whipped out two more rice balls and held them out in front of him._

_Sesshomaru merely stared at the alien sustenance. He glanced at Rene then back to the rice balls. Then, he looked away like a child refusing to eat his vegetables. Rene narrowed her eyes while her hands depleted. _

"_You're not going to take them are you?" she asked. He said nothing. "Alright . . ." Before Sesshomaru knew what was going on, Rene snatched his hand and shoved the two rice balls in his palms. And before he could say anything, she darted over to the tree, plopped herself down, and began stuffing her face with her own rice balls._

_Sesshomaru was flabbergasted. He stared at the foreign object before turning to glare at the girl. He glowered at Rene, who pretended not to notice._

"_Oh, my!" Jaken suddenly shouted. "This is amazing!" He guzzled down the rest of the grains. A satisfied, "Ahhh," escaped him. "Can I have another?"_

_Rene beamed. She took out the two extra rice balls she was given and strode over to the imp. "Sure," she said. Jaken snatched the food and gobbled it down like there was no tomorrow. "Wow, master Jaken, you must have really been hungry." After finishing up her rice ball, she looked into the pouch. "Oh no. They're all gone. I'm going to go back and get some more. I'll be real quick."_

_Sesshomaru, who was still staring at the foreign object, watched as she ran away._

_Soon, after twenty minutes of nonstop running, Rene arrived at the tea house. She came to a quick stop in front of the entrance. She hunched over, let her head droop, and rested her hands on her knees, panting and trying to catch her breath. _

_Just then, after hearing horrible and raged breathing, Mizuki walked out of the small hut. She jumped with surprise. "O-Oh! Back so soon?"_

"_Uh . . . uh . . . Um hm. W-We really loved . . . your rice balls. C-Can I . . . get a couple more?" Rene straightened her posture. She put her hands on her hips and let out a huge, fatigued breath. _

_Mizuki let out a light chuckle. "Sure, dear." _

"_T-Thank you."_

_Mizuki walked back into the tea house, motioning for Rene to follow. When they entered the small hut, Rene immediately eyed a wooden bench in the corner. She turned towards Mizuki who nodded. She then eagerly rushed over to seat, plopped herself down, and let out a relaxed sigh. Mizuki tittered before walking towards a counter. _

_While the woman prepared the food, tossing and rolling the rice into a triangular shape, she began, "So . . . you travel with demon."_

"_Um hm." Rene nodded with enthusiasm. "They're really nice. They always protect me."_

"_That's good to hear." Under her breath, she added, "Never in my life have I seen that."_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_O-Oh. I was just telling you to be careful during your travels."_

"_Oh? Why so?"_

_Mizuki took out a green pouch from under the counter and proceeded to package the rice balls. "You're going in the direction of Mount Hakurei." _

"_Mount Hakurei?" Rene cocked her head to the side, confused. _

_The lady nodded. "It's a mountain in the direction of the oxen tiger. It's a mountain that can pure the darkest of souls. Demons that set foot in its barrier stand no chance to survive. It's so strong that it can affect demons from miles away." Mizuki handed two pouches of five rice balls to Rene, who gladly took them._

_Rene stood up and bowed. "Thanks for the information and food. I'll keep Mount Hakurei in mind. Take care."_

_. . ._

_Rene casually strolled through the forest, heading back to her awaited group. As she nibbled on a rice ball, the thought of witnessing the mountain for herself crossed her mind. She continuously pondered on whether or not to ask Sesshomaru to take her to see it, but the thought of being a burden stubbornly barged against her brain. _

In the direction of the Oxen Tiger, _she thought to herself. _I wonder . . .

_She glanced up towards the sky and began to analyze the tall trees. Dotted rays from the sun burned though their leave. Soon, she spotted a large, climbable, barky tree. Rene walked up to it and cheeked the sturdiness of one of the branches. When she deemed it as strong, she began to climb the tall sapling with the rice ball lodged in between her teeth. When she reached the top, she started to scan her surrounds. She was surrounded by a sea of trees. To her left, she could see the flowery meadow she was supposed to be heading to. After a couple more seconds of eyeing the distance, she could see a smoky mountain. A beautiful, thick fog along with thick and heavy greenery surrounded it. _

"_So beautiful," she said aloud._

_After admiring Mount Hakurei's outstanding beauty for a couple more minutes, she slowly and cautiously mounted down to a thick branch. Though she was a quarter away from the ground, she suddenly decided to take a break, so she sat on the tree's branch and finished guzzling down her rice balls, remembering to save some for Jaken. _

"_That was delicious," she said. She slouched back against the tree and let out a vexed sigh. Her hands made their way to her belly. "I wonder if Sesshomaru would mind if I rest here for a couple more minute."_

_A light breeze rustled throughout the abundant trees. The scratchy wind caressed her face. The dotted lights discoed throughout the forest. It was extremely peaceful and comforting. If only she could spend this time with . . ._

_Rene shook her head. _No, _she thought. _I'm probably asking for too much.

_Rene straightened her posture and made her back parallel to the tree. She placed her delicate hand in her lap while taking in a deep breath. Abruptly, a soothing voice sounded, and it was coming from her. Her angelic singing echoed and skipped along the forest plantations, bouncing off of any and all objects in its path. "Songs of Parting" was greatly improved – its tone and compassion. Was because she was happy? Was it because she was able to be by his side? Either way, the beautiful melody reached yet another set of ears. _

"_Is that the only song you are acquainted with?"_

_Rene immediately seized her tunes and let out a girlish screech. Startled, she jumped up, nearly falling out of the tree. Fortunately, she quickly caught herself by wrapping her desperate arms around the branch. Heavy and scared pants escaped her mouth as she searched for the voice that nearly gave her a coma._

"_Sesshomaru?!" she said when her eyes connected with his. She vigilantly twisted herself back on the branch. She let out a safe sigh. "W-What are you doing here?"_

_He waited for the girl to catch her breath before answering, "Jaken was asking where you were. You said you'd be swift."_

"_O-Oh . . . S-So . . . you're my escort back?" The dog demon didn't answer. He merely continued to gaze at the girl as she looked up towards the sky. She didn't wait for a response. "It's beautiful isn't it?" Another pause. "No." _

"_Hm?" The girl's sudden response jumbled Sesshomaru. _

"_You asked me if that was the only song I knew. I know a couple more. Another one is called 'Aimo.' This was a song from my old village. Here, listen." _

_Rene straightened her posture once more and took in another deep breath. Then she began to sing . . ._

_** www. youtube com / watch?v=andJPEJXv94 (No spaces ad the dot before com)  
**_

_~Aimo aimo ne-deru re-she_

_Noina miria enderu purodea_

_Fotomi_

_Koko wa attaka na umi dayo~_

_In his mind, Sesshomaru extoled every note. Her saintly voice chimed in his pointed ears. He never thought he could appreciate such a sweet sound from a mortal. It was astonishing. _

_Rene continued . . ._

_~ Ru-rei rureia _

_Sora wo mau hibari wa name da_

_Re-rei rureia_

_Omae wayasashi midori no ko ~_

_The swaying of trees . . . the dancing grass . . . the whistling wind . . . everything was in harmony and in sync with Rene's melody . . ._

_~Aimo aimo ne-deru re-she_

_Noina miria enderu purodea_

_Fotomi_

_Koko wa attaka na umi dayo~_

_Rene finally wrapped up the song, ending it with a long note. She let out an accomplished sigh before glancing down towards her escort, who was still memorized by the hypnotizing melody._

"_OK," she suddenly spoke. Just as Sesshomaru snapped out of his admiration, he looked up to the sky to see Rene falling towards him. Instinctively, he reached out his are and caught her. "Thank you," she said as she slid out of his cradle. Rene patted herself down. "OK, I'm ready to go now." _

_Rene swung her body around so she could venerate the dog demon's good-looks only to have a surprised expression plaster on her face. Her hands flung to her mouth. Sesshomaru's face scrunched up when the girl suddenly began to laugh. She held her sides and cracked up, though the motivation was unknown. _

"_Rene?" said Sesshomaru. He was beginning to think the girl was crazier than she already was._

_Her laughing gradually died down. "I-I-I'm sorry," she huffed. A cute giggle escaped her. "But . . ." Rene reached out and swiped two fingers across the corner of the dog demon's mouth. Sesshomaru flinched at the touch. Abruptly, Rene threw her fingers in front of his eyes, forcing him to analyze them. Once he did, he noticed five white ovals resting on them. "I thought you didn't eat human food," she teased. A huge, mocking smirk rapidly burned across her face. She licked the two fingers with the leftover grains of rice. "Tasty."_

_Sesshomaru's cheeks dimly colored. He quickly turned to look away from the girl, ashamed, but of course he wouldn't tell her that._

"_Awwww, Sesshomaru, it's OK."_

_Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see the girl steadily stepping closer to him with her bare feet, but he refused to look her in the eyes. However, Sesshomaru unpredictably felt a light peck on the other corner of his mouth. He jerked back, stepping away from the senseless human. Surprise flooded her golden eyes. _

"_What?" she said as she licked her lips. "You still had rice on your face."_

_Sesshomaru couldn't believe what had just happened. _Did she just . . . _he thought. He looked away, trying to fathom the mortal girl in front of him. Was she crazy? Foolish? Stupid? She had just (basically) kissed a demon. Sesshomaru had never . . ._

_He suddenly felt a smooth hand clutch is own. _

"_Come on," Rene said with jubilee. "Now's not the time to zone out. The others are waiting." _

_Rene sprint through the forest, dragging Sesshomaru with her. Though it was strange letting a human treat him like a friend – he was her friend; maybe even more – he allowed it. Though the girl seemed unaware of her recklessness, he admired her bravery. And he would not let go of her hand as she dashed passed the abundant trees. In fact, he held it tightly and delightedly followed._

_. . ._

_The sun began to retire. The group had united a few hours ago, yet they were still unable to travel as far as they had wanted. As much ground they had covered that day would have been equivalent to four miles. That wasn't enough to search for Naraku; nonetheless, Sesshomaru had surprisingly decided to make yet another stop on an elevated dirt road. Nothing but flat grass went on for miles. Only a couple of trees were seen. _

"_Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken began, wondering why his master had made yet another sudden stop. _

_Ah-Un made a sudden halt after Jaken, causing Rene, who was asleep, to roll and fall off his back. When her face smacked the grass, she toppled off the dirt path and rolled into the grass down the tinny hill. Finally, she woke up, wondering how she reached her destination. But she quickly shrugged it off, too tired to ponder. With lagging eyes, she stood onto her feet and lugged back over to the demons. _

"_Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken called out again._

_Sesshomaru didn't answer. In fact he didn't hear him, because something was irking his attention. And overwhelming sense of danger and evil flew over him. It felt like something was watching them. For some odd reason, that evil feeling reminded the dog demon of Naraku. So, he chose to stop, declining to move any further. Was it because he was scare? No. Was it because he thought Naraku was so close? No. Sesshomaru turned to face Rene who was leaning over Ah-Un's back like a dead doll. _

_Did he refuse to proceed because of Rene's safety . . . ?_

_Sesshomaru suddenly turned to walk off the path. He marched down the hill to one of the scarce trees, plopped himself down in front of it, and leaned against it. He raised his right knee to rest his arm on it. Every action brought speedy gasps to the little green demon. _

What is he doing? _Jaken asked himself. _Why is he resting on a tree? Aren't we supposed to be searching for Naraku?

_While Jaken mumble and complained to himself, Rene slugged herself off of the two-headed demon, nearly tripping over her own feet. After regaining her balance, she walked past the peevish imp and proceeded to the tree the dog demon was resting on. _

_Sesshomaru eyed the sheepish girl as she inched closer and closer to him. Just as he asked himself what she was doing, Rene plopped herself down beside him and let out a loud yawn. Sesshomaru looked away, pretending not to notice. _

"_Lord Sesshomaru," said the drowsy girl with a soft tone. Sesshomaru slightly turned his head towards her. "A full day, but it was nice. I really enjoyed it," she said before leaning up against his shoulder and dozing off. Sesshomaru dared not question Rene's actions. She always surprised him, so he merely stayed still, not wanting to disturb the girl. _

_Jaken sighed. _What's the use?_ he thought. He sat down next to Ah-Un's front leg and swung his staff across his lap. Once the two-headed demon lowered itself onto the ground, Jaken rested his head on it and slowly drifted to sleep. _

_Time passed and night finally struck. A blanket of bright stars lathered the sky. Sesshomaru stared up at the black sky, reassured that the evil presence had dissipated; but only for a short time. And as he gazed at the looming sparkles, Rene's head slid off his shoulder. She gradually slid down his chest till her head was buried in his lap. She instantly took a curled up possession. _

_Sesshomaru removed his eyes from the sky and planted them on the slumbering mortal. Her chest gracefully rose up and down. Soft breaths seeped through her cherry lips. Before Sesshomaru realized what he was doing, he stroked her cheek, moving her black hair from it to see her face. For some unknown reason, he was at peace. It felt warm, having Rene so close to him, though he could not identify the reason why. _

"A full day, but it was nice. I really enjoyed it,"_ he remembered Rene saying. The phrase brought a dim grin to his perfect face._

Yes, I enjoyed the day as well,_ he thought. _

. . .

Sesshomaru removed his hand from the tree and placed it in the upper part of his kimono. He then removed the flute Rene had left to him. Automatically, he began to analyze it in its entire entirety: its smooth wood, its perfect circles, and the scent that was still burned into its cracks.

The dog demon's light grin converted in to a deep frown. He looked down towards the base of the tree. He knelt down and placed the flute on the grass.

_These memories should stay here,_ he thought. _Carrying them would just hinder my ability to . . . _A sudden image of Rene dissolving and leaving her flute behind fluttered. His hand began to twitch, debating on whether to leave the memories behind or move on with them. It was frustrating . . . truly frustrating. He didn't want to forget her. He wanted to avenge her. Isn't that the reason her was hunting down that half demon, Naraku?

Sesshomaru swooped his hand across the bass of the tree, stood up, and started to walk towards the rest of the group. He clutched his fist, desperately wanting to pierce his own nails into his palm. However, he was unable to due to the instrument he was carrying.

**A/N: This was supposed to be an extra chapter, but I added it to the story in remembrance of Rene. I know I was a little longer ('little,' Ha!), but I hope you enjoyed it. Till next time.**


	54. Dear Readers

Dear Readers

I know you guys are probably disappointed that this isn't a chapter you were excited about. I already have the next chapter done (so don't worry), but before I post it, I want you people to decide on something: Do you want me to include more traveling scenes with Rin and Sesshomaru or do you want me to continue with my plot?

I felt like I was taking something from you all because a labeled this a Sesshomaru and Rin story (and you haven't really been seeing much of it), so I'm giving you the options. The choice is yours.

Note: if you do choose to see more traveling scenes, know that (because of how I already set up the story) the scenes will have to be flashbacks.


	55. Arguments

**A/N: With you all's help, I've decided to continue with the plot. If I feel like being a little nice, I'll try to add **_**some **_**Rin and Sesshomaru travel scenes for those who desperately wanted it. Thank you all for sending in your thoughts! n_n I really appreciate it. **

Arguments

Jaken's leg rapidly teetered. His finger annoyingly taped on the brown sleeve of his crossed arms. Grumbles and gabbles slipped through his pointed beak (or lips). The centered sun had finally begun to descend, hiding behind the dimming trees. Sesshomaru had been gone for hours, and it was making Jaken irritable. Though it wasn't the first time his lord had suddenly up and left, it was one of the longest.

Jaken stopped his finicky movement and vented a heavy sigh. "Oh, Lord Sesshomaruuuuuuuuu," he whined. "Where are yoooooou?"

Rin merely watched her melancholy friend, wondering what she could do to turn his frown upside down. "Don't be upset, Master Jaken," the girl chimed. She happily skipped over to him and forced her face into his. "Lord Sesshomaru will return. I know he will! So don't worry."

The annoyed imp stood onto his feet before backing away. "I know that, dummy." He paused. "And I'm not worried! Lord Sesshomaru can take care of himself!"

The girl enthusiastically nodded. She was a woodpecker, constantly swinging her head up and down. "I'm not worried either, master Jaken. Still, you seem to be on edge. But don't worry. Lord Sesshomaru will come!"

"I said I know that!"

"If you know that, then turn that frown upside down!" Rin pointed to her mouth. A large smile split her face from ear to ear.

Jaken merely shook his head. As repeatedly slammed his staff to the ground, he shouted, "Be quiet, girl! You have no idea what I'm going through!" He gripped the two-headed staff tightly in his hands and pointed into the forest – in the direction of the cherry blossom tree - with it. "It should not take Lord Sesshomaru so long to get back. He's not even that far away!"

"Huh?" Rin's smile faded at the last phrase and replaced itself with a stolid line. She slowly dropped her arms to her sides. "So you do know where Lord Sesshomaru is?"

"Ugh . . . uh . . . well . . ." Jaken took a step back while covering his mouth. He had said too much. Before his lord had left, he had specifically ordered him not to worry Rin with his whereabouts – though where he went was not worrisome at all.

The girl darted toward the imp. She dramatically plunged to her knees before planting her hands on Jaken's shoulders and vigorously shaking him. "Tell me! Tell me! I have to know!" she squawked. Jaken's head frantically bobbed back and forth like a bobble head. He quickly grew dizzy.

_So she is worried_, he thought.

Rin merely continued to scream at the giddy demon. "Please, Master Jaken! I want to know! I _need_ to know!"

"Enough of that, girl!" Jaken snapped out of his faint state and swatted the girl's hands off his small shoulders. Rin jerked at the sudden action. As the little demon backed away, moving closer to Ah-Un, she rested her bottom on her heels. For a second, the two stared at each other with opposing glares.

"Oh, please, Master Jaken." She clapped her hands together, tightly shut her eyes, and bowed. "I promise I won't bother you again if you just tell me. I'll be quiet and sit still."

Jaken lowered his head and scoffed. _She'll be quiet and still_, he sarcastically thought. _In a million years_. When he looked back up at the girl, he couldn't help but analyze her puckered lips and large, brown puppy dog eyes. She looked like she was on the verge of tears. "Gah! Fine," he sighed.

Immediately, Rin's large grin returned, splitting across her face. She jumped over to the imp, wrapped her arms around him, and squeezed tightly. "Oh, thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Unhand me, girl!" the imp yelled while trying to push the girl away. Rin unlocked her arms and took a step back. Jaken let out an annoyed sigh before saying, "I'm not completely sure if this is true, but . . ." Rin sat down and tucked her legs under her bottom once more, thinking their conversation would be a long one. ". . . he's probably at that cherry blossom tree. You know the one we just passed before settling down over here?"

The girl nodded. "But that's not that far away, so it shouldn't take him long to get back. But he's been gone for a while."

"You don't think I know that?" Jaken plopped himself down, put his staff between his upper and lower forearm, and rested it on his shoulder.

Rin shrugged. "So then . . . why would he be there?"

Jaken lowered his head and frowned. _Should I tell her?_ he thought. _Should I tell her about Rene? How will she react if I told her about her death and Naraku? Would she still wish to travel with us? What would Lord Sesshomaru do if I told her? He'd probably lob off my head for even mentioning Rene's name?_

When the imp glanced up, he could see Rin's patient eyes waiting on his response. He sighed. "Because, someone we knew . . . she loved that tree."

"Huh?" Rin cocked her head to the side. "She?"

He nodded. "Before you started traveling with us, there was another girl, but she was much older than you. Perhaps by eight years." He paused. "At first, Lord Sesshomaru really seemed to hate her more than anything, but for some strange reason, he grew fond of her over time. Not long after, he allowed her to follow us and started protecting her."

"Really!" Rin shouted with jubilee. Jaken jumped at the girl's sudden outburst. Rin clapped her hands together and lunged forward. "You mean Lord Sesshomaru was in love with her?! Oh, how romantic!"

"NO! OF COURSE NOT!" Jaken quickly corrected. The girl's excited, large and sparkling eyes and wide, sunny grin quickly depleted. She sunk back into her traditional tea ceremony sitting position, disappointed, yet a hopeful squeal still sang inside her mind. "Honestly, you didn't understand I word I said did you?"

Rin suck out her tongue, tilted her head to the side, and playfully knocked on her noggin. The imp merely shook his head at the silly mortal. "So," she began, her expression slowly morphing back to normal. She leaned forward before quickly and incessantly spitting out her questions: "What's her name? What happened to her? Where is she now? Does she live nearby? Is the cherry blossom tree their meeting spot or something?"

Jaken's frown deepened with each query, knowing that each question that sputtered from her lips were senseless. When Rin saw his demeanor, she silenced herself. "Master Jaken, why so melancholy?"

He waited for brief silence before responding, ". . . She died . . ."

Silence. Dead silence.

Rin's jolly, childish expression faded. Her phoenix brown eyes dismayed. Her blanched smile packed its things and moved away once again. Guilt of asking spread over her. "W-What happened to her?" she asked, her tone shaking.

Jaken merely shook his head. "That half demon, Naraku, brutally slaughtered her, and Lord Sesshomaru could do nothing about it."

The awkward wind returned, blowing past the two's distraught face. Jaken watched as Rin slothfully lowered her eyes to the grassy floor. Her head shook with disbelief. _No,_ she thought. _No . . . That – That can't be. He'd never let anything . . . No. What if it was just an accident? What if there was a reason he couldn't protect her? But . . . but . . . _Rin's head came back to life, immediately traveling to the imp's attentive glare. Determination and declaration burned and flashed in her eyes. "But he'll protect me."

A twisted expression formed on the imp's face. "Huh?"

Rin leaned in closer. "He'll protect me," she declared. "He won't let anything like that happen to me. He saved me and let follow him."

_He did the same for her_, he thought. _Look how that turned out._

"He'll protect me. He will . . ."

"Oh, please," Jaken began. He slightly slouched back towards Ah-Un. "Lord Sesshomaru only let you travel with us because you probably reminded him of _her_. He doesn't really care for you."

A sharp pain – almost like an arrow pierced her innocent heart – twisted and grinned into Rin's chest like a drill. Her throat awed and dried. Her disbelieving eyes stung. Why would he say something like that, and to a little girl who strongly believed in her lord no less?

Rin shot onto her feet. Her sudden action caused the imp to slightly cringe. "That's not true!" she screamed. "I'll be with Lord Sesshomaru forever! And he'll protect . . ." Her voice faded.

"Think again. Humans have such short and meaningless lives. You'll be long gone, and Lord Sesshomaru and I will still walk the earth."

"Don't say that, Master Jaken! That's not true! It's not . . ." Her voice faded again. Small tears began to form in the little girl's eyes. Rin balled up her fists. Without realizing what she was doing, she ran over and pushed the little imp to the ground. That startled both him and Ah-Un.

"Hey!" The angry imp quickly swung his body back up into a sitting position like a hurdle. His furious, irritated eyes darted to Rin's, but when he saw the flowing tears gushing out of her eyes, his expression softened.

Low sobs escaped the girl's trembling lips. "You're terrible, Master Jaken!" Rin screamed before twirling away from the demons. She carelessly stomped her bare feet into the clear, rocky stream and blindly dashed into the forest.

"Wait, Rin!" Jaken quickly sprung to his feet. With all of his might, he tried to chase her down. "Lord Sesshomaru will have my head if I lose you! Rin!" Abruptly, the green demon tripped over the stream's edge and flopped into the water. He quickly thrust his head out, gasping, "Rin!" But it was too late; she was gone.

. . .

Meanwhile, back at Kaede's village, everyone recapped on Sesshomaru's love story (Totosai had left for his hideout a while ago): about him meeting her and her him, about their travels, about their difficulties with Naraku, about Rene's tragedy, and about Rin suddenly coming along.

"I wonder why the girl would want to stay with him," Sango said aloud.

"She's probably miserable," said Shippo.

"And unhealthy," added Miroku. "How would she find food?"

"Even though the girl wanted to follow Sesshomaru, she could be in danger traveling with him."

"What if Naraku kidnaps her like he did Rene?"

"Hell would surly break out."

InuYasha sat up with a slight arch in his back. While he crossed his legs like bows, Kagome sat behind him, setting a first aid kit to the side of her. She opened it before gently unraveling InuYasha's bloody bandages. Slowly, she unwound the bloody mess from the chest down. She then tossed them to the side, extracted a new role of bandages from the kit, and proceeded to replace the old with the new. In doing so, the two continued to ear the conversation.

"I wonder how that girl is doing," Shippo pondered. He looked up toward the hut ceiling like it would whisper the answer to him.

Sango nodded. "No matter how you look at it, it's still odd to see a human traveling with him, let alone the thought of him protecting one."

Everyone but Kagome nodded; she didn't think it was strange at all. Was it outlandish for her to travel with InuYasha? However, she _did_ understand their reasoning behind their thoughts and feelings; Sesshomaru could be a heartless bastard at times.

Shippo brought his eyes back down. "Why do you think Sesshomaru let a human travel with him after what happened to Rene anyway?"

Miroku jumped in. "I think that is the reason."

"Huh?" Sango and Shippo said in unison.

He clarified. "Why he let her travel with him; I think it's because Rene traveled with him that he lets the girl follow. Rin looks too much like her."

Sango's eyes grew lively with understanding. "Oh," she said. "That would make sense. It's like InuYasha and Kikyo's story. Kikyo dies by Naraku, and Kagome, her reincarnation, appears. Though I doubt Rin is a reincarnation of Rene. Totosai told us how even reincarnations couldn't be brought back to life. Plus, she appeared shortly after Rene's dea-"

"Don't compare my situation to _his_!" InuYasha interrupted with a yell. Everyone jumped and shook with surprise at his sudden outburst.

The room was silent for a moment.

Miroku broke that silence. "What's wrong, InuYasha?"

The half breed didn't hesitate to say, "I would _never _let Naraku to hurt Kikyo! So don't compare the two of us to the two of _them_!"

"Kikyo?" Kagome repeated in a low whisper. Her bandaging lightened up. Her hands worked like a slug. _Only Kikyo?_ She lowered her head and mumbled, "You say that now, but she's already dead."

"What was that?!" InuYasha shouted. Kagome's arm unwrapped around the half demon's waist when he quickly turned to glare at her from over his shoulder. She accidentally tore the bandages in the process. "Naraku disguised himself as _me_. If I was there, I would have been able to protect her, so don't act like you know what Kikyo and I have been through!"

Kagome recoiled. She tightly gripped the roll of bandages and slightly leaned away from him. "I – I didn't say anything about you and Kikyo's experience."

"Well, how you just said she was already dead, you're basically telling me that I'm not strong enough to protect-"

"I'm not saying that!" she spat back. "Stop spitting words in my mouth. Jeez, InuYasha." She inched closer to the half breed's face. "You're getting upset for no reason. I'm just saying that Kikyo is already dead. How can you protect the dead?!"

"Look . . ." he said in a daunting low tone. InuYasha swirled until he was face to face with the school girl. Defensive postures possessed the both of them. The other's stayed back and prepared for a war. "I choose to protect Kikyo, dead or alive. So just shut up and mind your own business! The only reason you came along in the first place was because I needed a jewel detector. Remember?" Everyone gasped at the blunt comment. InuYasha ignored them and continued. "I didn't let you follow me because you looked like her. You're nothing like her. You don't even come close. You're not even remotely similar!"

"Wh-Wha . . ." Kagome couldn't throw out the words. She was too choked up by the half demon's rapid ability to be infuriated. All she did was speak the truth; Kikyo was the walking dead for peat sake. Then, it came to her. As she pounded and drummed the floor with balled and angered fists, she yelled, "WHY WOULD I WANT TO BE SIMILAR TO A DEAD GIRL WHO TRIED TO KILL _YOU_?!"

Everyone jumped, even InuYasha. They all slightly cowered away from the girl's angered rays. Her dark, fiery aura escaped her pores and quickly scattered across the small hut.

To calm down, Kagome took in a deep breath – though it did little good. "Sango," she started, "can I borrow Kirara?" Without hesitation, the demon slayer nodded. "Thank you."

InuYasha regained his composer and scoffed. "Oh, now she's storming off again. That's just like you; always running from your damn troubles."

As though she were from a scary movie – like she was about to rotate her head a full three sixty degrees – Kagome slowly turned her head to face the half demon. With no regret, she cocked her hand into the back into the air and slapped him on the back, hard. Gravity aided the girl's abuse. InuYasha quickly fell forward and onto the solid wood floor. A yelp of pain soon followed. As he groaned and rolled on the floor, InuYasha tightly gripped his sides. His wounds reopened, and blood speedily began to seep through the fresh bandages. And before realizing it, he suddenly crashed into the floor face first, unable to protect or defend himself. He hadn't heard the infuriated girl call out the incantation "Sit!"

Kagome shot onto her feet. Tears were threatening to flood the room. Through suppressed sobs, she squawked, "InuYasha, you're such a JERK!" before rotating around and storming out the hut. Kirara hastily followed.

"Hold on, Kagome," yelled Sango after shooting onto her feet. She quickly ran and grabbed her bow and arrows before running after her. Before running out the hut past the straw, matted door, she glared at InuYasha and said, "When will you ever learn?" She then exited the hut just as she saw Kagome jump onto the cat demon's back. "Wait!" Kagome looked back. Sango outstretched her weapons toward her. At first, the girl was confused as to why her friend would bring her her weapons, but then she added, "Just in case. You never know what can be lurking about."

Kagome nodded. She then reached down to grasp her belongings. "Thank you, Sango," she said before she and Kirara took to the sky.

The demon slayer lightly jogged underneath them, calling out, "Be careful out there! And do be too long, Kagome! Come back soon!"

. . .

There were two of them. In the reflecting glass lodged in between the upper and lower forearm of Kanna's left arm, a little girl blindly ran through an unknown forest. She cried as she broke through the loose branches and shrubs. On the second mirror in the right arm, a school girl flew blindly, not caring where the cat demon took her. She just wanted to escape her troubles.

Naraku sat back with a twisted grin split across his despicable, shameless face. A low, cunning chuckled seeped through his perfect teeth. "How convenient," he said. He leaned closer to the mirrors, placing his knuckles under his chin. "They're both heading for my forest." Another malicious chuckle echoed. "It's all coming together. Now, I'll allow them to enter my breathing territory."


	56. Enchanted Forest Part I

Enchanted Forest Part I

She panted and wheezed, choking on her own sobs. The wet, misty air flew into her mouth. It dried and pierced her throat, but she continued to run . . . run . . . run. While frantically thrusting her arms in all directions - using them like whips - to chop all the branches and leaves in her way, she cried, "It's not true! It's not true, Master Jaken!" She balled up her fists and began to beat an invisible drum, sprinting faster and faster from her troubles. She tightly barred her water-filled eyes; now, she was really running blindly. "It's not true! It can't be true!"

Soon, Rin's running came to a painful stop when her bare feet rammed into a large branch in her path. She flew forward with her arms out and glided over the moist grass for a quick second before belly flopping on the ground and skidding. A pound of grass lodged itself into her mouth and up her nostrils. As she overcame the shock of using her own momentum against herself, she laid motionless on the ground. Before long, she lifted her head off the ground and merely spit and snorted out the content. The tears continued to flow

Small weeps echoed.. Her river of tears created clean streaks of skin on her muddy face.

"Oh, Lord Sesshomaru," she cried. "Tell me Jaken isn't right. Tell me you don't actually feel that way about me." She vigorously shook her head before looking towards the sky. "I want to stay with you forever! I do . . ." Her voice died down. Larger tears gushed out of her eyes. "Please . . ."

Rin banged on the ground with balled fist. She slammed her face back into the wet mud and continued to slap it. The moist, brown content splattered into the air. It bounced up and attached itself onto the girl's kimono. Other droplets settled onto her hair. She was a filthy mess, but she didn't care. She didn't realize the mud on the corner of her lips or under her small fingernails. She hadn't even noticed the pain in her twisted ankle.

Slowly, the sobs began to turn into huffs. Soon, they turned into pants. And finally, they silenced. Rin slightly opened her eyes. Tears still slew from them, but no sound escaped her lips. The girl lifted herself onto her hands and knees and proceeded onto her feet. As soon as she stood up, a sharp pain shot through her right leg. Her miserable, brown eyes moved down towards her ankle. A dark, apple-like mark was on the face of her foot. Blood was oozing from it.

_I must have cut myself on the branch_, she thought as she rubbed some of the tears and mud off her face. Rin glanced back to where she had run from. There was nothing but the trail of broken twigs. Her face sunk. _Master Jaken won't care that I'm gone. But what about Lord Sesshom-_

"_He doesn't really care for you . . . Humans have such short and meaningless lives. You'll be long gone."_ The words rang in her ears, haunting her hopes. She quickly shook her head before turning to face the opposite direction. Sucking up her tears, she began to limp away.

As she marched deeper and deeper into the unknown forest, the fog grew thicker and thicker. Rin tried to absorb her surroundings, but the stubborn mist made it impossible for her to even see her aching feet, let alone her hands. She couldn't even see two steps in front of her.

Rin stretched out her hands. She fluttered them around till she felt bark graze her fingertips. Then, she moved closer to the bark, pressed her back against it, and rested. She looked up into the foggy sky. "I should probably head back," she said aloud. "They might be looking for me . . ."

"_He doesn't really care for you . . ."_

She shook her head. "That's not true, Master Jaken," she whispered to herself. "He'll come . . . He'll come find me."

"_He doesn't really care for you . . . doesn't really care . . . doesn't care . . . doesn't care for __**you**__ . . ."_

Her eyes began to sting. Waterworks wanted to be displayed, but a sudden low cry allowed her to resist. Rin swung her head to the voice. Where did it come from? She perked up her ears. For a second, the voice said nothing.

_My imagination?_ she thought.

Then, it sounded again. "Help me!" it cried.

A tinny ounce of fright came over Rin. A girl was in the forest with her crying for help. She wasn't alone. But where was this girl? And more importantly, what could she do to help? She had no power, no strength. What was she to do? Above all of her reasons and excuses, she quickly decided to travel even further into the forest.

Rin limped and lugged down the muddy, unseen path. The farther she hobbled, the stranger the forest seemed; It was faint, but she noticed that spiders began to appear on nearly every tree she crossed. Light mysteriously faded into the scene, dispersing the thick fog. It exposed a narrow stream, a grey stream. Across the water were more lofty trees. It was as though there were a forest in a forest.

Something inside her felt uneasy and agitated. It screamed for her to hobble back, but . . .

"HELP!"

The voice continued to attract her presence. She threw all of her fear behind her, staggering faster and faster. As soon as she crossed the stream and stepped into the "second" forest, Rin could feel an invisible force tugging and resisting her body. Before too long, she broke through. Now, she was standing on the other side of the unknown force.

Thinking about the strange feeling, Rin glanced back just in time to see clear ripples in midair. She rubbed her eyes with disbelief before glance back. Nothing was there.

_What . . . What was that? _she thought.

"HELP ME!"

Rin's attention quickly flew elsewhere. She ignored the feeling, and continued to search for the girl. As she did so, the thick fog gradually surrounded her, and the light faded away.

"Hello?" Rin yelled. She cupped her hands and used them as a voice enhancer (not sure what they are called). "Hello?"

The girl responded. "Help! Somebody!"

"Where are you?"

Silence.

"Hello?"

No one answered.

Rin called out repeatedly with no consequence; the unknown voice would not respond. Soon, after a couple of minutes of silence, she decided to stop totting around. Now, she was standing in the middle of unknown forestry . . . alone. She called one last time to the voice only to have silence returned to her.

She sighed. _Maybe I did imagine it,_ she thought. _Maybe the girl found help, or maybe she . . . _Rin gulped. She shook her head. She refused finish the horrific thought. To ease herself into a bit of peace, she limped over to the nearest tree rested up against it. For the last time, for one last attempt to hear her "imagination", she sat still, perking up her ears. Nothing.

She felt helpless . . . useless . . . dumb. Rin slouched against the moist tree, wondering whether or not it was all in her head; but the cacophony of screams felt so real.

Rin's eyes slowly fell. "I hope that girl is safe," she mumbled to herself before dozing off.

Meanwhile, Jaken paced in circles, murmuring panicked and senseless phrases to himself. His body shook with terror. _What will Sesshomaru do when he finds out that Rin is gone?_ he thought. He dropped his staff and flung his hands to his chrome dome. "He'll have my head for sure!" he cried. Jaken fell onto his knees and hammered his head on the ground. "Why did I let her go?! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stu-"

"Jaken!"

The terrified imp gasped, flopped is body around, picked up his staff, and jumped onto his feet, standing straight and tall. He faced the owner of the voice. Sesshomaru was standing in front of him, the flute gripped tightly in his hand. A slightly angered expression plastered his face. "O-Oh, my lord," said the imp. His voice was shaking. "Y-You're back."

Sesshomaru ignored his servant and scanned the area. He could see lushes forestry surrounding them, the tall green grass, and the clear narrow stream; but he could not see a certain little girl anywhere in the mix of the aesthetic plants. Sesshomaru glared back at the little imp with narrow eyes. "Jaken," he said.

He gulped. "Y-Yes?"

"Where is Rin?"

Jaken's lip trembled. Sweat streamed down the side of his cheek and on his trembling hands. All at once, he burst into tears and threw himself at Sesshomaru's feet. "I'm so sorry, my lord! Rin and I got into a small argument. I tried to stop her, but she ran away into the forest across the stre-"

"What?!" Sesshomaru hissed in a deep, scary voice. In the short time he spent in the area, he knew that that side of the forest was infested with demons. He could sense it. And the forest practically breathed on its own. That's why no villages were near the area; one wouldn't be found for miles, for days.

Jaken cringed, flopping his face into the dirt. The dog demon glowered at his head before looking across the stream and into the tree. He could smell the girl's scent.

It was silent, but inside of Sesshomaru screamed a dangerous cry. A cry of worry, bitterness, and anger. The dog demon was boiling. A girl had slipped through his hands and out of his sight . . . again. The tension seeping from Sesshomaru held the imps tongue, but somehow he managed to release the chains. When the silence lasted for a while longer, Jaken took his head from the ground and peered at his master. A fiery gaze was glaring back at him. The imp was frozen. Though the imp couldn't see his master's hot water overflowing, he could sure see the steam. "L-L-Lord S-Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru jammed the flute into his kimono. Without any warning, he took two quick steps forward, kicked Jaken onto his back, and stomped onto his throat, using it as a trampoline to sling himself forward. A loud, terrifying "GWAAHHUUGH!" forced itself out of the imp's mouth. Sesshomaru ignored his servant's pain and dashed across the stream and into the forest to find Rin, following her scent trail.

. . .

The sky morphed into a navy blue. Pink, yellow, and orange lines layered the bottom of it. A light breeze blew the fur on the cat demons body along with the black hair on the girl's bonce. Kagome's head rested on the back of Kirara's fur. Her legs dangled on the side of the demon high in the sky. Kirara slightly nudged the girl, but she stayed motionless. Kirara did it once more. This time, Kagome slightly opened her eyes. A loud yawn seeped from her blue lips. She straightened her posture and rubbed her eyes.

"What," she mumbled. She looked around and noticed the dark sky. "How long have we been flying?" Kagome scanned the area again. It was covered in nothing but forest as far as the eye could see. No villages. No rivers. Nothing. _How much distance did we cover?_ Kagome leaned close to Kirara's ear and asked, "You tired." Kirara nodded. A light yawn ran through her fangs. Kagome chuckled. "Alright then. Let's head back."

Just as Kirara was about to turn around, the two heard a loud, "Help me!" both of their heads darted in all directions, searching for the mysterious cry. "Help!" At the same time, they both looked down; the cry was coming from the forest below them.

"Someone's in trouble!" Kagome yelled. "Kirara!"

Without being told to do so, Kirara dove down towards the trees. Suddenly, Kagome could feel herself be pulled through a heavy, resistant force. Kirara felt it as well and came to a quick stop inches from the tallest trees.

_A barrier, _thought Kagome_._ _Why would there be one here? Is a demon nearby?_

Kirara let out a low growl, gaining Kagome's attention. The cat demon was responding to another unknown cry. "Alright. Let's go, Kirara," she said. Though she thought a powerful barrier in the middle of nowhere was odd, the two continued to fly through the trees, searching for the girl who was crying for help.

In the meantime, back at Kaede's village, the group worried jittered. Their hearts were uneasy, and they worried about Kagome and the two-tailed cat demon.

Sango poked at the expiring ashes of fire with a thin stick, trying to keep it burning for a little while longer. Shippo blinked at each flying spark. Desperate, the demon slayer threw the stick into the stick into the ashes, succeeding in reviving a small flame. Soon, Miroku entered the hut with an armful of wood. He saw Shippo and Sango warming up near the dying fire. InuYasha was across from the flame, still on his side sulking.

Miroku walked over to the little flame and plopped the wood on top of it. Gradually, the wood began to simmer. Soon, they were up in a strong adult fire. "Kagome still isn't back?" he asked as he sat next to Sango.

The two shook their heads. They all sighed.

"I hope she's Ok," said Sango.

"Me too," said Shippo.

"Tch," entered InuYasha. "She can take care of herself."

Shippo's eyes slanted. A low growl hissed through his lips. He shot up to his furry feet and yelled, "Idiot! You're the one who caused her to run away! Why don't you get off the floor and go look for her?!"

"What was that, you little pipsqueak?" He slightly turned his body to face the little fox demon. "Kagome is the hot head who started this mess."

"You're one to talk!" Shippo boldly jumped a little closer with a pointed finger. "You're the stupid hot head who wouldn't give her a chance to explain herself!"

"Come say that to my face. I dare you!"

"Shippo! InuYasha! Stop it!" Sango yelled. Her face was twisted with agitation and irritation at the same time. The two demons both locked their lips at her chilling expression. After an irritated sigh, Sango stood onto her feet. "I agree with Shippo. It is your fault for jumping to conclusions, InuYasha."

"What?!" the half demo screamed. "I didn't-"

"Listen!" InuYasha closed his mouth and paid attention. "We're only worried about her. That's all. So you should go find her and bring her back."

"Why me?"

Everyone sighed heavily. "Why are you so . . . so . . . gah!" She turned to the monk for support. "Miroku!"

"Now, now, Sango. It's InuYasha's choice. However," the monk stood up. He walked up to InuYasha and cracked his staff on his head. InuYasha fell from his side and onto his stomach. After a couple of seconds, he shot up off the floor and onto his bottom. He threw his hands to his head.

"You fake monk! What was that for?!"

Miroku's eye twitched at the word "fake." He took in a deep breath to regain his composure. "I'm trying to knock some sense into you. Just think. Kagome is out there by herself."

"She's got Kirara."

Sango rolled her eyes. Shippo face palmed. Miroku merely shook his head.

"Do you really think that the two can take care of themselves?" he continued.

InuYasha thought for a second.

"Swallow your pride and go find them." Miroku staffed gradually moved down InuYasha's chest and pointed at his wounds. "I know you're injured, but Kagome might look worse than you if you don't go out there and find her. Just think."

InuYasha frowned. He removed his hands from his head, placed them in his lap, and pondered. It was true. Kagome had gotten in dangerous situations in the past when the two had an argument. Would this time be the same?

InuYasha scoffed. "Humph. Fine." He painfully wobbled onto his feet. Instantly, he went over to the corner of the hut to find his cloth of the fire rat. Once he did, he slipped it on. An irritated sigh escaped him. "I hate when you're right, Miroku," he said before dashing out of the hut.

All three friends left behind merely stared at the moving straw screen in the entrance. Once it stopped moving, everyone let out a relieved sigh.

Sango turned to Miroku. "You're getting a queasy feeling too, huh Miroku?"

He turned towards her and nodded. She nodded in return.

"I hope he can find her in time."


	57. Enchanted Forest Part II

Enchanted Forest Part II

Rin's sticky eyelids batted open. A vulgar and discourteous yawn escaped her wide O-shaped mouth. When she finished, she locked all fingers together and reached for the sky, plucking her hair from the tugging bark. After, her eyes couldn't help but scatter around, scanning the familiar surrounding once more. _Nothing's changed,_ she thought. She glowered at the thick mist still neighboring her. How could she tell how long she had been asleep is the fog prevented her from seeing the light of day? Was it day? Noon? Maybe night? Either way, she could not tell that she had slept through a busy night.

Rin rubbed her eyes. Another harsh yawn slithered its way out. "How long have I been asleep?" she asked herself sleepily. _Lord Sesshomaru . . . Master Jaken . . ._ She gasped at the sudden trailing thought. _Lord Sesshomaru . . . Master Jaken . . . Are they worried about me? _

Almost instantly, a voice in her head, encouraged by the tinny imp, responded, _"He doesn't care. He doesn't care for __**you**__."_

Her hands flew over her ears. "That's not true!" she yelled. "It's a lie. It's not . . . true . . ." Rin's lip began to quiver. Her eyes began to sting. _It's not true. It's all a lie._

Beyond the forest and the shaded trees, the sun cautiously rose. Rin vigorously shook her head, denying and rejecting the negative response. She placed both of her hands on the tree behind her to aid her desire to stand. Rising onto her feet, a determined and unchangeable demeanor plastered her moist face. She decided. Her mind was set and fixated on the problem: "I have to go," she said aloud. "I have to find a way out of this forest." Rin sluggishly lifted her right foot. "Lord Sesshomaru might be worri . . . Ah!" Her foot stepped forward, and an immediate lightning-like pain shocked through her leg. Her grip on the tree tightened. "What the . . ." She looked down and saw the blood oozing from her ankle, remembering how she twisted it the day before. A low sigh echoed. "Alright then." She courageously took another step forward before proceeding to limp through the forest.

Not long after traveling over six yards, Rin's bare foot stomped on a thin twig. It snapped in half, causing a crackle to bounce of the barky trees. Suddenly, another sound joined in with the twig's echoes. A low sound. Rin seized her limp and perked up her ears. As she listened, the sound became clear.

_Is that . . . growling?_

Rin's eyes enlarged. Frightened, she cautiously backed away, trying to avoid any more noise-making objects along the misty floor. Nonetheless, the snarl grew closer. Rin gulped. She sucked in a deep breath. Her heart raced. Without any warning, a massive demon cat lept out of the fog. Its enormous paw rammed into her chest, forcing her onto the muddy ground. Its large fangs grind together, inching closer to her face. Rin's wide eyes shook. Her body trembled.

A girl, a great distance older that Rin, abruptly emerged from the fog, rushing to the demon's side with her clacking weapons. She disentangled the bow around her shoulder, plucked an arrow from her holster, and aimed at the little girl, ready to fire. Her eyes were fierce.

For a second, fear overcame the little girl. Would she die right there, on the spot? Would she ever be able to know if her Lord worried for her? Would she even be able to say good-bye? But then, she realized . . .

"Ka . . . Kagome?!" Her voice was shaky.

"Huh?" A shocked expression coated her face. How did that stranger know her name? Taken aback, Kagome began to analyze the little girl: her slightly cut legs, her muddy kimono and face, her caring eyes . . . "Rin?" Rin slowly nodded. Kagome's eyes widened as she lowered her weapon. "Rin!" She immediately turned to the two-tailed demon. "Kirara, get off of her," she said sternly yet panicked.

Kirara's fierce, defensive eyes softened. Her large, sharp teeth hid underneath her furry lips. A low purr sounded at the girl still pinned to the ground. Kirara removed her paw. She brushed her furry cheek against Rin's before licking her face apologetically.

Rin merely smiled. "Ha. It's alright," she said, her voice still slightly shaky.

Kirara discontinued to hover over her and back peddled away. Kagome then rushed over to Rin with an outstretched hand. The bow was back around her shoulder. "I'm so sorry," she said as Rin gratefully took her hand. Kagome gingerly yanked her onto her feet. "You scared us for a second. We thought you were a demon or something." She chuckled. "So, what are you doing so far out here anyway?"

"Uh . . . well . . ." Rin's face sunk. "I-"

Kagome interrupted. "Are you lost." She suddenly gasped. "Wait! Where you the girl calling for help?"

Rin's demeanor revived. "What? You heard her too?"

"Too?" For a second, both girls just stared blankly at one another. Soon, Kagome nodded.

_So I didn't imagine it, _she thought. The sight of Kagome's outstretched hand took her out of her thought.

"Come with us. We can work together to find the girl and our way out of this place," Kagome said.

Rin looked down at her hand before glancing back at her kind eyes. She slowly reached out, taking the offer. "Alright," Rin said cheerfully. They both shook hands.

Before the three began to walk along the unseen muddy earth, the girls released each other's hand; however, Rin could only go so far. After passing a couple droopy vegetation, she staggered and jerked. It wasn't long before she plummeted onto her hands and knees to clutch her ankle.

Kagome and Kirara her the loud thumb. Both of their heads swung backward to determine the cacophony of sound's origin. Kagome's mouth flew open. "Rin!" She quickly turned around and darted to the battered girl. "Rin, are you OK?" She plopped down next to her, resting on one knee. Rin rolled herself onto her rear, brought her right knee to her chest, and threw her hands around her ankle. Kagome's eyes curiously traveled down her leg, searching for an answer. Then, she saw it: Rin's bloody ankle. "Oh, no. What happened to you?"

Rin let out a light titter. "I'm alright. I-I just tripped. That's all."

Kagome's eyes outwardly slanted with concern. "This looks serious. Here, let me help you up." Kagome twisted her body. She scooped Rin into her arms and carefully mounted onto her feet. and She then walked over to the observing feline and gently placed her on Kirara's back.

A light grin crept across Rin's face when she came in contact with the furry surface. She began to rub the fur in circular motions with her palm. Kirara purred with luxury, causing the little girl's smile to brighten. She turned her head. "Thank you, Kagome."

She nodded. "No problem."

Rin turned again to face the demon cat. "And thank you, Kirara."

The two-tailed demon purred.

Time hastily passed. The girls had searched for over thirty minutes, yet there was still no sign of an exit out of the greenery.

"It's like a maze in here," Kagome whispered to herself. She glanced up to the foggy sky, pondering on the time. _How long have we been stuck in this forest?_ she thought. She browsed over her shoulder to get an estimate of the time by asking if Rin knew how long she had spent in the forest, but she was unable to when the low melody of an angelic hum danced into her ears. She gazed at Rin, who was peering up at the sky and playfully swinging her legs like scissors.

Kagome examined the little girl's vibrating lips as they danced to the soft tune. Rin's mouth opened ajar. Soon, the adorable hum turned into a song of words. A familiar song. _Too_ familiar. What song was it? What song . . . Song . . . Songs . . .

"Songs of Parting," Kagome whispered to herself. Her eyes widened in awe. _That's the song Rene sang in the orb. But how could . . . _"Rin." Kagome interrupted the girl's singing.

She took her eyes from the sky and faced her questioning friend. "Yes."

"Where . . . Where did you learn that song?"

"Hm." Rin put a finger to her chin and cocked her head to the side. "Um . . . " Her eyes darted to the fog hugging her legs. _Lord Sesshomaru asked me the same thing_, she thought. _He had the same shock and curiosity in his voice as Kagome. I wonder why. _Rin stared at the ground as though it would give her an answer. It merely stared back at her.

She sighed. _It's weird. One day when we were searching for an enemy of Lord Sesshomaru's, he decided to go off trail and walked us straight through a village. I thought it was just a shortcut at first, but from what Master Jaken said, he only went there to sightsee; He had passed through the same village when that girl, Rene, was traveling with him to get her a new kimono. _

Rin glanced back up to the sky before continuing the thought: _Anyway, I was riding on the back of Ah and Un when I began to observe the village. Everyone began to run into their homes. Some, I assume, were so afraid of my lord that they planted their backs against their huts, fearful that one slight movement would get them killed. When we passed a couple of kids playing, their mother yanked them into her arms. One the of children tightly gripped in her arms ogled me, probably wondering why a human was traveling with three demons. I wasn't thinking at the time, so I waved at him. Almost immediately, a smile quickly flew across his face._

"_Mommy, it's OK," he said as he tugged on the sleeve of his mother's kimono. "A little girl is with them. She looks happy." An I was._

_He turned back to face me. For some reason, the little child started to whistle a tune at me. It soon turned into a hum. I was confused yet overtaken my its beautiful sound. I rocked my head side to side along with the melody. However, his mother quickly covered his mouth. I could tell her harsh lips mouthed, "Be quiet. Are you trying to kill us all. Don't use that song to welcome her." To welcome me? Is that what the song was for? _

_I felt so bad for the boy. If only people would take the time to know us . . . to know people like Lord Sesshomaru. They would find out that he is not a terrible person. Though he carries that cold expression, he's kind. Truly kind. That's why I don't want to believe Master Jaken when he says Lord Sesshomaru doesn't care for me._

_The hum slipped its way into my head. Before I knew it, I began to hum what the little boy was humming. But when we came closer to the end of the village, the hum suddenly morphed into a completely different tune. It was odd. I opened my lips, a began to sing, "Father once said to me. Many moons ago. A demon hand will defend. Mother said one day, there is more that you must know; a mortal hand will defend. Two hands together, incomplete alone. Balance in union, and the gate will open. Go, my children, go. Go to Crimson Flame to save our children. The lives of many remain." I didn't what I was singing, let alone what I was saying. To be honest, I hadn't even know that I _was _singing. It just . . . came through my lips . . . as if someone was using me to sing. _

_Before I knew it, Ah-Un had jerked to a complete stop. "Ah-Un, is something wrong?" I asked. He looked at me before turning his head. I followed his gaze only to see Lord Sesshomaru staring at me with wide, golden eyes and his mouth slightly agape. For some reason, he was in deep shock. I could tell. "L-Lord Sesshomaru . . . what's the matter."_

"_Uh . . ." He realized his rare expression and quickly returned to his stolid, countenance one. He turned away from me to face forward like nothing happened. "Rin," he began._

"_Yes, my Lord."_

"_How do you . . . know that song?"_

"_Huh?" I jumped at the question. How did I know that song?_

_Lord Sesshomaru continued, still staring straight ahead. "Where did you learn that song?"_

"_I . . . I . . ." I really tried. I really tried to think hard and remember where I learned the song but came to no avail. I never ever heard that song before. So how did I know it? "I don't know."_

_His shoulders sunk. "Do you know the name?"_

"_I . . . I . . . I've never heard that song before in my life."_

_I waited for him to speak again; I waited for another question, but he said nothing._

_I leaned closer. "Lord Sesshoma-"_

"_I see," he quickly interrupted. He slowly turned his head, glancing over his shoulder towards me. "It's a beautiful song," he said. Then, we continued the journey. _

"Rin? Rin?" Rin slowly looked. Her eyes met with Kagome's waiting and patient ones. How long had she been waiting for her answer? For a response?

"I'm . . ." she started. Rin's head slightly lowered. "I'm not sure," she responded.

"Do you know the name of it?"

She shook her head. "Um um."

_How strange_, thought Kagome_. I thought Rene only knew that song._ "Well, it's a beautiful song."

Rin's eyes flashed wide before going back to normal. A light grin split across her face. "That's what he said," she murmured.

"Huh?"

"Oh . . . uh . . . it's just that . . ." She looked up. "Lord Sesshomaru said the same thing when he asked me about it. Strange, huh? But thank you."

_When _he_ asked you about it?_

"Indeed. Very beautiful indeed."

Kagome, Rin, and Kirara jumped. That voice. That sinful, atrocious voice. Everyone started to dart their eyes in all directions, searching for what they could not see.

"I-It can't be," said Kagome. Her shook with fear of the truth and disbelief. "Naraku."

Low laughter echoed. "Correct. On point as always, Kagome."

Kagome hastily removed her bow from her shoulder, gripped it tightly in her left hand, and grabbed an arrow from the holster on her back. She set it against the bow, preparing to fire. "Rin, Kirara, stay close to me, OK."

Both of them nodded. "Alright," responded Rin.

He laughed again. "You two are hopeless, falling for the same trick."

"What do you mean, Naraku?!" Kagome yelled as she stepped closer to Kirara. "You haven't gotten us yet."

"Are you quite sure?" Suddenly, a little girl's cry for helped echoed through the forest.

Rin began to search for the owner. "That voice," she said. "It's the little girl."

"Ugh." Kagome gritted her teeth. She yelled at the sky, "It was you wasn't it?"

"No need to get angry. You're the ones who decided to help a nonexistent being." He chuckled.

Suddenly, a small hill of mud gathered under Kagome's feet. She let out a quick yelp and jumped back, encouraging Kirara to do the same. Under the misty fog, the soil churned and stirred. Soon, it began to rise, morphing into a furry, deformed figure. Kagome and Kirara stepped back, creating distance from the thing. As the strange figure formed itself, Kagome took that time to aim her arrow at it. Finally, the figure transformed into one of Naraku's puppets. Without any hesitation, Kagome released the arrow. It immediately pierced the puppet in the chest, blowing a huge hole in the center of it. A sparkling pink light then flashed like a grenade, blinding. The puppet obliterated.

Wasting no time, Kagome quickly turned, using one hand to propel herself onto Kirara's back.

"Let's go, Kirara!" she yelled. Kirara began to sprint through the forest. Rin and Kagome to bounced every time her paws hit the ground. Their speed constantly increased.

"Kagome, what's going on?" Rin asked with a little fright in her voice.

"It's Naraku!"

"Naraku?" _Why does that name sound so familiar?_

"Hehehe," Naraku chuckled. "Run as you like. Your attempts are in vain. The barrier around the forest prevents you from escape. "

"Barrier?!" The word was ragged from the bouncing. _I knew it,_ Kagome thought. _We did cross through a barrier entering this forest._

"Hahah. You can't escape."

"Sure, we may not be able to escape to forest, but we can still get away from you."

"Are you sure about that?"

Out of nowhere, just as Kagome turned her head, a wide, thick branch swooped down and whacked Kirara on her furry side. Kirara was lifted into the air along with the girl's on her back. They couldn't move; the force of the attack was took quick and too great. Kagome and Rin flew off the cat demon's back, flying their own separate ways.

Kirara rammed her back into a tree, quickly folding and unfolding her spin like a bow. She fell to the floor and morphed back into her cute, little cat form. Kagome landed on her chest, soiling her school uniform. She skidded and slid until she ended on her back. Rin smacked the ground hard with her shoulder, forcing the mud upward like a wave, before rolling and toppling to a halt on her side. Everyone groaned and whimpered in pain. Naraku merely chuckled at their despair, misery, and pain.

"You can't escape me."

Meanwhile, InuYasha's feet rapidly alternated as he sprinted through the forest - it was as though he were running on hot coal. He had followed Kagome and Kirara's scent trail for the duration of the night.

_Damn,_ he thought. _How far did that damn Kagome go? I've been running for hours. Damn Kagome. She can sure hold a deep grudge._ "Huh?" InuYasha's feet braked as he came he to a quick halt. His eyes broadened and shook. "What . . . What just happened?" His eyes rapidly blinked. He closed is lightly open mouth and began to sniff the air. His lips parted once again. "I . . . I can't smell it anymore. What happened to their scent? It ends here."

About three miles away from InuYasha and the girls, Sesshomaru seized his sprints, coming to a quick halt as well. He sniffed the air. A flabbergasted expression plastered his face. _Her scent,_ he thought. _It just disappeared. But how can that be? Why does it end here? She could not have gone far, yet I have not been able to find her all night. _

From each of their locations, both brothers looked up into the sky.

_I have a bad feeling about this, _InuYasha thought as he continued to sprint.

Sesshomaru took to the sky. _Something fowl is in the air._


	58. Enchanted Forest Part III

Enchanted Forest Part III

"Ugh . . . ugh . . . ow . . ." Kagome forced herself onto her knees. A painful shock darted though her chest. It was like she had been rammed by a Japanese bullet train. She clutched chest desperately, feeling the un-rhythmic drumming of her heartbeats, too fast – that branch came out of nowhere. She turned her head, releasing yet another groan in pain. "Are . . . gah. Are you alright, Kirara?"

Kirara flashed her eye lid open; one remained tightly locked. Her lips quivered, unmasking a slight blanched spot on her fangs. Low, raspy groans raced through them. With her body aching, she forced herself up and wobbled onto her small paws. Even so, she stood shakily for five seconds only to fall back down again.

"Um." Kagome turned her head again. "What about you, Rin." While waiting for a response, she wobbled onto her feet. Winded, she caught her breath before staggering over to the little girl. When she saw that she was struggling to lift herself with her elbow, Kagome moved into a limp jog.

"I . . . I'm alright," said Rin weakly. Just as it finally supported the weight of her body, her elbow slipped, and her face planted into the ground.

"Rin!" Kagome plopped down on her knees and knelt down next to her. A gasp quickly sounded when her eyes traveled to the little girl's leg. Rin's ankle was worse than before; extremely thick, dark blood oozed, the cut wrapped around her ankle traveled up to her calve, and underneath the sharp leaves and splinters puncturing the wound, Kagome could see a tinny, white entity protruding out of it. She slightly gagged at the horrific sight but quickly concealed it by slapping her hand over her mouth.

Rin sluggishly lifted her muddy face from the earth, completely oblivious to what the grossed-out girl was eyeing. But she didn't think much of it, because an impossibly sharp and unrecognizable pain was occupying her thoughts at the moment. "I'm alright," she lied. Her eyes glanced up toward Kagome's disgusted eyes. "I'm alrig- " A sudden harsh gasp forced itself out of her filthy, brown lips. "Kagome, look out!"

Kagome snatched her hand away from her awed mouth and rushed her eyes away from the awful sight, snapping her neck in the opposite direction. Just as she turned her head to glance over her shoulder, a branch swooped in and swatted her in the cheek. Distance gladly separated the two by sending Kagome flying away from the little girl. A harsh, unnatural thud sounded as she forcefully hit the ground, skidding backwards. Quick on her toes, Kagome removed the bow from her shoulder and used jammed it into the muddy earth, using it to skid to a stop. Blood slew down from the corner of her lips to her chin.

Nonetheless, another branch, with much posthaste flew in from the forest sky and whacked Rin in the gut. The plant easily lifted her off the ground, flinging her through the air. Coincidentally, Rin didn't have to fly a great distance like Kagome. Instead, her flight was short due to the close trees behind her. She came to a quick and painful stop when her back smashed up against one of those trees. Her body when limp from the impact as she fell to the sloppy floor. There, she laid motionless. Not even a finger twitched.

Kagome's eyes spread with anxiety and panic. "Oh, no! Rin!" She sprung onto her feet, sending a bolt of pain throughout her whole being. But she was determined not to fixate on the unbearable pain. Instead, she fought through it and scurried towards the little girl. "Rin!" she cried. The child didn't move. Kagome tried again. "Rin!" The girl's shoulder suddenly jerked.

Rin's lid's sluggishly undid, her vision blurred. She slowly lifted her head. "Ka . . . go . . . me?" Just as her sight finally came into focus, her eyes grew and quaked. Speedy, piercing leaves, almost like sharpened knives, were flying towards her. The girl let out a low bellow, a soft whimper of terror.

"Duck, Rin!"

Without being told twice, Rin threw her face back into the ground and flung her hands over her head. Kagome nippily extracted an barb from her holster and shot one spiritual arrow at the threat, causing a blinding burst of pink light to flash. The leaves quickly obliterated. Still, Kagome wasted no time. She sprinted towards Rin with her injured legs like she was in 100 meter dash for the disabled. However . . .

"AHHHHGGGG!" She quickly came to a halt, plummeting to the ground and onto her hands and knees. A sharp pain pierced her leg. She looked down towards it only to see a wide branch lodged through the side of her thigh. Kagome gritted her teeth at the cowardice violence. Wrath filled inside and fueled her. She cocked her bow back and whacked the branch . . . hard. The plant broke off and retracted itself, widening the hole in her leg. Kagome rolled over to her side, grasping her thigh. She analyzed the horror; the wound was grave. As she clutched her leg, she trundled once more onto her back, not caring about the thick mud building a home in her precious hair. Low moans and groans of pain seeped through her gritted teeth. Oh, the pain was insufferable.

"Kagome, no!" Tears swelled up in Rin's eyes, tears of fear, pain, and worry, but the refused to shed. The gritty girl pushed and hulled herself off the ground and shot onto her feet, sending an agonizing bolted shock throughout her entire being. She did her best to shake off the pain, though it did little good. Still, Rin hobbled as quickly as she could over to Kagome, who had her limbs tightly together in agony. "Kagome." Kagome looked up. Rin could see the pain and terror in her eyes.

More fear came over both of them when Rin saw Kagome's eyes flash open. "Rin, behind you!"

A pointed tentacle, or branch similar to a sword, targeted little girl. It darted towards her like the leaves Kagome had just obliterated. Just when Rin turned to see what Kagome was yelling about, a warm flame sparked past her. She turned her head to the that the little cat demon, who was now in her ferocious form again, came out of nowhere and sunk its teeth into the branch, redirecting it away from her. A small sigh of relief escaped Kagome's lips. Nonetheless, another tentacle zoomed past Kirara and made its way into Rin's side. Rin flew back once again, screaming with agony as she did. It wasn't long before she smacked the sloppy earth like a rag doll. Thin mud bounded into the air only to fall back down on the little girl.

Though she laid on the ground immobile, Rin's head spun from the hard impact; her face was the first to connect with the ground. With her eyes scrambled and her head woozy, she couldn't help but feel the mushy surface beneath her. It was damper and squelchier than the other areas of the forest.

Her hand twitched. _Is this . . . water?_

"Rin!"

A wicked laughter suddenly boomed along the merciless branches. "Hahaha," it chortled. That it was Naraku's violent chuckle. "I told you. You can't escape me. How could you when I _am_ the forest."

"What?" said Kagome with a little tremor in her voice. "But that's . . . that's impossible."

"Impossible? Ha. I believe you should ask 'Why _wouldn't_ it be possible?' You should already know the answer by now. I can do all with the power of the sacred jewel shard. Observe."

Five tentacles broke through and emerged from the ground, surrounding Rin's stagnant body. "Rin! No!" Kagome cried. She rolled back over to her side and pushed herself up with her elbow, trying to stand. Nevertheless, a branch quickly slithered toward her, wrapping itself around her neck and choking her, keeping her pinned to the ground. Kagome gagged. Her voice crackled. Her hand gradually moved toward the plant. She clutched the branch tightly around her throat with one hand and outstretched the other towards the girl. "R . . . in! Get . . . up! Rin!"

"Ugh . . ." A low whine escaped Rin's lips.

Kagome tried again. "Rin!

Another whine echoed. The little girl attempted to move, but her attempts were in vain. "Ka-Kagome . . . it hurts."

"I know . . . it hurts, Rin, but . . . Uh!" Kagome's eyes widened. They darted straight down to Rin's ankle, which was shoddier than before. Thick, dark blood oozed from the wound. The ankle was twisted and limp; it was broken.

Rin used her elbow to lift her upper body up. "Kagome . . ." Immediately, two of the tentacles surrounding her wrapped itself around her neck and lifted her up into the air. Rin gripped both of the tentacle, trying to pull them from her neck so she could breathe. "Help . . . Kagome . . ."

Kirara released the limp tentacle lodged in between her teeth and attacked one of the tentacle around the little girl's neck. Kirara sunk its fangs into the stiff branch, forcing it released Rin's neck, but that only caused the other one to grip tighter. Before Kirara was able to release the tentacle to attack the other, the tentacle around Rin's neck thrust her into a dirty swamp hidden behind her by the fog.

_What? _she thought_. Water? So this _is _this what I was feeling?_

"NO!" Kagome acted fast. Her eyes quickly scanned the ground, desperately trying to find something she could use as a weapon – something that would get that branch off her neck. She frantically looked around till her eyes finally spotted her bow. Unwavering, she stretched out her hand, inching closer and closer. The tips of her finger grazed it. _A bit . . . further. _

The branch around her neck tightened, slightly jerking the girl away from her weapon. But she refused to let that stop her from reaching her goal. With one large burst of energy, Kagome, ignoring her wounded leg, lunged out and gripped the bow tightly in her hand. She turned towards the branch and belted at it with her bow with all of her might. The branch immediately disentangled from around her neck. Kagome swirled onto her knees and hunched over like a feline. She began to hysterically cough, trying desperately to gasp for the air she was restricted from. Nonetheless, she quickly ignored her pain and darted onto her wounded leg. She began to run towards the swamp.

"I'm coming, Rin," she said weakly.

In the swamp, Rin locked her lips together and puffed out her cheeks, desperately trying to hold her breath. However, when she cracked her eyes open, she could see yet another tentacle zooming her way. It mercilessly pierced through her stomach, forcing her to open her mouth to scream. But instead of sound coming out, water forcefully swam inside her. Rin's eyes quivered in pain. So much suffering. The little girl's blood dyed the water with red. What could she do? How was she going to extract the tentacle lodged through her organs?

_Lord Sesshomaru, _she cried inside_. Help . . . me._

"Rin!"

With excruciating pain, Kagome plummeted to her knees, but she quickly forced herself back onto her feet. She set her weapon and fired her arrow, hitting both of the tentacle following Rin into the water. The tentacles swiftly disappeared. Wasting no time, Kagome dashed to the edge of the swamp and fell to her knees. As she analyzed the dirty swamp, she could see air bubbles boil out the water. Following the bubbles was a dark, rosy red. Her eyes widened.

"Rin! RIIIIIIIIIIIN!"

Unexpectedly, a loud thud clattered in Kagome's right ear. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see that Kirara had just fell from the sky, landing right next to her; however, Kagome didn't even bother to look. She was too memorized by the sight of blood filling the swamp in front of her.

She continued to cry out Rin's name, failing to notice the dangers that lurked behind her. Naraku's laugh echoed again along the trees when more of his barky tentacles emerged from them. They all turned to target Kagome and Kirara. With no hesitation, they attacked.

"RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!"

Rin was motionless. The dark pupils in her ears faded away. Her mouth was slightly ajar. But she could still hear Kagome's low, muffled cries. She could her calling out her name with dramatic distress and concern.

_Kagome,_ she thought_. I can't . . . I can't move_. She slightly tilted her head back and saw Kagome on the other side of the water. She also saw a dozen sparkling lights twinkle behind Kagome's reflection. When she focused more on it, she realized they were Naraku's tentacles. _No. No! Don't do this. I don't want Kagome to get hurt anymore. _They inched closer and closer. _I want . . . I want to protect her. I want to protect you, Kagome! I don't want anyone else getting hurt because of ME! Kago-_

A huge air bubble suddenly blew out of her mouth; all the air in her lungs was replaced by the swampy water. Though the tentacle was no longer lodged in her gut, blood continued to rapidly ooze. Her eyes gradually closed. She tried - she really tried - to keep them open, but her attempts were useless. Her body lost all feeling and went limp. Her hearing died along with her sight. Her cold lips were slightly apart, letting blood seep through. Rin . . . was gone.

Kagome screamed again. "RIIIIN!" Suddenly, she could feel something tie itself around her ankle. She glanced back, her eyes connecting to one of the tentacles. Just as she raised her bow to whack at it, the tentacle tugged on her leg dragged her back. Another one flew from the trees and thrust itself into her shoulder. "AHHHHHHHHUUUUUGGGHHHH!"

Her harsh cry vibrated the water around Rin's static body. But somehow, those vibrations reached her, absorbing into her. Her eyes flashed open, shinning a bright pink. Her body moved on its own and curled up into a ball.

Kagome slightly turned her head. A mistake on her part. Just as she turned, she froze. A tentacle was right in front of her eye, not even an inch away. It pulled back, ready to pierce her right eye. Kagome didn't know what to do. What could she do when she was being held down?

Kagome shook her head, fearing for her end. If only she hadn't run away from InuYasha's words. But if she hadn't, she wouldn't have found Rin. She quickly shook the thoughts away, choosing to face reality. The tentacle sprung forward. Just as it was about to pierce her eye, the water in the swap shot up. A huge gust of wind appeared from nowhere and turned the water like a tornado. Strong blasts of water shot from the tornado and at the tentacles, forcing them back and away from Kagome.

Kagome gazed upon the twirling swamp water. As she squinted, she noticed a dark figure floated up from the bottom of the swamp, moving into the center of the twisting tornado. Without any warning, the water dispersed, revealing a small girl. Wind circled around as she floated. A glowing pink light surrounded her.

"R-Rin?" Kagome blinked at the innocent little girl hovering above her. How was that possible?

Rin's head tilted back, looking up into the sky before looking at the threat below with her glowing pink eyes. Abruptly, an invisible wave of energy boomed from her small body, pulverizing the tentacle. Kagome's eyes widened with amazement. Was that the same little girl she had risked her life to protect?

"Huh?" Kagome gasped.

Rin's minor, fragile body suddenly began to morph: her arms and legs grew, stretching into a long and beautiful length, her hips widened into perfect curves, her breasts matured and tightly hugged her small kimono, and her hair grew longer like royal silk. Her ragged and torn kimono tightly hugging her figure, exposing unneeded cleavage. The hole in her kimono from the tentacle remained, though the one in her gut had completely disappeared.

She leisurely floated down to the ground near Kagome, who was frozen on the ground with shock. Kagome's eyes grew wider. "R-rin?" She glanced down toward her ankle. A quick gasped sounded. Her ankle was perfectly fine, like nothing had ever happened to it.

The mysterious girl took a deep breath before exhaling a soft sigh. Her eyes flickered from pink to brown before deciding to remain their normal caring color. She glanced down at Kagome with a light smile. Kagome jumped at the familiar grin. She screwed up her eyes and analyzed the girl's caring eyes. Finally, out of realization, her eyes grew even wider.

"Rene?" Kagome whispered in awe.

Her grin split across her face. "Nice to meet you again, Kagome. It's been a while." Her voice was deeper, yet remained sunny and feminine.

"Impossible." Rene's smile quickly turned into a deep frown when she heard that familiar, malicious voice. Her face went solid. "Rene," it spat.

She spat back, "Naraku."

"I thought I got rid of you. No . . . You _were_ dead."

"You're right," she said with a little sass. "You did get rid of me, and yes, I was dead. Was."

A low growl echoed and bounced along the trees. Rene could not help but form a twisted smile form her enemy's displeasure.

"No matter," he continued. "You'll be dead soon again anyway."

Tentacles shot out the ground and immediately fixed their sights on the two girls. They darted towards the two. Just as Kagome turned to scream for her to run, Rene lifted a hand. Almost instantly, a large barrier surrounded her, Kagome, and Kirara. Nonetheless, the tentacles continued to charge, but as soon as they came in contact with the shield, they were demolished.

"Impossible," Naraku growled. "How are you able to create a barrier without the power of the jewel?"

Kagome looked up at Rene to see a light grin. _I know why,_ she thought. _Midoriko . . . That's why._

"Naraku," Rene began. Her voice was low and threatening yet calm and collected. "I won't let you hurt Kagome anymore."

"Tch." He paused for a moment. "Well, what are going to do now?"

"Hmm?"

Naraku's voice lightened with a slight arrogance. "Just try to find me. Your attempts are in vain."

Rene lowered her head, staring at the sloppy mud. She began to chuckle. That baffled Kagome.

"Funny thing about that," she said. She pulled back her barrier before thrusting it forward, exterminating the rest of the tentacles that were too afraid to be pulverized by its touch. "Earlier you mentioned being the forest."

"Tch!"

Rene scoffed at his reaction to his own words. He had given her an advantage. Rene continued. "So. . . I'll destroy all of it."

She put up another barrier around them, but this time instead of staying behind its protective walls herself, she walked out of it, leaving Kagome and Kirara.

"Rene, what are you doing?!" Kagome asked, curious. Rene merely gave a smile before reaching her hands towards the sky.

"What are you doing," Naraku asked.

"Getting out of here," she simply replied. Her hands began to glow. The light moved down her body to the souls of her feet. Now, the pink aura surround her once again. A pixy dust like substance also walled her. It began to form in her palms. Her eyes flickered back to pink. "Good riddance, Naraku," she said before her body released a ginormous purification blast. The humongous, blinding light scattered in all directions throughout the trees: north, south, east, west, up, down, side to side. It flew up into the barrier, filling the dome that surrounded them. The energy pierced the demonic barrier and shattered it, but the light continued to travel for miles. All of the trees, all of the things in the forest, were disintegrating.

Elsewhere, close to the (used to be) forest, InuYasha and Sesshomaru both stopped when a loud _BOOM_, an explosion, reached their ears. They turned their heads to see the amazing and overwhelming blast of energy.

_What is that?_ thought InuYasha, his eyes wide_. _He thought and thought, wondering where he had seen that burst of energy before. Then it hit him. _It looks like the light from the orb. But it . . . it can't be._ After taking in the astonishing sight, InuYasha took off sprinting towards the light. Suddenly, whiffs of familiar scents punctured his nose. _I can smell them again: Kagome, Kirara . . ._ He gasped. _And Naraku! But . . . who is this other scent I'm picking up?_

Sesshomaru's golden eyes were wide. His mouth fell open. _This light,_ he thought. _This feeling . . . I've felt it before. Back when Rene . . ._ His eyes widened at the name. Like InuYasha, a surprising whiff of the lost scent assaulted his nostrils. He took in a deep breath, and his eyes grew even larger. _It can't be. Impossible. This . . . This scent belongs to . . ._ His hope was high. Sesshomaru wasted no time and immediately took to the sky, flying like a jet towards the blast.

**A/N: OOOOHHHHHH! REVIEW! REVIEW! I was so excited writing this chapter (though it was a bit sloppy in my opinion. I should have spent more time on it). Still, I must know what you all are thinking. **(。⌒∇⌒)。


	59. Returned

**A/N: I know. I know. Big surprise, Rene is back, and everyone is excited. I really shouldn't say this, but you guys are going to hate me for this chapter. So, enjoy n_n**

Returned

It was blinding. The bright light from the humongous purification blast forced Kagome to shield her eyes. The forceful wind rotating around the blast kept both Kagome and Kirara pinned to the ground. It shot the mud into the air, turning it into dirt which quickly congested into the atmosphere. All of the fog along with every single plant in the area disappeared. Kagome tried to peak from under her arm to get a glimpse of how Rene was holding out, but the wind punch and fought with her, forcing her eyes down. It rumbled, tussled, and tangled with her, her hair, and her clothes. It was a miracle that she wasn't tossing and flipping in the air – if it weren't for the barrier Rene placed over them, she probably would have been. Soon, the blinding light faded, and the wind ceased.

The sun finally showed its face, and Kagome could feel it burn into her wounds. Kirara's fluffy eye lids felt the rays warm her fur. She rapidly blinked her eyes open. A low purr followed. A light grin formed across Kagome's face when she heard the low purr. She was glad the cat demon was all right.

Her arm cautiously moved down from her face, checking to see if it was safe. As soon as her eyes were uncovered, they enlarged. A harsh gasp broke through her lips. Nothing . . . NOTHING . . . but dirt and dust stretched across the vast area. What used to be a foggy, damp forest was now a sunny, deserted desert as far as the eye could see. The flat ground ran for miles.

"A . . . Ah . . ." Kagome couldn't get the words out. She was chocked up with so much amazement to say anything.

She continued to scan the area with awed eyes, and as she did, the protective barrier around the two dispersed, corroding slowly. Kagome's eyes circled, darting left then right. They darted and rotated until they spotted a glowing figure diagonal from her. She watched the pink glow around the woman fade away. Her bright, pink eyes morphed back into their caring, dark brown color. Shortly after the light had gone, she began to sway from side to side like a drunkard. The dizziness threatened to toss her on the ground.

"Rene!" Kagome called out, a little worried.

Rene quickly caught herself by stomping her right foot in front of her. After regaining her balance, she looked up towards the clear sky, inhaling has she did. A long, slow relived sigh cruised through her lips. Slowly, she looked over her shoulder to face Kagome. A bright grin blew across her face. Though her lids were tightly shut, Kagome could tell the smile had reached her eyes. Why was she so . . . happy?

Kagome let out a light sigh of relief. A little eased chuckled soon came after. "Oh, don't scare me like that," she said as she placed a hand to her chest. Her heartbeat had quickened.

Rene opened her eyes with a little shock, but it wasn't long before they went back to being jovial. "I scared you?" She paused before tilting her head to the side. A smile stretched from ear to ear. She chuckled lightly. "We'll I'm sorry."

"Haha." Kagome returned the small laughter. "Uh!" Suddenly, fear swept over her. Her head twisted and turned. Her eyes swung in all directions. "Where is he?" she asked, a little shaken. "Where is Naraku? Is he . . . Is he dead?"

The sunny smile plastered on Rene's face slightly dropped. In a bright yet serious tone, she replied, "No. He escaped."

"What?!" Kagome gasped. _But . . . But that's impossible_, she thought. _That blast . . . That blast was amazing. Huge. Powerful! How could he have survived something that magnificent, that purifying?_

"If it weren't for the jewel, he'd probably be dead," she continued, almost as though she read Kagome's thoughts. "But still, he's gravely injured. His life energy is extremely low. _Extremely_ low." Rene added that last sentence to ease Kagome's anxiety. It seemed to have worked. "Besides, I can sense the sacred jewel shard moving further and further away."

"What?! You can? How?" Kagome lunged forward, forgetting about her injured leg. She winced at her own action but quickly shook off the pain. Her surprised eyes remained locked on Rene's. "But I can't sense anything."

"Well, Naraku moves pretty quickly. The jewel is about a dozen miles away now."

"Miles?! A dozen?!" Kagome's eyes widened even further. "Rene, that's impressive."

"Impressive? Really?"

Kagome nodded enthusiastically. "I can only sense the sacred jewel shard, along with demonic energy, for about a mile away."

"Only a mile?" Rene was baffled. She was completely overcome with astonishment. "But, no matter where the shikon jewel is, I can since it. Even if it's across the entire continent, it's as plain as day. And judging on how powerful a demons', or a persons', demonic or spiritual energy is, I can sense them at least thirty-two miles away." Her tone was filled with shock, almost as if she was asking Kagome, "You can't do the same?"

Kagome's jaw dropped. "Thirty-two miles?! Rene, that's amazing!"

"It is? I . . . I didn't know. I assumed it was normal, especially for priestesses such as yourself. I'm not a priestess, yet it still came naturally to me."

Kagome let out a disbelieving chuckle. She look down towards the dusty ground. Under her breath, she mumbled, "That's probably because you're the decedent of the one who created the jewel."

"Hmm? Did you say something, Kagome?"

Kagome snapped her head back. She waved her hand up and down like she was fanning something away. "Oh, no. It's nothing.

"Oh. OK then."

A light breeze drifted through the area, bringing silence with it. During that time, Rene looked up towards the sky. She pondered on the thought of her unnatural abilities. She never used them often because there were harsh consequences. She experienced that with Yoy. But she did know one thing; her ancestor, Midoriko, was the only reason she had such majestic and awesome power.

Kagome stared at Rene questioningly. Millions of thoughts rushed and jammed themselves into her brain. Her tongue teetered between her lips, which were slightly ajar. A question lingered off the tip of her tongue. Would it be rude if she asked it? Nonetheless, her curiosity got the better of her.

"How are you still alive?" she blurted, breaking the silence. Her voice was filled with wonder and disbelief.

Rene's eyes traveled back down to Kagome's anxious ones. She blinked, slightly confused by the question, though it was a predictable one. She knew the query would surface eventually. Still, a smile slithered onto her bright face. "That's a very good question," she stated. "But it will have to wait."

Kagome cocked her head to the side, confused. "Huh? Why?"

Rene ignored Kagome's question – at least, that's how it seemed to Kagome. She shut her eyes and focused on the darkness behind her lids. In the back of her eyes, she could see to figures, both in different locations, but not far from the deserted area. One of them was analyzing the sudden flat, dry earth. The other was viewing the same sight from the sky. Rene beamed at the second figure.

Rene suddenly spoke. "Naraku's barrier was disbanded, so now they can follow our scent again." She opened her eyes and faced Kagome. "They're coming for us."

"They?" Kagome asked. "Who is?"

"InuYasha and-"

Rene threw her hands out. They quickly flew across her stomach. Her body snapped and folded. She held and pressed on her gut tightly as though she were giving herself the Heimlich. A harsh gag echoed, creating an unnatural and unrecognizable cacophony of sound. It was not long before she began to hack up small, thick puddles of blood.

Once she was thru, a thin trail of red liquid streamed down the corners of her lips. Short, heavy pants jumped out. Sweat drooped down the sides of her cheeks. Suddenly, Rene's body gradually tittered. It rocked back and forth, moving her from her toes to her heels and back to her toes. Rene tipped forward, unable to collect her equilibrium. She plummeted onto her knees before her chest slammed the dusty floor. More heavy pants escaped her. And the dust collecting around her made it harder and harder to breathe.

"Rene!" Kagome screamed. She quickly straightened out her arms, trying to force herself up. Her attempts were futile. "Renugh . . ." Kagome suddenly felt a tug on the cape of her uniform. Something lifted her up off the ground and flung her onto a fluffy surface. When she glanced down at the creature, her eyes met with the injured cat demon's fierce eyes.

Kagome nodded. "Thanks, Kirara."

Kirara responded with a whimper before prancing over to the figure lying on the ground. Once they were near her side, Kagome did her best to slide off the demon's back. Nonetheless, gravity got the better of her. She lost her grip on Kirara and stomped on her feet before falling flat on her rear end. For a second, she hugged her wounded thigh, fearing the grave wound had widened, but her mind quickly relocated to the more important task. Kagome rolled onto her knees and began to crawl closer to Rene's motionless body.

"Rene," she said as she did her best to flip the girl onto her back. Kagome sat on the back of her heels beside the unconscious figure. She then outstretched her arm, placing a hand on the girl's forehead. Immediately, she snatched her hand away, releasing a quick shriek. Kagome grasped her hand with the other. _Ow!_ she thought. She glanced at her reddening hand. _She's burning up. She burned _me_! Why is her body so . . . so . . . so hot? It's like I just touched a stove._ Kagome leaned forward slightly. She placed a hand on Rene's shoulder and gently shook it back and forth, taking it off occasionally so she could avoid being burned from her unnatural body temperature. "Come on, Rene. Wake up. Say something." Rene merely responded with hard pants. "Rene . . ."

"Kagome!"

Her head shot up at the sound of her name. She screwed up her eyes. In the distance behind the wavy heat rays, she could see a figure wearing a dark, red kimono dashing towards her. Her eyes widened. Her lips trembled, mouthing the name. Tears began to swell up in her eyes.

"In . . . Inu . . . InuYasha!" she croaked. _He came. He actually came._

Inching closer and closer towards the two girls – three including Kirara – InuYasha shouted, "Kagome, are you alright?" Before she could voice her answer, InuYasha continued with, "You idiot! What the hell were you thinking, traveling so far out from the village? Are you stupid?"

Kagome's eye twitched. Her tears, with impressive quickness, sucked back in. A frown swept across her face. _Idiot?_ she thought. _Stupid?_ _At least he asked if I was all right before throwing out insults at me_.

The dog demon finally ran up to Kagome and stood on the opposite side of the unconscious figure. His eyes couldn't help but gaze upon the immobile female, fixating on her familiar features. His golden eyes blew up in shock.

"Is that . . ." he began.

Kagome nodded.

"But, how is that-" InuYasha stopped mid-sentence. When glanced up at Kagome, his eyes and nose wrinkled at the blood oozing from her leg, wrist, and shoulder. He took a small step forward, grinding his fangs. "Kagome! Wha . . . It was Naraku, wasn't it? Where is he?! I'll put the bastard out of his misery."

"Never mind that!" Kagome suddenly snapped. InuYasha reversed his actions. He took a step back and slightly cringed, baffled. She continued. "There is something wrong with Rene. She suddenly collapsed, and she's burning up. We need to get her some help and quick!"

InuYasha blinked a couple before nodding. "Alright then." He cautiously stepped over Rene's body, puzzling the school girl. He then bent over and scooped Kagome up in his arms, placing her on Kirara's back. Then, he lifted Rene into his arms and threw her on his back, giving her a piggy back ride. "Damn. I can feel the heat from her body through my cloth of the fire rat."

"That's what I'm saying. Now we have to go. And be more gentle with her!" she snapped.

The half demon rolled his eyes. "Anyway, did you see any villages nearby when you flew over?" He scanned at the new desert. "Or . . . at least any villages that used to be here?"

"No! There isn't one for miles. There was nothing but forest. Now let's go!" Her words were quick and venomous. Kagome lightly tugged on Kirara's fur, telling her to take off. The cat demon obeyed and took to the sky.

InuYasha scoffed. He hiked up Rene on his back, making sure Rene was secure. Under his breath, he muttered, "I come all the way here and this is the thanks I get. That ungrateful-"

"Move it!" Kagome yelled.

"I'm coming!" Then, he leapt into the air, following the feline back to Kaede's village.

A few minutes later, Sesshomaru swooped in from the sky, landing in the spot Rene had fainted. As his protected feet touched the steaming earth, he analyzed the area, taking in the damage from the blast he remembered from so long before. He then proceeded to lightly sniffing the area. As though on cue, a short gust of wind wafted. Immediately, he was punched with a familiar scent. A girl's scent. Sesshomaru sniffed the air and sniffed it deeply. His eyes widened. He was almost sure. "Rene" was the name that crossed his mind.

_Is she alive? _he asked himself. _But that's impo . . . _He dared not finish his thought.

Without a second thought, Sesshomaru took to the sky. Flying as fast as he could he shadowed Rene's scent trail .

. . .

Multiple, lingering hours had leisurely passed. Inside the gloomy hut, Rene's body laid on the wooden floor as far away from the fireplace as possible – they didn't want her temperature to rise any further. Kaede, who had returned from a long trip a few hours ago, was beside her, dipping a white cloth in a wooden, cylinder bucket. InuYasha was behind her next Kagome, in front of the fireplace. Sango was bandaging up Kagome's wounded thigh. Miroku and Shippou were crammed close to the exit, patching up the little cat demon. As they did that, they whispered to one another, amazed by the sight of the figure lying unconscious on the floor. How could she still be alive?

"How can she still be alive?" suddenly asked Sango to Kagome, who merely shook her head.

Kaede dipped the cloth back into the water, folded it into a rectangle, and placed it on Rene's forehead (underneath her bangs). "How fascinating," she began. "From what you all have told me, this girl holds immense power. Ability almost equal to Midoriko's, if not greater." They nodded. "How odd."

"So," Shippou began. "How did you find Rene in the first place?"

Kagome turned her head. "Well . . ."

InuYasha's ear suddenly stood tall. They rapidly twitched. Immediately, he popped up off the ground and shot his eyes to the screen door. Kagome, who was opening her arm so Sango could bandage her shoulder, asked, "InuYasha, what is it?"

He rudely ignored her and darted out of the hut without a word, leaving the others to watch as the matted door flung back and forth. As soon as he stepped through the straw, matted door, he slapped his hand on his sword. His eyes shot up to the sky and scowled at a figure, who was gently floating to the ground, landing soundlessly.

"Sesshomaru," InuYasha hissed. His eyes narrowed.

Sesshomaru ignored him, refusing to acknowledge his half-brother's presence. He looked passed InuYasha to the hut behind him. Then, his eyes traveled back to the half demon.

"Is she in there?" he asked.

"Huh?" InuYasha was taken aback. Sesshomaru's surprisingly sincere tone caused him to jerk back. He was never the type to speak so pleasantly and soft, especially to the brother he loathed so much. He was one to threaten and injure. InuYasha snapped out of his shock when Sesshomaru took a step forward. He prepared his sword. "Hold it right there. You're not coming any closer."

"Oh? Is that so?" He took four steps forward.

InuYasha extracted his Tetsusaiga and pointed it at his older brother. It was merely centimeters from his nose. "You don't have a weapon anymore, so I'd just turn around and go the other way if I were you."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "Why are you keeping me from seeing the girl." He cursed himself for not being able to say her name.

"Because of _you_. You're the reason she died in the first place."

Sesshomaru balled his hand into a fist and pierced his palms with his sharp nails. He gritted his teeth. His calm and collected eyes boiled into fierce golden ones. A low growl mixed in with his words. "Move, InuYasha." His voice was venom.

InuYasha flinched at the sudden change of emotion. _He's serious,_ he thought. He analyzed Sesshomaru's twisted demeanor. "You really want to see this girl, don't you?"

Sesshomaru said nothing.

The two brothers glared at one another for a couple more seconds. After analyzing Sesshomaru's somber expression, InuYasha mumbled, "Well, I'll be damned," as he re-sheathed his sword. He stepped to the side. "After you." He watched as Sesshomaru ambled closer to the hut, passing him in the process and refusing to make eye contact. InuYasha took no offence.

_He's serious, _he thought_. He really does want to see her._

The matted door flew open. Everyone's eyes darted to the entrance and immediately widened with shock.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome whispered.

The dog demon didn't hear it. In fact, he didn't even notice the people around him. The only thing that came to his attention was the one figure lying motionless on the ground. The sight of her chest raising up and down gave him much relief; she was breathing. Still, the mere sight of her held him in that one spot, mesmerized. He was only one step inside the small abode.

It wasn't long before InuYasha entered the hut. It slightly irked him that Sesshomaru was crowding the walk way, but he quickly got over it. He stood behind his brother and glanced over to Kagome who returned the gaze. InuYasha continuously rolled his eyes to one side, trying to communicate something to her. However, what he was trying to get across didn't click for her. And for a minute, there was silence.

InuYasha sighed heavily, giving up on the eyes talking. "Well, what the hell are you all just sitting there for?" he broke out. Everyone was confused. "Get out!"

For a second, Kagome and the others were perplexed by the sudden outburst. "Get out?" What did that mean? Then, a familiar scene registered in the back of Kagome's brain – a memory surfaced. She had done the same thing when InuYasha had a reunion with Kikiyo, after all that time he thought she had died (even though she did).

Kagome nodded. "Alright. Sango can you help me up?"

"Oh . . . Uh . . . sure." Sango nodded. She gingerly draped Kagome's food arm over her shoulder and stood, following everyone, including Kaede, outside the hut. Now, the only things inside the hut were Rene, Sesshomaru, and silence.

Sesshomaru's lip trembled, desperately trying to voice the girl's name. He watched as her chest rose only to fall. But chains were around his feet, preventing him from moving forward, from witnessing her life. But was she really there in front of him? Was she really . . . alive?

Suddenly, Rene's body viciously jerked. Hard coughs drummed through her mouth. She quickly clutched her paining chest and rolled over to her side, showing her back to Sesshomaru. The cloth fell from her head. Hysterical coughs echoed throughout the hut. It wasn't long before blood mixed in with the rough blasts of air, gushing from her mouth. A small puddle began to form were her head laid. Her black hair soaked up the red. Some painted her cheeks.

The chains holding Sesshomaru down quickly unlocked. He moved only leg, and before he knew it, he was darting towards the girl. He jumped over the fire pit and onto his knees. With no hesitation, he placed a hand on her shoulder. His fingers twitched at the unexpected heat eliminating from her skin. Still, he scooped her into his arm, allowing her to rest her head against his plated chest. After a while, her horrific coughs began to die down, and her breathing steadied. Blood flowed down her neck and onto her kimono.

Sesshomaru's heart beat like a woodpecker rapidly pecking a tree. It slowed when her harsh coughs faded, but the blood staining her face reminded him of what could happen; her violent coughs could start up at any moment once again. He temporarily removed his arm from under her and smeared the blood from her cheek as best he could with his thumb.

"Rene," he voiced softly.

Rene's whole being twitched and tingled at the call of her name. A low grin slithered across her face from the recognition of the voice. She sluggishly opened her eyes, greeting golden ones as she did. Her grin grew larger.

"Se . . . Sesshomaru . . ."

His demeanor slowly morphed back into its normal, calm state. She was able to call out his name, and that slightly boosted his emotion. But he merely stared. His throat was clogged with awe. What was he supposed to say? _How are you still alive?_ was his first thought, but he decided to go along with the second.

"Rene, where is Rin?" The question was expected; when he followed Rene's scent, only traces of Rin's remained. But after a few minutes of the blast, it completely disappeared.

"Here," she said weakly. Sesshomaru's posture straightened with bewilderment. His head turned, and he began scanned the hut. No one else but them were there. Rene softly chuckled. She slowly raised her shaky and pointed to the center of her chest. "Here. In here . . . I am Rin."

Silence fell.

Sesshomaru's jaw slightly fell. Many questions bombarded his brain, but he was too choked up to voice them. He pondered, remembering how similar Rin's scent was to Rene's, how her blood was similar, and how her appearance was similar. It was just too confusing. Had Rene really been traveling with him the whole time?!

Sesshomaru temporarily pushed the thoughts behind him when he noticed a thin, red line streaming from Rene's lips. Her face was flush, and quick yet soft pants escaped her. She looked how she did when the two were in the cave together – without the severe wounds.

_Why is she in this condition?_ he asked himself. A sour expression quickly surfaced. _Was it Naraku again? No!_ _Is she going to . . ._

He removed his arm from underneath her once again and reached into his kimono, distracting himself from his own thoughts – the thoughts he did not want to believe. He extracted a wooden flute and slipped it into her right hand. Her fingers instantly curled around it. A quick smile flashed across her face, but it quickly morphed into a frown. Sesshomaru took note of it. He watched as Rene bit the bottom of her lip. Something was on the tip of her tongue, and Sesshomaru knew it. He knew she wanted to speak, but something held her back. So, he quickly broke the loud silence.

"How are you still alive?" he bluntly asked.

Rene steadily looked down towards her toes before turning away from the demon. Her paling bottom lip quivered. Without any warning, tears swelled up in her eyes. As soon as they filled to the brim, they gushed out. Small whimpers followed. Sesshomaru merely watched, not knowing what to do.

Rene tightened her eyes. "I'm sorry, Sesshomaru. So . . . so sorry." Her words were slow and weak. It took up most of her breath just to say those words. She bit the bottom of her lip once again and shamefully shook her head. "I . . . I'm so sorry . . . I kept this from - *sniff* - from you . . . but I'm not the normal human you think I am."

Sesshomaru's eyes twisted with slight confusion. Of course she wasn't a normal human. Why would a normal human ever travel with a demon like him?

She saw his twisted expression and clarified. "I . . . I'm the decedent of the one . . . who created the shikon jewel."

"Uh!" Sesshomaru's eyes slightly widened. He was confident that his abilities and magnificence was so great, so the jewel shard never interested him; however, he did know what great power it held. And he knew it would take a powerful being to create such a thing.

Rene continued. "And I killed her." She looked up into his eyes. "Remember - *cough* - when we were . . . in the cave together . . . and you asked me . . . where Yoy had gone? I killed her . . . obliterated her. That large blast you saw . . . that was me. That power . . . belonged to me."

Why was she spilling her guts now of all times? Why now when she should be resting? She spoke as though she were delivering her final words.

Sesshomaru's demeanor slightly calmed. "Is that all true," he asked. Rene faintly nodded. His eyes narrowed. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because, Sesshomaru . . . Now, this power . . . it's eating me away."

"Uh!" He let out a harsh gasp, and his eyes grew twice the sized once again. _Eating her away? As in . . ._

Rene continued. "I'm a human . . . just like you said. And . . . my body can't handle this power. It just can't."

Sesshomaru's eyes shook, thinking back to a time similar to this. _Is that why she was so weak in the cave? _he thought. He quickly shook the thought away. "But you're still here. So, you didn't die when you fell off the cliff." What was meant to be a question turned into a statement.

Rene shook her head. "I did die that day. I did. But . . . there was another being inside me. And that form . . . you know her as Rin."

Sesshomaru slowly shook his head with disbelief. Confusion cluttered his mind. "Rene-"

"Please, Sesshomaru. Let me finish." He silenced himself, and Rene continued. "Rin's form, her appearance, it was of me from when I was a child. I guess you can say she was a protective mechanism. No . . . her role was my temporary cocoon . . . Yes, my protective and restoring cocoon. Normally, when I've extended the use of my abilities, I transform into Rin. That day . . . when I used my abilities to defeat Yoy . . . my body was preparing itself to be cocooned. That's why I was so weak. I had used up so much of my energy . . . and my body wasn't used to it. So when I died . . . there was still a part of me that was still alive . . . ready to be cocooned.

"The point of the cocoon is to hide and restore - *cough* - restore my abilities. Almost like a butterfly preparing its wings. I was restoring my abilities for months . . . the times I spent traveling with you as Rin. But . . . the thing is, Rin doesn't know about me or my abilities. Though she is my protective cocoon (or temporary body), she carries her own memories. She doesn't remember anything I've done . . . She's an innocent part of me . . . and Naraku took her away from me . . . He killed her. So now . . . I have no cocoon to go to. I have no cocoon to preserve my life. This power, Sesshomaru . . . it's overwhelming. Hot. Burning! And it is eating me alive. I can't sustain it."

As soon as her heard the words "Eating me alive," Sesshomaru's eyes darted down towards Rene's legs, thinking she was disintegrating like before when they were at the bottom of the cliff. He was relieved to see that her legs were intact.

"No, it's not like that . . . It's not like the time my flesh corroded from the miasma. *Cough.* This time . . . it's eating my from the inside. This high fever . . . is a result of it."

Rene clutched her chest. Her breathing quickly picked up, sputtering rapidly. Hard coughs forced their way up her throat, carrying with them more blood. Though her body was still that of an oven, her rich skin color began to fade, paling like a whale's belly.

Sesshomaru grind his teeth and scrunched up his eyes. "No!" He squeezed her shoulder and brought her closer to his chest. Shock flew over Rene, though her lazy eyes could not display the emotion. Her vision began to blur. "No! I can't lose you. Not again!"

That brought a weak smile to her face. A small tear fell down the side of her cheek. "Thank . . . you," she whispered. As her eyes slowly closed, her breathing eased. She fought just to suck in a lung full of air.

_Thump . . . Thump . . . Thump . . . Thump . . . Thump . . ._

It was the same, just like when they were at the bottom of the cliff in front of a river of miasma. He held Rene tightly in his arm . . . watching her die, again.

_Thump . . . Thump . . . Thump . . . Thump . . . _

Why did it have to be the same? Why did he have to listen to her last heartbeats once again? It wasn't fair. What did she do to deserve to die? And what did he deserve to watch her fade from his sight. Why did it have to be the same?

_Thump . . . Thump . . . Thump . . . _

No, he didn't want it to be the same. If she were to go, he'd leave her something he was unable to accomplish on _that_ day. And this time, he'd be successful.

_Thump . . . Thump . . . _

Without thinking, Sesshomaru tilted Rene's head. He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers, not caring about the delicious blood oozing from her mouth and into his. He pressed her closer to him, hearing and feeling the thumps of her last heartbeats. Rene's heart leapt through her chest surprised by the action, but she accepted it. In fact, she welcomed it. She allowed her heart to rupture and dance. Sesshomaru's kiss was an amazing and unique, rare, parting gift.

_Thump . . . _

A tear of joy streamed down the corner of her eyes and into her ears. She could feel his heart race. She could feel the warmth of his kiss. The taste of his affection. It was real, and it was true. And she sure as hell knew it was rare, maybe even nonexistent till this moment. The thought made her body tingle with extra pleasure. This was how Sesshomaru truly felt . . . how he truly felt about _her_. She was just glad she was able to experience Sesshomaru's love before her time . . .

. . .

Rene's body went flaccid. Her head fell back, ending the passionate kiss. It bobbled and rocked, and her mouth remained open. Her pale hand fell from her lap and onto the floor. Her fingers quickly uncurled. And the flute . . . The flute slipped out of her hand, rolling onto the cold wooden floor.

**A/N: I'm so sorry readers TT_TT but it had to be done. Don't hate me. TT_TT**


	60. Departed Ways

**A/N: Wow. O_O it was intense reading you all's reviews. I saw a side of you all that made me think you wanted to tie me to a log and burn me alive – well, some of you. One even threaten to haunt me till the day I die if I didn't bring Rene back. But, it is what it is :-( Still, there is a story that needs to be finished being told, so enjoy.**

Departed Ways

_Why? Why? Why? Why? Why_? That's all he asked himself. That word pounded into his brain as he watched Rene's head go limp, bobbing back and rocking until it was still. Why? Why did she have to die again? Why was fate joking with him? (Sorry icegirljinni). Was it never meant for him to love a human? Was he supposed to travel on his path alone? Is that why she died again?

Sesshomaru stared at the motionless body with wide, golden eyes. They shook, not wanting to believe the truth. Though, reality was blatantly resting in his arm, covered in her own blood. He turned to see if Tenseiga would answer his plea. It said nothing. It didn't even give off a little shake.

_Of course. You can't save her, _Sesshomaru_ thought. So then . . ._ "I let her die again."

He bit the bottom of his lip and sunk his fangs into his skin, drawing blood – a way of scolding himself. But that pain was a mere prick of a pin compared to watching the woman he was so fond of die in front of him . . . twice. Once he released his lower lip, he squeezed her shoulder tightly and pulled her close to him, smashing her against his armor and burying her face in his kimono. He lowered his forehead onto hers. He gritted his teeth, exposing his fangs and releasing a low growl.

_Nothing . . . Nothing is worth losing her,_ he thought. _Nothing at all! Rene . . . I . . . I . . ._ "I love her."

Sesshomaru glance up for a moment for approval, as though his words would bring her back from the dead. Nonetheless, she remained unresponsive. He shook his head before gradually burying his forehead in her jet-black hair. Then, he shut his eyes and squeezed his lids tighter and tighter. Out of the corner of his eye, a thin, salty glimmer streamed down the side of his cheek. A sporadic moment.

Meanwhile, on the side of his yellow belt, Tenseiga glowed, emitting a bright, transparent, blue light. It filled the room with luminosity. Yet just as quickly as it appeared, it faded away. Sesshomaru never even noticed. All of that happened without his knowing. He was too pained. Too pained to even stop the foreign tears from falling down his face. Too pained to hold back his quick sobs. Too pained to realize the warmth emitting from the dead girl in his arm. Too pained to even realize the thump that drummed on his chest. As he cried, something, a heart, began to beat again.

"Se . . . sho . . . maru . . ."

His furious sobs immediately stopped. His jaw fell. Was he imagining it?

"Se . . . shomaru . . .

He heard it again. The soft whisper of his name. His head shot up from Rene's hair, his eyes nearly protruding out.

The muffled voice spoke again. "Seshomaru . . . I can't . . . breathe."

Sesshomaru pulled her back, taking her off his chest and holding her an arm's length away. She instantly began to cough, quickly sucking in the air she had lost merely to spit it back out and renew it with more. Sesshomaru on the other hand said nothing. He couldn't say anything. He was too chocked up. He merely stared with large, stunned eyes as the sudden miracle gathered her breath.

Finally, she ceased her coughs and sucked in one last breath before huffing, "Oh, I thought I was a goner."

Something warm and wet pelted her cheek. Salty even. A tear . . . A tear drop fell on her face. Rene slowly slid her fingers across her cheek, slowly bringing them to her eyes. Her mouth lightly opened once she analyzed the familiar substance. She slowly turned her head and glanced up towards Sesshomaru's soggy eyes. Immediately, she saw tears escaping from his wide eyes and streaming down his face. Another tear slid from his eyes, pelting onto Rene's cheekbone. She rapidly blinked with both disbelief and awe.

"Sesshomaru," she began. "Are . . . a-are you . . ?"

Sesshomaru jerked her away from him before she was able to finish her sentence. He quickly yet gently set Rene down on her back, resting her head on the wooden floor. After, he quickly stood on his feet and turned his back towards her, facing the hut walls. Sesshomaru's eyes shook with mortification. His face slightly colored. He brought his clawed hand to his face and placed it over his mouth and nose to cover his blushing after realizing what he had just done. Oh, how he felt his pride and his image shatter. He sunk his face deeper into his palm until his grasped the fact that thin tears were still leaking onto his fingers. He examined the foreign substance, and his eyes widened even more.

Sesshomaru slowly slipped his hand back down to his side. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back, facing the ceiling. Then, he sucked in a long, soft breath. It wasn't until he had regained his cool that he opened his eyes again. He released the breath he was caging in.

_She's alive,_ he thought. _She's a . . . she's alive!_ He shook his head and looked down towards the floor. _She's alive . . . she's a . . . but how? _He quickly glanced over his shoulder to see Rene analyzing the tears on her finger tips before facing to floor once more. _I could have sworn her heart stopped beating. So how could . . ._

Rene, after taking her eyes from her fingers, lifted herself up with her elbows. She turned to face Sesshomaru but was presented his back. She analyzed it.

"Sesshomaru?" He slowly turned, peering over his shoulder. She could still see the salty streaks left on his cheeks. She smiled. "That's the first time I've ever seen you cry. I'm glad."

Sesshomaru's cheeks slightly colored. He looked away as though he had no clue what she was talking about. That made her let out a light chuckle. Rene wobbled onto her feet. When she gathered her balance, she took a step forward. Suddenly, she tripped over her own two feet. Out of the corner of his eyes, Sesshomaru could see her tumble forward. He quickly swerved his body and darted towards her. Just in time, he outstretched his arm and caught Rene. She landed safely in his arm and on his chest. She slightly blushed.

"Um . . . Sesshomaru . . ." she said, her voice filled with awkwardness. "Um . . . Uh . . ."

Before she knew it, Sesshomaru brought her even closer to him. He could hear her heart race, beating like a hummingbird's wings. Without him realizing, he brought her even closer to him and let the vibrations of her thumping heart vibrate along his plated armor.

_She's alive, _he thought_. She's really alive. _"Huh?"

Sesshomaru suddenly felt warm arms wrap around his sides. He glanced down. There, Rene stood tall. She pressed against him, burying her flushing face in his kimono sleeve. She turned her head from side to side, wiping the blood from her mouth and onto his sleeve. Sesshomaru's insides fluttered like butterflies, and his body began to warm. Without him even realizing, he returned the embrace. And once he leaned into her hug, the beating of her heart seemed louder. He pushed her closer and closer to him, squeezing tighter and tighter.

_She's alive. She really is alive._

. . .

Everyone – InuYasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kirara, and Kaede – all waited outside near the narrow stream (or river. I forget). Kagome had her face planted in her palms, bawling her eyes out. A few minutes back, she and everyone else had sensed Rene's life energy drop to zero. Kirara let out a sad whine. Small tears fell from Shippou's eyes big. The rest of the group merely lowered their melancholy heads with respect for the dead, sad expressions plastering their faces.

The matted door lifted, and Rene stepped out of the hut. Her mouth slightly opened in confusion when she heard the low cries. The sound of her bare feet muffled along the dirt floor as she ambled closer to the sad group. She crept over to her cronies until she stood behind them. Then, she knelt down beside Kagome. InuYasha's ear twitched. He quickly turned, looking up. Suddenly, his eyes widened.

"Uh . . . Kagome . . ." he began.

Kaede, Sango, Miroku, and Shippou were the first to look up. Once they did, their eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets. Kagome slowly removed here soaking face from her hands. She glanced at InuYasha who motioned for her to look behind her. So, she did. She slowly turned and glance over her shoulder. Her eyes nearly fell out.

"Re-Rene?" she said with disbelief.

Rene merely smiled. "Why are you all crying, Kagome?"

Without answering her question, Kagome lunged at her and wrapped her arms around her neck. "You're alright!"

"W-What do you mean?"

"We thought you died again," InuYasha said plainly.

"Again?" Rene looked up towards the sky. _Wait a minute . . . how does he know about my first death?_

Just as she was about to voice the question, a grooming voice said, "She did."

Everyone looked up towards the entrance to the hut. When she looked up, Kagome slowly released Rene's neck. Rene turned and glanced over her shoulder. Sesshomaru was standing right in front of the entrance to the small hut.

"What the hell are you talking about, Sesshomaru?" InuYasha said harshly. "She's obviously standing . . . huh?" His ears twitched at a sudden rattling sound. His eyes fell down, following the sound to Sesshomaru's belt. Tenseiga was rapidly shaking, creating a loud clutter. Sesshomaru followed his brother's gaze and eyed his sword. It had started shaking before he exited the hut. He gripped the hilt of his sword to muffle the rattling.

Rene glanced at the sword of healing with much curiosity. "Sesshomaru," she started. "Why is Tenseiga shaking?" Sesshomaru said nothing. He merely stared into her caring, brown eyes. Though, his seemingly angry and stern glare sent a slight chill down her spin.

Everyone looked from Rene to Sesshomaru then back to Rene. For a moment, it was silent.

"Well," Miroku said, breaking the quiet. "It's about time to go back into the hut don't you think."

Sango turned to him. "Uh . . . right. I'll help Kagome inside."

Miroku nodded. "And InuYasha and I will help Lady Kaede inside."

InuYasha jerked. "What?! Why do I have to help her? She's got two legs and a heartbeat."

"I agree with InuYasha, in lesser ways," Kaede said. "I can aid myself."

Miroku blinked a couple before turning to InuYasha, who let out a huff. Then, he shrugged. "Suit yourself." Finally, everyone rushed past Rene and Sesshomaru and into the hut. Now, it was just them two.

Rene blinked with confusion. She let silence talk for a while before asking, "Sesshomaru, what's wrong?"

He gripped Tenseiga tighter, trying to control its rattling. "Rene."

"Uh . . . Yes?"

"Why are you on the ground?"

Rene glanced down. "Oh!" She quickly shot up onto her feet. She instantly dusted herself off. When she looked up, Sesshomaru was right in front of her. She slightly jumped with surprise. "Uh . . . Sesshomaru . . ." Before she could voice her question, Sesshomaru turned away from her and ambled towards the hill. Though he's done it a thousand times before, something about that action was different. So different it made something inside Rene drop. "Hey wait!" She gripped his kimono sleeve, forcing him to stop. "Did . . . Did I do something wrong?"

Sesshomaru merely shook his head. "No. Nothing."

"Oh . . . Then where are you going?"

He looked down towards his sword. "This bothersome rattling is growing irritating."

"Oh . . ." she said, still not understanding. She released his sleeve. "OK. When . . . When will you return?"

Sesshomaru turned and gazed at her for a while before turning away. "I don't know." And he took to the sky, quickly leaving the scene. Something inside Rene plunged. _Will he be back?_

Back in the hut, Miroku threw more logs in the fire helping it to be renewed. Everyone watched the dancing, joyous flames.

Kagome spoke, "I can't believe it. Rene is alright. I thought she was a goner."

"Hey . . . Kagome," InuYasha began. "This might sound weird, but I think Rene did die."

"Oh, how can that be? What makes you so sure? Besides, weren't you the one arguing with Sesshomaru that her death was a misunderstanding just a few minutes ago?"

"We'll . . . yeah, but . . ." He tipped his nose in the air. "I smelled death all over her."

Kagome cocked her head to the side. "But, she's alive."

"Even if she did die," Kaede voiced, butting in, "how would you propose she came back to life?"

InuYasha scoffed. "How would I know?"

Shippou entered. "Maybe Sesshomaru used Tenseiga to revive her."

Kagome shook her head. "But that's impossible. He revived her before with it, and Totosai said it was impossible to bring someone back twice, reincarnation or otherwise."

"Oh, right." The little fox demon lowered his head.

"Wait a minute," said Sango. "Then how was he able to revive Rin?"

"Huh?" said InuYasha. "What are you talking about?"

Kagome put a finger to her chin and looked up to the ceiling. "Well, when Rin and I were stuck in the forest, she transformed into Rene."

"What? But how can that be?"

"In that case, how was he able to revive Rin?" Miroku entered.

"Because she is a separate being inside of me."

Everyone quickly turned their heads. In unison, they said, "Rene!"

She gave off a light smile. "Since you know I've died before, I'm pretty sure you all know that I'm the decedent of Midoriko by now." She faced Kagome and InuYasha, who both glanced at each other like they had done something wrong. Rene continued. "As a result, I have unspeakable abilities. However, Rin is not my reincarnation. She is merely a being inside me who resembles my child self."

Everyone glanced at one another in confusion.

"Could you explain a little bit more?" asked Sango. Rene nodded. She then proceeded to explain what she had told Sesshomaru. Everyone's eyes widened. "Interesting."

InuYasha's eyes narrowed. "Yeah, but that still doesn't explain how she is standing here in front of us."

"True," said Kagome. _But you make it seem like you wanted her to stay dead_. She sighed and turned to face Rene. "Not to change the subject, InuYasha, but Rene, where is Sesshomaru?"

"O-oh . . ." Rene's shoulders rose. She shifted from one leg to the other and folded her hands behind her back. "Well . . . he flew away."

Kagome snippily twisted her head to the side. "He left you?!" _That idiot, _she thought._ Why is he so cruel?_

Rene continued. "He said he needed to stop his sword from rattling."

"Hmm . . ." Everyone looked at InuYasha, who crossed his arms."

"What is it, InuYasha?" asked Miroku.

He looked up. "I think I know where he's heading."

. . .

It was hot, muggy, and humid. Hot molten, lava burned and sizzled under Sesshomaru's feet. But it did not pain him as he ambled through it, heading towards the large stone head. The stone head's mouth was opened wide, exposing its piercing fangs. Sesshomaru stopped shortly after arriving, standing in front of it. A loud clinking echoed from inside the mouth. Bright sparks flickered. A flame brightened the room only to darken it again. Sesshomaru stepped into the mouth.

"Totosai," he called out.

The sudden clinking, hammering sound ceased. The forger quickly glanced over his shoulder. His cheeks were puffy like puffer fish, filled with flames.

"Thethomawu." His words were slurred as though his mouth was swollen. He quickly swallowed the flames in his mouth down his throat. "I knew you'd show up sooner or later."

Sesshomaru's eyes twitched. "You were expecting me?"

"Oh yeah." He twirled his pinky in his ear. "I would think you'd know that Tenseiga talks to me by now. Speaking of which, you can stop now." When he said that, Tenseiga instantly stopped its rattling.

"So you're the one who caused Tenseiga to be irritable."

"Well duh. Of course." Sesshomaru's eye slightly twitched at the forger's informality. "Knowing you, you're such stubborn mule, so stuck up." His eye twitched again. Totosai simply continued. "Anyway, I had to get you here as quickly as possible before you changed your mind."

"Changed my mind?"

Totosai nodded his head. "You have something to ask me - or at least you're pondering on something, and if any more time had passed, you probably would have ignored the question rattling in that tenacious head of yours. So, what's your question?"

Sesshomaru merely stared for a lingering about of time, wondering if he would be useful to him alive. Finally, pushing all of his murderous thoughts aside, he stated, "Rene died again."

"Rene? Oh, do you mean that teenage girl, the one that you already brought back to life once before?"

He ignored him.

"What? Are you expecting me to hand over a miracle?"

"She's alive again."

Totosai jerked. He twirled his body around and spoke, his voice was softer. "Did you use Tenseiga to revive her again?"

He said nothing. "Wasn't it you who explained Tenseiga's limitations?"

"Hmm . . . I'll take that as a no." Sesshomaru's hand twitched. It was itching to slash the old forger in the center of his face. Totosai continued. "It seems your father was one to hold secret. As I've told you before, you can only bring someone back once, so even if you did used Tenseiga, it wouldn't' have worked. You have to see and cut the demons of the netherworld in order for it to work. However . . . this time was different."

"Different? In what way?"

Totosai wiped the wax from his pinky onto his tatty clothes. "Like I said, your father was one to hold secrets. Tell me, Sesshomaru, how did you feel when Tenseiga didn't answer your call when you were trying to revive that girl after she fell into that river of miasma?"

Sesshomaru balled up his fist. His face went sour.

"As I thought. Being unable to revive the mortal you were so fond of crushed you didn't it?"

He narrowed his eyes.

"And judging by the question you asked me and the sour expression on your face – well, you really didn't ask me a question now that I think of it – anyway, I'd say you didn't notice."

Sesshomaru slightly tilted his head in wonder. "Hm? Notice what exactly?"

"The light that emitted from your sword.

He screwed up his eyes. "A light?"

Totosai nodded. "Yes, a light. And a bright, blinding one at that. I don't know how you could have missed it. The light could light a whole village."

Sesshomaru though back to Rene's cold lips and the foreign substance streaming down his face.

"Anyway, what I'm trying to say is that that light brought that girl back to life."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. _What?_

Totosai nodded. "Your father was an amazing dog demon who knew you very well. He knew your stubbornness and lack of mercy and feeling. That's why he gave you Tenseiga to begin with. And I could see it. When you first revived that girl, Rene, Tenseiga reacted in a positive way; it started to see the change in your heart believe it or not."

"What are you getting at?" Sesshomaru's sour expression was back.

"Oh, for God sake, Sesshomaru! Do I have to explain this to you like you're a five-year old?!" The dog demon's eye twitched. That old man had a death wish, though he himself didn't seem to notice. "Your sword, Tenseiga, reacted to your feelings, Sesshomaru. The feelings your father wanted you to experience."

"My feelings?"

"Correct. He wanted you to experience the fear, pain, and sorrow towards the loss of a loved one. He wanted you to gain compassion."

_Compassion? But if that's the case, then why . . ._

"Tell me what you're thinking, Sesshomaru." Totosai interrupted his train of thought.

"That day she fell off the cliff, Tenseiga was unable to revive her. So you're expecting me to believe this falsehood?"

Totosai released a loud, irritated sigh. "It's true. You have experienced the death of a loved one before, yet Tenseiga didn't respond to your plea, but that's only because you couldn't admit it to yourself."

"Admit what?"

"Your feelings for the girl. You couldn't admit you were in love with her."

Sesshomaru jerked with surprise. His eyes widened. He quickly turned away. _How did he . . . Tenseiga!_

"However, once you were able to admit that strong feeling to yourself, Tenseiga reacted. It felt the true feelings of your heart and emitted a powerful light. It revived the girl without the use of its master or its master's permission."

"Revived her . . . without my permission?" Sesshomaru glanced down, trying to take in all that Totosai filled him with. He blinked a couple of times, going over the information crammed in his head. Then, he turned away and began to walk without a word.

"Sesshomaru," Totosai called out after him. He stopped walking and glanced over his shoulder. The old forger glared at him for a few seconds before saying, "That was your last chance, her last chance. If she dies again, she remains. Guard her well."

Sesshomaru swerved again and continued to walk.

"One more thing." He stopped once again. This time, he didn't look back. "That little girl living inside Rene – what was her name? Rin? – she's alive as well. I'm sure you've been pondering on that thought. So now you know."

"Totosai."

"Hm?" He blinked.

Sesshomaru paused. "How do you know all this?"

Totosai thought back to the orb and how he was watching Sesshomaru's "love story." "Well, I would say Tenseiga told me, but . . . I'd be lying. And I don't want to get my face clawed off, so . . ." he scratched his head. "Let's just say I have my sources."

Sesshsomaru stood there in silence, glaring for a lingering amount before saying, "I see." Then, he walked away into steamy mist arising from the molten earth.

. . .

Kagome was laying on the side of InuYasha, who was across form Miroku and Sango. Miroku was poking at the fire, sending sparks and debree into the air. One tinny, un-harmful orange spark landed on Kagome's cheek. She groaned and batted her eye lids open before slowly sitting up.

"Kagome," InuYasha said with a surprisingly gentle tone. "You're awake."

Kagome rubbed her eye. "Mm um." She scanned the room. "Where's Shippou and Kaede?"

"They went out to gather up some more herbs for you and Kirara," answered Sango. She stroked the feline resting in her lap on the back. Kagome lightly smiled at the sight.

"Are you feeling alright, Kagome?" InuYasha asked. She nodded. "That's good."

Silence occupied, but it was only for a moment. After throwing the stick he was poking the fire with in the flames, Miroku spoke. "This has been on my mind for a while now, but what has become of Naraku?"

Kagome shook her head. "I don't know. All I remember is a huge flash of light. After that, the whole forest was gone. Completely obliterated. Rene told me that Naraku was gravely injured though."

"Rene did?"

She nodded. "Apparently she can sense a demon for miles to come. Much more than I could. Before she fainted, she told me that you were on your way." She looked at InuYasha.

The half breed's mouth slightly fell. "Really?" She nodded.

Kagome turned her head. She paused before asking, "How long have I been out?"

Almost instantly, InuYasha answered, "Two days."

"Two days!"

He jumped, baffled by the girl's sudden yell. But he quickly collected himself. "Calm down! You lost a ton of blood, so it shouldn't be that shocking."

Kagome loosened up. She leaned away from InuYasha and balled her hands into fists, placing them in her lap. "You're right. I'm sorry."

He blushed. "Y-You don't have to apologize." Sango let out a small giggle. "What the hell are you laughing at over there?"

"You two," Sango giggle. Kagome slightly blushed, but then she joined in.

When she looked up and turned her head, she gasped. She saw Rene standing in front of the only window in the hut. She was leaning up against the window pane, staring up into the sky. Kagome blinked. "She's still here?"

"Yeah," said InuYasha. "Ever since Sesshomaru took off, she's been staring out that window waiting for him to come back. She's probably wasting her time."

"Oh."

Rene boxed out the other's conversations and stared at the clear sky. She let hope fill her being. Suddenly, a warm feeling beamed inside her. A smile slowly slithered onto her face. Without any warning, she took herself from the window and darted out the hut. Everyone watched the hasty girl.

"What the hell is her deal?" InuYasha asked.

Kagome shrugged.

About five minutes later, after rambling about the end of Naraku and how Sesshomaru is such a cruel demon bastard, InuYasha's ears twitched. "Huh? Well speak of the devil. He's here."

"What? Who's here?" asked Sango.

Kagome looked up to the ceiling for an answer. "Do you mean . . . Sesshomaru?" InuYasha nodded.

"Really? Wow," Miroku enthused. "Her senses are impeccable."

"Well, what would you expect from the decedent of the one who created the shikon jewel shard?"

Outside the hut, Rene stood, staring up at the sky with a goofy yet welcoming smile on her face. From under the sun, a figure gently floated down from the sky, landing about three yards away from her. Her smile grew brighter when she saw Sesshomaru's face. She began to sprint his way.

"Sessho-" She quickly stopped, both his name and her run.

A frown quickly blew over her smile when Sesshomaru looked up at her. His eyes were filled with sadness and regret, as though her did something he shouldn't have done . . . or was about to do something he didn't want to. He stared at the ground.

Rene cocked her head to the side. "Sesshomaru . . . what's wrong?"

He slowly looked up, a deeper frown on his face. His golden eyes low, dragging with hurt. He slightly opened his mouth merely to close it again. He did it once more only to have the same result. Something was on the edge of his tongue, yet he refused to voice it. Then, words arose in the back of his mind: _"__That was your last chance, her last chance. If she dies again, she remains_." Finally, he gave in.

"Rene," he began.

"Yes?"

He paused for a moment. Rethinking his decision, but he stuck with his choice. "Don't follow me." Rene let out a sharp gasp. Her eyes blew up, and she could feel them begin to swell with tears. Was it like the first time he told her not to follow? The time when he mistook her for Naraku and nearly killed her? He continued. "Stay here in this village. I can't have you traveling with me any longer."

Her breathing gradually quickened. Why was he doing this to her again? Why couldn't she stay by his side? Why was he leaving her all alone? Why was . . . Then it hit her, the reason he parted with her the first time, the reason he left her in that forest alone, and the reason he had the same painful expression on his face . . . He was parting from her . . . to protect her.

Rene quickly gathered herself, sucking in her tears. Her breathing slowed. "I . . . I understand." She gave off a small, weak smile. "Do what you must."

Sesshomaru stared at her a few more seconds, deciding whether to take back what he said. But he didn't. He couldn't, no matter how hard it was for him to bear. So, he analyzed Rene's lying expression before turning away. He walked off towards the stream without a word. And as she watched him walk away, a thought formed in her mind. She quickly reacted to the thought. She reached into her kimono belt and extracted her flute and clutched it tightly in her hand. Then, she sprinted towards Sesshomaru. Just as he was about to take off, she grabbed the fluff around his shoulder and yanked on it, tugging him back. Surprised, Sesshomaru tried to glance back, but a couple of arms that quickly wrapped around his waist stopped him. He watched as the hand slipped a flute down his breast armor.

Rene pressed her chest against his back and rested her head on it. "You have to come back . . . and return my flute to me. OK. Promise me."

Sesshomaru stared at the flute protruding from his armor for a couple of seconds. Then, he took a step forward, causing Rene to unravel her arms around him. Sesshomaru merely continued to walk away. Her eyes grew at the rude action.

Rene's hands balled into fists. Her eyes shook with rage. She quickly scanned the dirt flooring. When her eyes got a hold of a nice, flat rock on the ground, she bent down and picked it up. Without any hesitation, she cocked her arm back and chucked it with all her might. Sesshomaru quickly stopped when the rock thumped him in the back of the head (- Ah, the memories).

"PROMISE ME!" she called out, still a little enraged. He said nothing. He merely stood in that spot and stared out into the distance before proceeding forward. Rene shook her head, nearly on the verge of tears. She sucked in a heavy breath and softly spoke, "Please . . . Promise me."

Sesshomaru stopped right on the edge of the steam when the words rang in his ears. Without even glancing back to see her face, he said, "I promise." Then, he took to the sky. Rene's expression slightly rose, then fell as she watched him fly off into the distance.

"Oh, that's gotta be rough." A voice echoed from the hut. "She's got guts though. I'll tell you that much."

"InuYasha, be quiet."

"I'm just telling it how I see it."

Rene slowly turned to face the hut, her demeanor stolid. "You all can come out now."

Before she knew it, four of her friends fell forward, detaching the matted door from the hut. InuYasha was under the dog pile.

"R-Rene," Kagome began. "It's not what it looks like."

"Of course it's what it looks like," InuYasha exclaimed. "Now, would you three mind getting off of me?!"

Miroku got off first then Sango followed by Kagome. Finally, InuYasha stood on his feet with a grunt and dusted himself off. While he did that, the others bowed. "Please forgive us," they said in unison.

Kagome shot InuYasha an angry glare, grabbed the back of his neck, and forced his head down.

"Hey!"

She ignored him. "We're so sorry, Rene. We didn't mean to spy."

Rene gave off a weak smile. "That's . . . That's alright. It's fine . . ."

Suddenly, her bottom lip began to quiver. It wasn't long before her smile turned into a frown. Kagome, InuYasha, Miroku, and Sango watched with curiosity and sympathy. Rene threw her hand over her mouth to hide her shaking lips, but three huge huffs followed. The tears that gathered in her eyes released and rushed down her face. She shook her head and closed her eyes. She threw her other hand over the other before sinking to her knees. Like a child, she cried like someone had just died. She strained to breathe out, though she sucked in quick, heavy breaths.

The group watched as the sobbing mess folded her chest to her thighs, hiding her elbows in between them. Her body jerked with each sob and each huff. The group could do nothing but watch, letting her release her feeling, her emotion.

"Oh, Rene," Kagome spoke softly when Rene began to call out Sesshomaru's name with each breath released.

And she sat there on the ground and cried, not caring who watched. Not caring who saw her weakness and looked down on her. There was only one thing, one person, on her mind. And she grieved, not knowing when she would see his golden eyes again. She could only dream of the day he would return . . . _If_ he would return. That's the last gift he left her; the gift of a dream. But there was always a chance that a dream could turn into a nightmare.

**A/N: OK. From this day forward, I solemnly swear that Rene will continue to live on. There, I said it. I know most of you were really upset about Rene's (what was it, her third?) death, but after reading this chapter, you probably understand why I did it. At least I hope you did O_O. Till next time.**


End file.
